


Tonight you're mine

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU! Reylo, Couch Sex, EXPLICIT HANDHOLDING, F/M, Fluff, GymRatRey, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo has devil horns but he's so cute, Kylo is etreme, NYClife, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Rey of sunshine, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy, ill apologize in hell, its going to be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: The first time he witnesses her smile she has already slowed his time. This small creature had captivated him since she entered the worn down gym. Kylo knows he shouldn't stare, it's rude.But...





	1. The beginning

The first time he witnesses her smile she has already slowed his time. This small creature had captivated him since she entered the worn down gym. Kylo knows he shouldn't stare, it's rude. But... 

Kylo Ren enjoys peering and speculating at beautiful things. He has made it his occupation. He was paid a small fortune to captivate beautiful things in lens. He made a living taking pictures of all things. People, places, objects, _that winy little teen brat that everyone loves_ , etc.  
Nothing compares to the perfection Kylo has seen. Nothing compares to the girl idling beside him on the treadmill. Once she entered the gym she had grabbed his attention immediately and it wasn't for the hideous orange backpack that hung on her back. Kylo had watched her pass along toward the lockers that hung on the back wall. Kylo gaze followed to the girl once more, he suddenly wondered why this kind of girl owned a membership _here_ . 

Kylo gaze zeroes in on the chipped paint on the walls, and the nearly broken equipment. His own attraction to this particular gym was the gym bag hanging high in the corner of the gym and the owner was a grumpy old man. 

Who was speaking to the girl. "Kid, how are you?" 

Kylo rips the earbud out of his ear. His gaze lands on the girl, who is smiling up at the owner. Her smile is crooked. Kylo slows his pace on the treadmill. 

"Hi" She beams for a moment. "I'm okay-" A light shrug to her shoulder. "Working" She finishes with a roll of her hazel eyes. 

"Better be eating when your working, Kid" The owner half growls at her before trailing away. 

Kylo gaze flickers smoothly once the girl turns.  
And she is a girl. Kylo is nearly thirty years old, this girl is no more than twenty. Suddenly he seems very odd with himself. He has known many women. Been with a variety of women but, nothing was compared to the girl- who was turning on the treadmill right next to him. 

Kylo sees that she spares him a glance before stepping on. 

Kylo could tower over her effortlessly. He stares down at her copper hair musing over her bright blue hair tie. The brown hair sways side to side securely in her tie. Kylo watches until strands of hair fall loose. He runs with his full attention to the girl running beside him.  
She is active- Kylo notices as she keeps a steady pace. 

He allows his gaze to trail along her. He takes in her bright floral athletic leggings and her mis matched socks. He notices the shape of her- she is petite but firm in all of the right places. Kylo gaze roams taking in the shape of her ass-  
Kylo hand slams on the stop button hastily. He winces slightly inwardly thrashing himself for being that man- _the gym creep_. 

Kylo steps off the treadmill with a roll of his broad shoulders. 

Then-  
A tiny press to his shoulder as he attempts to turn away. He reluctantly turns at the finger pressing into his back. He is met with bright hazel eyes and his mouth opens dumbly- 

"Sorry" A blush is creeping to her cheeks and the sight is tormenting him.  
Kylo calmly meets the gaze of the girl who has had his attention the entire time he spent at the gym. She is holding his own towel to him. "Oh-" Kylo blinks and manages to meet her stretched hand. 

"I wouldn't want you to forget this" She lifts her rounded cheeks in a smile. She hands him the towel and he is purposefully brushing his fingers along hers. He wants to feel how she feels. The touch brings warmth and Kylo was praying she felt the jolt too.  
He flickers his eyes to her hazel ones. The smile is hovering over her lips effortlessly. Her hair is slight curls along her neck. Her breath is slightly panting and Kylo feels- 

"Thanks" He swallows and motions at the towel in his hands. The girl nods her head happily and offers another smile. She silently turns and continues on the treadmill. Kylo turns away in effort of not lingering. He stalks toward the lockers and reaches for his jacket hanging in the locker. He halts mid reach, his gaze landing on the orange backpack in the locker beside him. He stares at the buttons and sketches drawn on the Jansport.  
Kylo grasp curls around his jacket. He snatches it from the hook and turns toward the exit. 

The owner mops the floor in the middle of the gym. The light hanging low above his head. The dimly lit gym holds the assence of run down. Kylo keeps his gaze to the treadmills as he walks. "Goodnight, Kid" The owner grumbles. Kylo keeps his gaze to the girl running on the treadmill. Her lips are parted as she runs - Kylo realizes she is softly singing. 

Kylo gaze flickers to the man gripping the mop and he is lowering his head. 

Kylo pushes the door open and saunters toward the lot around the corner. He removes his keys from his jacket and rolls them. His attention is to the two vehicles in the parking lot. His Audi awaits for him and the vehicle belonging to the owner rusts in the corner. Kylo eyes narrow calculating the possibilities of the girl walking-  
Kylo slides into driver seat. The cool leather meeting his back causes a sigh to escape his lips. He turns the key in the ignition. He reverses in the spot smoothly with his gaze to the gym.  
Kylo grips the wheel tightly. His knuckles turning a numb white. 

"Fuck" He growls in the comfort of his own car. His hand rolls the wheel, and the Audi is know parked right across the street from the gym. Kylo breathes heavily through his nose. His glare settling on the windshield. 

The girl obviously walked here. Kylo gaze flickers to the parking lot. _It's night. Doesn't this girl know what neighborhood she is in?_ Kylo muses tapping the wheel absently. 

Kylo has the inner turmoil of the girl until he distinctly hears a call of a 'goodnight'. His attention snaps across the street. Kylo glances at the dashboard and realizes it's been a fucking hour. He has been in his car for a hour contemplating over this girl.  
Her soft voice sounds from across the street- 

And Kylo is reaching for the camera across the passenger seat. He curls his fingers around the lens. His attention is brought back to the girl across the street. He can distantly see her smile from where he sits. His fingers flexes around the button of the camera. He captures it peering into the lens. Her smile appears and Kylo presses the button. He leans away from the camera and stares across the street.  
The girl waves her hand toward the owner and she twirls on her heel. 

The girl walks down the street.  
Eleven at night. In Brooklyn. 

Kylo presses his forehead against the steering wheel. "Fuck" He whispers before turning the ignition. He leans away from the wheel and grips the wheel. He drives the Audi slowly until he is turning the car in a U-turn. He drives along the street. His gaze to the girl walking along the sidewalk. The earbuds are still in her ear.  
Kylo catches his breath thinking of all the possibilities- 

The girl turns for a block. Kylo turns the wheel. 

A small huddle of men wait on the corner. There heads lift toward the girl approaching and something awakes in Kylo- he holds his breath as his foot is stilled on the pedal. He watches as one calls to her.  
The girl continues to walk. The earbuds are hold accountable. Kylo watches the mans displeasure of her rejection. Or what he thinks is labeled a rejection. The man steps away from the huddle of the men. 

Kylo hand turns swiftly and the ignition has turned off. His hand is already reaching for the handle of the door. It opens violently as Kylo unbuckles his seat- 

The man hand lands on the girls shoulder- 

Kylo is already approaching the man- 

The girl freezes under the mans touch. Completely taken aback over the man and his touch. She rips the earbud out of her ear widely. And meets the mans hand with her own. She clamps down on his hand and twist it effortlessly. She moves her body- flinging his hand toward his back. The man screams- 

Kylo skids right in front of the girl and the man. His chest contracting as he peers at the girl. "Sorry- I'm sorry- let go -" The man rasped. 

"You should be" The girl grits her teeth and shoves the man away from her. She scoffs peering down at him. She steals a steady breath before turning- 

"Hey-" She stares at Kylo tilting her head. "I know you" She concludes happily.

Kylo swallows nothing. He tilts his head in imitation. His gaze landing on the huddle of guys. "Yeah-" He agrees and he is fully taken aback by this small creature. He gazes at her once more. 

"Actually I don't" She corrects. "I meant I just seen you" The blush is creating a blemish of pink to flow. She falters for a moment completely staring at the men. 

"Are you alright?" Kylo manages. 

The girl meets his gaze and Kylo is aware of his chest tightening. A weak smile is lifting her lips. "I think I'm okay" She nods. 

Kylo steals a breath and runs his hand through his black raven hair. "Are you sure?" He presses peering at her closely. 

"I can handle myself-" That much is clear "Thank you though for your attempt" A grin is plastered on her lips then. Her smile crooked as she peers up at him. 

"No problem-" Kylo furrows his brow at such a lame response. "Are you walking home?" 

The girl narrows her eyes to his. Her expression turns unreadable. "Yes" She nods. 

"May I drive you home?" Kylo burst suddenly. 

Her laugh sounds the Brooklyn street and it is the most precious thing to have ever sounded. Kylo flourishes in it for a moment. His hands clench at his sides.  
The girl smiles up at him. 

"I just attacked a man for harassment and now you want me to get in your flashy car with you?" 

It's the most she has ever spoke. Kylo loves her voice he decides. He turns his gaze to the girl , and realizes she is still smiling up at him. "Is that a no?" Kylo wonders. 

The girl laughs. "It's a polite no" She offers. 

"Understandable" Kylo agrees. "Hold on just a moment" He hands her his jacket. The girl accepts it sputtering a 'What?' and a narrow to her eyes.  
Kylo turns away from the girl and saunters toward the Audi parked right in the street. Kylo realizes he left it in the middle of the street. He gets into his car and starts the ignition. Kylo peers at the girl through the windshield. She is still standing on the sidewalk gripping his jacket at least. 

Kylo parks his car smoothly against the sidewalk. He locks the car with a hit of the button. He approaches the sidewalk and begins to approach the girl waiting for him- 

But- 

His grip lands on the man, who had put his hands on her when she was walking alone at night with headphones in her ears. Kylo pulls the man away from the group without cause or shout and throws him against the chained link fence.  
His friends react stupidly. Widely. They rush toward Kylo quickly. 

Kylo hand rolls in a fist. His clenched hand meets one mans jaw He pulls away only to just meet his fist in another's mans face. Kylo pulls away assessing the men. Their were only three of them.  
All of them clutching a facial body part. Kylo lowers himself directly to the man against the chain. "And you let's pray that I don't see you again or that she never sees you again" Kylo leans toward him murmuring. The man leans away from him closing his eyes- 

Kylo heaves to a stance. 

The girl is still waiting on the sidewalk. Her eyes wide from the scene Kylo portrayed. Kylo inwardly freezes at her being afraid of _him_ . But she is still gripping his jacket and still planted on the sidewalk. The possessive beast in Kylo marvels at the sight. 

"Let me walk you home" Kylo said now standing right in front of her. 

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" The girl eyes are very wide. Kylo winces at her tone. "And I mean you didn't have to do that. I have a extremely protective roommate" She is assessing him now. 

"It was my pleasure" Kylo insists. 

The girl laughs then. She begins to hand him his jacket. "Oh, you looked cold" Kylo shakes his head. 

"When I was beating up that guy?" She raises a eyebrow. A glint of humor has reached her hazel eyes. She doesn't bring up the season of temperature. The summer air is heavy against the nape of her neck. 

 

Kylo was expecting .. this girl overwhelmed him endlessly. "Yes" He nods meeting her gaze. 

"Can I walk you home?" Kylo murmured softly between them. 

"You already parked your car" The girl smiles. Kylo wonders who allowed him to meet this girl. What god put her in his path- he wants to thank the god responsible and worship them for all of his eternity. 

"Exactly" Kylo nods his head. "And I would feel much better if I knew you weren't beating up creeps who deserved it" Kylo said. He is a man of few words. Maybe even no words. He notes his own pleasure in speaking to her. And he only met her two hours ago.  
He lowers his head as his thoughts captivate him. 

"Sure" The girl said. "Okay" she smiles. But there is a slight giggle to her tone. The girl turns her body and begins to step down the block. Kylo immediately follows. He slows his pace.  
Her orange backpack hanging on her back steals his attention. 

"Would you like me to carry your bag?" Kylo wonders. His deep voice causing her to glance as she walked. 

"Now, you want to carry my bag?" The girl smiles. 

Kylo realizes he was stupidly referring to her as 'the girl' way longer than necessary. He wants to know her name. He wants to know everything. "What's your name?" He wonders. 

The girl stops walking and she is rewarding him with wide smile. "Now, you want to know my name" She sighs mockingly. "What am I going to do with you?" She laughs. 

Kylo can only stare numbly. He lost his vocabulary. He is no longer capable of forming a sentence.  
The treadmill partners stand closely outside a apartment building. The summer night air breezing between them. The girl never pulled on his jacket but still held it as they walked. 

"What is your name?" The girl wonders back. And it takes a moment for him to realize she was staring at him for a reply. 

"Kylo Ren" He answers without thought. 

The girl smiles up at him. "Sounds familiar" She scrunched her button nose. "Am I suppose to know that name?" She mutters more to herself. 

"And what is your name?" He challenges patiently. He is aware of his figure dwarfing her. 

"You have to guess it" The girl smiles. 

"You smile a lot" Kylo states staring at her lips. "Has it anything to do with a smile?" He asks murmuring. 

The blush is maddening to him. It flows all over her small face. Kylo stares until it is no longer present. "I don't think so" The girl hums. 

"Ashely?" Kylo pulls his eyebrows high. 

The girl laugh is more of a snort but it still causes reaction from Kylo. He stares intently down at her. "Oh, no" She winces. "I knew a Ashely and she was awful" 

Kylo decides "I hate the name Ashely" He nods. 

Kylo notices the girl inching away from him. He stares until she is grinning at him. "I live here" She points up to the fire escape. Kylo tries to hide his smile.  
The girl was something entirely. He never met someone like her before. 

"But now you know where I live" The girl eyes turn wide for a moment before she raises a dismissive hand "A lot a people in this building though and beside you look like a nice guy" 

Kylo watches as she climbs the few steps to the building. She turns toward him once she reaches for the door. "Thank you, Kylo" She smiles. 

"I'm not a nice guy" Kylo said from the sidewalk. He watches as her head tilts sideways. 

"You fooled me" The girl smiles in the doorway.  
"Goodnight" Kylo meets her gaze from the sidewalk. He stares at the jacket in her grasp and she follows his gaze. 

"Ah. Sorry" She rushes down the step toward him. He notes she is kind of clumsy in her footing. She halts right in front of him. "Here you go" 

"And if I told you to keep it?" Kylo whispered. 

"It looks expensive" The girl eyes the jacket for the first time. "Do you give all of the girls jackets and beat up creeps, and of course walk them down a block to their apartment?" 

"I want to know your name" Kylo stares down at the girl. 

"You didn't guess though" She smiles. "And you didn't answer my question" 

"Only the pretty ones" Kylo murmurs to her. The blush is slight pink on her cheeks. 

"That was a good one" She pulls away from him. "Does that work though?" She begins to approach her building for the second time. 

"Sometimes" Kylo calls. "And does this mean you allow strange man to walk you home?" He suddenly begins to really wonder. Kylo isn't sure if it would surprise him. She has exceeded his expectations. 

"Only the handsome ones" The girls calls back as she closes the door to her building. Kylo blinks as she waves a goodbye to him and entered the hall. 

Kylo stands idiotically on the sidewalk. He presses his fingers together.  
He takes a breath before hurrying toward her building. 

Kylo attempts to make himself appear smaller. He grips the metallic device of the building speakers. Beside it are names and door numbers written on it. 

_A4 Glenn Frowned_

_B5 Eugene/ Maggie Smith_

_C3 Finn Storme/Rey Kenobi_

_C2 Poe Dameron_

The names were endless as it should be in a apartment building. Kylo took in all of the names and sought it to the girl. Kylo couldn't picture a name that fit the girl. 

Kylo gaze hovered over _Rey Kenobi_ he took in the name beside it glowering. "Your name is Rey isn't it?" Kylo whispered staring at it. His fingers brushing along the ink stained paper. Kylo was convinced.  
A slow smile was easing his full lips. 

Inside the apartment building the girl was fumbling with her belongings in the entryway of her apartment. She eased the keys in the bowl before stepping deeper into the narrow hall. 

"Peanut?" 

"Yes, its me and not a mad man trying to murder you" The girl called in return huffing a small laugh. 

Finn Storme appeared in the doorway of the living space. "Rey, that's not funny. You know that's a real fear of mine" Finn frowned sincerely. Rey smiled approaching him. She hugged him gently patting his cheek. "I will protect you" She teased. 

"All that gym time" Finn eyed her closely. "And you smell like that old gym too" Finn stepped away from her dramatically holding his nose. 

"Hey" Rey responded mocking outrage "I love that gym. Han is really nice and you would like him" She stuck her tongue out. 

Finn attempted to grab it. "Fine. I'll have to check it out for myself. Unless you don't want me to meet your boyfriend Han" Finn snorted. 

Rey rolled her eyes, and smacked him playfully. "The man can be my father" She hissed. 

Finn laughed at his closest friend and roommate. The friends entered the living room, and Rey took notice of the photo against the wall. "That's new.." Rey marveled. 

It was a basic photograph. It was a picture of Central Park in black and white. It was nice against the dark walls of Rey's living space. "Yeah, I picked it up for a good price. It's a knock off from the original one" 

Rey laughed turning her attention to Finn. "It's just a picture of Central Park. I can take it for you-" Rey chokes on her laughter. Finn rolls his eyes as he settles on the couch. 

"Sure but you're no Kylo Ren" Finn mutters into his beer. 

Finn finally takes notice of the men's jacket in Rey's grasp. His brow furrow slightly at the black sleek looking jacket - _is that Prada?_ Finn wondered. 

Rey begins to hyperventilate and Finn wonders if she took something. 

"Who's jacket is that?"


	2. "May I be graced with a last name now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has crossed over the Brooklyn bridge every night since he met _the girl_

Kylo Ren hates Brooklyn. He loathes the wait to get over a bridge to a borough where he can't wait to cross back over and into his town house in the upper east side. Kylo hates the traffic and unnecessary hipsters of Brooklyn. He grips the wheel to his Audi and drives through the streets of the borough he once grew up in. His gaze flickering all around the neighborhood of his childhood. He turns the wheel in time for the familiar street of the gym. 

Kylo Ren has crossed over the Brooklyn bridge every night since he met _the girl_. He tempted to see the girl at least once. He had turned his four day a week gym ritual into a seven day ritual and she was all to blame.  
He drove through the streets of Brooklyn absently peering all around. He hasn't seen the girl in the last two days. It left him in a unbearable mood. He knew subconsciously she was to blame for all of this. His gaze flickered taking in the neon of the time. It was close to ten at night. 

Kylo rolled the wheel and eased inside the gym parking lot. Kylo slid out pocketing his keys in his sweatpants. He walked toward the gym gripping his iPod carefully- his attention brought to the device as he reaches for the door. 

Kylo enters the gym pocketing the device in the comfort of his waistline. He stands in the entry way of the gym. His gaze drifting to the pin board of flyers. Kylo drifts in to the gym that somehow became his second home. Somehow.  
Kylo stalks toward the wall holding the lockers. He yanks the metallic door open and places his keys on the hook. He lowers his head and starts to unhook the chain that lives around his neck. He grasps the golden chain carefully and places it beside the keys. 

Kylo closes the locker door and turns- 

He is staring at the girl that has occupied his thoughts. Well, the back of her head at least. She is occupying the gym back in the corner of the room. Her gloved hands beating the bag as her brown hair sways from side to side-  
Kylo stares from across the gym. His gaze narrowing with every sway of her ponytail. 

His limbs begin to move toward her. He walks around all of the equipment in effort to get to her. His gaze intently on the copper hair- 

The owner appears in the corner of Kylo's eye. He watches from the counter. His furrow brow even furrowing deeper than norm but Kylo pays him no mind.  
Kylo halts right behind the swaying ponytail. 

The girl tenses as if she just knows someone is lurking- well staring helplessly at the beautiful creature. Kylo is choking at the notice of her tank top. It's purple and a soft thin fabric. Kylo is staring down at the freckles dotting her shoulders- 

"Oh, it's you" The girl voice snaps his attention. Kylo meets hazel eyes and he inhales gently at the sight.

"Hey" Kylo watches as the girl tilts her head up at him. "Beat anyone up lately?" He murmured. 

He is rewarded with a smile. The girl chuckles gently "Just practicing" She raises her gloved hands toward his face. Kylo smiles against the red boxing gloves against his lips. The girl laughs pulling her hands away. 

"Then I should inform you you're doing it all wrong" Kylo flickers his gaze to her hands before settling his attention to her smirking lips. 

"Am I?" She wonders blinking her hazel eyes. Kylo nods his head forcing somberness. The girl peers up at him skeptical and Kylo is biting back his smile. 

"Han" The girl raises her voice and Kylo blinks taken aback as she calls for the owner of the gym establishment. Han Solo is shuffling toward the boxing corner.

"What?" Han growls in return. 

"Kylo says you're teaching me wrong" The girl even points to Kylo. Kylo is refusing to meet the gaze of the owner. He keeps his expression polite in sake of the devilish girl in front of him. Kylo lowers his head scoffing at the floor. 

Han slowly turns following the point. He blinks several times and stares. 

"Ha" Han scoffs turning away from the pair. "That's funny" He grumbles walking toward the counter. 

Kylo raises his head in time to witness her frown. "What-" 

"You're standing wrong" Kylo whispers staring at her - orange socks- Kylo peers closer and realizes there are pineapples on her socks. He snaps his gaze up swallowing his laugh. 

The girl is thrusting her chin up stubbornly. 

Kylo is inwardly grinning like the prowling wolf that he is known for. 

"I can show you" Kylo offers her softly. The girl narrows her eyes to his. Her expression softening before a shy twitch of her lips. The girl peers away from his gaze timidly.  
Kylo stares at the blush deepening her cheeks. 

"You're a boxer" The girl stares at him. 

Kylo blinks taken aback by her claim. "I use to be" Kylo mumbles. 

The girl hums thoughtfully as her head is tilted sideways. "Did a villain defeat you? And you swore off boxing for good?" Her eyes dance with a playful banter. 

Kylo gives into the light of her hazel eyes. He purses his lips "Close". 

The girl giggles pressing her legs together and she is standing straighter in front of him. "Show me old wise one" She snickers below him. Kylo stares down at her and his mouth is twitching in a wanted smile.  
Kylo reluctantly gives in to the twitch, and he scoffs a laugh at the girl. "I suppose you won't tell me how old are you?" He wonders. 

"Oh, I'm twenty one" The girl answers. Kylo blinks taking in the information. He was close in guessing her age and he is wondering about her name now.  
The girl is smiling behind her gloves. "And how old are you?" She wonders to him. 

Kylo gaze softened peering at her. "I will be thirty in November" He informs. 

The girl deepens her smile "Autumn baby. I love the autumn especially in Central Park. Don't you?" She wonders and Kylo can actually see the glint of mischief in her hazels eyes. As if _I know something you don't know_.  
Kylo furrows his brow but the girl brings out all curiosity in him. "I do" He answers her odd question. The girl smiles shyly removing her gaze from him.  
Kylo is boring holes into her face. 

Kylo takes a small step toward her. "You want to have a stance like this-" He grabs her full attention by quickly furrowing in a fighting stance. His left leg leaning in.  
The girl nods her head at him and follows suite. 

Kylo nods his head gently praising her. Her body shifts and Kylo reaches for her hands but decides against it. His hands shake as they drop to his sides. "You want to hold the stance though" Kylo warns. "You don't want to loose your footing and fall face first into your opponent" Kylo lips curve. 

The girls nods her head reluctantly agreeing with him. "Han says all you have to do is move around fast enough and they won't be able to catch you" The girl grins up at him. 

Kylo is horrified at the idea of her fighting. Fuck, being taught alone. Kylo is inwardly cringing. Kylo flickers his gaze to the counter and glares pointedly to the man. "May I ask why you want to be taught how to fight?" Kylo flickers his gaze to the girl. 

"I know how to fight" She rolls her hazel eyes. "I just wanna do it right" She settles her gaze carefully on Kylo. 

_Fuck I am so fucked_ He amends silently as a pray. 

"I would sleep better at night if you wouldn't" Kylo murmured to her. She peers to Kylo as if he startled her and he probably did. "I can teach you" He offers. 

She flickers her gaze toward the counter. "Han would be crushed" She sighed. 

Kylo is musing over her "He'll live" He grits out. 

"How can I say no?" The girl raises her shoulders helplessly. Kylo is smiling down at her. "I mean-" 

"You can't" Kylo interrupts her. 

The girl lifts her lips in a weak smile. "Have you seen Rocky?" 

Kylo grimaces at the mention of his childhood hero. He begins to groan "Yeah.." 

"Are you going to make me climb all of those steps?" She sheepishly teases him. Kylo flashes her a grin. 

"Maybe-" 

"Hey, Rey" Han calls from the counter. The girl shoulders drop and she peers to Kylo, her cheeks reddening by the second.  
_So, it is Rey..._. Kylo flickers his gaze to Han, who is gripping a old cord phone in his hand. 

"Hello, Rey, lovely to meet you" Kylo introduces softly toward her as he gazes back at her.

"Who's Rey?" She wonders to him. She is swallowing her laughter as Kylo peers wickedly down at her. "Fine. You got me" A roll of her hazel eyes. 

_I do. I do_ Kylo gaze follows her form as she walks toward Han. He silently hands her the phone and she begins to speak softly. 

"-I will be right home" She winces into the receiver and hesitantly hands the phone to Han. "Thanks Han" She lifts her lips weakly at the grumpy man. He smiles before shuffling away. Rey returns to Kylo, who is standing awkwardly in the corner of the gym. 

He steps toward her as she approaches. He meets her in the middle of the room. "Sorry. I have to cut our training sooner than later" She apologizes.

"Is everything okay?" Kylo wonders sincerely. 

"Yeah, it's just Finn-" Kylo swallows a bitter taste at the mention of a man. "He's locked out and I have the key" Rey winces at the thought. "So I have to run home before he dies of paranoia" She laughs. 

Kylo takes a closer step toward her. "Let me drive you" He tries to make it a offer as it leaves his lips. He waits for a reply from the beautiful thing called Rey. He realizes he is holding his breath as she tilts her head. He allows a shallow breath to escape. 

"You want to drive me home?" She whispers to him. 

"I do" Kylo nods his head. 

"Well you already know where I live" Rey nods back a smilie lifting her lips.  
Kylo wonders how something who can be so god damn beautiful also be so - lethal. Kylo gaze travels to Rey as she unwraps her gloves. Kylo invades her personal space purposely. "Allow me.." he whispered between them as he unwrapped the gloves and pulled it. 

The red glove met Kylo's chest and he unlaced the other one. Rey lowered her head hiding the smile on her lips. Once he had both gloves in his hand Rey offered a smile of thanks. Kylo gaze shifted toward the lockers. "I just have to grab my things" He said to her gesturing toward the lockers. 

Kylo took a step toward the lockers and found her in step beside him. She followed him silently to the lockers but grabbed nothing out of the locker besides his. Kylo turned his body and clasped the golden chain around his neck. He turned his body and noticed his creature watching him. Her eyes landing on the chain around his neck.  
Kylo grabbed his keys and motioned for the exit. 

Rey blinked and tore her gaze away from the golden chain. She stepped with him shyly keeping pace with the tall legged Kylo Ren. Han stood lazily at the counter with his arms folded across his chest. "Good night, Kid". 

And it was Rey who answered. "Night night Han" Rey sang, hopping over the counter. She landed on her chest and lowered her head fishing for a item. Her head disappearing in a odd angle behind the counter. 

Kylo gaped from where he stood. 

Rey produced her keys with a smile. Han peered on completely humored by the girl. His gaze darted to the tall guy standing protectively behind her. "And a very good night to you too" He sang to the dark haired man.  
Kylo slowly dropped his expression. He scowled at the older man and owner of the gym. Rey peered on laughing at the pair. Han peered at the pair forcing suspicion.  
Kylo began to step out of the gym in hopes of the girl following after him. Kylo waited on the sidewalk and found her opening the door as he turned. 

"I had no idea you and Han were so close" Kylo said. 

Rey slowly patted up to Kylo. Her head lifting up to meet his curious gaze. "Yeah. I know Han for years now" Rey peered to Kylo with a challenging look to her eyes. Kylo began to walk toward the parking lot with his gaze to the person walking slowly beside him. He stares at her bare arms and noted the beauty marks. 

Kylo threw a frown at Rey as they walked. He would have remembered her lingering in the gym. "How do you know Han?" 

"He knew my grandfather" Rey snapped darting her glare to Kylo. She skidded against the sidewalk. Her running shoes scrabbling up pebbles.

Kylo blinked by her reaction. Her gaze landed on the chain around his neck. A cloudy expression easing her face. "Why don't you like Han?" Rey wondered confusedly. She was protective of the owner. Kylo was inwardly musing over this realization. _She actually likes the old man_

Kylo held the urge to run his hand through his hair in despair. "I am not a people person"

Rey scoffed a quick laugh. "Clearly" Rey proceeded to walk toward the parking lot of the gym. Kylo narrowed his eyes following after her still rooted to the sidewalk. Kylo managed to jog in order to keep up with her.

"May I be graced with a last name now?" He wonders down to her once he is towering beside her. _I already know it Ms Kenobi_ he muses darkly. She glances up at him. Her lips twisting in a smile. 

"It's only fair" Rey nods. "I will grace you will my full name. Rey Kenobi" She shyly said even though she continues to walk beside him. Kylo smiles revealing his teeth to Rey, who smiles at the sight. 

Soft laughter eases between the two as they walk. 

"It only took me a week" Kylo slows his pace once the Audi graces his view. He glances to marvel at the sight of Rey approaching his car. 

"Audi R8?" Rey wonders admiring the black car. "5.2 V10" She finishes confidently. Kylo gawks over the car and she meets his gaze with a grin. Kylo recovers smoothly once her attention is on him. He unlocks the car with a press to the button. 

"Jesus Christ" He mutters to himself lowering himself into the car. 

He meets Rey as she slides into the passenger seat. Her gaze landing to the dashboard of the car. Her body slowly turns toward Kylo. Kylo wonders if his just huge compared to her. She settles against the leather comfortably. 

"Seat belt" Kylo whispers causing her gaze to flicker to him. 

He reaches for his own belt and hears the click of the passenger belt. He throws her a glance before starting the ignition. He can't keep his gazes away from her and she always seems to be meeting his gaze in time. He reverses out of the spot smoothly and handle the wheel carefully. He drives slowly with the mind of being cautious. 

"You smile a lot too you know" 

Kylo darts his gaze to Rey, who has spoken from where she sits. Her gaze solely on Kylo as he drives. He clears his throat. "Only when you're in the proximity" He smiles over to her. His full lips twisting at the sight of her smile in return. 

"You're a confident man aren't you?" She muses. "You speak with such confidence and yet you just met me" She raises a dark eyebrow. Kylo tempts to pay attention to the street but he is darting his gaze to the girl in his passenger seat. He grips the wheel carefully. 

"I have a excellent gut instinct, Rey" He said. Her name rolling off his tongue sent a heat of satisfaction to go through him. Rey straightened against the leather. 

"And what does your instinct say about me?" She wonders softly. 

"That I have to be near you" Kylo settles on the sentence he just spoke with purses lips. "My apologies. You're a very beautiful girl. But it's not just that-" He flickers his gaze to Rey. 

She holds her head against her open palm. She is leaning against the exterior of the car. Kylo peers down at her and inwardly growls at her peering up at him through her eye lashes-  
"Do you usually get what you want?" She whispers into her palm. 

Kylo smiles shifting his gaze to the windshield of the car. "We'll see" He promised. 

"Do you live in Brooklyn?" Rey wonders. Kylo snaps his attention to Rey. She is still leaning toward the arm rest. 

"No" His lip curls in distaste of the borough- 

That causes Rey to whack at his arm playfully. He feels her skin press against his bare arm. And he is feeling the jolt of her touch. "Brooklyn is the best" She scrunches her nose. 

"I live in Manhattan" Kylo laughs dodging her small hand. 

Rey gasps. "And you travel to Brooklyn for a gym? Are you a mad man?" Rey wonders scoffing her question. A slight giggle in escaping her lips. 

Kylo slowly turns his head to peer thoughtfully at Rey; _possibly_. Kylo shoulders drop though. "I grew up here" Kylo was surprised that information left his lips. 

"So you do in fact love Brooklyn" Rey giggles in the silent air condition car. 

Kylo muses. He has found a new found love of Brooklyn. "Sure" He said settling his gaze on Rey, who blushes somehow under his gaze.  
Kylo throws the gear in park as Rey realizes the Audi is parked right outside her building. "Oh, we're here" She said happily. "Thank you, Kylo-" She begins sincerely turning toward him. 

"When can I see you again?" 

Kylo is leaning toward her staring directly into green and brown. He smiles seeing the red appear in her cheeks. She slightly leans away from him. "You want to see me again?" She wonders. 

"I do" Kylo nods patiently. 

Rey smiles, lifting her lips in a weak curve. "The gym is a very -" 

"Outside of the gym of course" Kylo interrupts her smiling a little at her blushed cheeks reappearing. "I will love to take you somewhere. Anywhere" Kylo informs her. 

"That's promising" Rey lifts a eyebrow. "And when would you like to see me again?" She wonders the blush turning a gruesome red. 

"Tomorrow" Kylo answers almost immediately. "Possibly in the early morning perhaps" He chuckles as she presses her hand to her mouth stifling her giggle. 

"Kylo-" She breathes sighing "I have school you know". 

Kylo interest are peaked. "It is the end of the summer, Rey. And what school do you go to?" Kylo gazes down at her. 

"I attend a placed called NYU" Rey smiles. 

Kylo attempts to keep his expression natural. Rey continues through with her sentence. "I only attended one class. It was sculpting. But I do reside my time at Brooklyn college" Rey informs him. Kylo absorbed all of the information intently. 

"You're a artist?" Kylo asks intently with his gaze on her small face. He takes in her nervous weak smile on her lips. 

"A aspiring artist" She nods and raises her shoulders. Then, she is peering at him smiling a very knowing smirk. There it is again- Kylo shifts in the seat toward her. 

"I want to give you my number" Kylo said. 

Another smile deepening her lips. "I don't own a phone-" Rey laughs and Kylo is furrowing his brow at her. A frown etching his lips. 

"What do you mean you don't own a phone? Do you realize what century this is?" Kylo mocks from the drivers seat. 

Rey sticks her tongue out of him. "I don't want one" 

"You own a iPod for Christ sake" Kylo motions for the electronic device in her hands. Rey begins to laugh in spite of herself. "It was a Christmas gift from Finn-" Her hazel eyes turn very wide at the mention- and reminder. "Oh fuck" She starts unbuckling her seat belt hurriedly. 

Kylo enjoyed hearing a curse escaped her lips. She looks to innocent and he already knows there is a spit fire deep within this small creature. But he glowers at the mention of another man leaving her lips.

"Wait" Kylo calls reaching for his cellphone from the inner compartment, he hands her his phone not fully comprehending his actions. ".. take this" He allows his eyes to narrow in thought. "I will just get another one" He settles happily. 

"You're giving me your iPhone?" Rey laughs at the big idiot. 

Kylo controls his expression. He lowers his head slowly. "I can afford a new one" He said "Think of it as a late Christmas present from me" He eyes the phone in her hand. 

Rey snorts leaning away from him. "I can't" 

"You should" Kylo urges. His mouth twitches hesitantly. "I would love a device that manages to get in touch with you" 

"I own a home phone" Rey informs. Kylo lifts his lips at his witty creature. "You can just ask for my number" 

"I did already. You told me you didn't own a cellphone. I will gladly fix that problem" Kylo settles all of his attention on the girl. She is assessing him carefully in the seat. Her grip gently grasping the cellphone. 

"But it's to much" Rey peers down. 

"Not at all" Kylo promises. "You may delete the contacts and all other things. I even know your number now" Kylo glances at her with a raised cheek. 

"You're impossible" Rey manages from the passenger side. "So unreal" 

"Will you accept the late Christmas present?" Kylo wonders softly gazing at the cellphone. 

"I am Jewish" Rey attempts to hand Kylo the phone. 

"I hope you truly are Jewish and not mocking the culture-" Kylo begins from the driver side. His so surprised at his light banter with this girl. 

"Fine" Rey brings the phone closer to her chest. "I never met anyone like you-" 

"I never met anyone like you-" Kylo agrees gently interrupting her- 

"Merry Christmas" Rey reaches for the handle to the passenger door. Kylo reaches for his own handle. She is attempting to storm off in hopes of proving a point. Kylo watches calmly completely smiling at her attempt to open the door.  
Kylo fingers hover over the lock buttons on the car. 

Rey glances back and huffs a breath of annoyance. "Is this when you drive away and hack my body up in a million pieces?" 

The Audi unlocks with a press of his fingers. "That is so absurd" Kylo laughs. "I was thinking another time" Kylo leans toward the passenger seat as Rey hops out of the car. Kylo rolls down the window as she peers inside. 

"Wow I'm alive" Rey mocks grinning at him. 

"I wish you would have allowed me to walk you to your door" Kylo frowns slightly turning to gaze at her building. 

"You didn't have to. You did to much already" Rey softly said with her lowered head to the passenger window. Kylo stares at her gentle expression.

"I have a cellphone at my home. I will text you" 

Rey blinks glancing down at the cellphone. "Goodnight Kylo" 

"Goodnight Rey" 

Rey pushes off the Audi and steps onto the sidewalk. Kylo hadn't moved from where he calmly sat in the drivers seat. He stares at her through the open window of his expensive car.  
Rey turns for the building realizing he is waiting for her to walk inside her apartment . 

The Audi roars to life when her foot meets the stair. Rey turns her head and meets the headlights of the black Audi.  
Rey could practically imagine the intense expression on his unique face. She would describe him as beautiful. He had a beautiful face. Or what Rey thought so. 

Rey smiled as she keyed the locked to her apartment building. She pushed the door gently taking a small step inside. 

The Audi engine roared as the car sped down the street in law breaking speed. 

It turned abruptly around the corner swiftly. Rey gaze followed the black sleek car as it vanishes in the Brooklyn neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I couldn't help myself! Another chapter. I'm just to excited about this story. Eeeeeeeep. 
> 
> I have no idea why it was stated that it was a - one shot? Or 1/1 chapters. My mistake maybe. Sorry , I plan on writing so many more chapters.


	3. "And I do like her"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn scrambled against the covers and threw the phone toward Rey. "It's ringing-" He clasped his hand over his mouth. Rey stares blankly at the number. "But it may be Tom-" Rey snickered. 
> 
> Finn shoved the phone to her ear. "Answer it-" 
> 
> Rey swiped at the phone unsure of her fingers. She answered it just as unsure "... Hello?" 
> 
> "You sound just the same on the phone" 
> 
> Rey slowly peered to Finn, she met his gaze. "Kylo?" She wondered. Finn began to fan at his face dramatically with his hand. Rey pushed at him playfully.
> 
> "Of course. I hope this is Rey" Kylo deep voice filled her ear. 
> 
> "This is she" Rey smiled.

Rey climbs the steps to her apartment hurriedly. She took the steps two at a time and even held the key out in preparation. Rey climbed the last step and quickly noted the handsome man talking animatedly to Finn. Rey eyes narrowed falling to a slower pace she intended. Finn gaze shifted at the noise- 

"Rey" Finn sighed. His warm brown eyes bulging from their sockets. Rey met his sigh with a slight grimace. She approached Finn sheepishly apologizing along the way. "I am so sorry-" Rey mumbled gesturing to the key in her grasp.

The man, who was extremely familiar to the roommates cause he lived under the same roof shifted slightly and offered Rey his open palm. "You must be Rey" He concluded shooting a glance to Finn. A smile lifting the mans face. 

Rey met his open palm grasping it lightly. She practically beamed at the man making heart eyes at Finn. "Hi" Rey smiled widely. 

"This is Poe our new neighbor from California" Finn smiled effortlessly. 

The man blinked and his brow furrowed. "Sorry, I am in fact Poe Dameron" He gave the roommates a nod. A lazy crooked smile appeared on his lips.  
Rey peered between the pair. Her Cupid arrow already locked on the sight. Finn never showed any interest for another potential - _thing_. 

"I'll let you enter your apartment now. It's been fun" Poe took a step toward his own door. "And if you ever get locked out-" He gestures for his apartment door "Just knock" Poe grinned at Finn before closing the door. 

The roommates stood in the narrow hall in a dazed silence. 

"Fuck" Finn whispered pathetically. 

Rey burst with a giggle pulling her friend to their door. She keyed the door practically laughing like a hyena. Finn began to pound his head on the solid frame. "I don't think Poe likes brain damaged men-" Rey gasped shoving Finn inside. 

Finn entered the apartment throwing down his work bags. Rey trailed inside laughing softly to herself. "Can we talk about the beautiful Latin passion?" Finn called from the kitchen. 

"I wouldn't be yelling that, Finn. Our walls are paper thin-" Rey mused for a moment grinning. "But, yes. We can" Rey turned and found Finn in the entry way. He gripped a beer lightly in his hands. 

"I think he offered me to buy me coffee" Finn nervously picked at the label of the bottle. A smile hovering over his lips. Rey squealed rushing over to her friend. "No big deal" Finn commented bringing the bottle to his lips. Rey recovered her girlish antics and nodded her head somberly. 

"Did you see him?" 

It was Finn to turn into a squealing teenager. Rey titled her head and slowly ranked her brain of the trivia that was tonight. She held her expression calmly until she took a shallow deep breath meeting her best friends gaze. "Yes" She nodded her head. Finn opened his mouth to possibly speak but Rey twirled on her heel abruptly taking the bottle in his hands. "I did see him and he is so moody and intense and he has this like one hundred thousand dollar car and I can't even buy kraft macaroni -" Rey squealed, a laugh touching her lips as the beer almost sputtered out of her mouth. 

"And I didn't even tell him. I know that he's this extremely huge thing in the art world. I keep teasing him too-" Rey lifted the corner of her mouth. "He's very cute" She sighed touching her forehead. 

"How cute? I heard he's drop dead gorgeous with daddy issues" Finn said trailing inside the kitchen. 

"What kind of name is Kylo Ren?" Rey wondered into her beer. 

"Uh its most probably a fake name. A lot of artist do that" Finn reappeared with another bottle in his hand. 

"My code name would be ..." Rey trailed off in thought until she witnessed Finn dry expression. 

"Okay. He's handsome, rich, and drives you home in expensive cars" Finn raised a shoulder. "Do you like him?" Finn wondered. 

"I don't care about all of that stuff" Rey sighed. "And it's to soon to tell-" Rey met his eyes from the couch. "But yes" Rey nodded hiding her smile behind the bottle. She pursed her lips stealing a sip of the beer. 

"You got a phone?" Finn started happily approaching the iPhone beside Rey. "Fucking finally-" He cheered. 

Rey peered up at Finn from the red couch she bought at good will. She puffed out her cheeks "Yeah.. about that.." Rey stole another sip. A very large sip. 

Finn stared down at the phone. "He took you to Verizon and got you a package?" Finn blankly wondered. Rey smacked her knee mocking laughter. 

"No" She eyed him. "He practically threw the phone at me and said Merry Christmas" Rey stifled her laughter at the memory of it all. 

"Really?" Finn wondered incredulously. Rey nodded her head at him. "Why?" He was clearly confused. 

Rey raised her shoulders helplessly. "I have no idea" She insisted. "The man is a walking Darcy-" The roommates both smiled at the mention of their favorite fictional character "He told me he wanted a way to get in contact with me" Rey said. 

"That's a little extreme" Finn frowned. "Did you have sex with him?" He lowered his voice and took in the beat red face of Rey.  
"No-" Rey sputtered. 

"Is this like that movie? Swimfan?" Finn narrowed his eyes. 

Rey had tears trolling down her cheeks from the laughter. "And you're the crazed fan?" Rey widened her eyes innocently. "I'm surprise you don't own a poster on your wall-" She began but yelped as Finn threw himself on her. He landed against the sofa. 

"I bought one magazine with his face on it-" Finn mumbled reaching for the iPhone. 

"Oh, Finn. I'm giving it back-" Rey attempted to reach for the phone. 

Finn scrambled up from the sofa gripping the phone to his chest. A wild look easing his face. "Do you know who phones this is?" He whispered harshly. 

Rey eyes narrowed "Yeah, I believe i do. He just zoomed away too" 

Finn paid Rey no mind in hearing her. He slowly trailed his finger over the lock screen. The screen unlocked with the familiar sound. "It unlocked" He gasped. 

"Is that the ring to rule them all?" Rey straight faced wondered gripping her beer. 

"He didn't even delete anything-" His head snapped up to gawk at Rey. "I am seeing his schedule" He shrieked. 

Rey began laughing uncontrollably at the scene her best friend was portraying. 

"Is he a busy man?" Rey wondered sincerely breathless. 

Finn gave her a pointed look. "He owns a gallery in the upper east side" 

"Wait. He does?" Rey wondered back. 

"You don't know a thing about this guy-" Finn threw his head back laughing. "Maybe that's why he likes you" 

"He doesn't like me-" Rey said automatically. She stared at the gym clothes clinging to her body. 

"Suuuure" Finn rolled his eyes. He was still scrolling through the phone. "Oh wow. This guy is ruthless" Finn eyes widened at the replies in the phone inbox. "Oh. Okay look -" Finn raised a finger to Rey. "Someone named Hux texted him, _When do you plan on arriving_?-" Finn eyes trailed over the text and winced "This is your mans response, _I don't give a fuck about you or your thoughtless fucking parties_ " Finn gripped the phone carefully. "I just read Kylo Ren's texts" 

"Does he have a fling or some sort? Check before it turns very awkward" Rey closed her eyes and motioned for the phone. 

"Good thinking, Peanut" Finn praised. Finn began to tap at the screen. "Uh no. He seems kind of anti social, Rey-" Finn trailed his sentence with a jaw dropping - scream. 

Rey levitated off the couch almost dropping her beer. She stared at Finn, who was speaking nonsense under his breathe. "He didn't delete his contacts-" Finn whispered floored.  
Rey tilted her head patiently waiting for a response. "Do you know that he knows celebrities?" Finn whispered staring at the screen. 

"Uh.." Rey began but the phone was shoved in her face. Rey squinted against the light of the screen. "Tom-" 

"Tom Hardy" Finn finished gripping the phone. "I'm calling-" 

Rey eyes widened at her friend. She reached for the phone violently pushing at Finn's chest. Finn scrambled away from her and sprinted down the hall. "Don't you dare" Rey screamed chasing after him. 

"I'm calling Tom Hardy" Finn was screaming throughout the entire apartment. Rey entered his bedroom and found Finn standing on his bed. 

"And what will you say?" Rey wondered twisting her lips. "I have a big giant crush on you-" Rey ran toward the bed and yanked on Finn ankle. He dropped loudly on the bed. 

"I don't care I am calling-" Finn shot her a smirk.

The phone began to vibrate and sound loudly. 

Finn scrambled against the covers and threw the phone toward Rey. "It's ringing-" He clasped his hand over his mouth. Rey stares blankly at the number. "But it may be Tom-" Rey snickered. 

Finn shoved the phone to her ear. "Answer it-" 

Rey swiped at the phone unsure of her fingers. She answered it just as unsure "... Hello?" 

"You sound just the same on the phone" 

Rey slowly peered to Finn, she met his gaze. "Kylo?" She wondered. Finn began to fan at his face dramatically with his hand. Rey pushed at him playfully.

"Of course. I hope this is Rey" Kylo deep voice filled her ear. 

"This is she" Rey smiled. 

"Put it on speaker-" Finn attempted to reach for the phone in her hands. Rey shoved him away and raised from the bed. She glared at Finn as she skipped out of the bedroom "No phone sex-" He called. Rey responded in raising a particular finger at her best friend. 

Rey entered her own bedroom closing her door gently. "Thank you again for the drive home-" 

"I wanted to do it" Kylo interrupted swiftly. Rey smiled into the iPhone. "Did your friend manage to unlock the door?" His tone calm over the phone but Rey could imagine the scowl. 

"If I didn't know any better I would say you missed me" Rey softly laughed. 

"I do miss you" Kylo stated causing Rey's hazel eyes to pop. "I miss you now" He lowered his voice as the sentiment drifted in her ear. Rey gripped the phone carefully. 

"You are boosting my ego" 

"I can do that for you. Has anyone ever told you, you were beautiful?" He scoffed into the receiver. 

"Uh no" Rey blushed. 

"Such a shame indeed" Kylo hummed. 

"Thank you .." Rey offered shyly. 

"Where did you grow up, Rey?" 

Rey blinked gripping the phone. "Um .. I don't remember" 

Silence. 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. I think the line was disconnected- " It was sincere leaving his lips. Rey sighed heavily. 

"I was found in a hospital. They contacted my grandfather and I lived in Brooklyn since I was five until he died. Then I was shipped off to Long Island to a very small creature called Maz. Do you like Long Island?" 

Silence. 

"I fucking hate Long Island" Kylo informed calmly. 

Rey giggled into the phone. "Duly noted Mr I hate Brooklyn and Long Island" 

"I do not hate Brooklyn, Rey" Kylo murmured. "But I do hate the thought of you having heartache" 

"I survived. It's what made me ... me" Rey insist happily. 

"And I do like her" Kylo agreed. 

Rey was thankful. She found herself enjoying the phone call. Kylo couldn't see her shy blushes. It was a win for Rey. "Oh?" Rey asked. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kylo murmured. 

"School silly" Rey answered. A twitch to her lips as she thought "I just have to hand in a assignment" 

Kylo's low chuckle sounded in her ear. "Would you like to see me?" 

"Would I like to see you?" Rey repeated. Kylo laughed clearing his throat. 

"Yes, I am leaving it up to you" Kylo said. 

"Hmmm..." Rey tilted her head. 

Silence. 

Rey raised her lips grinning like a idiot. 

Silence. 

"Hmmm..." 

Kylo stole a breath over the phone. "I will pick you up. When is your class?" 

"I don't think you want to pick me up" Rey winced at the thought of her early morning class. 

"I think I do" Kylo patiently argued. 

"It's at seven in the morning-" 

Kylo sputtered into the receiver. "Why? Seven in the morning. Don't you enjoy sleep like any millennial?" 

Rey laughed heartedly. "I have a job" 

"And where do you work?" Kylo questioned immediately. 

"A book store. It's just a little hole in the wall. I was walking one day- and you know the saying it finds you? Well it found me, and Chewy is very nice" Rey babbled into the phone. 

Silence. 

"You're completely adorable" 

Silence. 

"And what is it that you do?" Rey muffled her giggles with a press of her lips. 

"I am a-" 

"Photographer. I know. I have your knock off hanging on my wall" Rey closes her eyes as the embarrassment of teasing him is out there. 

"Which piece?" He instead questions. 

"The Central Park one" Rey closes her eyes. 

His soft chuckle enters the line. "Aren't you a witty little thing" His deep voice murmurs. 

Rey inwardly gasped at the reaction of his voice in her ear. She tightened the grip and prays a silent pray. 

"You are something..." 

Rey wonders if she was meant to hear that. "Oh, and I am going to be returning the phone-" 

"But I really want you-" 

Rey interrupts him smoothly. "You have made me realize I do in fact need a phone. So thank you, I will be getting a cellular device within the week" Rey smiles pleased. 

"You have a phone though.." Kylo reminds. 

"I have Kylo Ren's phone" Rey corrects. 

"I really do love it when you say my name-" 

_Oh_ that did not help Rey. She closes her eyes as the blush heated her cheeks. 

"Is that your actual name?" Rey blurts 

Silence. 

"My name is Kylo Ren" He murmured dismissively. 

Rey blinked and held out the phone to yawn immensely. She placed the phone to her ear and found his soft laughter. "You're tired" 

"Just sleepy" Rey yawned. 

"- adorable little-" Kylo spoke quickly causing Rey to giggle confusedly. 

"I also had a beer" Rey winced "Just one though" 

"And you're home correct?" Kylo suddenly wondered. 

"Yes" Rey nodded. 

"I'm happy you're of age to drink" Kylo said. 

"Are you teasing me?" Rey said. "Old man" 

"Shouldn't you respect your elders?" Kylo said in return. 

Rey held the phone to her chest and began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"You're actually funny. Wow" Rey breathed. 

"Thanks" Kylo monotony replied. 

The pair began to laugh softly over the phone. 

Rey began to pull at the blanket on her bed. She lowered herself to pull at her shoe laces. She kicked off her shoes, and began to pull at her leggings. "Aren't you sleepy?" Rey wondered softly. "I know. You're a vampire" She gushed. 

"I have never heard that one before" Kylo dryly murmured over the phone line. 

Rey smiled balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear. "But you don't deny it" Rey said pulling off her leggings.  
Kylo hummed a low chuckle and Rey was pleased with herself. She pulled at the hem of her tank and yanked the purple fabric over her head. 

"I should let you sleep" Kylo muttered. 

Rey adjusted the phone and crawled into bed. She sighed contently into her pillow "I agree" She mumbled. His laughter rang deeply in her ear. Rey closes her eyes enjoying the sound. 

"Do you dream, Rey?" 

Rey held the phone more lightly in her grasp. "I do" She answered. 

"I dreamt about you all this week" Kylo stated. 

"How awful" Rey pressed her face against the pillow. She bit her lip feeling the flush meet her cheeks from his words. 

"Not at all" Kylo promised. "I thought about you ... dreamt about you. I think I might be going insane" His gentle chuckle was low against the silent line. 

Rey opened her mouth, and thought of a sincere reply. _I like you back_ Seemed to juvenile. "I don't want you to go insane" Rey whispered into the pillow. 

"Oh sweet Rey" Kylo hummed. "My precious girl" 

_My precious girl_ Rey was daze and a little light headed by the turn of events. His words were sending her in a state of hysteria- she was minutes away from jumping up and down like a teenager- she quickly giggled into the phone. 

"I enjoy your laugh" Kylo stated causing more blushes. _If that were possible_. 

"What's your favorite color?" Rey suddenly wondered. She held her breath as the silence static the line. 

"Green and brown" Kylo answered slowly. "Last week though it was orange. That hideous backpack of yours was accountable" Kylo murmured. 

Rey laughed. "Why green and brown then?" She thought of the possibilities of her owning anything green- 

"Your eyes" Kylo said softly. "I love the color hazel" 

"You know how to woo the girls don't you?" Rey smiled in the darkness of her bedroom. She began to stare thoughtfully at the window. The fire escape holding the plants she tried not to neglect was in view. The city of Brooklyn was faintly heard from her open window. 

"I can assure you" Kylo said "No one has captivated me like you" 

"Thanks" Rey smiled blinking the tiredness away. Kylo responded with a low dark chuckle. Rey hummed at the sound filling her ear. 

"Favorite movie?" Rey whispered closing her eyes. 

"Are we playing that dreadful game?" Kylo responded curiously. Rey could hear the smile in his voice. "That twenty questions game?" He wondered amused. 

"So you aren't that old" Rey huffed a giggle. "Favorite movie?" She repeated. 

Silence. 

Rey shifted in bed and shot a glance to her closed bedroom door. Quickly, she tapped the screen. Rey tapped at the button and the line became on speaker. She smiled resting her head against the pillow. 

"I don't have one" Kylo answered after a long moment. The speaker causing Kylo voice to drone inside her bedroom. 

"How very vampire of you" Rey teased quickly. 

"Tell me. What's your favorite movie?" Kylo wondered back. 

"I can't tell you. You will laugh" Rey sighed. 

"Tell me, Rey" Kylo insisted. 

"Promise not to laugh?" Rey asked hesitantly over the line. She peered down at the screen forcing some seriousness. 

Silence. 

"Okay" Kylo said seriously. 

"Finding Nemo" Rey stared down hiding her smile with the covers. 

Silence. 

" _That cartoon?!_ " Kylo choked. 

"Wait-" Rey insisted turning defensive over her beloved movie. "It's not just a cartoon. It's about friendship, love, acceptance, and family- everything that a movie asks for-" 

Kylo Ren was laughing like he has never laughed before. 

Rey pressed her lips together waiting for the tall brute to stop his laughing. "You promised not to laugh" Rey darkly reminded grumbling in bed. 

"Finding nemo it is then" Kylo cleared his throat between his laughter. Rey couldn't deny the fact it was bliss to her ears. She would never had imagined the scowl to leave his face- let alone hear his laugh. 

"Now is it my turn to ask a question?" 

Rey blinked as his deep voice filled her eardrums. She lifted her lips weakly laying her head. "Sure". 

"What are you wearing?" 

It was a calm murmur leaving his lips. 

Rey eyes widened as her pulse spiked. She faltered completely frazzled for a moment. She noticed her legs were pressed firmly together. She cursed her body for betraying her. "Nothing-" 

Kylo hummed a noise of appraisal. "That's a very good girl.." 

Rey slapped her palm to her open mouth. She gasped between her fingers. She closed her eyes deeply enjoying the sound of his voice. His sentence brought a fire to reside in the pit of her stomach. "Are you in bed with your PJ's on?" And she was instantly upset to hear the crack in her voice. She swallowed the nervous lump that was lodge in her throat. 

"I'm standing in the shower at the moment" Kylo answered her. 

Rey eyes widened with realization. _He's naked_ alarms rang inwardly in Rey's thoughts. Kylo gave her no time is appreciating the thought- 

"I believe that was a question, Rey" Kylo murmured into the line. 

"How are you even speaking into a phone?" Rey wondered quickly. The lack of sleep and the one beer easing her shyness. 

"I have Bluetooth and speakers all around. My silly girl" Kylo answered patiently. "I should count that as a question" He murmured. 

"It was not" Rey interjected quickly. "No one enjoys cheaters, Kylo" She hummed. Kylo hummed a noise in return. 

"Did you allow a man to touch you yet?" 

Rey closed her eyes at his low voice. "Just once" She whispered a response. 

Silence. Several seconds pass and Rey wondered if he somehow disconnected the call. 

"Did you enjoy it?" His soft tone wonders. 

"Not really" Rey mumbled into the speaker. "It was kind of boring" She grinned at the memory of her being nervous and a little tipsy. "I was a senior in high school" She shrugged planted against the pillows. "How old were you?" Rey held her breath and closed her eyes. 

"That is a question" Kylo said. "I was twenty-" 

"Really?" Rey wondered surprised. "Seriously?" 

"Yes" Kylo answered. 

"But-" Rey swallowed. "You're were very cute-" She allowed a nervous laugh to escape. "I don't believe that" Rey said. 

Silence. 

"I was not the man I am today" Kylo dismissed. Rey pursed her lips at his tone, and rolled her eyes. "And I would bet you my entire life expenses on you rolling your pretty hazel eyes right now" Kylo scoffed. 

Rey eyes narrowed. "Hey, Kylo, Ill have you know-" 

"You are so rambunctious when you're tired" 

"Sleepy" Rey corrected. 

"I find myself wishing I was with you right now" Kylo lowered his tone in a soft whisper. 

"Really?" Rey yawned. 

"I do" Kylo replied. 

"You're secretly sweet. I'll give you that" Rey said yawning for a second time. Kylo lowly chuckled through the speaker. 

"Go to sleep" Kylo suggested.  
"But our fun game" Rey smiled against the bed. She was smiling like a fool "How could you just end it?" 

"We can pause our little game for tomorrow" And his tone took a unexpected turn. His throat hummed a noise. "Don't worry" Kylo promised

 _Oh no_ Rey silently thrashed at the reminder. She was loosing her confidence by the growing second. She had gained loads of confidence in speaking to him over the phone. He wasn't that intense and intimidating over a speaker. "You don't have to come here at seven in the morning" She mumbled. 

"Oh, I want to" Kylo said. 

Rey closes her eyes and cursed herself to the pits of hell. "I will see it to believe it" She softly breathed. 

"I will see you at-" Kylo paused "What time do you wake up?" 

"Six" Rey answered confused. 

"I'll be downstairs at 6:30" Kylo informed calculated. 

"Thank you for the warning" Rey lifted her lips. 

"My mother would enjoy you" Kylo muttered into the line. 

"You already want me to meet the parents? To soon Kylo" Rey said hiding behind her wide smile. She flung her body excitedly in bed. She rolled around between the pillows and blankets.  
She settled grinning down at the phone. 

Kylo bursts with a loud laugh. "Like yesterday, Rey". 

"Yikes" Rey said teasingly. "Send my apologies to - What's your mothers name?" Rey wondered curiously now. 

Silence. 

"Leia" Kylo answered softly. 

"What a beautiful name" Rey commented. "I like it-" 

"I love the name Rey" Kylo insisted smoothly. "But thanks I'm sure she will appreciate the compliment" Kylo murmured. 

Rey opened her mouth already forming a sentence "Han's wife is named Leia too-" Rey informed marveling at the coincidence. "Wha-" 

"I counted that as a question" Kylo voiced. 

"No fair" Rey cried peering down at the phone. A low chuckle vibrated the phone slightly.  
"Try to sleep, Rey. You have to get up early in the morning" Kylo reminded softly. Rey smiled at the thought of him caring about her sleep pattern. 

"What about you?" Rey wondered. 

"Don't worry about me" Kylo briskly said over the phone. 

Rey snorted into the phone. "Kylo-" 

"Unless you want to tell me you care for me already-" 

Rey interrupted him swiftly. "Sweet dreams Kylo" Rey sang to him. 

Kylo chuckled. "Yes, have a good night, Rey" He said softly. 

"Thank you" Rey smiled and paused closing her eyes. She was cursing herself back to the pits for sounding like a idiot- 

"I'll see you in the morning" 

"Goodnight, Kylo" 

Rey tapped her finger to the screen and ended the call. She gazes down meeting the duration of the phone call. One hour and twelve minutes. Rey pulled away, bringing the covers to her chest. She smiles happily in the silent bedroom. 

"I am so fucked" Rey snorted quietly to her bedroom. 

Her gaze darting to the phone laying beside her. She slowly inched toward the device. She stared at the black chrome and reached for the phone. Her fingers idling above the screen. She presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth - considering. "Eeep" She muttered swiping her finger across the screen. 

The phone of Kylo Ren's unlocked with a sound. 

Rey gazes at the apps on his phone and notes nothing of the ordinary popping up. She enters the photo gallery holding a large breath-  
Rey slowing exhales at the sight of his gallery. Not that many pictures graces his phone memory. Rey snoops some more and finds pictures of attractions mostly. Kylo Ren definitely travels. Rey smiles swiping all of the pictures- 

A attractive blonde appears on the screen. Rey stills her hand above the screen and leans toward the phone. 

Rey is taking the photo to memory. 

He looks happy. Rey eyes are hovering over every detail of the photo. It was a photo that was taken by another - that much is clear.  
Kylo hair is shorter than what Rey is used to. It's still shaggy and hides his ears perfectly. He is leaning into the beautiful blonde. She practically meets his height. Her lips are painted a shade of red and she is laughing directly into the camera.  
Rey is staring at the arm draped over the women's shoulder. Kylo's broad arm. 

The women hair is cut short but doesn't take anything away. Kylo is leaning into her with his lips pressed against the women's cheek. He is wearing a black suite. And the women is wearing a dark green dress.  
Rey takes in every detail. 

The date of the photo was May, 7th, 2015 3:45pm. 

Rey pressed the lock button and turned away from the photo that was lodge into her memory. 

Rey thought of the man over the Brooklyn bridge and his expressive brandy color eyes. She thought of his beauty marks along his neck and cheek. She thought of his black long hair. She thought of the waves he caused within her-

The iPhone sounded with a soft beep of a alarm.

Rey tensed in bed and slowly turned back to the phone that was ruining her life. She received a text or - Kylo Ren received a text. Rey inwardly grimaced inching toward the phone. She grasped it bringing the phone to her face. 

The iPhone held a message in the tiny box. It was from the familiar number that Rey had memorized absurdly over the late night phone call. The iPhone held the tiny message from the man, who was literally reserving a spot in the fiery pits of hell for her.  
(Or so she thought and reasoned) 

The iPhone told a her a confession from the man residing in the town house in the upper east side. It simply read : 

_I can't wait to see you_

Rey smiled widely staring at the phone and the message. 

And the phone sounded with another message and Rey brought the phone closer. She read the text message. 

_What are you doing to me?_

And Rey suddenly wondered the very same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A update! Yay! I had so much fun writing this chapter (lol) I just envisioned Dasiy and John, and that went from there ...
> 
> (There will be more pride and prejudice references) DARCY !  
> I hope you guys liked the late night phone calls (there will be more) 
> 
> And there will be a early morning date in the next chapter... I think the whole day is a a date for them. (You'll see) and of course Kylo will become - Kylo. Extreme. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy drama cause buckle up-! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and giving me a lovely response. It makes me squeal happily to know you guys love it. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts and love


	4. "Good morning, Rey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo saw a quick grin of her lips before she was throwing herself into his chest. Kylo felt her head collide gently into him, and he was instinctively wrapping his hands around her waist. Kylo allowed a huff of surprise to escape his mouth.  
> Rey laughed leaning into his chest. Kylo pulled her closer against his chest, and felt her body sigh as she settled into his embrace. 
> 
> Kylo was holding her. 
> 
> He was dazed with amazement.

Rey awoke with a new sense of excitement. It was proving on the twist of her lips as she climbed out of bed. She quickly peered for the iPhone, and grasped it quickly informing her of her time. She gasped at the sight, her entire body tensing. She quickly dropped the phone squeaking. 

A simple text that read  
_I'm outside_  
And of course he was since it was 6:30 in the morning. Rey was inwardly running amuck. She scattered to the window and lowered herself on the radiator. She winced against the metal and craned her neck peering out the open window. 

The black Audi was parked against the sidewalk. Rey lowered her view slightly and found raven black hair- Rey squealed at the sight of Kylo waiting on her sidewalk.  
Rey turned for her self made closet. A railing holding a slew of clothing was stacked carefully in the corner of her room. Rey approached a hanger and yanked a floral dress down. She threw it over her head and carefully began to run her fingers threw her hair.

Rey stumbled around her bedroom for a moment gathering her belongings. She collected the orange bag and wallet. She placed sunglasses on top of her hair and twirled toward the bedroom door. She halted mid step- her hazel eye narrowing to the iPhone still planted on the covers.  
Rey stomped toward the phone and snatched it into her grasp. Rey rushed out of her bedroom and met Finn in the hall way. 

"What are you doing up?" Rey wondered giving him a odd expression. She trailed into the open bathroom placing her things down. Finn trailed inside the bathroom watching Rey brush her teeth aggressively. 

"I have plans" Finn answered vaguely peering away. Rey lowered herself to spit the paste from her mouth. She stared at Finn thoughtful until he met her gaze in the mirror. 

"In a rush?" Finn wondered. "You look nice" 

"Yes" Rey stole a breath "Kylo is here-" 

Finn left Rey in the bathroom of their apartment. Rey eyes stared at the place Finn just stood in and slowly narrowed her gaze to the bathroom door. She walked into the hall and saw Finn peeking through the blinds. "Oh my god" He said glancing back at her. "He's outside" He gaped. 

Rey rolled her eyes shoving her painted toes in her sandals. She motioned angrily at Finn "Get away from the window" She hissed. 

Finn took a wide step from the window giving Rey a reassuring nod. "I want details-" 

"I have to go-" Rey shook her head "I love you" She turned for the apartment door. She yanked it opened and stepped into the hall. Rey closes the door throwing her Jansport over her shoulder. 

The opposite door in the hallway closed and Poe Dameron was locking the door to his apartment. He turned and noticed Rey in the hall. A slow smile spread over his lips as he gazed at her door. "Good morning, Rey" Poe smiled. 

Rey returned his smile happily. "Morning" She said waving a dance of her fingers. The pair began to walk down the narrow staircase. Rey took notice of the clothing Poe was wearing. He donned the Navy seal logo on a blue shirt. "Navy?" Rey smiled in reference to his shirt. 

"I'm a pilot" Poe nodded his head meeting her gaze. 

Rey was curious for her friend upstairs. "Are you stationed here?" 

Poe tilted his head and cleared his throat. "No, I'm on leave" He said meeting her gaze. The pair smiled as Rey reached for the door. "Well if you're a new New Yorker you have to check out the Empire State Building and that's it. All I recommend" Rey glanced shooting Poe a smile. 

Poe laughed nodding his head. "I will put it on the to do list" Poe said and his gaze drifted as the pair walked outside in to the morning crisp air. Poe took notice of the glaring man planted beside a black Audi. "See you Rey" Poe muttered stepping away from the friendly girl. 

Rey slowly turned her gaze to the sidewalk and found Kylo there patiently waiting. She smiled at the sight of him and found his gaze traveling along the sidewalk. Rey followed his gaze and found Poe disappearing form. "Good morning Kylo" Rey said causing the man to flicker his gaze. 

"Good morning, Rey" Kylo stared at the corner of her mouth as he spoke. "Is that the roommate?" He asked as his jaw tightened ever so slightly. 

Rey peered down the sidewalk and found nothing. She returned her gaze and found Kylo patiently staring with a pursed mouth. "That's my neighbor Poe" Rey informed. 

"Your neighbor Poe" Kylo slowly said. A slow tight smile worked its way to his lips. Rey nodded her head as her eyes narrowed questionably in wonder- 

"You look extremely beautiful" Kylo peered down at the dress she wore. Rey had thanked the heavens she had gotten a bathroom routine. She brushed a fallen strand carefully behind her ear and Kylo intently watched the movement. "Do you usual take the train?" He wondered to her. 

Rey bobbled her head in a nod. "Yes" She said. 

Kylo nodded his head as if he was taking the information down.  
He was. 

He silently pushed off the Audi and approached the door to the passenger side. He opened the door and peered back at Rey. He raised his lips at the slight of her blushed cheeks. "Did you sleep well?" He wondered to her as she approached him. 

"I did" Rey said meeting his gaze. Kylo felt the thrumming of his heart at the sight of her. Oh, how embarrassing it was. Kylo watched as she slid into the passenger seat of his Audi. He gently pushed the door closing it. He trailed over to the drivers side and found Rey touching at his screen. 

Kylo slowly turned his gaze to Rey and watched as she touched the playlist belonging in his radio system. "I like matchbox twenty too" She murmured to him as she flickered her gaze to meet his. A grin slowly touched her lips. Kylo eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to return the remark but a scoff escaped his lips instead. 

"You actually came" 

Kylo darted his gaze and found her starting at him. Kylo turned the key in the ignition and the car started lightly humming. "Of course" Kylo nodded. "I did" He gripped the wheel and shifted the car in park. 

"Did you sleep?" Rey's soft laugh sounded in the Audi. Kylo smiled at the sound and drifted his gaze to hers. _Only three hours_ Kylo inwardly answered her. 

A smile reached his lips as he gazed at her. "Of course, Rey" He rolled his eyes as turned the wheel causing the Audi to drift down the streets. The early morning caused a stillness in Brooklyn that caused Kylo to think back on all of his mornings as a teen. He found himself glancing at the quiet creature in his passenger seat.  
He took in the highlights shining in her copper hair. He saw brown, red, lighter shades of brown- Kylo was transfixed in every strand of her hair. Her hair was longer than he expected. He only had seen it in pony tails and what a sight it was. 

A red light caused Kylo to step carefully on the break. The Audi slowed to a stop and Kylo took the advantage to peer directly to Rey- who was smiling at him. 

"Beautiful" Kylo stared. 

Rey lifted her lips at the compliment. She breathed a sigh as the street light above them turned a fluorescent green. "Kylo.." 

Kylo stared at the curve of her mouth as she spoke his name. His chest heaving as the feeling over took him. "Kylo" Rey laughed at him breaking his trance. "The light turned green" 

Kylo quickly darted his gaze and found the light to be green in fact. He pressed his foot against the gas pedal and pursed his full lips in thought "You are very distracting" Kylo commented with a murmur. 

Rey snorted. "Excuse me. I am very sorry for that " She said in return. 

Kylo smiled broadly to the windshield before glancing at the sarcastic girl. "Oh, I am not complaining" He intently caused the blush to appear on her small face. Kylo slowly raised his lips at the sight. "You're interesting" Kylo glanced away seeming satisfied in the way he can get her red.  
He wondered what else he could do. 

"Well thank you" Rey voice didn't change from her sarcastic tone. 

Kylo hand twitched against the wheel and he found his lips raising in a wicked smile. "You are very welcome" He narrowed his gaze to hers once more. He lowered his gaze and his attention was brought to her bare slim legs. Her skin glowed from the touch of the summer sun. Kylo was weak from the sight. He found Rey shifting against the leather and removed his gaze carefully. 

"What is your favorite song?" He leaned into the seat and gripped the wheel tightly.  
He strained his gaze to the windshield and not to his personal demon created to torture him as she sits oblivious to it all beside him. 

"I love anything seventies" Rey answered with a tilted head. 

Kylo gestured for the screen to his car. "Put some on" He desperately needed the distraction. Rey happily obliged and began to search for a random song of that generation. She chooses _Aint no women (like the one I got) by the four tops_ , and it sounds the Audi and Kylo is grinning as he grips the wheel. He finds it extremely funny _she_ plays this sound. A ironic slap from the universe and Kylo decides Rey isn't his personal demon, that's unfair to compare to her, and he decides of her being his angel. 

Kylo drifts his gaze to the beautiful girl and finds her singing the words softly under her breath. She blushes being caught under his gaze. Rey halts her soft humming of the song. Kylo mouth twitches and his hand stills on the wheel "Go on. Keep singing. It's beautiful" He turns the wheel. 

Rey smiles at his side profile and softly sings the song that is known to memory. She drifts her gaze to the window once the Brooklyn bridge comes into view. 

Kylo rubs against the fabric of his steering wheel. 

"Look you're home" Rey smiles as the sign informs them of the exit to Manhattan. She points to the window grinning at Kylo from the passenger seat. 

Kylo sighs "At last" He teases as the Audi carries them over the Brooklyn bridge. The Audi enters the streets of Manhattan. Kylo turns his attention to the girl beside him. "May I take you to breakfast? Are you hungry?" He wonders to her. 

A twitch of her lips. "Yes, I am a little hungry. Are you?" She wonders in return. Kylo peers on carefully twitching his lips. "Sure" He nods. 

"What do you want?" Rey wonders 

_You_ Kylo answers thoughtful. He purses his lips "I know a place" He meets her curious gaze with a smirk of his lips.  
Rey peers timidly away as if the window called to her. Kylo peers on taking in her raised cheeks. He allows himself to take in the shallow nape of her petite breast and he enjoys the pattern of the floral dress- 

"Are you shy because of last night?" 

Kylo's question has caused her to glance- startled. "Of course not" Rey answers almost immediately. Kylo lowers his head in a nod informing her that he heard her reply. But he frowns gripping the wheel. 

"You're shy" Kylo states staring at the blushing girl. "Are you sure you're not a virgin?" He reaches to brush the strands of hair away. She had been hiding behind her thick brown hair. 

Rey glares at him and smacks his hand away. "I think I'm sure" she spats rolling her eyes. Kylo is inhaling back his grin at her fire. His eyes light at her ferociousness. 

"You're uncharacteristic quiet" Kylo murmured between pursed lips. 

"You don't even know me" Rey snorted giving him a crazed expression. Kylo lifted his lips as he drove through canal street. 

"Does this mean it's time for the game of those silly questions?" Kylo demanded mockingly darting his gaze to the girl. 

Rey giggled at him against the leather. "You're strange" She praised. "I guess so" She nodded her head at him encouragingly. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes in thought. He rubbed at his chin as his other hand drove the Audi. "What did you eat for breakfast?" He wondered casually.

"I didn't eat anything" Rey pouted a frown. 

"Ha!" Kylo snapped his fingers at her playfully "So you are hungry" He teased her until she pushed his fingers away grinning like a mad women. "And what do you normally eat when you don't skip the most important meal of the day?" He murmured the question turning slightly comprehensive. 

Rey realized he did in fact wanted to know everything. "Sometimes oatmeal. I like tea. Uh- sometimes I get those blueberries muffins from the bakery near the corner. But, mostly bacon egg and cheeses" Rey babbled with a lowered head. When she returns her gaze she finds Kylo staring intently at her. She meets brandy eyes and smiles wistfully. 

The Audi slows to a stop in the Greenwitch village and idles right outside the private school of the arts. Kylo turns toward Rey and finds her already unbuckling. "Allow me to park-" 

"Oh, it's okay. You'll never find a spot anyway" Rey raised her lips gripping her orange bag. "I'll be right out" She gave him a lovely smile and literally flung herself into the city traffic. 

"Jesus- Fuck- Rey" Kylo shouted reaching for the button to his passenger window. He rolled it down and lowered his head in time to witness her dodging a yellow taxi. The driver pressed on the horn honking aggressively at her. Rey jumped and darted through the traffic once more. 

"Son of a -" Kylo gripped the wheel to his Audi and rolled it into a lane. He accelerated on the gas in time to stomp on the break. A honk sounded and Kylo peered behind witnessing the taxi.  
Kylo jerked the car and swiftly cut off the taxi driver attempting to navigate. The Audi engine roared with acceleration and drove along the streets. Kylo craned his neck in attempt to actually find a parking spot. 

Luck was on his side proving Rey wrong in finding a spot in Manhattan. 

Kylo pocketed the keys once on the sidewalk. His body already turning for the university. He walked alone on the streets of west 3rd. His denim jean legs long as his tennis shoes carried him forward. The plain black shirt he wore already clinging against his broad back from the summer heat. He grumbles to himself as he stalks forward.  
Kylo is tempted to place his sunglasses on to shield from the blinding morning sun. 

"Oh my god-" 

Kylo continues to walk. He doesn't even break his stride. 

Then petite arms are snapping around his waist pulling him backwards. Kylo halts taken aback. He freezes against the touch. "Oh what the fuck-" Kylo said twirling around. 

"It's Kylo Ren" A wide eyed girl stares at him. 

"Okay" Kylo nods. "Please to meet you and for you to grope me on the street" He raises his eyebrows suggestively gesturing at her touchy hands. He scoffs a breath tempting to hide his annoyance. He always wondered what caused these encounters. Especially with the crazy ones. Kylo presses his lips together, giving her no more of his attention.  
Kylo leaves the girl on the sidewalk and continues his stride. 

Walking along the sidewalk, he catches the gazes of thrilled ones. Some even gawk as they pass. Kylo brings a hand to his face and gently wipes at it. "Kylo Ren-" A voice calls. Kylo stares passively at the university entrance. He gazes everywhere for sign of the sneaky creature. 

"Hey man-" 

A man approaches him and offers Kylo his open palm. Kylo stares at the hand then into the face of the stranger. He slowly meets the mans handshake. "I really enjoy your work" The man says nodding his head. 

"Thanks.." Kylo said stiffly as he gazes all around. 

The entrance doors open and in step outs the girl in the floral dress. Kylo sighs at the sight of her, and leaves the stranger beside him. He strides toward Rey, and silently tears away the orange bag from her grasp. "Don't ever do that again" He growls lowly to her. 

Rey tilts her head up and meets his gaze. She can see the worked jaw and angry expression on his face. She tries not to smile at the sight. "Okay" She nods. 

Kylo face contracts softly and he lowers his gaze. "How was the assignment?" He murmured to her. 

"I handed it in perfectly" Rey gushes pulling him in step with her. Kylo peers to her with narrowed eyes. "Come" Rey nods along and offers Kylo her open palm. 

Kylo stares at perfect sculpted hands. Her fingers inching toward his and Kylo meets her dainty fingers with his calloused ones. He has no thoughts in his actions or movement. He laces his fingers with hers. 

A burning sensations trails along his veins and opens his chest cavity to bury itself inside his heart. Kylo stole a shallow breath stepping in tow with Rey.  
Kylo had hooked a single finger in the hook of her book bag. He cradles it carefully against his legs as he walks.

"Where are we going?" Kylo wonders as the pair stop at a cross walk. Rey peers up smiling devilishly at him. "We'll see" She tugged on his hand and led them across the walk. Rey was graceful in passing the commuters. She dodged all things walking beside Kylo. 

Kylo was approaching a city bodega and scrunched his face quickly peering to Rey. She grinned taking in his reaction. "Eugene is my guy" She said opening the deli door. 

A smell of bacon grease oozed the cramp bodega. Kylo stared as Rey approached a counter. "Eugene" She inched toward the counter. 

"My girl. How many?" A voice called in return. 

"Two please" Rey held two fingers beaming a smile. She straightened and turned for Kylo. She pulled at his shirt causing him to stumble after her. Kylo followed Rey to the line of fridges gracing the wall. She peeked at him before opening a cooler door. She yanked a bottle of orange juice. "Juice?" She wondered to him. 

"Please and thank you" Kylo nodded at her. She handed him a bottle and squeezed pass him. He felt her body press against his and didn't have time to relish in it- the metal frame was pressed on the other side. He winced at the cool air met his back. He narrowed his gaze after her and followed. 

Rey placed her juice on the counter and turned for Kylo, who was still holding the orange bag. Kylo stilled for a moment until he saw the wallet in her hands. He pulled away clucking his tongue at her. "No no no" He shook his head from side to side. He snatched the wallet from her grasp rather quickly. Her hazel eyes bulged and she scoffed heavily. 

"Allow me" Rey smiled reaching for her wallet. 

Kylo reached into his pocket and placed a crisp bill on the counter roughly. He met the wild gaze of Rey, and raised a single dark brow challenging her. "Keep the change" He told the man placing the sandwiches down as he still kept his gaze to Rey. 

"No shit" The guy muttered taking the bill and swiftly pocketing it. 

Rey pressed her lips together staring at Kylo. "Are you going to wish Eugene a Merry Christmas?" Rey wondered sourly mocking him. Kylo eyes narrowed-  
Rey huffed a laugh turning for the sandwiches. 

"Thanks Eugene" She called to the man as she pushed the doors open. Kylo followed after shooting a weak smile at the confused bodega man. He sharply peered to Kylo and Kylo didn't blame him. He followed the floral dress and into the streets of city. Kylo stood hovering close to Rey, and she turned meeting his chest closely. 

The rushing of the streets were droned out by the intensity of their gazes. 

Rey held the brown bag close to her chest. "Let's go Darcy" She eyed him. 

"Excuse me?" Kylo furrowed his brow. 

Rey lifted his lips staring up at him. "Mr Darcy, from the beloved Jane Austen novel" Rey said. A timid pink of a blush marked her cheeks and Kylo was staring. 

"You like pride and prejudice?" he wondered with a curve of his mouth. Kylo leaned toward the smile of her lips and his lips mirrored her own. 

"I do" Rey blushed, and then a smirked played on her mouth "So does Finn-" And she begins to walk away from him. She has left the proximity of his arms. He hasn't realized he was pinning her against him. Kylo quickly follows after Rey furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Rey wonders to him in the nosey streets of Washington Square. Kylo peers at Rey moving away from a jogger passing. He tries to take in the expression on her face. He moves closer to her on the sidewalk. 

"No" Kylo leans toward her answering the question. "It was never love. I just knew her middle name and made her cum" He said. "I know what she wanted me to know and she knew what I wanted her to know. I realize now that's not love" Kylo meets her gaze. "Have you ever been in love?" He wonders taking in the green of her eyes. He holds his breath until her lips purse in a reply. 

"No" 

Kylo hand reaches for her elbow stilling her as the light turned red on the cross walk. She halts for a moment staring up at him. He lowers his gaze meeting her expression. "How sad to think no one ever received your love" Kylo stares for a moment. "But I relish in knowing they will never get to" And he glances at the cross walk. He leads her across the street. 

"You are really-" 

"Insane?" Kylo grins down at her. 

Rey peers away with rolled eyes. The pair enter Washington Square park and was greeted by the signature fountain. Rey approached the fountain and lowered herself against the pavement. Kylo peers down at her stretched legs in front of her and lowers himself gently beside her. The height difference is telling as they sit against the fountain. 

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice" Kylo said allowing his gaze to travel to all things that is strange in Washington park. Kylo gaze landed on a man blowing breathlessly into a horn. Kylo averts his gaze to Rey. 

"This is nice" Rey gestures around smiling. She grins quickly at Kylo, and reaches for the brown paper bag. 

"More like a date perhaps" Kylo murmured staring at the brown haired girl. Rey brushes a few strands away as she peers up at him. 

"You paid" She reminds motioning toward the bag that's holding their breakfast. Kylo lips twitch at her, and he finds himself appeasing her nodding his head along. 

"How about something later in the day?" Kylo leans his head down taking in the blush caressing her cheeks. Rey reaches in for the bag and produces two perfectly wrapped sandwiches. She hands Kylo one and reaches in once more to hand him his juice. "Thank you" He tells her placing the food down. He waits for her reply patiently. 

Rey unwraps her food neatly in front of her. She raises her lowered head and takes in Kylo serious face. "Later in the day? Lunch time?" She wonders shaking the orange juice container. She blinks suddenly and closes her eyes against the ever rising sun. She reaches for the top of her head, and Kylo watches as pink standard sunglasses dwarfs her face. Her hazel eyes hiding behind the dark frames. Kylo mouth turns at the corners and he allows his gaze to drift. 

"How about dinner?" Kylo turns his gaze to the smiling girl. 

"I love dinner" Rey nods her head agreeing. "When?" She wonders. 

"Tonight" Kylo said instantly. 

Rey soft laughter fills Kylo's proximity and he sighs deeply inching toward the stretched out legs. He realize he hasn't even touched his food. Kylo stares up at Rey, who is nibbling on a piece of her breakfast sandwich. Kylo reaches for his bottle of OJ and shakes it high in the air causing Rey to laugh at the sight. He lowers his hand smiling to himself relaxing at the sound. "Aren't you going to the gym tonight?" Rey wondered staring at him. "Han told me you go every night" Rey said and Kylo knew those hazel eyes were zeroing in on him. 

Kylo kept his expression open. "I can skip a day if it means I can take you to dinner" He raised his lips. He smoothed the furrow in his brow to witness her tilted head. "Unless you want to go to the gym tonight" Kylo added quickly. 

"What are you doing at five tonight?" Rey framed face suddenly wondered. 

"Uh-" Kylo blinked attempting to form a sentence. 

"Want to have dinner with me? At my home?" Rey inched forward and raised her lips at him. 

"Yes" Kylo answered immediately. He scrambled to comprehend what the hell just happened but he couldn't care less. It ended the same. She was going to have dinner with him. Kylo was spending time with her, and that was satisfying in thought.  
Rey ate the rest of her sandwich by shoving the last piece into her mouth. She chewed opened mouth gazing at the fountain. She swallowed the remaining food, and gathered the wrapping in her hands. She glanced back and found Kylo staring like a hawk. She raised her lips weakly and found her cheeks to be matching with her sunglasses. "Be right back" She stated to him and carefully stumbled to a stance. 

Kylo propped himself up, and formed the question what she was doing in his thought process but she was already scrambling away. Kylo sat up watching her skip to a wastebasket throwing her food inside. Kylo kept his gaze on her the entire time. He smiled on as Rey skipped toward him. 

Kylo saw a quick grin of her lips before she was throwing herself into his chest. Kylo felt her head collide gently into him, and he was instinctively wrapping his hands around her torso. Kylo allowed a huff of surprise to escape his mouth.  
Rey laughed leaning into his chest. Kylo pulled her closer against his chest, and felt her body sigh as she settled into his embrace. 

Kylo was holding her. 

He was dazed with amazement. 

Kylo allowed her to be seated right between his legs. Her small body pressed against him and he was still taller and wider. Rey was a tiny bird wrapped up in his embrace. Kylo lowered his chin against her shoulder.  
Her fingers were tracing patterns against his thumb. 

"What's your favorite super hero?" 

Her soft question caused Kylo to attempt to peer at her. He craned his neck and found her gaze straight ahead. Her framed face betraying nothing but there was a raised smile on her lips proving to him that she was aware of him.  
Kylo leaned against the fountain and peered down to the falling strands of brown hair. 

"I liked Spider-Man as a kid" Kylo answered her. His fingers inched toward her hair and he rubbed the strands together. He pressed his fingers memorizing the touch of her hair. 

"You don't have one now?" Rey wondered. 

"No" Kylo answered her running a single finger through her hair. He stared down at her head and lifted his lips. "Tell me your favorite super hero, Rey" He urged. 

Rey sighed. "It's should be obvious" She turned her head and Kylo dropped his hands allowing her hair to fall from his grasp. He met her gaze weakly. "Captain America" Rey turned her head back. Kylo smiled at that, and returned to her hair. "Steve Rogers is just a kid from Brooklyn" Rey laughed. 

Kylo chuckled at his silly girl. He trailed a finger around a strand of hair. "Isn't that-" Kylo began but was interrupted by - 

Her body was leaning into him, and Kylo furrowed his brow. His hands rubbing at her arms as he attempted to peer at her. Rey pressed deeper into him and he found her gaze tilted sideways. "Kylo-" Rey was staring at something in the distance. 

Kylo took Rey hands and gently removed her from his lap. "What's wrong?" He remained planted against the marble of the steps, he reached for her cheek gently cradling it. A frown was lowering his lips. "Rey?" He wondered taking in her uncomfortable posture. 

"No, I think that man is taking pictures -" Rey lowered her voice and reached to pull on Kylo's shirt. 

Kylo pulled away from her hand and snapped his gaze up. Kylo could make out the figure gripping a camera. The figures body was directly facing Kylo and Rey. Once Kylo stood to a stance. The man raised his camera right to Kylo, and a flash of light was seen. 

_Papparazzi_ Kylo hated these fucking people. He had always wondered why they followed _him_ around shoving a camera in his face.  
Kylo didn't like it, and it was ironic since his own profession was shoving a camera in others faces. 

Rey shifted uncomfortable. Her gaze darting- 

Kylo left Rey at the fountain, and began to stride toward the stunned man gripping the camera. Kylo approached the man and pushed at his chest. 

"Kylo" 

Kylo knocked the expensive looking camera out of the mans grasp, and watched it shatter to the Washington Square Park pavement. "You fucking asshole-" The man cried wailing at the sight. 

Kylo hand rolled in a clench fist and met the mans sentence punching him square in the jaw. Kylo shook out his hand carefully peering to his knuckles. "Send me a bill for the camera" He murmured to the man clutching his face. 

Small hands were twirling him around aggressively. Kylo was faced with a stunned Rey, who had lifted the sunglasses to the top of her hairline. Kylo lips twitches meeting her wide hazel eyes- he peered down carefully and found her pulling at him.  
Kylo was pulled through the park by a petite girl in a floral dress. 

"Hey, my juice" Kylo called for the fountain but he was being pushed for the entrance. Rey grabbed his forearm and walked ahead tugging him along the way. Kylo peered back into the park frowning slightly- 

The grip to his forearm vanished and Rey swirled her body to face him. Kylo snapped his attention to Rey immediately. "You are insane" Rey pointed her finger at him. Her yelp loud as she stood on the sidewalk. 

Kylo mouth twitched, and he furrowed his brow. "Rey-" 

"You punched that man" Rey widened her eyes. "Like those other guys. Do you enjoy punching people?" She demanded. 

Kylo shook his head clearing his thoughts pulsing in his head. "Uh" He paused meeting her gaze. "He was taking pictures of you" He calmly said. Kylo felt the anger even speaking the words. He didn't think she realized what that implied. Rey would be placed on a shelf for a short period of time. Strangers; people that she never met would speculate and guess about her. She would be out there for the world to see, and it would start with just one picture in a tabloid. 

Only Kylo could take pictures of her, and speculate. 

"I know" Rey nodded frowning. Kylo inched toward her protectively. 

"Are you telling me that man didn't deserve it?" Kylo wondered curious.

Rey's frown intensified. "He has a job right? Isn't that what you do?" Rey raised a eyebrow at him. Her expression shifting slightly. "Actually cmon. The cops are probably going to be called. You made a scene" Rey grimaced. 

She held out her hand for him to take. Kylo stared at her fingers not fully understand the girl offering him her hand. "I did?" He murmured wondering. He glanced back at the park but Rey tugged on him. 

"Cmon Darcy" Rey muttered grabbing onto him. Kylo noticed the orange bag in her grasp and silently reached for it. He carried her bag once more, and found her gaze. 

"I'm sorry about that really" Kylo leaned into her as they walked. "I just saw red" 

"Do you see red a lot?" Rey wondered gripping his fingers. 

"Not all the time" Kylo answered peering away from her expressive eyes. 

"Try to see pink" Rey raised her lips up at him. Kylo was stifling at low chuckle. He traced a pattern against her palm. "I didn't mean for you to see that.. again" Kylo stated. 

Rey glanced up at him, and Kylo watched as her lips twisted in a smirk. 

Kylo swallowed nothing at the sight. 

"The Incredible Hulk is my second favorite super hero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER DATE AHEAD. Two dates in one day? Things are getting serious.  
> Leave me your thoughts and love.  
> Thank you guys so much for the love.
> 
> So, if you're curious enough this is the[ song Rey was listening to. ( i love the song i am a 60 year old gma - surprise!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK3CGdyJBrI)


	5. "Another story for another day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo navigated the Audi back into Brooklyn. The car filled with comfortable silence, and Kylo kept steady glances toward Rey. She met his gaze carefully from the passenger seat. Kylo noticed her crossed ankles, and her leant head against the headrest. She was staring at Kylo as he reached to yank the gear.

Kylo navigated the Audi back into Brooklyn. The car filled with comfortable silence, and Kylo kept steady glances toward Rey. She met his gaze carefully from the passenger seat. Kylo noticed her crossed ankles, and her leant head against the headrest. She was staring at Kylo as he reached to yank the gear.   
Kylo sighed glancing at the apartment building. He narrowed his gaze and found Rey handing him the iPhone. He pursed his lips and gently shook his head at the girl. 

"No this again" Kylo sighed heavily. 

Rey raised a brow at him, and pushed the phone toward him. "Take it" She said raising her chin.  
Kylo barked a laugh at her, and wrapped his hands around her wrist. His fingers brushing along her inner pulse. He peered down at the tanned skin and swallowed- 

Kylo flickered his gaze up and pursed his lips. "No" He raised his lips. 

"But I'm getting a new one" Rey said tilting her head. A frown easing her lips as she peered at him. Kylo lips twitched as he peered at her. 

"When are you getting a new one?" He murmured to her. He raised a eyebrow at her narrowed expression. 

Kylo fingers were still pressed on her inner wrist and he was rubbing his thumb against her vein. Rey was leaning into him, and Kylo was mimicking her absently. "This week" Rey informed glancing to his eyes. She nodded her head. 

"Keep it until then" Kylo rubbed her wrist, and flickered his gaze to her hazel eyes. "Then you can throw it away or something" He murmured gazing over her face. 

"No, I'm going to give it back to you" Rey sharply eyed him. 

"Then I will throw it away or something" Kylo raised his lips weakly. He leaned toward the compartment of the car and grabbed his cellphone. He showed her a blackberry. "I have a phone" He full blown smiled at the displeased expression. 

"Maybe we can donate it?" She pursed her lips in thought. 

Kylo held his breath and locked eyes with Rey. Hazel on Brandy. He twisted his lips in a smile "Maybe" He nodded. Kylo enjoyed the _we_ in her sentence. His chest expanded and he was shifting his gaze. 

Rey hummed a pleased sigh "I just want to tell you I had-" Her sentence cut short as the Bluetooth speaker began to sound with a incoming call. Kylo darted his gaze to the screen and noted the contact number flashing the screen- 

_Armitage Hux_

Kylo presses his fingers roughly on the decline button. He returned his gaze to Rey, who was lifting her lips. "Sorry" Kylo said. "I think you were going to tell me something" He said leaning his body toward the smiling creature. His gaze dropped to her lips and Kylo was moving closer and closer- 

The ringing began again. Kylo blinked hearing the sound in the Audi. He kept his gaze to Rey and declined the call swiftly. His expression dropping slightly seeing her frown. 

"You can answer it" Rey encouraged gently. 

"I don't want to" Kylo muttered darting his gaze to the screen. "Trust me" He smiled tightly returning his gaze to her.   
Rey titled her head, and Kylo watched the curious expression take over her small face. He stared at her narrowed eyes tempting to hide his smile. "He's my agent" Kylo informed her. 

Rey glanced meeting his gaze. She twisted his lips. "You don't like him?" She wondered. 

"I fucking loath his entire existence" Kylo said sighing.

Rey covered her mouth stunned by Kylo's words about his agent. Kylo fingers dropped from his grasp on her wrist. A muffled laughter escaped between her fingers. Kylo was leaning his head against the seat watching her. "It's true" He commented briefly raising his lips.   
Rey hand lowered and Kylo fingers were inching to return to her. 

"What did Hux do to piss you off?" 

Kylo eyes narrowed to meet hazel. He raised his lips at his clever girl. "Everything" Kylo said peering away from her curious expression. 

Rey frowned deeply and found herself leaning toward him. She reached for his forearm and her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt. She peered at him adjusting in the seat. "What's everything?" She wondered softly to him. 

Kylo took a shallow breath and opened his mouth. He peered up to the roof of his car, and thought musing over it. He closed his mouth and lowered his head. He found her patient gaze. He leaned toward her and watched fascinated over her flushed face from his close proximity. He stared at the pink lips that were pursed "Another story for another day" He decided quickly. He tapped a finger against her button nose and pulled away from her frowning lips. 

Rey eyed him sharply from the passenger seat- 

The ringing began again causing Rey to jump from the sudden sound. Kylo pressed violently on the decline button on his steering wheel. He jabbed his finger several times. "Fucking parasite" He said through gritted teeth. 

The sound of the seatbelt lifting sounded the car and Kylo darted his attention. He found Rey unbuckling her seat. She met his gaze, and turned toward him straightening. She offered him a shy smile placing a strand of hair neatly behind her shoulder. 

"I'll let you go and take the call. It seems important" Rey breathed gesturing to the screen. 

Kylo narrowed his gaze to the screen and returned his stare. "I don't care about the phone call" He said truthfully swallowing. "Don't leave" He peered away from the hazel eyes in fear of his own eyes betraying him. 

"I have to, Kylo" Rey reached for him and traced a finger along his palm. "I have to learn how to cook pasta". Her fingers brushing along his palm caused him to feel every prickle of sensation. 

Kylo slowly peered at her. "Learn how to cook pasta?" He wondered controlling his confused expression. Rey was a beam of sunshine smiling up at him. 

"I have a pasta maker" Rey grinned. "Well Finn does" Rey added muttering. "Do you like pasta?" She wondered turning her hazel eyes on him. 

Kylo stole a breath. "I like pasta" He sighed answering her. "You're going to cook?" He murmured to her. 

"Yes" Rey nodded happily. "But I should warn you I am a terrible cook" She mumbled to him. Her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. 

"Duly noted" Kylo whispered staring. "I can save you the time and just take you to dinner" Kylo offered. 

"I want to cook for you" Rey smiled. "It will be a experience I promise" 

Kylo gaze shifted as his emotions. He stilled his breath staring at her expanding chest. Her words to him didn't help the possessive beast within. He flickered his gaze up and stared at her through his lashes. He was slouched in the drivers seat with all of his attention completely on her. "Promise?" He wondered with a raised cheek. A smirk playing on his lips. 

Her neck turned a light pink as the blush rushed to her face. "It will be a victory if I don't burn the kitchen" She said breathless. 

Kylo mumbled a low chuckle. He raised a finger and stilled over her curved neck. His fingers hovering over her pulse before he slowly ran a finger down the curve of her neck. Her body trembled slightly.  
Kylo eyes flickered to the vents of the car and found them off. He allowed a satisfied smirk to appear on his lips. He lowered his head, and scanned his gaze over her beautiful face.   
Her hazel eyes were wide.   
Her mouth was pursed. 

Kylo chest tightened and he was leaning into her- 

"Gotta go" Rey pulled away from him. Kylo blinked and quickly recovered his expression. He cleared his throat darting to the girl helplessly. 

"What?" Kylo said perplexed. 

A red blush was deepening her cheek and the girl was practically panting. Rey stole a breath "The pasta, Kylo" Rey reminded forcing a quick eye roll. "It's waiting"   
Kylo hands raised and he shook them aggravated at the subject. "Fuck the pasta" Kylo burst and found a amused smile on his lips. 

Rey laughed gently in the seat. "How dare you" She whispered harshly. "Do you have any idea how good home made pasta is?" Rey mocked leaning into him. Kylo mused for a moment of having the opportunity to eat homemade pasta in- _Venice_. Kylo chuckled amused by her endlessly. 

"Have you ever been to Venice?" He wondered to her. 

"I am a poor college student, Kylo" Rey responded laughing softly. Kylo lifted his lips, and narrowed his eyes. 

"I want to take you" Kylo smiled "It's very beautiful especially in the summer" He moved his gaze to her lips carefully taking in the small smile. 

"Don't spoil me now" Rey rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, I want to" Kylo leaned toward her. "And somehow its you making _me_ dinner" He furrowed his brow at her. Rey grinned at him devilishly. 

"I have my ways" Rey said mockingly. 

"As do I" Kylo darted his gaze to meet her hazel eyes. He held her gaze until a blush appeared on her cheeks. He sighed at the sight. "Do you want me to bring something?" He murmured to her. 

"Anything you want" Rey said raising her shoulders. Kylo laughed nodding his head. 

"Okay boss" He deep voice said. Rey grinned up at him and glanced back to her apartment. Kylo watched as her hair moved revealing her neck. She grew shy in his passenger seat. Her fingers grasping each one. She twiddled with her hands then turned her attention to Kylo. She raised her lips. "Five O'clock?" She reminded softly. 

Kylo mouth twisted twitching at the corners. "I'll be here" He promised to her. Rey shifted in her seat and motioned for her orange bag. Kylo watched the effort holding his breath until her gaze returned to him.   
Hazel eyes darted to his cheek then she was leaning into him. Kylo stilled his entire body. His entire muscles tensing as she inched toward him. Rey pressed her heart shaped lips against his cheek. Kylo closed his eyes at the contact and found a sigh escaping his lips. Rey pecked his cheek gently and leaned away from him. 

A smile lifting her lips as she held her bag out to him. "This is me leaving" Rey laughed as her hazel eyes turned light. "Thank you for the experience. It was fun" Rey said glancing to him. 

Kylo leaned into the leather of the seat. "Do you really mean that?" He wondered to her. 

"Of course" Rey nodded. "Not everyday your date starts swinging like a mad man" Rey laughed with a shake of her shoulders. She giggled more witnessing Kylo grinning lips. 

"You said date" Kylo noticed. 

Rey giggle stopped mid laugh. And her small face scrunched. "Did I?" She mused.   
Kylo nodded his head. "You did" He murmured. He stared intently down at rosy cheeks, and fought the urge of the growing temptation. His hands clenched as his mouth turned dry witnessing that smirk that caused a growl to surface through his lips. 

Kylo rolled his hands in a fist. He cleared his throat "Rey.." He breathed slowly and even speaking her name didn't help his body. His entire body shifted as her name rolled off his tongue. His body was continuing to react to her. "I need you to just get out of the car" His voice suddenly strained. "Please-" He added softly. 

"Kylo-?" 

"You made my cock hard from a smirk. I need you to leave" Kylo took a pained breath as his hand clenched. He removed his gaze from the brunette. "I think your neighbors would frown if I fucked you right here in broad day light". 

Rey mouth dropped from his outburst. 

"I'm sorry, what did I do?-" 

"No. Don't be. You're perfect. Stop-" He kept his gaze to her crossed ankles. "You just drive me insane" He choked on a strained laugh. "I loose all control. I am so sorry-" Kylo closed his eyes and pressed his fist to his cheek. 

Her hand lowered his knuckles against his cheek.   
Kylo finally peered at her and found her expression calm. 

"I won't smirk at you" Rey said. 

"Oh, you can" Kylo nodded meeting her gaze "Unless-" Kylo eyes narrowed in thought. "Do you want to get fucked, Rey?" He wondered to her. Her breath left her lungs and she gasped for a second time. Her mouth was slanted open-  
And her body was leaning into him. 

A low growl escaped Kylo mouth and he stared down at her inching toward him- 

Rey pulled away gasping a breath and her cheeks were -   
Kylo has never seen that color red on a human being before. He inwardly scrambles slightly at her startled expression. Her breathing heavy- 

"Bye, Kylo" Rey breathes jolting out of the seat. She leaves the Audi without a glance or word. Kylo stares at the empty passenger seat. Kylo darts his gaze and finds her quickly scrambling up the steps. She pushes into the door and disappears from his line of sight. 

Kylo adjusts against the leather carefully pondering over the creature, who left in a crazed hurry.   
His hand gripping the bulge in his pants, he adjusted it - feeling slightly like a pre teen. He adjusted himself against the leather.  
His gaze timidly lowers to the orange bag on the floor to his car. His gaze shifts to the pink sunglasses resting in the armrest. His fingers reaching for the frames, he gently caresses the frame she wore for most of the day. A smile reaches his lips. 

 

Kylo starts the ignition. He leans into the steering wheel and gazes up at the complex building through the windshield.   
Kylo brushes his shaggy hair away and peers to the windows of the building. _Which one is Rey's_ Kylo ponders shifting the car in gear. 

He pulls away from the sidewalk and accelerates down the block. He grips the wheel and jerks it blowing a stop sign. He turns down the street. 

The ringing begins. The sound drifting into the Audi for a third time. 

Kylo thinks of the girl and wonders if she decided to call him. Kylo would be lying if he said he didn't want to call her the moment she left his sight.   
He was that pathetic.   
He rejoiced in the change of emotions though. He flickered his gaze peering at the screen- 

Kylo finger pressed on the button. " _What?_ " Kylo growled a scream. 

" _Don't you dare fucking what me_ " Hux shrieked in return. 

Kylo screamed peering at the screen. "What the fuck-?" 

"You punched a man" Hux voice carried in the car. "You made TMZ. It's a fucking nightmare, you animal" Hux sneered over the phone line. 

"Is this the reason you called?" Kylo snapped. "I pay you money to fix these kind of things-" Kylo hissed to the screen of the Audi. 

"I am at the gallery" Hux tone took a slight turn. A somewhat professional tone. 

"As you should be" Kylo clenched a hand on the wheel. 

"The Hungarian piece was sold, and they want to meet the photographer" Hux said getting to the point of the conversation. 

"I am busy at the moment" Kylo said dryly. His gaze narrowing to the sidewalk. 

"You arrogant prick-" Hux hissed. "It's a twenty thousand dollar piece and you don't want to come down-" 

"Careful" Kylo screamed bloodily. "I will just have to find a new agent and friend" Kylo hand turned a numb white around the steering wheel. 

A broad silence filled the line. 

"I will issue a apology on your behalf-" 

"I am not sorry" Kylo murmured. "I offered to send him a new camera. That is all-" 

"You son of a -" 

Kylo hand slammed against the screen. The call ended abruptly as the screen cracked. Kylo relentlessly slammed a clenched hand against the monitor. He yelled furiously in the Audi. 

"Fucking cunt-" Kylo screamed as a vein popped in his neck. 

He shifted the gears as the pieces of his stereo brushed all along the Audi. He turned the wheel of the Audi, and drove away from the bridge that would bring him home. Kylo geared down the familiar block and slammed the Audi in a space.   
His gaze lifting to the gym. 

Kylo raised himself out of the Audi. The pieces of the stereo falling to the pavement. Kylo gave no notice as he stalked for the entrance. He pulled at the doors and stomped inside. 

Han Solo did a double take at the sight of him. 

"Woah-" 

Kylo ignored him completely and set off toward the gym bag. He wanted to punch something desperately. He threw his keys against the counter and reached for the chain around his neck.   
He allowed his gaze to travel to the owner of the gym- 

"I don't appreciate you talking to Rey" 

Kylo stood straighter at the counter and gripped the old top. 

Han scoffed at Kylo. "Oh, yeah?" 

"What else did you tell her?" Kylo glared. 

"Nothing that she doesn't want to know-" Han scrutinized him with a careful stare. "What's it to you-?" The man returned the glare with a hard line to his lips. "Rey is a different kind of girl-" 

"I know what type of girl she is" Kylo snapped sneering at Han. 

"She's been asking about you" Han informed lowering his head mumbling the words. He lifted his gaze, and sneered at Kylo. "Both of you" 

Kylo hands began to shake violently at his sides. 

"Do you have any idea who her grandfather is?" Han incredulously wondered to Kylo, a grimace taking over his face. "You're wearing his chain" Han raised a finger toward Kylo chest. "Put two and two together sometime" Han settled a glare at him. The owner left Kylo at the counter turning for his cluttered office. 

"Ben Kenobi" Kylo said to the counter top. He gazed along the gym and turned for the wall of the lockers. Kylo halted in front of a framed photograph on the wall. He took in the photo as he did all the times he entered the gym. He had bored the image into his skull.   
A slight noise -   
Kylo glanced at Han, who was watching from the doorway to his office. 

Han unfolded his arms. "Her mom was a drunk and her dad left before he even knew her" 

Kylo stared at the photograph. "I don't-" 

"Remember?" Han finished. "I'm sure she doesn't.." 

Kylo snapped his gaze and found no one in the doorway. He caught his breath snapping his gaze back to the photograph. His fingers worked it's way to the golden chain around his neck. He carefully thumbs the knots of gold. 

His thoughts twisting chaotically inside his skull- 

Kylo pushed his limbs forward. His shoes skidding against the floors. He stumbled forward and into the doors of the gym. 

Kylo was choking on memories of a girl that slipped his mind all those years ago.

______________________________________________

__  
He hated the smell. His nose scrunched as his nostrils flared from smelling sweat and feet all damn day. He was twelve years old and hated his fathers gym-

_"Benny- the baby-"_

_He pushed off the mats of the boxing ring and sighed heavily at the nagging voice. He lifted his gaze and found the toddler zooming away. She once again escaped her camper._

_"Monster" He sighed._

_"Come here" He snatched the small human in his arms. She wiggled against him and shrieked a giggle. He was met with a mouthful of brown hair. He pushed the strands of hair from his lips. "Ew- no. Would you stop" He hoisted the small creature in his arms. He carried her back toward the lockers._

_"Aw- Ben, smile"_

_He faltered mid step with the child in his arms. He groaned at the camera in his mothers hands. The black thick disposable camera blocking his mothers eyes. "Smile-"_

_"Smile for the damn picture" His father scolded._

_He raised his lips quickly gripping the child carefully. The flash blinded him for a moment. "We don't have any of you smiling" His mother approached him, and peered down at the toddler in her son arms. "She likes you"_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Come on Rey-" His mother reached for the toddler in his arms-_

Kylo was clutching his temple soothingly. 

He stood outside his bedroom closet. He has stared at the door for minutes now.   
He reached for the handle, and turned on the light to his closet. He entered his closet and peered up at the box on his top shelf. 

Kylo reached for the box and lowered his body to the carpet of the closet. He removed the lid and reached into the box- 

He grasped several items before grasping a picture frame. 

He brought the frame carefully out of the box and held it out- 

The frame slipped from his fingertips and shattered against the floor-

Kylo lurched away from the box that held most of his memories of another life. 

The photo of the boy holding the toddler escaped from the photo frame and laid perfectly in the closet of Kylo's home. 

He had forgotten about the little girl called Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I want to spoil you guys (wink wink) I know I promised the dinner date but this brings everything together. 
> 
> DRAMA You hate it? Love it? (There will be a lot of 'oh shit' moments)   
> The real drama hasn't even began yet. 
> 
> I wanted everyone to see this side of Kylo. The real nasty and crude side. 
> 
> Also: come visit my tumblr so we can cry over Kylo Ren and all things Reylo. 
> 
> stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com


	6. "Do you remember him?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome" Rey held the door open for him to pass, and gestured around. She beamed a smile at him as he passed her. Kylo lowly chuckled to her and stepped into the apartment. His gaze drifting along the hall but returned his gaze to Rey.

Rey was trailing around the kitchen placing two plates down when she received a message on her voicemail. Her eyes narrowing at the beep, Rey padded out of the kitchen and into the hall. She furrowed her brow in thought of never hearing it ring- She must be that wrapped up in her personal bubble. Rey rubbed her floured hands against her sweats, and approached the tiny table holding her answering machine. Beside it was her old ratty telephone. Rey glanced before pressing the button. 

"Hey, Its me-" Finn's voice filled the apartment. Rey nodded along trailing into the living room. "I think someone put something in my coffee-" He lowered his voice drastically and Rey was quickly alarmed. "I am tripping balls Rey-" Finn's voice pitched through the machine "You're on TMZ and all online sites-" 

Rey face dropped dramatically as she twirled around toward the machine. Her eyebrows raising processing the information. "I mean you guys look cute and you of course look cute" Finn voice still ran through the apartment.   
Rey rolled her eyes immensely thinking of Finn inwardly screaming at a hot romance-  
And then Rey's eyes narrowed in thought pondering of the hot romance she is in the process of having. Rey took a step toward the table. "-I want details, Rey. I ain't kidding" Finn exclaimed quickly before the line disconnected. 

Rey faltered completely laughing at herself. She pressed down and deleted the erratic message from Finn. Another scoff escaping her lips. She glanced at the time, and- 

"Oh my god" Rey shrieked at the sight of the time. She began to pull at her sweats, and ratty shirt. She began to trip over her feet. "Fuck fuck-" Rey danced into the kitchen in her underwear frazzled at the sight of the dried cookie batter on a baking sheet.   
Rey quickly placed the baking sheet into the oven and turned - 

The kitchen to her apartment was small but it would manage in holding two people.   
Rey peered at the table cloth she had made from a pillow case. She marveled at the neat creation she made for tonight.   
Rey skipped out of the kitchen, and ran directly to her rack in her bedroom. She gazed over the options and settled on a light pink romper. She wiggled into her only pair of wedges and shot herself a quick glance to her mirror- 

She brushed a few strands of hair from her face before quirking her lips at the reflection staring back. "He's not that cute" Rey told the reflection sternly- 

The buzzer to her apartment sounded lightly causing a slight gasp to escape her lips. Rey darted to her windowsill and peered directly down. 

No black Audi graced her presence- and Rey tilted her head slightly confused

Rey twirled on her heel and reached for her nightstand. She applied a stain of lipstick to her lips. She rubbed her lips together and wondered if Kylo liked the shade purple-   
Rey reached for her speaker and pressed the button. 

"Hello?" She spoke into the box. She hasn't expect Kylo's voice in the com 

"Hi-" His voice static through the old speaker. Rey laughed at the sound of his voice. "Come on up" Rey said buzzing him into the building. _He must have took a cab_

Rey fiddled with the hem of her dress-short suddenly scared of the man on her stairs. His steps echoing through the closed door. Rey peered at the door and held her breath- 

A swift knock on her apartment door sent Rey lurching. Rey pulled on the knob quickly "Shit-" Rey muttered to the frame as the door bulged from the lock. She leaned into the frame and unlocked it huffing. The door opened slightly and Rey pulled it wider meeting- 

He stood in her hallway gripping a bottle of-   
"Wine?" Rey wondered pointing her finger. A smile reaching her lips. 

"It is" Kylo nodded peering down at the bottle furrowing his brow. Rey opened her mouth and sighed a happy laugh at the sight of him. Kylo wearing a light blue button down sent a shock wave in her limbs. She gripped the door tighter and offered him a even tighter smile. 

"I also have this-" And he raised her orange bag tightly against his face. He offered her a timid smile. 

Rey pointed dumbly at her bag. "I forgot my bag" She realized for the first time. She banished the blush creeping to her cheek - smiling. Kylo lips twitched, and he narrowed his eyes away from her. 

Kylo handed her the orange bag moving closer to the doorway. Rey held her breath as his body loomed over her in the entryway. She moved her gaze toward the golden necklace clasped around his neck. Rey managed a steady breath before blinking. 

"Welcome" Rey held the door open for him to pass, and gestured around. She beamed a smile at him as he passed her. Kylo lowly chuckled to her and stepped into the apartment. His gaze drifting along the hall but returned his gaze to Rey.   
Rey dropped the bag against the floor to her apartment without thought. Rey turned in the door way meeting his gaze- 

He slowly handed her the bottle of wine. He peered everywhere but not to her gaze. Rey reached and placed the wine on the table near her front door. She returned her gaze to the silent man standing in her hall- 

Rey took in the expression on his face. A frown was lowering her lips. "Hey?" She wondered closing the door to her apartment. "Are you okay?" Her frown scrunching her face. She took in his lowered head slightly weary. "Kylo-?" She whispered stepping to him. Her hand hesitated reaching for him- 

Kylo caught his breath snapping his head up in time for her to meet his brandy color eyes. His broad body meeting hers. Rey peers to Kylo- 

His arms are wrapping around her and he is dwarfing her entire frame in his. Rey cheek meets Kylo's chest and she inching toward him hesitantly. She moves her arms around and settles them around his waist. Rey is returning Kylo's hug. 

"Are you alright?" She whispered into his chest. 

A inhale of a chest. "I am now" Kylo said against her hairline. He holds her tightly against him, and his hands are at her lower back. Kylo is suddenly dizzy and he takes a small step away. He pulls away from Rey gathering a breath. He runs a hand through his dark hair. "I just-" 

"Missed me?" Rey tilted her head and peered at him. 

"Exactly" Kylo murmured pursing his lips in thought. He peers to Rey for several moments. Kylo stands straighter and peers down at the girl. "You look lovely" Kylo gazed over her taking her in.   
His eyes flickering to her lips causally. 

"Thank you" Rey smiled. 

The pair stand closely together in the hall. Rey blinks in time to clear her thoughts. "Would you like the grand tour?" She wonders to him shyly. She blushes once his lips twitch suppressing a smile. 

"Oh, yes" Kylo gazes around the hall. His gaze landing on a framed- his brow furrowed in time to take in the framed picture of a - cow. He returned his gaze timidly to Rey, and felt his lips raise in a amused smile. Rey happily smiled and gestured to follow him. 

"Bathroom-" Rey pointed to a cracked open door, and Kylo peered down the hall. He was very broad and tall in her apartment. "Finns room-" Rey pointed to a closed bedroom door. Rey turned around and faced Kylo.   
He was scowling at the bedroom door. Kylo flickered his gaze, and smoothed his full lips in a line. Rey passed him, squeezing between him. Kylo turned following after Rey. He appeared in front of her apartment door once more. "Living space" Rey grinned at the open space holding a red long couch. Kylo stared at the dark walls of the living room and flickered his gaze-

Kylo was staring at the piece hanging on her wall. His own piece graced her walls. He sucked in a timid breath and peered away. He didn't break his stride as he followed a prancing Rey in her apartment. "Kitchen-" She pointed to a tiny kitchen. "And my bedroom-" 

Kylo pushed at the frame and trailed right into her bedroom. 

Kylo held his breath as he gazed all around eagerly taking in- _everything_. Kylo stared at the bed planted against the wall. Under the bed a narrow yellow rug. Kylo stared at her printed bed sheet and took in the table beside her bed.   
The iPhone once belonging to him was planted carefully on the stand. Kylo smiled at the sight, and noticed the framed picture.   
Kylo took in all of the knick knacks in her bedroom. Kylo stared at a tool box, and canvases. He wondered what her hobbies were. _What can she create with those precious hands?_

 

Kylo stepped deeper into the room approaching her bed. He stared at the three pillows and- _Is that a stuffed elephant?_ He tilted his head in wonder. He took in her sleeping corners and narrowed his eyes to take in the picture frame.   
It was the same picture that hung on the gym walls. 

Ben Kenobi standing in a boxing ring laced gloves, but he was laughing. The moment had captured Ben laughing tilting his head back.   
Kylo removed himself from the table rubbing at his jeans. 

Kylo was greedy in taking it all to memory. 

It took Rey a moment to realize he wasn't in the hall anymore. Her eyes narrowed to her open bedroom door. She squeaked a unattractive noise and ushered into her bedroom.   
She found him peering at the windowsill. 

Kylo glanced at the noise but continued to stand in her bedroom.   
Rey approached him slowly and peered up taking in his tilted head. 

"It's not nice to enter a girls room" Rey said keeping her stare on him. 

Kylo chest heaved "I need to know about the elephant" He gazed down at the flowerpots on her fire escape.  
"You mean Elizabeth?" Rey head turned at the mention of her most prized possession. "Why? Are you making fun of me?" She suddenly wondered peering at him closely. Kylo kept his expression smooth, he met her gaze. 

"No" Kylo stared at her purple stained lips. 

"In that case, it's just a stuffed animal given to me by my grandfather" A little smile raised her lips, and Kylo thought it looked to sad to be a smile. 

"Do you remember him?" 

"He died when I was eleven" Rey raised a shoulder. "I remember him" She nodded her head. 

"I'm very sorry" Kylo murmured. 

"It's funny-" Rey said twitching her lips and she was leaning toward Kylo chest. He stilled as her fingers landed on his chest. Her fingers inching toward his neck. Kylo was frozen. "He had the same chain. It's only missing the pendant" Rey took his chain in her grasp. She peered to the gold and marveled at the chain.   
Kylo was staring down at her carefully. 

"It was me who found Han" Rey said to his chest refusing to meet his gaze. "I remembered the grumpy man from my childhood and it was easy finding the place-" Rey raised her lips "So, when I graduated high school I moved away from Long Island and came back to the place I remembered" 

Kylo flesh rose against his skin. He resisted the urge to shiver. 

"Happy you did" Kylo said. 

"Yes, I wouldn't have met you" Rey scrunched her nose. "And thanks goodness for that" 

"I'll send Han a fruit basket" Kylo murmured running a hand to his hair. Rey laughed softly. "Didn't Han have a kid? A son-" Kylo clenches his teeth inwardly forcing nonchalant. He swallowed the remaining sentence. The words dying bitterly on his tongue.

"Ben" Rey nodded. "I don't know. He doesn't talk about him-" Rey winced slightly and suddenly a blush was creeping to her cheeks. "I haven't seen him since-" Her eyes narrowed in thought. "I think I was ten" She concluded. "I had a little crush on him too. Broke my heart, I never seen him again" Rey mocked touching a hand to her chest. 

Kylo could only stare. 

"You kind of look like him" 

Kylo caught his breath and found Rey glancing at him. "I have a type" She muttered twitching her lips. 

"I do?" Kylo wonders. 

"Sure" Rey nodded her head peering up at him. "It's kind of creepy actually-" She murmured and her fingers were hovering over his hair. "Same black hair" Rey lifted her lips at him. "I think he's cuter though" She grinned at him. 

"How awful for me" Kylo said planting his stare on her. 

"Nah-" Rey shrugged and stilled for a moment. Her eyes widening as she began to-  
sniff. Her button nose twitching. Her head slowly turned toward the bedroom door. 

"Something is burning" Kylo calmly stated. 

Rey spun on her heel and ran out of the bedroom door. "My cookies-" She yelled through the apartment.   
Kylo briskly followed after the creature. He followed the burning smell into her crammed kitchen. Kylo stared at the heavy dark smoke seeping out of her oven. And there was Rey lowering herself to the oven-   
His heart stopped at the sight- 

Kylo swears now that he will never allow her to cook again- 

"Rey-" Kylo moved toward her and pushed gently at her shoulders. He scowled her a sour expression before wrapping a dish cloth around his hand. He opened the oven and fanned away the smoke. 

"My cookies" Rey pouted at the sight of the black crisp . "Do you like chocolate chip?" She wondered to him. 

Kylo winced as his fingers brushed against the sheet pan. His gaze averts to her and a smile is lifting the corner of his mouth. "I do" He answered. He places the lightly burning pan on the stove top. He peers at the terrible burnt cookies controlling his expression - 

"No fire this time. Just smoke" Rey laughed. Kylo closes his eyes willing himself not to laugh. He averts his eyes to take in her redden cheeks. "A victory" Rey points her finger to him as a sheepish grin lifts her mouth. Kylo rolls his eyes at her so called 'victory'. He chuckled at the amusing girl. "Let me just-" and she reaches for the pan on the stove top. Her fingers landing on the metal-

"Ow-" 

Rey pulls away from the scolding hot surface. She brings her fingers to her chest- 

Her face meets a chest and she is stumbling back. She collides into a countertop. A pale hand reaches for the faucet of her kitchen sink. "Are you alright?" Kylo sighs running the cold water. 

"Yes" Rey answers staring into his broad chest. "Just my poor little fingers" She frowned down at her fingers gently accessing them. She parted her lips and blew on them.   
A hand slowly wrapped around her fingers and Rey peered up into brandy eyes. Her chin resting on a solid chest as she gazed. 

"Do you think you'll live?" Kylo wondered clearing his throat. He lead her fingers under the running water. Rey breathed at the contact. The water easing the burning sensation for a moment. She angled her body toward the sink and now was pressed against Kylo back. She ran her hand through the water. She splashed away the remaining droplets and turned the handle. The faucet turned causing the water to drip.   
Rey turned rolling her eyes as she faced Kylo. "Barely" She peered down at her fingers. Kylo chest inched closer and Rey peered up. Kylo dwarfed her against the kitchen sink. He broke her gaze to search for- He grips a napkin and wraps the tissue around her burnt finger. He frowns down at her hands. He lowers his head and his eyes flicker up in time- 

His lips gently press against her fingertips. His mouth curving over her finger nail. Rey stares down completely dazed at his curved mouth.  
Kylo pecks her fingers and pulls away. He stands straighter and hovers above her. 

"I didn't burn the pasta" Rey peers up forcing cheeriness. She smiles at his rolled eyes and amused expression. 

"Thank heavens" Kylo said dryly. "Next time I will be taking you to dinner" He meets her eyes and raises a finger at her parted mouth. "Yes" He nodded down at her. 

Rey blinked and she smacked away his hand. "Next time?" She wondered staring up at him tilting her head. She bit the inside of her cheek hiding her smile. 

"Tomorrow night" Kylo eyes narrowed. "Or?" 

Rey mouth opened and a gentle laugh escaped. "You are so-" She eyed him up and down. Her shoulders dropped at the thought of her bookstore waiting "I cant" Her mouth twitched. 

Kylo brow furrowed at her reply. He peered down at her bewildered "You can't-?" 

"I have work" Rey stated sighing. Kylo could see her disappointment, and his shoulders visible relaxed. 

"I have work as well" Kylo said flickering her a curvy smile. 

"I would never abandoned Chewy-" Rey giggled amused. "Now I realize I'm keeping you from your art duties. I feel terrible-" Rey begins huffing as Kylo twists his arms around her waist. 

"You aren't keeping me from anything" Kylo leans toward her speaking directly under her earlobe. "I want to be here" He confessed as his thumb stroked over the curve of her hip.   
Her hands grasp a handful of his button down shirt and she leans her body toward him. 

Kylo is reeling at the way her body responds to his. His eyes slowly gazes over her face. 

"Okay Darcy" Rey breathed weakly. She stared into his brandy eyes and lifted her lips. Kylo lips twisted at her name for him. Kylo gaze flickered-   
And he was pressing his lips against her cheek carefully. He felt the smooth skin against his lips as his gently pecked. He felt a warmth of jolt soar through him and also felt her own warmth under her lifted cheek. 

Kylo pulled away staring at her blushed face. He narrowed his eyes. "Can we discuss you leaving me in a sudden rush?" He wondered down at her tilting his head. 

Rey pursed her lips. He was still holding her in place. His hands were still wrapped around her waist. His thumb still stroking the curve of her hip. Rey closed her eyes tempting a easy breath. "Pasta?" She pushed at his body and escaped his proximity by ducking away. 

"Fuck the pasta" Kylo whispered to the kitchen sink before turning to face the smiling creature. He lifted his lips gently "I hope I don't scare you" He said sincerely flickering over her blushed cheeks. 

Her lips curved in a smirk. "You don't" She shook her head at him. "I think this proves it-" She gestures around her kitchen then motions between them. She raises her lips at him. "You don't scare me-" She raises a light shoulder. "I feel like I already met you before" She smiles. 

Kylo stills peering into hazel. He nods his head swallowing the dry lump. "Yeah-" He nodded averting his gaze. He remembers the wine bottle on her table. He turns from the kitchen and enters the narrow hall. He passed the living space and rounds the corner.   
Kylo snatches the bottle and turns for the kitchen. He walks throughout her apartment. His footsteps thudding against the floorboards. He allows his gaze to travel all over. He enjoys the knickknacks of her apartment. 

He doesn't enjoy peering at all of the men clothing and belongings neatly scattered. He pauses staring down at a framed picture of Rey-   
Her roommate is her age. Kylo stares at the decorative frame. There making silly faces at the camera. He can't control his smile at the sight of her silly expression.   
Kylo takes the features of the roommate carefully to memory. 

He turns and enters the kitchen finding Rey siting at the small table.   
"Ah. The wine" Rey nods sitting up and approaching a cabinet. She peers in and winces. "I don't have wine glasses" She confesses blushing. 

Kylo smiles."That is fine" He said. Rey nods and produces two coffee mugs from the cabinet. She approaches Kylo and hands him a bright yellow mug. He accepts it raising a eyebrow. Rey smiles at him and pulls on a drawer. She rifles through it and hands him a cork screw.   
Kylo places it in the cork and carefully opens the wine bottle. He pops it smoothly open and hears her soft cheer. 

Kylo smiles lifting his gaze. He silently begins to pour the wine into her mug. He gazes over to her and finds her raised lips. "How was your day?" He wondered sincerely as he poured his own mug. He placed the bottle on her tiny table and turned for her. 

Rey tilted her head in thought. She slowly lowered herself in a green chair. Kylo suddenly wondered if she painted it- "I spent the day with this guy-" She raised a shoulder. "It was okay" She mused narrowing her eyes. 

Kylo lips quirked at the corners. He narrowed his gaze to the chair beside hers. It was purple. Kylo took a step and lowered himself. His lips pursed "Just okay?" He murmured playing along. 

Rey nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean-" She leaned toward him and Kylo darted his gaze to her purple stained lips. "I like him" She rolled her eyes "But-" 

"But?" Kylo leaned toward her. 

"Let me finish-" Rey scolded with raised cheeks. Her small face blushing by the growing second. She sighs lightly "I don't know if he likes me back" 

Kylo furrowed his brow immensely, and slowly leaned back into the chair. He lowered his gaze and his eyes narrowed in slits. "What?" He wondered and a bark of a chuckle escapes his mouth. "Can you repeat that?" He flickered his gaze and found her to be peering at the cabinets closely. "Enlighten me" He said peering at her. 

Rey sighed returning her gaze to him. Her mouth twitching and her gaze averted. She quickly reaches for the mug and steals a sip. _Liquid courage_ She smiles into the mug. "I don't know, Kylo. You're hard to read-" 

Kylo leans deeper into the chair and his head throws back and a burst of laughter escapes him.   
Rey falters- 

"And a little moody" She adds eyeing him. 

Kylo recovers. His laughter slowly dies and he smiles to himself. "You are very cute" He comments and reaches for his mug. He takes a sip peering into the mug. "But very very absurd" He lifts his lips peering to her. 

"Why am I so absurd?" Rey wonders to him. She sits closely to the table, and gazes at the kitchen. 

"Cause you could possibly think I don't like you" Kylo murmured. "I like you" He forces his gaze to her hazel eyes. He examines her face taking in her weak smile. "I find myself wondering if you like me back-" His hand clenches against the table. "Like a fucking teenager" He sighs. 

Rey laughs grinning at him. "I told you already I liked you" She breaths. Kylo snaps his gaze to hers and returns her grin smirking. "Aren't you a little-" He begins leaning toward her. 

"Hungry" Rey raises her eyebrows suggestively. She gestures to the table. It takes Kylo a moment to avert his gaze. He takes in the hefty bowl of pasta noodles and sauce. He smiles retuning his gaze. "It looks lovely" 

"And edible" Rey smiles scrunching her nose. 

"A bonus" He nods agreeing. He inwardly sighs and shoots the girl a glance. She begins to scoop some pasta on to his plate. He watches as she does the same for her own. He catches her smiling to herself. Her thumb entering her mouth licking the sauce off- 

"What?" Rey eyes widened at Kylo's hooded expression. "Something on my face?" She mutters sitting up in her chair. 

Kylo breaths. "No" He shakes his head. "You're just beautiful" He murmured. Rey responds rolling her eyes and offering him a smile.   
Rey hands him a fork, and Kylo forces himself to pay attention to the meal. "Thank you for dinner" He said sincerely grasping her fork. 

Rey smiles "It was a pleasure" She bobbles her head chewing her food. 

"Where is the roommate?" 

Rey swallows the pasta and meets Kylo gaze. "Finn" Rey stated his name "He's at work" She smiles. "He just got a promotion at his job. He stays late. But he loves it" Rey smiles reaching for her mug. 

"You're home alone a lot?" Kylo gazes. 

"Sometimes" Rey eyes narrowed. 

"Oh, I don't like that-" Kylo mutters. "This is a bad neighborhood" He grips his fork tightly. 

"I can handle the neighborhood" She mutters into the mug. 

"I'm more worried of your door getting kicked in while you're sleeping" Kylo said his tone dropping slightly. He snaps his gaze to Rey. 

"I lock it every night" Rey chewed her food meeting his gaze. 

Kylo grimaced. He allowed the fork to twirl around the pasta. He brought it to his lips, and took a moment to eat Rey's home made pasta. "It's very good-" Kylo comments motioning to the plate. "And-" He reaches for the mug and gulps a sip of wine. He winces "A kicked in door defeats the purpose of a lock" Kylo mouth twitches. 

"I will just move out and buy a condo on the upper east side with my Monopoly money   
-" Rey laughs rolling her eyes. 

_Or just move in with me_ Kylo responds. He lifts his lips passively. "At least I know you can defend yourself" And there is the silver lining in Kylo Ren's life. His creature could handle herself. A pleased smile reaches his lips.   
Rey smiles back at the sight. 

"Exactly" She meets his gaze. A grin hovering her mouth. She steals another sip. Kylo grips the bottle and offers Rey a refill to her mug. "Trying to get me drunk?" She wonders peering down at her hands gripping the mug. 

"Oh god, you're a light weight" Kylo mutters pouring the wine. He takes that to memory casually lifting his lips. 

"Nah" Rey scoffs. Her cheeks red as she peeks up at him. Rey and Kylo finished their meals in the comfort of the tiny kitchen. Kylo felt as if he was wider than the entire space. Rey stood gripping the plate and motioning for his plate-

Kylo stood to a stance and grasped all of the utensils on the table. "My hero" Rey cheered at the sight. Kylo rolled his eyes huffing a scoff. He turned for the sink and placed the utensils down. Rey appeared at his side placing her plate into the sink. She peered up at him timidly. 

"Thank you for .. today" Kylo peered down. 

"It's not even over yet" Rey beamed. "You must train me to be strong" She said leaning her face into his arm. She peered up laughing softly. Kylo chuckled peering down. 

"You're destroying me, Rey" 

Rey caught her breath straightening against the tile. She swallowed nothing in particular. The two glasses of wine making her flush. Or was it Kylo? 

"Be right back" 

Rey patted at his arm and moved her body away. She closed her eyes cursing herself to the pits of hell. She inwardly grimaced at her lame ass. Rey rushed to the bathroom and hid behind the closed door. She stole a breath calming her erratic pulse - and nerves.   
Rey leaned into the door pouting. "Why me" She whispered to the tile. She sighed allowing her inner pep talk to take hold. _Get it together, Rey. He is not that cute and smart and funny and nice-_. Rey hung her head defeated by her thoughts. She nodded and turned for the door. 

Rey trailed into the hall, and padded toward the kitchen. Her gaze drifting absently to- 

Kylo wasn't in the kitchen anymore.   
He was sitting on her red sofa. His gaze to her dark painted wall. Rey followed his gaze and found the photograph hanging. She swallowed and took a step into the living space.   
Kylo's head turned at the noise. 

He met Rey's gaze from across the room. 

He raised a finger and motioned for her. 

"Come sit on my lap, Rey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff! I couldn't handle it. Ah!! 
> 
> -sweats nervously-   
> I never in my life written smut or anything along those line. So, please be kind in the next chapter. (Lol) I tried my best.   
> Visit me on Tumblr if you guys have any suggestions (please). 
> 
> I am having way to much fun writing this. Makes me squeal to think you guys love it as much as I do. :-) 
> 
> More drama to come!!


	7. "A boyfriend?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slowly-" Kylo gripped her hips. "That's it" He praised her gently. Rey lowered herself and felt the tip of Kylo's cock. Her eyes widened at the contact. She lowered herself more and felt him slide inside of her.   
> Kylo filled her completely

"Come here" 

Kylo's tall frame dwarfing her sofa. His finger motioning for her. His knees touching as the coffee table met the toes of his boots.

Rey moved slowly to him. Her breath ceasing from her lips. She halted at the foot of the table and peered down. She found his patient steady gaze lifted towards her. "Come here-" He gently said reaching for her hand. His fingers tugging on her.   
Rey moves without thought. Her limbs inching toward him. She doesn't protest. Her thoughts don't shout any worries. 

She stands above him staring down. 

Rey lowers herself and his hands grip her waist lowering herself to settle carefully on his lap. His breath catches - and Rey closes her eyes settling over his legs. She straddles him as her hands shake at the strands of his long hair. 

Kylo chest is heaving as he holds her. 

"Hi" 

Kylo averts his gaze and her face is inches away from his.   
He no longer breaths. 

"I'm going to kiss you" Kylo stares into hazel. "Okay-?" He begins-

Her lips collide to his.   
Her small lips pursing over his. Kylo fingers press into her hip and he pulls her closer. Kylo allows her chaste kisses and rejoices in her kissing _him_. His hands disappear from her hips and inch toward her brown hair.   
His fingers grasp a handful of her hair and he pulls her _closer_. 

Rey limbs tremble betraying her completely. Her arms snaking around his neck as her fingers brushed along his smooth flesh.   
His grip tightens and a low growl escapes his mouth. 

Rey presses into him. Her lips curving over his-  
His large hand lands on her chin and stills her. His lips were surprisingly soft under hers. His lips eager as he kisses her. His hand cups her cheek gently and holds her in place as he _kisses_ her.   
Rey knows for a fact her heart has never pounding like this before. 

Rey is panting in his embrace. 

"Rey.." Kylo whispers against her lips. He sighs closing his eyes, and resting his forehead against hers. He takes a breath- 

Rey leans closer and nips at his neck playfully. She rubs her head into the nape of his neck, and feels his arms wrap around her waist. She kisses him gently along his neck. Her gaze traveling along his beauty marks. Rey is completely dazed from the kiss and the wine and from Kylo.   
Kylo holds her closely to his chest.   
His hands stroking patterns against her lower back. Rey smiles peering sideways at his profile. "I like you, Kylo" She watches as he leans his head back into the sofa, and a smile is spreading across his lips. 

The tip of his ears are red. Rey straightens against his lap and pulls away. She gazes over his lifted mouth, and his light eyes. He offers her a smile. "I don't think you understand how serious I am" Kylo brushes a few strands of her hair away. He marvels at her blushed face from the contact. 

"Serious about-?" Rey hands slowly drop from his neck and work around his blue button shirt. Her fingers tug on a button. 

"You" Kylo answers immediately. Rey lifts her gaze, and meets brandy eyes. 

"Me?" Rey asked removing her gaze. 

"You" Kylo echoed nodding his head patiently. "I am very serious about you" Kylo peers down to her fingers. 

"How can you be so sure? We just met-" Her eyes avert to his. Rey lowers her head as soon as he meets her gaze. 

Kylo breathes. "I just know" He smiles. "You're something else entirely. I never met anyone like you" He leans toward her - a easy smile lifting his lips. "And I can stand your company. It's thrilling really" Kylo softly laughs leaning. 

Rey sighs happily. "How flattering" She scrunches her nose at him. His finger taps on her nose, and he imitates her expression. Rey grins at the sight, and leans toward him. 

"You can kiss me if you like" Rey whispered to his full lips. 

"Oh?" Kylo raised a dark brow. Rey lifted her gaze and nodded her head. 

"Yeah, only if you want to-" 

His expression turns - hooded.   
A smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. His broad body leaning toward her. Kylo peers down at her purple mouth absently licking his lips. He inches toward her and presses his full lips against her chin. He kisses the curve of her jaw. "Like this?" He whispered. Rey head lowered, and Kylo took it for a nod.   
His mouth curving at her blushed cheeks. 

Kylo head leans closer. His lips presses over her lifted cheek. He is staring at a freckle dotting her cheek. His full lips purse over her other cheek. "Like this?" He averts his eyes to her flushed face. "Or do you want me to kiss you somewhere else?" Kylo tilts his head patiently waiting for a reply. 

Rey opens her mouth and Kylo hears her breath hitch-  
Her body is shaking. 

And Kylo is suddenly attacked. 

Her lips are all over his flesh. Kylo hands raise tensing over her frame hesitantly. She is clinging to his body, Kylo is willing himself not to take her on the couch. Her mouth lands on his neck, and he feels her mouth sucking on his flesh.   
A low groan escapes his mouth. 

Rey body melts into his embrace. Her hands shaking as she pulls on his buttons. She pulled and pulled.   
Rey leaned away and caught his intense expression, he almost looked mad in this particular moment. The pair are both panting for air. Rey grumbled at the buttons and attempted to pull- Kylo caught on to Rey's motives and his hand landed on hers. He grasped her fingers gently and brought it to his dress shirt. He undid a button grasping her fingers. She was gazing at the button lifting. 

A solid board chest was hidden behind the blue shirt. Rey hands moved toward his chest and caressed his skin gently. Kylo closes his eyes, and dropped her fingers.   
Rey was aware of the hard length right under her thigh. 

Rey rocked her hips against the fabric of his jeans. A whine escaping her lips. Kylo's eyes opened and the brandy eyes flashed - 

"Rey..." Kylo swallowed. 

"Shhhh" Rey shook her head and leaned toward him pressing her lips to his. "Just allow me to.." She leaned into him. Her hands trailing over the line of his chest. Her fingers shaking from the contact. Rey could feel his gaze zeroing in on hers. Her fingers halted at the button of his jeans. Her eyes averting to his- 

Rey pulled at the button and the jeans revealed the hem of black briefs. Rey sighed leaning her head against his chest. She reached for the zipper- 

"Get up" 

Rey breath caught and she quickly peered to him. His chest contracting widely as he breathed heavily. 

"Up" He said tugging on her hands. Rey straightened against him and pulled away from his embrace. She was aware of the pink caressing her cheeks.   
Rey angled herself to stand carefully above him. Her gaze lowering to meet his. 

"Take off your dress" Kylo said. 

"It's a romper" Rey corrected heaving a sigh. The blush returned to witness his smirk. Her insides trembled at the sight.   
He reached for her and his hand twirled her around. "I still want it off" Kylo murmured as his finger hovered over the zipper. "Can I?" He wondered stilling over the zipper. Rey responded by reaching for her own zipper. Kylo grinned at his eager creature. 

Kylo dragged the zipper down and caught the sight of her glowed skin. He moved the fabric to the side and stared at her tanned back. His throat bobbled at the sight, and took it all to memory. "Turn around" Kylo softly said. 

Rey twirled and her legs bumped into his. 

Kylo hands tugged on the fabric and the romper fell from her body. 

Kylo breath catches. "Holy shit-" He breathes touching a hand to his mouth. "You're perfect-" He stares at the black laced bra holding perfect petite breast. His gaze trials along her tight stomach. He takes in the laced underwear with a dry mouth. He reaches for her desperately. 

"Kylo-" Rey whispers landing in his embrace once more. She collides into him and straddles him once more. "I-" 

"Tell me" Kylo murmured holding her gaze. His hand carefully holding her chin. 

"I want this" Rey whispers. "I want you" She averts her gaze. 

Kylo hummed a pleased noise and leans toward her. He brushes his lips along the curve of her jaw. "Tell me what you want, Rey" He whispers. 

"You" Rey huffs leaning into him. Kylo grins holding her in place. 

"Tell me with your words" Kylo brushes his lips along her jawline. 

Rey whines against him. "Fuck me, Kylo" 

"No, I want you to fuck me" Kylo shakes his head. "Sit on my lap" 

Rey is no longer breathing. 

"I never-" Rey lowers her gaze suddenly aware of her sexual experiences. "I never done that" She whispers. Kylo softly presses a kiss to her neck. 

"It's okay" Kylo promises. "I will show you" His caresses her bare arms. 

"Are we moving to fast? I mean - I'm not a actual prude but I feel like someone is frowning way up there-" She motions a finger for the ceiling and Kylo quickly follows her finger. He becomes bewildered instantly. "I hope I'm not disappointing-" She winces. "Is this to fast for you?" She settles her gaze. 

Kylo purses his lips and allows a calm breath. "Rey.." Kylo slowly said her name meeting her gaze "I would have fucked you the first night if it were possible. So, no" Kylo gently informs her. Her eyes bulge. 

"Wait-" Rey holds a finger. "Are you clean-"? A blush is taking over her small face. Kylo softly smiles at the sight. "I'm on the pill-" She states informing him. _Every morning. Seven o'clock on the dot_ Rey thinks of her birth control- 

"I get tested periodically" He informs her. "Every six months" 

"Slut" Rey comments with a cheeky grin. Kylo's eyes flash and he scoffs taken aback. "No not at all" He smirks. 

"I'm practically a saint. So-" Rey nods her head along and leans in to peck his lips. His full lips allows the embrace. He finds his lips lifting. 

"Is that so?" He muses as she straddles him. She happily nods her head along and meets his smirk with her own. 

Rey inches her fingers toward the zipper of his jeans. 

Kylo relaxes his entire body from her touch. 

Her fingers drag the zipper down and her hand reaches in. 

Kylo feels her fingertips brush along the line of his underwear. His thoughts vanishes as she lightly grasps him through his underwear. Rey catches her breath feeling the length of him. "Hmmm" She lowers her gaze to the jeans.   
Kylo is putty under her touch. 

He leans toward her chest and wraps his large hands around her smooth waist.   
Her hand reaches in his briefs and strokes him. "Fuck.." Kylo curses gritting his teeth. She was stroking him through his underwear for Christ sake- 

Rey lowers his brief and reaches for his length. She firmly held his length and ran her thumb along the smooth flesh. The pre cum was dripping from his head. Rey swallowed at the sight. "You're really big" She said with a lowered head. 

Kylo hands gripped her waist. "Sit on it" 

Rey breath ceased from her lips. Her lips parted meeting brandy eyes. "I never-" She started but Kylo leaned toward her. "Just relax" He whispered inches away from her face. 

Kylo pulled her closer to him. His calloused hands caressing her hips gently. He removed his grasp and held his length. "Slowly-" He nodded his head at her. Rey gripped his shoulder and moved her thighs carefully angling toward the impressive length of his cock. 

Kylo's cock was- extraordinary. The high school senior had nothing on the man on her sofa. If Rey could walk after this - it would be a blessing.   
Rey definitely was not going to the gym tonight. 

Rey slowly raised her body. Her breast moving toward him- and his lips pecked at her breast before she was lowering herself on - 

"Slowly-" Kylo gripped her hips. "That's it" He praised her gently. Rey lowered herself and felt the tip of Kylo cock. Her eyes widened at the contact. She lowered herself more and felt him slide inside of her.   
Kylo filled her completely. 

His grip tightened tremendously on her hips. 

Rey moaned. Her eyes popping to brandy eyes. "Kylo-" She gripped his shoulders. 

"Good girl" Kylo took a breath lowering her more on to his length. He felt her walls contract and he stilled for a moment. "Fuck-" He cursed. "You're so tight" He leaned his forehead against hers. 

Rey body rocked against him. She tenses feeling the effects of his cock. She moaned leaning into him. "Kylo-" She whispered into his flesh. 

"You like it? Don't you?" He whispered to her allowing his length to still inside her. Rey nodded against him. Kylo moaned a response and held the urge to fuck in to the sofa. 

"I can't-" Rey closed her eyes. 

"You can, Baby" Kylo kissed her jaw and felt her tighten around his length. 

"Kylo-" 

Her moaning his name sent a shot wave of oblivion. His hands firmly gripped her ass and held it gently- he slowly brought her down. He was sliding deeper inside her walls.   
Rey gasped a slight cry- 

Kylo brought her ass against his waist. He was raising and lowering her body against his length. 

"Kylo- what are you-" Rey said into the nape of his neck. Her mouth parted as a slight cry - of pure pleasure rocked her core- Rey wanted more and more 

The flesh meeting sounded the apartment. Rey's soft moans filling his ear drum.

"I'm going to make you cum-" He growled to her. He brought her body and slammed against her. He gritted his teeth willing himself not to cum inside her. 

Rey felt like heaven on his thick cock. 

"Do you want me to make you cum?" He murmured to her. "Tell me" He growled pressing a kiss to her arm. He was wild as his body thrusted into her. 

"Fuck-" Rey cried on top of him. 

"Cum for me" Kylo stared up. "It's time to cum-" He felt his own will slipping by the growing second. 

Rey and Kylo were to busy on the red sofa to realize the apartment door opening- 

Rey whole entire body tenses hearing the key in the lock. She darts her gaze toward the door- With Kylo's cock still inside her. 

The front door groans a noise and Kylo head snaps in the direction. His hands covering her. Kylo stills for a moment darting his gaze to Rey. "Fuck-" She cursed breathless. 

The door opened wider and Rey squealed peering widely. "Finn-?" Rey screamed craning her neck. 

Silence. 

"..Rey?" Finn called from the hallway in their building. "What's going on?" He wondered and he hesitated in the doorway. 

Kylo head rolled to the side and he glared at the open door. 

Rey giggled clutching his shoulder. "Just a moment please-" She burst into a fit of laughter. 

" _Oh_ " 

Rey scrambled against Kylo's tall frame. He met her gaze and slowly lifted her off his lap. His cock slipping from her tight walls. He allowed a low breath to escape. Rey hoisted herself up and quickly got dressed.   
Kylo's fingers buttons his shirt briskly. He lifted his hips to zip up his jeans. His gaze directly on the dressed girl, who was turning a light shade of pink. Kylo's mouth twitched. He did the button to his jeans and settled on the sofa. 

Rey entire body was flushed. 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. 

Rey stood straighter under his gaze. "He wasn't suppose to be home until eight-" She offered quietly. She raised her lips in a weak smile. Kylo eyes flickered taking her in. 

"It's fine" He promised murmuring. His gaze landing on the open door. Rey followed his gaze and a giggle escaped her mouth. 

Kylo was inwardly shaking off the oblivion he just experienced 

"Jesus-" She laughed behind her hand. "Finn, you can come in" She called angling her body to peer into the hall. She swallowed her laughter. 

The door closed lightly to their apartment. Keys dropping into the bowl, and Finn's appeared in the hall. He met Rey's blushed face, and narrowed his eyes.   
He took a deeper step into the hall and averted his gaze to the man sitting on the sofa. 

It was Kylo Ren. 

"Oh" Finn said blankly. "You have company" A slight smile reached his lips. 

Kylo stared passively at the man. Rey was rolling her eyes, and holding in her growing embarrassment. "Kylo-" Rey said causing him to shift his gaze "This is Finn, my best friend and roommate" Rey smiled gesturing toward him. 

Finn scoffed shooting Rey a wide smile. "Hey-" He took several steps and offered Kylo his open palm. Kylo stood to a stance and met his handshake firmly, he watched as Finn gripped his hand. Finn secured his handshake lifting his lips at him. Kylo met his gaze "Am I suppose to pretend I don't know who you are?" He laughed quickly. Kylo grasped loosened and he dropped his hand. 

"Oh, Finn" Rey breathed. 

"I love your work" Finn complimented. Rey peered on smiling widely at them both. 

Kylo flashed him a polite smile. "Thanks" He said. 

Finn nodded and clasped his hands together. "I'll leave you guys alone. I just need to grab-" 

Rey leaned toward him, and patted his shoulder. "We can leave-" She told him and Kylo flickered his gaze to her carefully "Kylo, do you want to get ice cream?" And her hazel eyes were on him. 

"Yes" Kylo answered peering. 

Finn sighed "Rey-" 

"You worked all day. Relax. There is leftover pasta" She smiled at Finn patting his cheek. "Don't argue" She sang to him. 

Kylo was watching the interaction possessively inching toward her. He hovered behind, and peered at her roommate. He knew his expression was all but sharp- 

Finn raised his lips gently at Rey. "It was nice to meet you, Kylo" And Finn shifted his gaze meeting Kylo's. He held his gaze watching Kylo's lips curve-

"It was a pleasure" Kylo nodded holding Finn's gaze. 

Finn flickered his gaze smoothly away and noticed Kylo's hand lands on Rey's shoulder. His cheek twitched watching Rey lean into him happily.   
Finn glanced and watched in fascination as the smile loomed on the mans face gazing at Rey- 

"Come- I want ice cream" Rey danced her fingers toward Kylo and he grasped her hand gently in reminder on her burns- 

"What happened, Rey?" Finn began at the sight of her finger. "You burned yourself?" He gestured toward her hand. 

Kylo snapped his attention to Finn. 

"Stop. I'm fine" Rey lifted her lips. 

"Were you cooking?" Finn wondered muttering to her. Rey sighed dramatically rolling her eyes. 

Rey heard a bark of laughter, and turned her head staring at Kylo. She raised her eyebrows. "Something funny?" She wondered tilting her chin. 

Kylo lowered his gaze. He swallowed "Not at all". 

Rey gave him a sour expression before turning for Finn. Rey tugged on Kylo's hand "I'll be back. Don't wait up" She pressed a cheek against a dark toned cheek. Finn nodded his head mumbling a "Love you". 

Kylo was lurking right behind Rey. He intently took in the roommates close proximity and felt his hand twitch- 

"It was nice meeting you, Darcy" 

Kylo flickered his gaze to the roommate as he stepped into the hall. He allowed his grip on Rey's hand to loosen. 

Rey giggled madly sputtering at Finn. Rey padded into the hall attempting to find her wedges- 

Kylo stared murderously at the bewildered face of her roommate - until   
Kylo raised his lips enjoying the fear in the mans pupils. He nodded his head and briskly passed him in the hall. He resisted the urge to shove him into the wall- 

Rey beaming face rounded the hall. She adjusted the strap to her wedge. "Ready?" She wondered lifting her gaze. 

Kylo raised his lips and approached her. "Yes" He nodded. Rey gaze trailed along the hallway and found Finn leaning against the wall. "Tell me how good the pasta was" Rey grinned turning for the front door. 

"Sure" Finn swallowed pushing off the wall. He narrowed his gaze smoothly and stared at the man beside Rey. "Have fun guys" He said locking gazes Kylo. "I'll be up if you need anything, Rey" He promised. 

"Goodnight, Dad" Rey waved rolling her eyes. She tugged on Kylo's hand and pulled him away from the staring match taking place- without her knowledge. 

Kylo turned his body and followed the pink romper out of her door. Rey reached for the keys and held them toward the door. She glanced up at him as she keyed the lock. 

"So" She said pulling away from the doorframe. She pursed her lips and her hazel eyes narrowed. 

"I think your roommate wants to fuck you" 

Kylo chest tightened as his hand rolled in a fist. "He's practically in love with you-" He inwardly fumed witnessing the display. 

Rey blinked meeting his gaze and-  
She began to laugh into his bewildered face. She giggled madly for a second time. "Kylo-" She choked on her laughter. "Now, you're absurd-" She marveled pointing her finger at him. 

Kylo peered down furrowing his brows at her. "What?-" He wondered setting his jaw. "The fuck-?" He shook his head. 

"I'm flattered that you think I can make a gay man straight" Rey met his gaze. 

Rey grinned and walked past a stunned face Kylo Ren. She bumped into his arm and trailed over to the stairs. "Really, I'm flattered" She glanced back lifting her lips. She enjoyed the realization smooth his features. 

Kylo opened and closed his mouth. He took several steps and met her on top of the stairs. "Are you fucking with me?" He wondered peering closely. 

Rey lowered her lips frowning at him. "Why would I joke about that?" She wondered to him. 

Kylo pursed his lips. "I don't know-" He raised his shoulder quickly at her. He leaned toward her and peered at her lowered lips. "We can brush upon my trust issue later" He shook his hands. 

Her lips were a light shade of purple now. All his doing of course- he took a steady breath calming his pulse. "Hmmm?" He wondered. 

"Finn has a crush on my neighbor Poe" 

Kylo eyes narrow and he nods his head. "Okay, I feel like a asshole" He presses his lips together. 

"You think I can pull that off?" Rey laughed turning for the railing. She took a single step and angled her head to stare at him. "I am not that fabulous" . 

Kylo raised his lips. "I disagree" He stood on the top step peering into hazel. Her head straightened and Rey bounded down a few steps. "And don't feel like a asshole-" She said as she pranced down the steps carefully. "Everyone mistakes us a couple" Rey hand gripped the railing.

_That's the fucking problem_ Kylo thrashed inwardly.   
Kylo trailed down the flight of stairs thudding his boots against the tile. Rey held the buildings door open for him. She glanced back angling the door with her hip. Kylo approached and grasped the frame above her head. He opened the door and allowed Rey to walk ahead.   
The summer evening painting the sky a light purple and pink. Rey marveled at the setting sun and lowered herself against the stoop. She sat against the step and angled her shorts carefully. She titled her head up and found Kylo staring down at her. 

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" Kylo wondered furrowing his brow. He gestured to her sitting on the stoop of the building. Rey raised her lips in a dazzling smile. 

"Sit, old wise one" Rey patted the spot beside her. "You shall see" She promised coy. 

Kylo lowered himself against the stoop. His legs meeting the pavement with a slight sigh. He quickly peered to Rey. "You are so interesting" He sighed marveling. 

Rey lifted her lips. "I can tell you the same thing" She said. Kylo returned her smile easily and inched closer to her. 

"Kylo?" Rey wondered staring at the sidewalk. 

"Yes?" He returned murmuring into her shoulder. 

"Where's your car?" Rey turned her head. "Did you take a cab here?" Her question curious. 

Kylo leaned away from her shoulder and pursed his lips. "Getting it fixed-" 

Rey brows furrowed and She quickly became concerned. "Did you get into accident ?" She asked. 

"No" Kylo shook his head "I am having the stereo fixed" He said peering calculated to the sidewalk. 

Rey sighed nodding her head. "Something malfunction?" She wondered. 

Kylo narrowed his gaze to meet hers. "Something like that" He offered. 

Rey pressed into him. "Kylo?" She began softly once more. 

Kylo held her gaze, and tilted his head at her sudden shyness. She peered away from his gaze. "I don't usually do that-" She said mumbling. She glanced at him. "I don't want you to think-" 

"No" Kylo interrupted her. He gazed over her face. "Don't do that" He shook his head at her. "It's fine, Rey. I have no regrets- do you?" He wondered peering. Kylo held his breath and felt his body tense. 

"I don't regret it" Rey told him softly. 

"Are you wondering where we stand?" Kylo leaned his lips toward her absently. 

Rey head glanced and Kylo locked on to hazel. "I mean-" Her eyes narrow and her lips purse "Yeah" She nods happily. She flashes him a sly smile. 

"What do you want, Rey?" Kylo pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I can be many things for you-" He flickers his gaze and locks eyes with her "A boyfriend?-" He watches as her cheeks blush "A lover?" Her nose scrunches. "A fuck buddy?" He raises a eyebrow. _Don't pick that one_. Rey expression drops. She pushes at his chest. 

"Tell me what you want" Rey urges lifting her lips. 

"You" 

Rey narrows her eyes, and find his intense gaze. "That's very specific" She whispers staring. 

"I want you, Rey" Kylo matter of fact said. "I want you everyday. I want to see you everyday. I want you to roll your eyes at me everyday" Kylo smiles sincerely. 

"Oh" Rey smiles. 

"Still don't think I like you?" Kylo muses at her bafflement. He lifts his gaze to her hazel eyes. He sighs "Are you kidding me-?" He begins as he watches her bewilderment. 

"No-" Rey shakes her head at him. "It's just that you're asking me to be your girlfriend" She smiles a weak smile. 

"Yes, I am" He agrees. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend? Is that it, Rey?" He murmured nipping at her shoulder. 

"So persistence" Rey sighed. "Fine" She nods. "We can start the trial run-" 

"Oh you little wise ass-" Kylo reaches for her quickly. Rey squeaks against his chest. 

Then the precious sound of the ice cream truck sounds the summer block. Rey turns in his embrace at the sound. She peers around for the truck. "Oh- I hear it" She gasps wiggling in his embrace. 

"Hmm?" Kylo wondered pressing his lips against her hairline. 

"Mister Softy" Rey scrambled out of his embrace and rose to a stance. She peered all around and heard the song growing louder. 

"Wha-?" 

"There" Rey pointed a finger to a ice cream truck driving. "Cmon-" She glanced at him before leaping off the stoop to her building. Rey shot Kylo a grin before skipping into a run. 

Kylo stood abruptly and clenched his fist. "Stop running in to traffic" He screamed at the sight of Rey darting across the street. 

Kylo took a breath and took a single step off the stoop. He followed after his creature hunting down the ice cream truck. 

_I am falling in love with you_ Kylo took a step- and chased after the girl, who caused a heartache to vanish from his chest cavity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am dying. Squeaking. Squealing. You name it) 
> 
> Okay, so... How was that?   
> Have I made everyone proud?? 
> 
> I want it to be kinda intense ... maybe a little awkward between Finn and Kylo. Because.... of reasons.. (I think there're both protective so it will clash) 
> 
> P.S. I love you all. Leave me your thoughts. 
> 
> THE SHIT SHOW WILL BEGIN IN THREE... TWO... ONE...


	8. "Hi, Ben"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean Ben" 
> 
> Rey tilted her head. A funny expression contracting her face. "Huh?" She wondered. 
> 
> "Kylo is Ben" Leia sighed. 
> 
> "What?" Rey peered.

It was sickening to think how happy Rey was in the early morning.

Rey blissfully happy stumbled out of bed at the sound of her telephone ringing. She flung the covers off and stumbled into the hall. She patted the walls as she went bumping into things. The ringing droned on and Rey snatched the phone off the tiny table. 

Rey yawned into her palm and cracked open a eyelid. "Hello?" She greeted. 

"Rey-" It was her boss voice who greeted her. Rey rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Chewy-" Rey sang. "Good Morning" 

Chewy thick British accent flowed through the line. "I need you to cover for me for about a hour or so. Can you open up, Sunshine?" He wondered. "You'll be a life saver" He added. 

Rey gripped the phone and smiled. "Sure. I still have the keys" She said. "7:30 fine?" Rey wondered glancing around the hall. 

"I don't give a bloody hell" Chewy responded. "Thank you, Rey" His line noisy from his surroundings. Rey assumed her boss was running a bit late- or woke up in another borough. She grinned at the idea. 

"You don't have to thank me" Rey rolled her eyes. 

"I'll bring in lunch" Chewy said. 

"Ham and cheese on a roll" Rey said quickly ending the call with a grin. She sighed placing the phone on the table. She patted down the hall, and enjoyed the silence of her apartment. Rey knew Finn would be sleeping in on his day off. She entered her kitchen and turned on the coffee pot.  
Rey wandered into her bedroom, and approached her rack. She rolled a fitted grey shirt over her head and wiggled into ripped denim jeans. She buttoned the jeans and turned stepping into her maroon tennis shoes. She threw up her hair in a messy loose pony tail. Rey quickly got ready for work, and her day. 

The table on her bedside table began to vibrate, and the familiar sound of ringing sang in her bedroom. Rey beamed at the sound and skipped over to her bed. She lunged herself over the covers and gripped the iPhone. Her fingers swiped and she brought the phone to her ear- 

"Good morning" Kylo deep voice murmured into her ear. 

"Good morning, Kylo" She smiled into the phone. Rey wondered if they were just that in tuned with each other. 

"How are you?" He wondered. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. 

Rey lifted her lips. "I'm okay, and I slept okay" She said. "How are you this morning?" She happily asked. She rolled her body over the covers and peered to the ceiling.  
Kylo sighed into the line. "I'm good" He answered. 

"I'm getting ready for work-" and at the mention Rey realized she had to get up. She rolled out of bed and gripped the phone. She trailed out of her bedroom "Chewy asked me to cover for a hour or so" Rey murmured entering the hall. 

"Would you like to go to lunch? I can pick you up" Kylo wondered. 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek stifling a squeal. She smiled. "Are you asking me out? Again? Wow-" She giggled "You really want to see me everyday. You weren't kidding" She teased. 

"Everyday for a long period of time-" Kylo murmured smoothly "Yes" He concluded. 

Rey squealed into the phone. "Darcy-" She mocked "That sounds like a marriage proposal". 

Silence. 

Rey was turning red all over. 

"What is your ring size?" 

Rey choked. "Shut up" She said trailing into the kitchen. 

"I can guess. You have tiny fingers" Kylo said. 

Rey tilted her head, smiling into the phone. _Where did I find him?_ Rey inwardly thought. She opened a cabinet and gripped the yellow mug. She smile peering down at the sight. "Leave my fingers alone" Rey scolded. 

Kylo chuckled lowly. "I like your fingers" He said musing. Rey understood the undertone immediately. It was noted in the way his tone drifted - it turned menacing.  
Rey blushed tremendously in the comfort of her kitchen. 

Silence. 

"Rey?" 

"I'm here" Rey managed gripping the mug. "Sorry-" She offered. His low chuckle continued. Rey turned for the coffee pot. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kylo wondered murmuring. 

"You" Rey answered smiling. 

Kylo hummed "I hope good things" He said. 

"Very-" Rey poured the caffeinated crack into her mug. "Very good things" She lowered her voice slightly angling the phone carefully.  
She waited for a response.  
Silence. 

Rey beginning to smile at Kylo's now sudden silence. _Gotcha_ Rey felt like sticking out her tongue. 

"Wait-" Kylo voice turned a soft whisper. "Till I see you" 

Rey shoulder tensed and- "Shit-" Rey faltered attempting to catch the phone. It landed against the tile of her kitchen floor. She winced touching her forehead. _Not today Satan_ Rey lurched for the phone and brought it to her ear- 

"- Rey? Did you drop the phone-" Kylo voice filled her eardrum once more. 

"Oh" Rey grimaced. "Shut up-" She scoffed. "It was a accident" She stirred a spoonful of sugar into the yellow mug. She brought the mug to her lips and stole a sip gingerly. 

"Do I make you nervous?" Kylo wondered breathless. Rey knew he had been laughing as soon as the phone took a trip to the kitchen floor. 

"No" Rey grumbled. 

"What time do you have to be in work?" Kylo wondered changing the subject. 

"7:30" Rey said stealing more sips of her coffee. 

"Where is it?" Kylo asked- 

Rey swallowed rolling her eyes. "It's on 5th avenue" Rey informed. "It's a little hole in the wall" Rey placed the mug in the sink and grabbed a granola bar from the counter. 

"I know the place" Kylo said. Rey smiled at that, and tried to imagine Kylo standing in the bookstore. Rey rushed around her apartment still gripping the phone. 

"-No over there-" Kylo suddenly said. 

Rey tilted her head curious. "Hmm?" She wondered to him. 

"Sorry-" Kylo said. "I was speaking to someone else. I'm at work" He murmured. 

"Where is it?" Rey asked. 

Kylo lowly chuckled into the phone. "A little hole in the wall" He teased. "You couldn't miss it" He said. "I have a gallery near Hells Kitchen. On 10th" Kylo answered. 

Rey giggled bending to grip her bag. "Aren't you the comedian" She threw the orange backpack over her shoulder. She took the keys from the bowl and opened the door to her apartment. "I don't really know where that is" She confessed. 

"I can show you" Kylo offered.  
Rey smiled turning the key. "I would like that" She blushed pocketing the keys. She turned for the stairs. "What's your favorite drink?" 

A chuckle. "I like-" A pause "Water" Kylo said. 

Rey bounded down the flight of stairs laughing. "Give me something else-" Rey gushed gripping the phone. "Tell me something a little crazy like Pepsi" She teased. Rey left the apartment complex and graced the summer morning air. 

"I hate Pepsi" Kylo said. "It's disgusting" . 

Rey rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "No, I agree, I think I just live to tease you" Rey happily cheered trailing down the sidewalk. 

"I think so too" Kylo murmured into the line. 

Rey smiled pleased. "Is it busy at work?" Rey wondered. "Whatcha doing?" 

"It's very busy" Kylo answered. "Everyone running around - and for what? A overpriced fucking picture" Kylo quietly spoke into the phone. 

"Kylo-" Rey gasped "You are terrible" 

"I know" Kylo agreed. "I think that's what builds my character" 

Rey shook her head laughing at him. "Don't you like your job?" Rey wondered and realized she might have asked a personal question- Then she realized she rode this man on her sofa. They were passed personal politeness. 

"I do and I don't" Kylo answered. "I hate fucking morons-- Rey, and I'm surrounded" He spoke lowering his voice. 

"I can come and save you" Rey laughed. 

"Please" Kylo pleaded. "I will forever be in your debt". 

"Lunch time" Rey promised gripping the phone. "Actually- Kylo, I have to go" Rey turned for the corner of the bookstore. 

"I will pick you up at-" Kylo began "What time do you want me to pick you up?" 

Rey laughed tilting her head. "Twelve work for you?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up at twelve, Rey" Kylo said. "Have a nice day in your hole in the wall" Kylo said softly. 

"Enjoy the morons" Rey happily said. 

Kylo broke into laughter. "I can't wait to see you"  
"Lunch time" Rey said beaming on the sidewalk. 

"Lunch time" Kylo echoed and the pair said there goodbyes. Rey grinned ending the phone call. She pocketed the phone and took a step toward the bookstore. 

Rey grasped her spare keys of the book store, and opened shop grumbling along the way. She realized there was a reason why she never opened. She threw the metal gate up that was plastered in graffiti.  
She wiped at her hands and unlocked the bolt. She entered the bookstore and began to turn on the lights. 

The silence of the bookstore captivated her. 

Once she was settled, and ready for the day Rey turned the open sign. She settled behind the counter and took a worn out book off the shelf. 

Rey had gotten lost in the fictional novel until the bell hung above the door chimed. Rey lifted her gaze from the book and greeted the customer-  
A women pushed through the door and stilled in the doorway. Her light dress bringing sunshine in the cramped bookstore. The women raised the frames over her face and turned in the doorway-

"Leia-?" Rey stood to a quick stance marveling at the sight. 

Leia Organa stood in the bookstore gripping two coffee styrofoam cups. Han Solo estranged ex wife beamed a smile at the young women. "Look at you" Leia said approaching Rey. 

Rey met the women's cheek- she pecked her cheek carefully and pulled away. "You seen me a month ago" She rolled her eyes. Leia handed Rey the styrofoam. 

"But look-" Leia waved a hand gesturing. "You're practically glowing" 

Rey rolled her eyes at Leia but scoffed a laugh at her antics. Leia lips raised and approached the counter following Rey.  
Rey rounded the counter and sat happily sipping her coffee. 

"I just seen Han-" Leia said "You weren't there. So, I figured you were here-" Her gaze traveling along the line of books gracing the walls. Rey smiled at the older women. "I haven't seen you in a while" Leia returned her gaze taking in Rey blushed cheeks. 

"Oh, stop it" Rey raised a dismissive hand. 

"Okay" Leia raised a knowing brow. She leaned toward the counter. "Who's the boy?" 

Rey burst in a fit of giggles. She laughed red in the face. "He's not a boy-" She said carefully. "He's a bit older than me" Rey informed meeting Leia's coy smirk. 

Leia nodded. "Be careful with the older ones" She warned. "How did you meet?" She smiled at Rey taking in her happy statue. 

"Han's" Rey answered smiling. 

"He didn't tell me-" Leia gasped hurt. "You met at the gym?" She nodded Rey along. 

"I mean it was random-" Rey gushed quickly. "And he actually kinda saved me from these creeps-" She watched Leia's sharp expression and shook her head dismissing her worries. "-I made the guy cry don't worry. But, he sort of kicked their asses just for the point" Rey stole a breath continuing. "And he's sort of got this nice lifestyle and I have-" Rey gestured widely around. 

Leia absorbed all of the information. "Okay" She nodded. "What's him name?" She should have demanded this the first thing. 

Rey lifted her lips, and felt her face beam happily. "Kylo-" 

Leia Organa hands wrapped around Rey's fingers tightly squeezing. Her own face breaking out in a smile. Leia sputtering gripping her fingers. " _Ben?_ " 

Rey faltered bewildered for a moment. Her eyes narrowed at Leia thrilled expression. The women was ecstatic "No.." Rey furrowed her brow. "Your son-? What?" She shook her head. "No, his name is Kylo Ren" She laughed squeezing the women's fingers. 

Leia expression twitched, and something of awareness flashed in her brown eyes. "Kylo Ren?" Leia pulled at Rey peering at her confused expression. 

"Yeah" Rey breathed meeting Leia sharp gaze. 

"You mean Ben" 

Rey tilted her head. A funny expression contracting her face. "Huh?" She wondered. 

"Kylo is Ben" Leia sighed. 

"What?" Rey peered. 

"Ben created the stupid name" Leia said raising her shoulders. "I don't know" She said helpless for a moment. Leia suddenly wondered what the fuck was wrong with her son. "You met him? And spent time with him?" Leia wondered tilting her head peering thoughtful at Rey. _How odd, and random_. 

"Yes-" Rey broke nodding her head. "We hung out" She tugged on Leia's hand. "What are you saying-?" Rey blinked and carefully took in Leia gentle frown. 

"I have no idea why he would tell you his name was Kylo" Leia softly whispered. "I'm so sorry-" 

The bell sang as the entrance door opened allowing-  
Chewy Falcon stepped in. His brown long hair ratty as he kicked his boots against the frame. "Fuck-" He voiced loudly. "I woke up in fucking Queens" Chewy called and took a step toward the counter. He found a Rey, and Leia Organa at the counter. 

"I brought your roll" Chewy showed off a brown bag to Rey. The older man quickly noticed Rey tear rimmed eyes. "Rey-?" 

"Im not hungry" Rey lifted her gaze and found Chewy. She offered him a smile. "It's been slow today. I'm sorry-" She stood abruptly from the stool. "I have to go" She rounded the counter. 

Chewy stood quietly against the floorboards. Leia approached Rey calmly. "Rey-" 

"It's okay" Rey said walking passed the two friends. She pushed at the entrance and stumbled on the sidewalk. She began to trial quickly down the block. She rubbed at her eyes angrily- 

She gritted her teeth, and reached for her pocket. She gripped the iPhone and thought about smashing it to pieces against the sidewalk. 

Instead, she dialed the second number she knew to memory. 

He answered on the second ring. "Rey?"

"Finn-" Rey gripped the phone and the tears invaded her eyelids "I need you"

________________________________

"So-" Finn said walking closely beside Rey. "What is the game plan?" Finn wondered to her on the Manhattan sidewalk. Rey walked dodging the walkers of Central Park. She glanced at him meeting his gaze.

"I don't know" She answered briskly. The friends stopped at the cross walk. Rey peering at the busy street. She watched a yellow taxi almost run down a small family.  
Rey pushed through the shoulders and began to walk as the white light appeared. Finn walked beside her confidently keeping pace. "I just need you to show me where this place is" Rey said gazing now at the store fronts. 

A hand was pulling at her halting her on the sidewalk. Rey sighed angling her body away from the passing people. "What are you going to do, Rey?" Finn wondered staring down. "Throw a brick through the window?" He wondered scoffing. 

Rey smiled at the idea, and turned for the sidewalk. 

"Rey-" Finn shrieked calling "I don't have bail money" He caught up to her and peered down. "Seriously-" He harshly whispered. "You have this crazy look in your eyes-" He pointed to his own eyeball. 

Rey choked on wanted laughter. "Is that the place?" She wondered planting herself across the street. 

A all black storefront. Black paneling. Black steps. 

"Yeah" Finn nodded and scratched his temple. "I'm regretting bringing you here" He mumbled standing behind her.  
"Wait here" Rey said to him. 

Finn opened his mouth to protest but-  
She was already walking into the traffic. Finn clenched his hand- bitting his fist at the sight. Rey skipped across the street, and walked briskly to the black store front. 

Rey halted mid step as the window showed- 

Kylo. 

Rey halted against the sidewalk gaping at the sight. He stood in the middle of the gallery peering at a wall. He wore black jeans and a white shirt. He looked causal enough. In his back pocket of his jeans was the pink sunglasses.  
Her sunglasses. 

Rey swallowed and averted her gaze- 

Her breath caught at the sight of a women smiling directly at Kylo. 

_Why am I calling him Kylo?_

The women...  
With the short blonde hair and red lips. Rey stared completely stunned- The women's hand landed on Kylo's forearm. Rey felt her chest clench from the sight. 

It was the women from the photo.  
On the iPhone she was holding. 

Rey watched the expression smooth from his face. Drastically. Murderously.  
Rey's breath caught at the sight of his intense gaze. His body turned and- 

Rey and Kylo lock gazes. 

Rey chest heaves watching his clear puzzlement. He speaks no words to the blonde women and takes several steps toward the door. He tilts his head at Rey, and she watches the pleased smile lift his lips at the sight of her- 

Kylo pushes the door open, and stands on a step. "Rey?" He wondered happily. Kylo leaves the step and approaches Rey on the sidewalk. He crams his body carefully between passerby. His hands reach for her- 

Rey takes a hast step away from his broad body. Her gaze lifting to his brandy eyes. Rey pursed her lips. 

"Hi, Ben"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so Rey knows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The shit show has started, and it's going to be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> I'm kinda curious .. I have been foreshadowing like a mofo. Can you guess it? Little hints. (I'm sneaky) 
> 
> Can I just say - everyone is amazing!! I love the feedback and love. (I love you all) 
> 
> I broke this up in chapters to add dramatic effect. I will most likely post the next chapter soon ( wink ) 
> 
> I am totally invested in this story. It's ruining me- 
> 
> Kylo Ren ruined my life ;( 
> 
> P.S- I should choose a day to post the chapters more frequently- What is everyone's favorite day of the week?? Friday? ? Sunday? Who cares lol??? 
> 
> P.S.S - Any one interested in a vampire AU (I am so serious. My Buffy heart will rise) ??


	9. "Why are you calling me Ben?"

"Why are you calling me Ben?" Kylo questioned.

He stood planted on the sidewalk and stared down at the girl. She glared at his chest before lifting her gaze. "Cause it's your name" She told him. 

Kylo entire body tensed. His muscles spasming as her words ring in his head. Kylo closes his eyes and opened his mouth-   
He attempts to comprehend the situation- 

" _You sick twisted fuck_ " 

Kylo eyes flashed opened at the sound of her voice. His breath caught at the sight of her set jaw. "Rey-" 

"Don't you dare" Rey shook her head at him. "You lied" She said peering into his brandy eyes. "I can't believe-" She caught her breath. His hands lurch toward her "Leave me alone-" She met his gaze carefully. "I never want to see you-" Her body is turning away from him. 

Kylo hand clamps down on her wrist. He leans toward her. "Rey- don't" He swallows. "I am begging you-" He lowers his voice stricken. 

Rey thrashes against him. "Let go" She pushes at him. 

Kylo stunned by her hands against his chest- falters his grip. Rey turns away from him. Her brown locks swaying to the side. Kylo hands reach for her but-   
Kylo is leaving the curb and stumbling after her. 

"Rey-" 

Rey twirls around facing him.   
Kylo hand clenches witnessing her tear brimmed hazel eyes. She wipes at her eyes angrily. "If you don't leave me alone-" Rey met his gaze. "Ben" She cursed his name at him. 

Kylo flinched inching toward her. "Get out of the street" He reached for her.

Rey smacked his hands away, and collided her body into him. Kylo caught her arms and pinned her hands in his. Rey pushed against him. Her leg raising attempting to _She's trying to drop me_ \- 

Rushing of footsteps and Kylo realizes she brought her little friend. 

Finn points to Kylo. "Let her go" 

"Rey" Kylo peers down into her face. "I can't-" He swallowed at the sight of her tears- 

Hands roughly press against his shoulder. Kylo grasp loosen and her body leans toward the traffic- Kylo reaches for Rey; afraid of the zooming cars. He pulls her closer to his side - or attempts to. She writhes in his embrace- 

He snaps his gaze to Finn, and points "Don't fucking touch me" He warned. 

Finn approached Kylo hastily. "You don't fucking touch her" Finn directs a finger to Rey.   
Kylo takes a step forward to the man. "I will throw you into this traffic-" He grits down. 

Finn eyes narrow- 

A clenched hand meets Kylo's jaw smoothly. Kylo pulls away in time to spit a mouthful of blood. He spits and offers a sight of his bloody teeth. Kylo lips pursed in tasting the pure copper.   
Finn pulls his fist back- 

Kylo reaches for his neck- his entire body lurching. 

"Stop" 

"Stop it now" 

Kylo feel hands at his back. More importantly _her_ hands   
He continues to stride toward the panting man. 

"Kylo-" Rey pushed at him. "Stop it" Her tears are streaming down her face. 

Kylo grips the collar of Finn's shirt and roughly pulls- 

A body pushes in between Kylo and Finn pulling them apart. 

Kylo catches a flash of ginger hair and his blood _boils_

"What is going on?" Hux voices pushing at Kylo. "You animal" 

Kylo leans away from Hux, his gaze flickering down to his usual sneer. Kylo sighed- his body contemplating his actions. 

And drove a solid clenched fist directly to Hux's nose. A crunch of a bone met his knuckle. Blood splattered and- 

" _Ben_ " Rey shrieked widely- 

Finn was pulling at his friend as she was hiding behind Kylo's broad back. Kylo reached for Finn's arm aggressively-  
Kylo growled at Finn warning him " _Stay the fuck back_ ". 

Rey bolted around Kylo's broad frame and collided into Finn. 

Hux clutched his nose choking on his blood. "You fucking asshole-" He turned for the open doorway, and found Phasma peering at the scene. 

"What the fuck?" She breathed. 

Rey averted her gaze to the women and peered to Kylo. She leaned toward him and met his gaze carefully. Rey peered back to the women pointedly.   
Kylo eyes narrowed- 

Rey threw the iPhone against the pavement and watched the screen shatter. 

Finn tugged on her arm and forced her away from the scene. She began to cry immediately once pulled away. 

Kylo stared at the million glass particulars on the pavement.   
"Rey-" And he was taking a few steps zeroing in on her form down the sidewalk. "REY" Kylo screamed after her. He walked around the bleeding Hux, and began to cross the street- 

A hand collided to his chest stilling him in place. "Stop" Phasma said. Her hand dropped timidly from his chest. "Let her go" She said following Kylo's gaze. 

Kylo bit his tongue so hard he drew blood. 

"You have blood all over you-"   
Kylo peered down and his white shirt was scattered with droplets of blood.  
More importantly, Hux's blood. 

"Sorry, about your fiancé nose" Kylo said turning away from her. 

He couldn't watch the girl disappear from his sight. 

He moved toward the black steps. 

Kylo legs moved toward the step and felt something poke him. He felt his back pocket and felt his heart - Shatter against the pavement.   
Kylo peered back at the phone. 

He grasped the pink sunglasses and peered down. His fingertips brushing along the frame.   
His hand twitched- 

And the frame broke to pieces. His hand lowered and allowed the frame to fall against the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay .... so ... my heart is shattered... 
> 
> I want everyone to just picture the scene and allow a good cry. 
> 
> I need to be stopped. 
> 
> Honestly the amount of love I am getting from this story ????? Thank you ???? I love you all!!!! Eeeeeeep   
> A little over 100 comments -squeals- I dont deserve this :,) you guys...
> 
> The next chapter ... just prepare your hearts .... 
> 
> The situation is just - cringes- 
> 
> (But I feel it's so realistic. I laugh. I cry)


	10. "Think of it as a blessing"

"It's okay" 

"It's not fucking okay" Rey responded weakly crying hysterically on her sofa. She sobbed into Finns chest. "I liked him. I trusted him" Rey buried her face. 

"I know, peanut" Finn said gently patting her back. "The man is a lunatic- think of it as a blessing" He mumbled into her. 

"I'm so sorry he attacked you" Rey gripped him tightly resting her head. "I didn't know-" 

"He was a fucking looney?" Finn finished for her. "It's okay. I got to punch Kylo Ren" He attempted to use a cheery tone. Rey slowly pulled away from Finn, and met his gaze. Her hazel eyes- 

Sobbing tears once more. "Don't say his name" She cried leaning toward him. 

"Jeez" Finn winced hugging her. He soothed her sobs once more and Rey sighed into him. "I just feel so stupid" Rey whispered. 

"You are not stupid" Finn argued. "Don't say that" He whacked her hand. 

"I mean I should have known-" Rey straightened on the sofa. "The similarities" She sighed touching her forehead. 

"Yeah, but he still lied about the name thing" Finn grimaced. 

"Does he really hate his family that much? What happened to him?" And she wasn't speaking to Finn- she absently stared at the photograph hanging on the wall. 

Finn followed her gaze. "We can burn it if you want"  
And for the first time since she left Manhattan Rey smiled. She lifted her lips and glanced at her friend. 

"Nervous for your date?" Rey wondered. 

"Still want me to go?" Finn mouth twitched hesitantly. "I can stay" 

Rey shook her head. "No, go. You like him" She offered a smile. 

"You sure?" Finn stood from the couch. "I can cancel-" 

Rey sharply peered up at him. "Go-" 

"Oh, thank god" Finn breathed pressing a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled a amused laugh as Finn straightened. "I'm changing the shirt again-" He turned. 

"Finn-" Rey whined at him. "That's the third shirt - you look fine-" 

A crisp knock sounded on the frame. 

Rey jumped from the sofa and thought of the neighbor taking her roommate out on a date. She quickly rushed to the door beating Finn. She glanced down at her short shorts and tank. She raised a shoulder and pulled at the frame- 

It wasn't Poe standing in the hall. 

Kylo Ren stood firmly in the hall of Rey's apartment building. He peered to her and took a step "Rey-" 

Rey gripped the frame and began to close the door on his face. His hand gripped the frame stilling it. Rey pushed but his hold was to tight. They fought over the door for a moment-

Rey's red flag began to sound in her hand. 

Kylo boot blocked the door from being closed. His hand dropping from the frame. 

"Kylo-" Rey spoke through the crack. "You are exceeding the level of a stalker" She hissed. 

A low chuckle. "You're so cute and funny-" 

Rey eyed him carefully. "You're drunk" She stated. "Go home" 

"Not until I explain-" Kylo shook his head. "I have to explain" He mumbled to the tile. 

"I don't think so" Rey said. 

Kylo breathed. His eyes flashing dangerously. He lifted his gaze. "Rey-" He said. "I don't think you understand -" 

Rey jaw clenched as her grip tightened. "Understand?-" She wondered in return. "Understand what-?" She pulled the frame and stood in the doorway. "You lied to me" She folded her arms. Her chest shook suppressing the sob willing to break. 

Kylo jaw quivered and he caught his lip. "I didn't realize-" He raised a hand and it hovered over her face. "I didn't know it was you-" Kylo whispered. "I'm sorry-" He said. "I didn't know what to say- how to tell you I knew you-" 

"You lied to me" Rey repeated. "That's his chain isn't it?" Rey pointed to the gold rope around his neck. 

Kylo nodded. "It's your grandfathers" He said. 

Rey caught her breath. "I can't believe you-" She glared. "Kylo- you should have told me who you were-" She blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. She cursed her tears from falling. "I let- you touch me-" Her breath caught as she flickered her gaze away from him. Her arms folding over her chest. 

Rey couldn't look at him.  
And Kylo knew.  
A frustrated breath escaped his lips. He took a step toward her clenching his hands. "Let me just explain- Rey?" He wondered. "I'll tell you anything" Kylo leaned toward her. 

Her palms were raised toward his chest. "I don't want to talk to you" She swallowed. 

"Rey..." Kylo lowered his gaze peering down at her. She peered at his chest and clenched her jaw. 

"No-" She said turning in the door. 

"Stop-" Kylo voice raised echoing in the hall. 

Rushing of footsteps and Rey was attempting to close the front door in time. Finn rounded the corner to the apartment and locked gazes with Rey standing in the hall. "Kylo- I need you to leave-" Rey's head turned and found Kylo leaning against the wall. 

Kylo head tilted up and his hand shook violently at his sides. "Rey-" He breathed and sighed heavily. He lowered his gaze-  
And tears invaded his brandy eyes. 

"If I loose you-" Kylo furrowed his brow. His head whipped from side to side "I can't loose _you_ " 

Rey peered at the tile. "I don't want you to get into trouble-Okay?" She said peering to him quickly. Her heart clenched at the sight of him meeting her gaze. "You're drunk.." she took a step toward him. "Please tell me you didn't drive-" Rey glanced to the stairs of her apartment. 

"You need to leave" 

Finn appeared in the doorway of the apartment. 

"Rey, get him the fuck out of here before I send him through the wall-" 

"You fucking psychopath-" Finn started pushing off the frame. 

Rey collided into Finn's chest. She pushed at him "Finn-" She yelled- 

Kylo pressed against her back in a instant. He was attempting to pull her off Finn- 

"Enough" Rey snapped pushing Finn away and turning her body and -  
Pushing at Kylo's chest. He stumbled slightly but slowly peered down to her. 

"Leave" Rey said to his stricken face. 

"I love you" 

Rey entire body froze at Kylo's words. Her breath hitching in marveling at the sound of the words. His voice. Kylo telling her he loved her. 

Rey shoulders raised, and- she began to cry. The tears spilling out of her eyes. The hall became eerily quiet. 

"You-" Rey gasped "You are crazy" 

Kylo face contracted smoothly. 

"You don't _love_ me-" Rey hissed. 

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't-" Kylo snapped his voice raising. 

"You just met me-" Rey hands met his chest and she shoved him. Kylo reached for her and his hands yanked her right to his chest-  
He caught her against his chest and lowered his head to the nape of her neck. 

"I'm in love with you-" He whispered harshly into her neck. A light sob broke through his lips. "I can't- Rey" He clung to her small frame. 

"Let go of me-" She withered against him. Finn approached slowly accessing the situation. He calmly stood behind Rey. 

Kylo hands dropped and Rey stumbled out of his embrace. "What can I do?" Kylo spoke directly to the girl with the hazel eyes. 

Rey limbs trembled as she crossed her arms. "You can leave" She nodded her head. Kylo mouth twitched, and his face hardened. 

"And then?" He wondered. 

"Never see you again-" Rey nodded. 

"No" Kylo snapped. "No" He shook his head hissing through his teeth. 

"Yes" Rey said in return. "This is not how this works" Rey snapped. 

"Tell me how it works? Only for you though" Kylo spat back a venom reaching his tone. "You complicated girl-" He breathed gesturing toward her. "I am fucking in love with you-" He yelled those words very slowly. Pronouncing each syllable- 

The door on the opposite side opened, and Poe Dameron stepped out into the hall. He noticed the scene immediately, and narrowed his eyes-  
"Hey, guys" Poe said. 

Rey froze narrowing her gaze to Finn - then to Kylo. She wondered what this looked like? How crazy did she look?  
She peered to Kylo, and he looked fucking insane at the moment. Rey was just thankful he changed his shirt. 

"Hey, Poe" Finn said in return.  
"Everything okay?" Poe wondered absently peering to Rey and Kylo. 

Rey gazed at the man leaning against the wall. He snapped his gaze and found Rey's eyes. His mouth twitching slightly. He held her gaze and Rey couldn't peer into those brandy color eyes- 

She silently turned for the open doorway and left the hall. She walked straight into the apartment, and threw the door closing it. The lock sounded in the hall. 

Kylo pushed himself off the wall and approached the door. "Motherfuc-" his fist raised toward the door frame- 

"Hey-" 

A hand met his chest and Kylo peered carefully down to the dark hand. He raised his eyes and glared right at Finn. "I know you love her" Finn lowered his voice as he peered away from Kylo. "But you need to give her this-" 

Poe Dameron frowned deeply and approached Finn. "Is everything okay?" Poe murmured to him. Finn glanced and offered him a weak smile. 

"Yeah, this is Kylo-" Finn introduced carefully taking in Kylo's pursed lips and bewildered expression. "And he was just leaving" Finn patted Kylo's arm. 

Kylo lips quirked and he flickered his gaze. "Am I?" He wondered. 

"Sure" Finn nodded. "I'll even call you a cab" 

Poe peered between the two men with odd puzzlement. He scratched the nape of his neck and furrowed his brow attempting to read the situation. 

Kylo gazed to the door for several moments. 

"Cmon-" Finn said breaking his thoughts 

Kylo raised a dark brow. "I don't need a cab" He said peering down at Finn. He turned his body and trailed for the staircase. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Poe Dameron whispered to Finn. 

Kylo bounded down the steps. He was pleased he didn't fall down the stair case. His vision is blurring slightly. He hasn't been this drunk-  
_Since her grandfather's funeral_

Kylo reached for the entrance of the complex huffing a ironic laugh. He met the twilight of the summer sky, and gazed up for a moment. 

A swift honk from the idle Mercedes on the curb caused Kylo to leave the proximity of the steps. He strides toward the passenger seat door, and pulls on the handle.  
He lowered himself in and stumbled into the leather of the passenger seat. 

"Wow this is nice-" Kylo said "I'm so happy I paid for it" Kylo peered around the lavish car. 

"Shut up Ben" 

Kylo lifted his lips at the sight of his mother gripping the wheel. She leaned toward the steering wheel, peering at the apartment. "You made a scene" Leia Organa moved her gaze to her son. She knowingly raised a brow.

Kylo leaned into the leather. "Rey doesn't want to see me-" He said this carefully and felt the ache tug. He sniffed and moved his gaze to the dashboard. 

"What possessed you to lie in the first place?" Leia wondered pulling the gear. She gripped the wheel and drove away from the curb. The apartment slowly pulling away from Kylo-  
He sat up straighter against the leather. 

"Lie? There was no lying-" Kylo hissed shaking his hands. "I met her. I told her my name is Kylo-" He glanced at Leia giving her a dry look "That is my name after all-" 

"No, Ben Solo is your name, and I never liked that stupid name-" Leia interrupted driving through the streets of Brooklyn. 

Kylo sighed at the interruption and began to whack his head against the window of the passenger side. "I didn't realize- okay-?" Kylo said. "Once I found out it was kinda to late. We were already-" Kylo laughed. "I was already in love with her" He scoffed. 

"Dad told you?" Leia wondered murmuring. Kylo expression hardened. He felt himself sober up at the mention of his father. 

"Han told me-" Kylo agreed and found Leia rolling her eyes. "Do you know I forgot about the last name Kenobi? Completely slipped my mind-" Kylo dazedly peered at the dashboard. 

"You just didn't realize" Leia softly said reaching her hand toward him. She pressed her palm against his hair and sighed. 

"I found the picture" Kylo said. "I forgot I actually met her and knew her all along" 

Leia glanced. "The picture?" She wondered. 

"Rey, and I- we are little. I think she was two-" Kylo adjusted in the seat. 

"You didn't want to be bothered" Leia softly laughed. "Rey was always a precious girl" Leia sighed turning the wheel.

The Mercedes brought Kylo over the bridge.  
He stared at the ocean below the bridge, and transfixed over the current waves. Kylo suddenly wished Rey was the ocean-  
He wanted her to bring him back in. He wanted her to Be his tide. She was his ocean- 

"Ben?"  
Kylo glanced at the mention and found Leia peering. "Are you alright?" 

"If feels like a dwarf ripped out my fucking heart-" Kylo began. "Technically it did. She's so small- Kylo hands twitch clenching in a fist. 

Leia laughed in the drivers seat. "Young love" She shrugged. 

"And I do love her" Kylo said. Leia met his gaze and raised her lips at him. 

"I know" She nodded. "But she's hurting". Leia knew her son, and his intense feelings all to well- 

Kylo rubbed at his chest. "Yeah, I know. It's all my doing-" He grimaced. 

"Give her time" Leia said. "And don't you ever call me again to bring you over there-" Leia began sternly peering over to the passenger side. "Especially drunk". 

Kylo peers at his mother, and raised his lips. "Thank you mommy for the ride" 

"Just like your father" Leia gripped the wheel tightly. Kylo smile vanished from his lips. He was sobering up in the Mercedes. 

"There're getting married" 

Leia glanced at Kylo, and found his folded hands over his lap. "Really?" Leia swallowed. She peered at her son carefully. 

"I read something in the paper- " Kylo scoffed. "Then I seen the ring-" He lifted his lips at the memory. "She came to the gallery today" 

Leia attention was to the person in the passenger seat. "Phasma came to the gallery?" Leia whispered stunned. 

Kylo lowered his head in a nod. "Yeah, she wanted to talk-" Kylo raised his shoulders. "It's been two years. You fucked my best friend and agent. It's okay ha-ha-" Kylo face twisted. "I hope he cheats on her with the fucking nanny" Kylo hisses. 

Leia calmly peers over. "It's not okay" She said raising a brow. "I never liked her" She shook her head. "So serious all the time" She grimaced.

"I was going to marry her" Kylo reminded from the passenger seat. 

Leia nodded back and raised her lips in a thin line. "But, you didn't" Leia reminded. "Which was a blessing" Leia sighed. "You would be married in a unhappy marriage at that with possibly a dog instead of a child-" Leia gestured around over the steering wheel. "You just don't know. You can't hold on and dwell, Ben". 

Kylo nodded his head along. "I wouldn't have met Rey" he added softly. 

"Give her time, Ben-" Leia said. "I know you, and know how you get-" 

"I broke Hux's nose, punched her best friend, got so drunk at home I actually broke my kitchen sink-" Kylo began. 

"You broke the sink?" Leia interrupted. 

"I pulled the sink out" 

Leia sputtered gripping the wheel. "Wha?" She shook her head. "You are going to anger management classes" 

"I believe your ten years late, mother" Kylo murmured. 

"What are you planning?" Leia parked the car outside her sons town house. She turned her body and accessed him for a moment. 

"Not my death I can assure you" Kylo eased gesturing with his palm. "I am to prideful-" and his words died on his tongue. His thoughts traveling as he taste the bile. He swallows as her voice rings in his head. _Darcy_

Kylo rubbed his forward soothingly. 

"Ben-" Leia cried dramatically. "I will kill you myself I can assure _you_ " Leia sharply peered at him. 

"I just want to sleep off this headache-" Kylo said unbuckling. 

"You'll fix it" Leia said to him gently. 

"Your faith in me is disturbing, mother" Kylo dryly said. Leia rolled her eyes at him but a smile hovered over her lips. 

"I'm sorry, Benny" She whispered. "This will all get better" She leaned in. 

Kylo grumbled and gave his mother a thumbs up. "Yeah love is love" He said droning on. 

Kylo opened the passenger door to the Mercedes. "You know-" He said turning his broad body. "I would get Dad a better car" Kylo glanced back. "I hate that car" 

Leia smiled gently. "He loves that car" She raised her shoulders. She peered closely, her lips twitching. "Do you need help?" 

"Jesus Christ, Mom-" Kylo stumbled out of the Mercedes quickly. "No" He said. "Goodnight" He called raising a hand. 

Kylo walked straight for the gate of his home. He rattled the bars aggressively before remembering his keys. He lowered his hand and keyed the lock swiftly. Kylo turned and waved away the idle Mercedes. "Bye" He called singing. 

He could all imagine his mother scowl. 

The Mercedes pulled away from the curb swiftly. The tires rolling away from Kylo, he watched the car slip away. Satisfied, he turned and pushed open for the door. 

He stumbled into his 'yard' and approached his front door. He unlocked it hastily cursing along the way. 

Kylo turned the knob and kicked his front door open gently. He stumbled gripping the frame. He dropped his keys against the floor. 

He lowered his hand and began to pull at his boots. He managed one boot then the other. "Ha"He said smacking the boot away. He unbuttoned his jeans leaning into the wall.  
He pulled at the hem of his shirt and threw the fabric into the corner. 

In his briefs, Kylo stumbled deeper into his home. 

His intent on the phone. 

Kylo gripped the phone and began to dial- 

It went straight to voicemail. 

The tone sounded and Kylo was speaking- 

"Rey- Hi- I want to apologize- I'm sorry- I love you so fucking much- I know I'm scary and I probably scared the living shit out of you-" Kylo clenches his hand and tears invade his eyes "But you just don't know how much- how much I love you- I adore you. You're so cute and beautiful- Oh, god- My name is Ben- you had a crush on me? You told me that. Please-" Kylo steals a breath. "Rey- you can call me Ben- you can call me Kylo. I don't care. I just love you. I know I love you" Kylo gripped the phone tighter "You're it. I pick you. I want you- I love you-" 

Kylo words were cut off with the voicemail ending. 

Kylo caught his breath stilling the phone over his ear. 

Kylo remember Rey smashing the phone in tiny pieces on the pavement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have shed a tear writing that chapter. Yikes- it was so - eep- gut wrenching. Ah, poor Ky-Ky (lol) 
> 
> The shit show continues. 
> 
> I snorted to think of the scene in the hall way of Rey and Kylo fighting for the door- let's visualize it- lol and of course Leia and Benny (awwwwwwwwww) Ok. I will stop rambling ... about my own story.. 
> 
> THATS GETTING SO MUCH LOVE!!!??? thank you??? I don't even think I deserve it? Gah I love you guys. You are all my favorites. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com we can cry about Kylo Ren, and I also need ... friends.  
> Come and say hi ! :) :)


	11. "You know the risk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had never dealt with this before.

Rey had never dealt with this before.  
Heartbreak.  
Her first ever break up or _A one night stand?_ she would often think to the darkened bedroom. 

She waited for the pain to stop- for the ache in her chest to cease. For her thoughts to cease from _him_

Several weeks passed, and it never did. Rey felt broken as if her heart was no longer working. Rey had felt the numb ache of missing someone. She couldn't understand the feelings. The turmoil she was experiencing was nothing she ever dealt before. 

She would often cry without cause- and eat away her feelings. Her moods swings were taking her higher each day. She hated Kylo for making her feel so weak.  
_I don't hate him_

Finn was scared shit. He often fed Rey through the cracked door of her bedroom. Finn had not experienced this kind of Rey before, and he was shook entirely. He would murmur encouragements through the frame and trail away leaving her in the heap of covers.

This is what Rey wanted. 

Rey thought about Kylo in the hall. How he pleaded in front of Finn- especially  
Finn. She had left him, she couldn't bare the sight. She couldn't get the image of his eyes peering right into her- as if he was handing her his heart and-  
She turned away- 

Rey hands covered her mouth and she was lunging out of bed. The ending summer heat causing her flesh to sweat heavily- Rey pushed at the covers and stumbled toward the door. She flung open the door heavily running to the bathroom. 

Finn and Poe gazes followed after the running figure in their apartment.  
Finn eyes narrowed as he held his boyfriends hand. "Rey-?" He slowly rose to a stance. 

Rey burst through the bathroom and lunged for the toilet. She hoisted the seat up and hurled her dinner into the toilet. She clutched the toilet as she vomited. 

Finn and Poe stood in the doorway peering down. 

"Sick again?" Finn titled his head. 

"Stress-" Rey pulled away from the cover and wiped at her mouth. "Can make you this sick?" She wondered to them peering back. She raised her lips weakly. 

Poe mouth twitched. "Maybe-" 

"You had sex with him" Finn pointed a finger and shrieked the words. "No wonder why-" 

"No" Rey shook her head at them both. "I mean-" She huffed swallowing- she grimaced tasting her mouth. She rose to a stance and reached for her toothbrush. "Yeah- but I don't think we got a chance to finish-" She pointedly peered to Finn. 

Finn was gripping Poe shoulder and bulging his eyes. "Did you use a condom?" Finn hissed. 

Rey spit furiously into the sink. "No-" Rey said gesturing widely. "It was in the heat of the m-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Finn hissed. "You know the risk" He eyed her. 

"I asked he said he was clean" Rey attempted-

"He also said his name was Kylo-" Finn shrieked. "Rey-" 

"We didn't use a condom" Rey whispered. 

And then- 

"I am on birth control" Rey said nodding to the floor. But-  
But- 

She had stumbled out of bed the next morning answering the phone call of Chewy. She had forgotten the tiny pill on her nightstand. She had forgotten to take the pill in her happy state. She had forgotten to take her pill two days- Rey realized and her face slowly turned red- 

Poe took notice before Finn- he inched toward her and held out his arms. "Oh-" Poe said. " _Oh_ -" He breathed peering at Rey's tear rimmed eyes. 

"You're pregnant" Finn burst shouting. He gripped the door frame and shook it. He whipped his head in time to witness Poe's pointed glare. "We can find out-" Finn quickly approached the two. He wrapped his arms around them both. 

"I am so stupid" Rey cried. 

Poe pulled away. "Let's go to the pharmacy" He suggested glancing to Finn, who nodded his head. "Yeah?" Poe wondered. 

Rey shoulders tensed, and she held her breath- 

"Are you late on your period?" Finn whispered questioning. Rey allowed her gaze to avert, as she she began to calculate her regular cycle. Her eyes narrowing in thought- 

"Yeah-" Rey breathed. She nodded her head locking eyes with Poe. "Let's go-" She said pulling away. 

Finn and Poe stepped out of the bathroom and waited for Rey in the hall. She approached the door and Finn gawked at her. "You're wearing that-?" He mumbled to her. 

In ratty old gym shorts and a pull over, her hair messy on the top of her head, Rey lifted her lips.  
"Why, yes, I am" She said reaching for the door. Poe laughed shaking his head following her out of the door. 

Finn locked the door and turned following them. "Can we name the baby Fitzgerald?" He wondered trailing to the steps- Poe shot him a wild bewildered look- and Finn raised his shoulders. 

"I'm not pregnant" Rey said climbing down the steps. "And I hate that name" She added. Finn followed after Poe and laced his fingers through his. Poe glanced back lifting his lips. 

"Have you been to the gym at all?" Poe suddenly wondered to Rey as she held the door open for him. He allowed Finn to pass him. Finn tugged him along the sidewalk. Poe glanced, and found Rey sighing. 

"I have" She nodded. "Han told me not to stop coming because of _him_ " She refuse to say his name. She was close to referring him as _Voldemort_. "So, Han-" Rey winced "Kicked him out of the gym one night". 

Poe frowned as Finn whipped his head in Rey's direction. His mouth falling open. "You didn't tell me you seen him-" He said. "What happened?" He furrowed his brow. 

Rey lifted her shoulders. "Nothing-" She said. "He came in Han told him to leave and he just turned around and left without a single word-" She rushed quickly clamping her mouth shut. She pursed her lips as she walked beside the couple. 

"That's it?" Finn wondered peering down. 

"Yup" Rey nodded. "He wasn't waiting for me outside-" Her eyes narrowed "Wasn't lurking in the hallway" She finished. 

"Do you miss him?" 

Rey snapped her head to meet Poe gaze. "What?" She asked puzzled. 

"If you miss him, and like him this is all can be forgivable" Poe shook Finn hand at his side. "You just have to choose if it's worth it-" 

"Let me work it- put my thing down, flip it and reverse it" Finn finished singing. 

Rey and Poe stared at Finn. 

"I hate you" Rey breathed pacing ahead of Finn.  
Poe was shaking from laughter. 

"I don't hate you" Poe grinned at Finn.  
"So hormonal" Finn said under his breath. 

The couple followed the bun of brown hair into the pharmacy. Finn held the door open for Poe and glanced back. "I swear my life isn't this dramatic-" 

"Sure" Poe smiled squeezing his boyfriends fingers. "Let's go find, Rey" He lead him down the aisle of the pharmacy- and they found her glaring at the boxes lining the shelf. Rey glanced, and sighed. She pointed a finger at the shelf. 

"Which one do I get?" She wondered whispering harshly. "How many do I get?" She raised her shoulders, her hazel eyes popping. 

"This one-" Poe picked up a standard pregnancy test and handed it to her. "Relax" He murmured. 

"What if I'm pregnant?" Rey whispered to them. 

"Then I'm a uncle" Finn raised a shoulder. "I am with you, any decision-" He promised meeting her hazel eyes- Rey began to sniff inching toward Finn. His mouth twitched "No crying in the rite aid" He told her.

Rey laughed blinking away the tears forming. She gripped the box in her hands and tightly held it to her chest. "Let's go" She nodded and turned for the registers. 

The friends stood silently in line. The box felt like dynamite in her grasp, and Rey felt like flinging it away. She felt her chest tighten, and her thoughts soared. She lowered her gaze to the matted carpet.  
The cashier waved Rey over and she approached the counter placing the box down. She gazed around and took a bottle of water out of the cooler. "This too-" Rey said. 

The cashier nodded completely ignoring her purchases. Rey paid for her belongings and declined a bag. "Where is your bathroom?" She wondered to the teenager. 

"In the back" He answered monotone. 

"Thanks" Rey smiled turning away from the counter. She met Finn and Poe's gazes and held a finger out. "Just a second" She quietly murmured inching toward the back of the store. 

Finn huffed following after her. Rey halted outside a bathroom and knocked lightly. She meets Finn's gaze.  
"Here?" Finn gestures to the box and then widely around. Rey rolls her eyes, and opens the bathroom door. She vanishes closing the door. 

Finn rubs at his face.  
A smooth peck of lips caresses his cheek. "Relax" Poe whispers kissing his cheek. 

"Is this bad?" Finn wondered to him. 

"Only if you make it" Poe answered pecking his cheek for a second time and pulling away. 

Finn resisted the urge to start a pace along the aisle.  
Poe began to read a something off a box- 

Minutes tick by ...

A wild squeal of "-You got to be kidding me-" Through the closed door frame. 

The couple lock gazes standing in the aisle

______________________________________

Han Solo lowered his legs locking up the gate to the gym. His fingers tugging on the lock as he legs raised his body to a stance-  
A stumbling of rush footsteps, and Han instantly tenses at the sound. His fist already clenching-

"Han-" 

Han registers the girl voice squeaking as she stumbled into him. "You're here" She sighs heavily. Han straightens his stance, and finds the girl panting heavily before him. Han turns suspicious at the wide pop of her hazel eyes. 

Han narrows his gaze to the men standing behind Rey. "The roommate-" He nods his head at Finn, who flashes him a pleased smile of being that known in Rey's life- "And who's this?" He gestures to Poe. 

"Poe Dameron" Rey introduces quickly gesturing between them impatiently. Poe offers Han Solo a polite nod of his head at the mention, and Han peers at the young kids straight faced and grumpily peers on. 

"You look like hell, kid" Han stares at the girl. He brow furrowing taking in her heaving chest. 

"Thanks, Han" Rey breathed. "I have to-" Rey shook her body. "I don't know why I came here-" 

"She practically ran here" Finn stated catching his breath. Han narrowed his gaze and took in all of their faces. 

"What's wrong?" Han took a step toward Rey. 

"I have to tell you something-" Rey whispered. 

"I know-" Han said. 

"No, it's not that" Rey shook her head. She swallowed nothing, and narrowed her eyes to Han. She opened her mouth and no words escaped. 

"Do you need money?" Han lowered his voice. "You in trouble?" 

"Uh- no" Rey breathed shaking her head from side to side. 

"Spit it out, Kid" Han said feeling his nerve hitch to the roof. He desperately wanted to know what was causing the kid to look so- panicked- 

And - 

"I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREGNANT. PREGNANT. 
> 
> I AM SCREECHING. Surprise !!!!! (!!!) 
> 
> Okay, I might be going insane. I dont deserve this kind of love! I love you guys! Thank you for sticking with me, and this shit show. :,) 
> 
> I might have laughed cried at the Finn's Missy Elliott pun.... (I'm gargage plz forgive me) ah this chapter.. Finn and Poe ... ahhhhh (think about kylos reaction about Rey ... and just being there. How insane he will become..)  
> Are you guys surprised? Hate it? Love it?  
> Tell me!!! 
> 
> Come say hello to me ! :) :) 
> 
> stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com


	12. "I'll wait, Rey"

Kylo Ren awoke to the sound of a telephone ringing. 

His eyes narrowing awake as his breath catches. Kylo's body jolting from the dream he was having- _Rey..._ his fingers brushing along his lips. He could almost still feel her lips pressed against his. He was desperately still holding on to the sheer contact of her touch, her touch still lingered in his bones-  
Kylo straightened against the floor of his bathroom. The tile freezing under his body. His hands propping him up in a sitting position. He quickly leans against the wall of his bathroom. 

His feet inch toward the remaining scotch in the bottle. He had drank his thoughts away just like last night and the night before that and _the night before that_. He wanted to banish the green and brown away from his thoughts. He wanted to forget-

 _No_

Kylo did not want to forget about Rey. Oh god, no. Kylo wanted desperately to just _temporarily_ forget about Rey fucking Kenobi. He wanted the pain to ease from his temple. He wanted to chase away the manic thoughts-  
Kylo limbs inched, and he stood to a stance. His bare feet gripping the tile as his visions sways at the sudden motion. He shakes his head gripping his temple- he moves toward the bathroom sink. He reaches for the cabinet holding his prescription medicine. He grips the Advil tearing the cap open aggressively- 

Kylo throws the cap over his shoulder and placed two pills on his tongue. He closes his mouth and swallows. The pills work its way down his throat dryly. Kylo motions for the cabinet and closed it-  
The mirror holds a reflection of a man. 

Kylo stares at his reflection curious as to wonder why this man looked so broken. His brown eyes seemed mostly red now. Blood shot from the lack of sleep Kylo eyelids were pruned slightly. Kylo paid little attention to the facial hair growing on his face. His scuff growing thick against his chin. Kylo stared at the broken man until he felt his teeth press together. Kylo averted his gaze from the man in the mirror- 

All he was good for nowadays- all he paid attention to was breathing. Inhale. Exhale. 

His chest would contract with every breath, and it was the reminder of him still being here. He was still alive without his heart- he waited patiently for something to break within.  
It never came. The only thing that broke was Kylo.  
He shattered into a million tiny molecules. 

Kylo turned away from the reflection.  
He stood against the tile and peered around the bathroom of his master suite. He gazed at the bottle of alcohol, and tasted the bile on his tongue. He had thrown up and laid in his own vomit. His thoughts swirled on him choking on his vomit or alcohol poisoning.  
He mused over this turning for the open door. 

Kylo walked into his bedroom, and pulled at the hem of his pants. He unbutton his jeans swiftly and stepped out of his pants gracefully gripping a dresser. He kicked his jeans across the room and climbed into bed. 

He laid across the covers breathing in the light scent of detergent. His hand began to inch toward the blackberry in the huddle of covers and blankets. Kylo brought the phone to his chest gripping it carefully. He brought the phone to his ear and pulled away before dialing the memorized number- 

It went straight to voice mail. 

"Hi, Rey" Kylo whispered staring at the white covers. "I woke up" He said taking a thread of fabric. "I hadn't realize I didn't want to wake up" He swallowed taking a hand to his hair "I miss you" He hissed tugging on his scalp. "Oh god-" He breathed. "I'm a fucking mess" He sighed heavily blinking. "I miss you" Kylo said as a smile crept to his lips at the thought of his creature. "I miss your laugh and cute little expressions. You made me laugh-" Kylo sighed "I love you, I know I love you-" Kylo mused. "You don't have to say it back. I know I'm insane-" Kylo murmured gripping the phone. 

"I love you, Rey" Kylo said softly. "I want you to come back. You have to come back-right? You are so good-" He broke. "I need you. So, you have to come back and I'll wait" Kylo nodded. "I will wait for you. I'm patient-" a gentle scoff "Maybe I was waiting all along- I don't know-" 

The call ended as the automated voice message sounded. The call ended against Kylo's wishes and the phone dropped from his grasp.  
The blackberry fell against the covers and Kylo lowered his head, burying his face in the covers. He smothered his face in the depth of covers and- 

Screamed. 

His veins popping in his neck as his throat burned. His teeth biting on the sheets of his bed. He felt his body shake and his voice caught. The screams lowly halted as his breathing calmed. Kylo lurched away from the covers as he face contracted hotly.  
His face red, Kylo pressed his knuckles to his eyes and threw his body against the bed. He felt his back meet the covers and felt his intake of breath. 

Kylo opened his mouth. His hand pulling away from his face. Kylo took a breath, and spoke: 

"I'll wait, Rey"

____________________________________

Kylo always found himself here.

He stood planted on the pavement of the sidewalk. 

Kylo left the comfort of his bed and flung clothing on his limbs. He had been absent in dressing himself. The old sweats and loose tank hung on his body as he stalked through the streets.  
He had swiped a metro card and entered the subway tunnels gazing over the late night passengers. 

Kylo stood on a corner.  
In Brooklyn. 

He always found himself here. 

Kylo gripped the blackberry and dialed quickly. His fingers grazing over the keys before he brought it to his ear. 

The call went to voicemail. 

"Rey-" Kylo took a breath. "I am most definitely stalking you-" Kylo clarified taking a small step on the corner. "Ill probably go to jail for several years too-" Kylo gripped the phone. "I just want to see you-" His voice soft in the night. 

"I do see you though-" He gritted his teeth and kicked a bottle toward the curb. "You look-" He pauses. "Happy? You're still smiling-" his brow furrowed "But I don't think you can help that" His lips raise at the thought. "My smiling girl". 

Kylo body turned toward the light voices carrying on the sidewalk. "Finn is dating Poe" Kylo said murmured into the phone. "You must be happy for him" Kylo whispered. 

The entrance of the complex building cracked open and a small figure slipped into the night. Kylo snapped his attention across the street. 

"Why must you walk alone at night?" Kylo wondered into the phone. His foot left the curb of the sidewalk and he began to stride slowly down the block. He kept the phone close to his ear and kept his head lowered to the pavement. "So stubborn" He breathed. 

"And I know you have those fucking headphones in" Kylo hissed darting his gaze up to the disappearing form-  
Kylo quickened his pace on the sidewalk, and followed after the vanishing form. He rounded the corner and found the small frame crossing the street. 

"Where are you going?" Kylo wondered. 

The voicemail ended causing Kylo to lower his phone from his ear. His gaze to the form crossing the street

Brown hair in two buns on top of a scalp.  
Kylo head followed and his limbs followed after the pacing form. His pace heavy against the sidewalk. He kept his gaze to the prancing form. 

He gripped the phone, and lowered his gaze to the blackberry. He pressed against the keys and dialed quickly mumbling incoherent words-  
He brought the phone to his ear. 

The call went straight to voicemail. 

"You aren't going to the gym" Kylo stood bewildered on the sidewalk. "Where are you going?" And with that Kylo began to stride once more. "What are you doing?" He gripped the phone gazing after the form ahead of him. 

The form ahead of him seemed to halt. Completely stopped the pace on the sidewalk.  
Small shoulders slumping. 

Kylo pulled away from the sidewalk and crossed the opposite street gazing after the form. He pressed himself closely against a parked car. 

The subway stairs leading the form to a underground platform. It was the F train leading her into the city.

The form turned on a heel and began to walk once more. 

"Jesus fuck-" Kylo heart began to break with possibilities "You have someone-" He swallowed furrowing his brow. "No, you wouldn't- Rey... what are you up to?" He spoke softly peering on. 

The form had left the building, walked several blocks to a subway to just - turn around? Kylo was perplexed in understanding the actions. 

"Turn around and just go home" Kylo spoke gazing at the form as it passed. He stood across the street peering right at the side profile- 

"Rey" Kylo whispered staring. 

Rey. 

Rey. 

She was walking briskly on the sidewalk. 

Kylo could only stare after her, stricken over the idea of her-  
_Passing me on the street_ Kylo paused pondering his creature. He watched her round the corner and he stepped away from the parked car. 

Kylo stalked across the street and- 

A droplet of water left the sky and bounded toward his face. Kylo peered up at the droplet of rain leaving the clouds. Several raindrops fell against his face before he lowered his gaze- the rain easing lightly from the sky-  
Kylo continued his stride confidently. 

He was reminded of the phone in his grip. He ended the call swiftly and pocketed the phone. 

The rain was picking up relentlessly above him-  
Kylo turned his attention to the form quickly pacing on the sidewalk. Her form darting across the street abruptly - 

He stumbled over his footing and narrowed his gaze toward the prancing girl in the rain- 

She left the sidewalk -  
running across the street-  
And she jumped right into a puddle causing water to splash everywhere- 

Kylo can hear her light laugh from across the street-  
His body lurching backward for the brick wall. He supports himself on the brick- his fingers digging into the cement and brick-

His chest is tightening over the sound of her laugh-  
It's ringing in his ears. 

Kylo brings calloused knuckles to his eyelids and presses hard blocking out the flashes of hazel eyes- 

"No" He told the Brooklyn street. 

Kylo breath catches as his lip tremble- and the ringing amplifies- 

And Kylo begins to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fuck I am cryin :,) my heart 
> 
> HI! okay, you are all to much and I am waaaaaayyy over my head. This is so - insane. You guys ❣️ 
> 
> This chapter was dark- really dark and it was meant to test the boundaries of - well everything. 
> 
> Who do you think Rey was going to in the middle of the night but decided against it? (Ky Ky) 
> 
> Next chapter Rey and Kylo unite!!! I can't wait for you guys to indulge ! 
> 
> How do you think Kylo is going to react? 
> 
> Leave your thoughts and love :) :)
> 
> (Hello, clockwork-cameo and friends)


	13. "I'm just pregnant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just pregnant" 
> 
> Kylo caught his breath and reached for her. "I'm sorry-? The fuck was that?" He gritted bewildered for a moment. Kylo's body swayed slightly and his hand hovered in the air for a moment. Rey eyes bulged for a moment alarmed of him fainting into the traffic-

Rey had walked around the same block for over a hour. Her gaze lowered to the cracked pavement as she trailed. Her tennis shoes meeting the sidewalk in a slow deliberate pace. She clutched a fountain drink in her hand and occasionally sipped her straw. The autumn breeze easing the leaves on the sidewalk. 

_I don't feel different_ Rey touched a hand to her abdomen and removed it quickly. She had trailed in to a doctors office the next day after taking the test and-  
Rey was pregnant, and it was to early to say anything. But she was indeed pregnant in the early stages and-  
Rey wondered how the fuck this all happened. She understood perfectly about _how_. She rode him and he fucked her senseless into the sofa. But-? _Pre cum is a fucking bitch_ Rey cursed inwardly. 

She threw the drink into the waste basket, and turned her body. She began to walk back around. She couldn't wait any longer- she needed to do this.  
Rey adjusted the denim overalls she wore, and felt the sports bra against her back. Rey's breast were that soar- she grumbled pacing up the sidewalk. The thick sweater she wore kept her cozy from the fall. 

Fall was her favorite. It was late October. 

She was just thankful for the summer ended. 

Rey stood outside the store front staring at the black paneling. 

She didn't tell anyone she was coming here- she had took the train. She didn't even know if he was in the building. Her gaze lifting to the window. Rey took a step approaching the railing. She grasped a thick handle and pulled. 

A draft of cool air met her sweaty face. Rey breathed stepping inside. The hardwood floors shining against the light. Rey thought the floors were beautiful- 

"May I help you?" 

Rey jumped at the gentle voice. A man stood behind the desk. A white tulip in a vase beside him. He offered her a polite smile. 

"Is Kylo here?" Rey wondered and thought better of it. "I'm here to see Kylo Ren" She said more confident approaching the desk. 

"Mr Ren is not here at the moment-" The man informed her. "May I take a message?" He lifted his gaze to Rey. 

Rey gripped her basic phone, and thought of just calling him. _Why did I have to come here_ Rey openly winced."No, thank you though" Rey murmured turning away from the desk.

Rey strode over to the black double doors and pulled it open. She slid back into the cool air- and began to carry herself down the sidewalk- 

"Rey?" 

Every limb in Rey's body stilled at the call. Her pulse thudding against her neck- her flesh rose against her will- 

Her eyes widened, and a gasp escaped her lips. She lifted her gaze, and found Kylo gripping his keys to his chest. The black Audi parked against the curb.  
_Fuck_ Rey inwardly thought realizing she just wasn't ready. Her eyes narrowed- 

And she was stumbling away from him. 

"Rey-" Kylo concluded yelling after her. "I fucking seen you-" He said as she ducked her head darting on the sidewalk. Kylo pocketed his keys, and forgot about the appointment waiting inside.  
He quickly followed after her. He angled his body through the pedestrians. He caught sight of her copper hair, and broke out into a run. 

Rey halted at a crosswalk breathing heavily-  
A hand wrapped around hers halting her for a moment.  
She turned around bewildered and met a solid chest. "Kylo-" She said carefully peering at the buttons on his shirt. 

"Why are you in the upper east side, Rey?" Kylo questioned. 

"I was taking a walk" Rey said to the broad chest. 

"Oh? A walk" Kylo said. "Is there a reason it's outside my gallery?" Kylo peered down. 

Rey glared up at him, and set her jaw. "Kylo-" 

"You look very cute-" Kylo peered down. He tilted his head staring down at her, he felt light headed at the sight of her. . 

Rey closed her eyes tempting a breath. "I have to tell you something-" She swallowed peering up at him. 

Kylo face dramatically smoothed from all emotion. He tensed "What is it?"

"I-" Rey swallowed. "Can we-" Rey peered around. "I don't know-" Rey breathed feeling sick. She tasted the sweet cherry drink on her tongue and grimaced. 

"Rey?" Kylo demanded. "What is wrong?" 

Rey felt his hand grip her fingers and Rey felt her heart leap out of her chest from the contact. She pulled away gasping a breath. She peered up removing her gaze timidly. "Nothing is wrong-" She said. 

Kylo sighed relaxing his shoulders. 

"I'm just pregnant" 

Kylo caught his breath and reached for her. "I'm sorry-? The fuck was that?" He gritted bewildered for a moment. Kylo's body swayed slightly and his hand hovered in the air for a moment. Rey eyes bulged for a moment alarmed of him fainting into the traffic-

His hands began to reach -

Rey smacked his hands away from her frame. She sighed blinking away the tears. "I'm sorry-" She began and she bit the inside of her cheek. Tears burned her eyes and Rey blinked banishing the tears.

Kylo couldn't comprehend any- He opened his mouth and found his lips trembling. "You're pregnant?" He question breathless as he gazed over her. 

Rey pressed her lips together and met his gaze. The tears invaded her eyes in witnessing his stunned expression. She silently lowered her head.  
Kylo allowed a ragged breath to escape his lips. 

She set her jaw angrily and willed herself not to cry. "I forgot to take- it's my fault" Rey wiped at her face. 

"Who the fuck told you it was your fault-?" Kylo inched possessively toward her. He gritted his teeth- 

"No one-" Rey burst defensively. "It's just-" 

"It's not your fault" Kylo defended clenching his jaw. He peered down until she was meeting his gaze. He stared into hazel eyes. His head was spinning attempting to comprehend. "It's not your fault. I would never blame you" He said. 

"I-" Rey swallowed. "I have to go" Rey nodded her head. 

Kylo pulled away from her face, and gazed over the busy street. "I will drive you" He said offering his hand. 

Rey shook her head from side to side. "No, Kylo" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Please, let me drive you home-" He lowered his voice gently peering at her. 

Rey peered up at him and took in - everything.  
He had scuff along his lips and chin. He looked- well.  
Rey took in the wide brandy eyes and tensed at the sight. "It's not like before" Rey said. 

Kylo face twisted, and hurt flashed across his features. "I will be what- weekend daddy?-" Kylo wondered feeling his temper flare. "Are you keeping it?" He whispered to her- 

Rey held the urge to smack him. "I am keeping the baby, Kylo" She hissed.  
His relaxation from her words were obvious. 

Rey wanted to throw him into the traffic. 

"Get in the car, Rey" Kylo suggested brooding. 

"I will take the train" Rey told him briskly turning for the cross walk. Kylo ran his hand through his hair, and tugged- aggressively. He released his hold, and took a step. He fell in step with the small creature . 

She glanced up at him. "What are you doing?" She wondered staring ahead. 

"Taking the train" Kylo said in return pressing the button to the crosswalk.

"Don't you work?" Rey asked scoffing. 

"Sometimes" Kylo pressed firmly on the button. "I don't really need to work-" He glanced down at Rey "You don't have to work either" He said. 

Rey tilted her head at him giving a bewildered expression. She turned, and left him on the curb.  
Kylo gazed at the steady traffic in the street. "God damn it-" Kylo yelled after her stepping off the curb. "Stop fucking running in the street-" Kylo screamed. 

Rey foot graced the sidewalk and she twirled around. "You don't tell me what to do-" She yelled back tilting her chin up she glared at him as he crossed the street toward her. Her eyes narrowing to the cars whipping around him. Kylo mouth tilted peering at the cars. He halted allowing a rushing bus to pass. 

Kylo watched amused as Rey jumped at the sight of him disappearing from her sight for a moment. He moved forward aware of the traffic around him. He finally met the curb of the sidewalk and hovered above the girl wearing the overalls.  
Not a word was spoken between them.  
Until Kylo took a deep breath- 

"You have my baby inside of you" Kylo gazed darkly down. "You have to be careful" Kylo peered. 

Rey expression faltered. "I am careful" She turned away from him. Kylo stepped beside, and walked closely beside her. 

"Stop doing it. You're going to give me a fucking heart attack" Kylo inched down toward her. Rey huffed inching away from him in return. 

"You know-" Rey said. "You're speaking as if I actually cared" She lifted her lips. 

"There's my sassy girl " Kylo whistled. 

Rey clenched her teeth and snapped her glare toward Kylo. "I will shove you into traffic" She warned. 

"I know, baby" Kylo said nodding his head. 

Rey peered away from him and attempted to quicken her pace.

 _Why?! Why did I come here?!_ Rey thought wild as she paced carefully on the sidewalk. 

Kylo smiled following after her. "I could have driven you" Kylo said as Rey bounded down the subway steps. Kylo hovered over her in case she lost her footing-  
He knew he wouldn't be the same- 

"I didn't want you to" Rey sighed takings a metro card out of her pocket. 

"I need to know you get home safe" Kylo said. 

"I've been getting home safe every night for several weeks now" Rey muttered approaching the booth. She swiped the card and pushed at the bars against her waist. She graced the platform, and turned slowly for Kylo-  
He stood against the subway bars meeting her gaze. 

Rey rose a single brow - challenging him.  
Kylo eyes narrowed calculating for a moment- he was appeasing the small creature on the train platform. He began to lift his lips at her and-

Kylo hoisted himself carefully over the bars and jumped over the railing. He glanced back at the attendant- and found him sleeping in the booth. Kylo straightened and approached Rey- 

"That is a crime" Rey mumbled hissing. 

"Are you going to tell on me?" Kylo smirked down at her. 

"Maybe-" Rey titled her chin. "I hope they lock you up and throw away the key" She said.  
Kylo slowly smiled down at the girl. 

"I missed you" 

Rey pulled away gripping the phone in her hands- 

"You have a phone" 

Kylo peered down at her hands and gestured toward it. Rey followed his gaze and gripped the flip phone carefully. "I finally got one. I was just going to call you-" 

"Were you really?" Kylo immediately questioned sarcastic. 

"Yes" Rey settled. 

"Somehow I don't believe you" Kylo whispered staring at her intently. 

Rey allowed her jaw to set angrily, and she began to dial at her phone. The inside of Kylo's pocket began to ring against his thigh. "You have my number" She said. Kylo lowered his gaze to his jeans. He allowed his phone to vibrate inside his pocket. 

"Excellent" Kylo said. "You remembered my number?" He wondered to her. 

Rey shook her head at his question.  
Rey pocketed her cellphone and crosses her arms over her chest. "I didn't want to talk to you" She said. 

"When were you going to tell me? 

Rey breath caught and she zeroes her gaze on him. "I-" She swallowed. "Now" She nodded her head squaring her shoulders. She met the gaze of Kylo, and saw his face hardened. 

"When did you find out, Rey?" Kylo's body inching toward her. Rey pressed against the cement wall and held her gaze forcefully. 

She breathed carefully. "A few weeks ago" She whispered. 

His body lurched away as if she smacked his face. 

Kylo pulled away tilting his head in bewilderment . "And-? I had no idea" He scoffed. "Were you planning on telling me-" Kylo began to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Or were you and Leia going to raise a baby together-?" He said hissing down at Rey. 

Rey felt her chest tightened and she leaned away and closed her eyes "Leia doesn't know" She burst. 

Kylo's mouth fell open. He furrowed his brow in question but shook his head. He turned away from Rey and eyed the platform for a moment.  
He slowly turned his gaze to the girl in the overalls. "You didn't-" 

Rey shook her head, and her teeth were in between her lip- Kylo peered away gritting his teeth at the sight. "I kinda don't know what to say" She raised her shoulders. 

"Try _Hey, I'm pregnant_ " Kylo seethed down. 

"Kylo-" Rey glared "You can tell Leia you're going to be a father" She lifted her lips. "I told one of your parents. It's your turn-" Rey temper and emotions were soaring.  
And the handsome tall pale face man was not helping. 

Kylo body shook as he literally shook his entire frame. "Fucking Han knew-?!" Kylo harshly whispered feeling the outrage of not being _informed_. 

_My own fucking parents.._ Kylo gawked at the pavement 

"I told Han" Rey nodded concluding. 

Kylo clenched his jaw angrily peering at Rey- she met his gaze and - she lowered her head. "I begged him not to tell you . He wanted to-" Rey attempted. 

"Father of the year" Kylo nodded. 

Rey snapped her gaze up and peered closely to Kylo. "I spent weeks building up the courage to speak to you -" Rey started completely bursting "To actually see you to tell you I'm pregnant and-" Rey caught her breath pressing her lips together. "I wanted to tell you. That's all I was thinking about for these two weeks" She frowned feeling her eyelids sting with unshed tears. "And it's yours- if you don't believe me-" 

"Rey" 

Rey breath caught peering up meeting his gaze with tears in her eyes. Kylo swallowed "I know it's mine" He whispered to her nodding his head. 

"Okay" Rey wiped her eyes nodding her head back. 

"Are you okay?" 

Rey stilled at his question and timidly met his gaze. "I'm-" She furrowed her brow. "I feel sweaty and gross" She sniffed. 

"You are not gross" Kylo whispered to her. His body relaxing as he stood beside her on the platform. 

"How are you?" Rey pressed her lips together at such a lame ass question. _Just ask him about the weather_

Kylo head lowered, and he glanced to Rey. "I've been okay, Rey" He murmured.

The last time they seen each other was the hall way incident. 

"I don't know how to talk to you" 

Kylo felt his face twist in a grimace at her words. "You can talk to me" He said. 

"I know I can. I don't know how-" Rey injected sighing dramatically. "Let me finish" She scolded mumbling. 

"Rey..." Kylo began very hesitantly. "I want to be able to talk to you. I want you to be able to look at me when you talk to me-" He sighed as she peered stubbornly ahead. "I want you to trust me" He said. 

Rey scoffed scraping her tennis shoe against the platform. "Trust you?" She eyed him. "That is funny-" 

"Rey-" 

"Where were you?" 

Kylo stilled as her body turned for him. Her small frame inches from his chest. He could actually smell her- she smelt of apples. He cocked his head- pressing a hand to his forehead. "What-?" 

"When he died" Rey whispered. "Where did you go, Ben?" 

Kylo felt his chest contract weakly at her saying his birth name.  
"I left" He answered clearing his throat. 

"Why-?" Rey breath hitching. "You didn't come to the funeral. I never seen you again- I was waiting-" She swallowed her words. 

Kylo hands began to shake uncontrollably. He felt sick hearing her words. "I just couldn't do it-" Kylo lowered his tone swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"You want me to trust you though" Rey whispered staring at him. Her body inching away from him. Kylo controlled his breathing willing himself not to beg for her forgiveness. "But, I already tried to trust you". 

"You can trust me-" Kylo breathed feeling panicked. "Rey, I would never ever hurt you-" 

"I know" Rey nodded her head at him. "It's just the principle" She whispered removing her gaze. 

The train appeared rounding the corner. Rey began to inch toward the platform as the F train soared against the rails. Kylo hovered behind her protectively inching with her. His hands hovering over her frame just in case-  
The train halted with a wine of the brakes. Rey and Kylo allowed the pedestrians off before stepping on. 

Kylo gazed around and found a single seat open. "Go sit" He gestured with his chin. Rey planted herself against the train and reached for the bar. She held on lightly, and turned her gaze to him. "I don't wanna sit" She grumbled. 

Kylo sighed deeply. 

The train took off and Kylo pressed his hand against the pole- he peered down sharply at the girl leaning on the pole. Rey kept her expression nonchalant - smooth from all emotion. But her heartbeat thumped violently in her chest. She couldn't handle his gaze, his close proximity- even him standing inches away.  
Rey thought she would never see him again. 

Until- 

Rey glanced down at her front pocket of her overalls. "Kylo?" She said softly. She grabbed his attention immediately. Brandy on hazel. Rey slowly reached in to her pocket and gripped the tiny photo. She brought it to her chest, and glanced meeting his gaze. "Here" She whispered locking eyes and handing over- 

A sonogram. 

Kylo head lowered taking in the specks of grey and white. 

"Its practically nothing- its to soon to say or even tell people-" Rey began taking a breath. "It's not good to announce it in the early stages-" Rey winced. "I'm only a few weeks along" She breathed. 

Kylo was still staring. 

"I showed Han- and I think I saw a tear in his eye-" Rey continued gripping the pole. "Finn is -" 

"Finn knows?" Kylo gripped the sonogram gently. Jealously swam in Kylo's chest.

"Yes, of course" Rey nodded. "Poe, Han, and Finn are the only one who knows" Rey informed softly. "And you" She added. 

"Are you alright?" Rey whispered peering on. His lowered head blocking Rey's gaze on him. 

Kylo blinked breaking his gaze from the sonogram. He lifted his head. 

And Rey seen the tears invade his brandy color eyes.  
Kylo blinked and any tears forming banished.  
His expression smoothed from his features, and a in take of breath. Kylo gaze narrowed as he realized the crowded subway thinned. Several seats were open. Kylo didn't need to think twice- he reached for Rey, and took her elbow. 

Kylo guided Rey toward the two plastic seats. "Sit" He said gently. 

"Kylo-" Rey started lowering herself calming his rash protective behavior.  
She turned toward him once he sat. 

"I'm okay, Rey" Kylo met her gaze urging her worries away. He leaned toward her. "I'm okay" He said softly. 

Rey stayed inches from his face, and slowly nodded her head in return. 

And Kylo stared openly into hazel eyes. 

"You-" Kylo breathed and swallowed allowing himself a pause "You don't know how much you mean to me" He gritted out peering at her. 

"I-" 

"I know you're angry" Kylo said nodding his head. 

Rey shoulders sighed as she peered meeting his gaze. He pressed his lips together, and his angled body hovered over her. His knees bent toward her legs. He pursed his lips staring at her.

"I just want us to be okay for Fitzgerald sake" Rey whispered averting her gaze. 

" _Fitzgerald_?" Kylo began to lean away from her. He peered widely to her and whipped his gaze around "Who the fuck is that?" 

Rey clamped a hand over her mouth. 

She met brandy eyes and couldn't help it-  
Rey laughed behind her closed palm. "It's the baby" Her voice muffled behind her hand. 

Kylo's patient stare suddenly became amused. He returned to her close proximity to lower her hand from her mouth. Kylo furrowed his brow "Why are you calling the baby Fitzgerald?" He wondered sincerely.  
"Well-" Her shoulders raised "I didn't know what to call it- ah I hate saying _it_ -" Rey visible shook and offered Kylo a weak smile. "So, I call the baby Fitzgerald" 

"I don't like that name" Kylo pursed his lips. "It's a atrocious name" 

Rey began to slowly raise her lips at him. "I don't either" She licks her lips to form a smile. Shyness unfolding. "That's why I call the baby Fitzgerald-" She suppressed a grin. "I know I won't name the baby Fitzgerald, it's a safe name for now" She rambled. 

"Clever" Kylo commented amused by her. Rey nodded her head and began to avert her gaze from him- 

"How is Fitzgerald treating you?" 

Rey returned her gaze and found Kylo staring. "A little morning sickness" Rey mouth twitched. "Other than that-" Her voice trailed off and she raised her shoulder. "The fun didn't start yet-" She mumbled peering down. 

Kylo followed her gaze and saw her delicate hand brush against her abdomen. His breath caught-  
_My. Baby. Is. In. There_ something rolled in Kylo's chest- jolting him conscious of an actual being inside of this beautiful girl-  
And it was Kylo's. 

"I'm sorry for that" Kylo managed to choke out. 

Rey gaze softened. "Fitzgerald likes onion rings" 

Kylo blinked. 

"I have cravings for onion rings-" Rey breathed her eyes narrowing. "And slushes" She scoffed a amused laugh. "Think it's a boy-?" She raised a eyebrow darting her gaze to him. 

"My mother craved Captain Crunch and Dr Pepper during her pregnancy with me-" Kylo murmured. "So, yes. Maybe" He said.  
Kylo's lips raised at the thought. 

"Really?" Rey lips curving at the thought of Leia. Kylo returned her smile hesitating for a moment. Rey tilted her head in thought. "Like father like son" She mused. 

Kylo couldn't comprehend it.  
He woke up this morning contemplating his usual self loath and existence. His thoughts would travel to _her_ each and every morning. He would think of her and feel the bile work its way toward his throat. Kylo was paralyzed with thoughts of her- he was a complete wreck for the first week.  
His mother had threatened to call his father multiple times if Kylo didn't return her phone calls. Kylo knocked himself out each night to block out the images of the hazel eyes- Kylo had made convinced he was never going to see her again- he would often stuff his face into the mattress- screaming bloodily at the thought of never seeing her grin- or the roll of her eyes- 

And- 

Now. 

Kylo felt his chest contract with the possibility- he was breathing. Kylo felt his thoughts travel to Rey beside him.  
Her small frame pressed against his arm. Kylo felt her skin - and could sigh from the relief of the contact. 

Things were changing- 

Kylo pursed his lips 

"We need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. 
> 
> "I'm just pregnant" 
> 
> Ah, I love it/ hate it. I could just invision the scene ... and I just - cry :,)
> 
> FITZGERALD!!!!! (Hahahahahah)
> 
> Things will slowly progress. (I am the devil- my apologies) and the next chapter continues their chat. (Rey eats pizza and Kylo starts to beg on the street - 0:-) - ) 
> 
> This chapter was so long but I owed it to ya guys! ❣️❣️❣️ (I love you) 
> 
> I cry. I cry. I cry.  
> This chapter was just - aaaaaah 
> 
> I can't wait for the story to continue. I plan on writing literally everything- so if you guys have request by all means !!!! (Romantic walks; pillow fights; jealously; you name it) I'm here for everything under the sun. 
> 
> (Wink wink) 
> 
> Come and say hi to me! :)  
> stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com


	14. "I'll be here"

The subway brakes whined a protest as the 'F' Train halted at the 5th avenue platform in Brooklyn.Kylo stood closely beside Rey as the door opened as the conductor spoke through the speakers.

Rey sighed heavily from Kylo's outburst. "Yes, I know. We need to talk-" She agreed walking toward the exit of the subway. "That's why I came to you" She muttered bitterly deciding she regretted her trip to the city. She should have just called. She felt like a foolish girl _who showed up at the work place hollering of baby daddies-_ Rey inwardly mocked

"What would you like to discuss?" Kylo wondered trailing beside her. He kept his gaze on her as he walked. "I can have a account set up within the week-" 

"I don't want money" Rey snapped quickly.

"Oh, Rey-" Kylo began sighing "I don't think you're after my money-" He shook his head aggravated at the thought. "I know you and you know me" Kylo finished gesturing between them. 

Rey peered carefully at Kylo- and watched as his mouth twitched and his face hardened. "And you know me" He met her gaze pointedly. "So, I will set up a account for you. I will transfer money and then we can discuss-" 

"Discuss?-" Rey shrieked peering crazed "Discuss what?-" A pinch of tension began to twin in Rey's neck. She scoffed at the idea of him actually thinking he was going to just control everything- 

"Your living arrangements for one thing-" Kylo said calmly as he walked down the sidewalk. He peered to her as if _she_ was the silly one- "We have to look for doctors-" 

"I have a doctor" Rey stated interrupting him smoothly, she peered at him closely. 

Kylo gave no sign of interruption . "I will contact my lawyer" Kylo said glancing down at her. "I will handle everything. I don't want you to worry" Kylo said meeting her gaze. 

Rey swallowed a forming lump and allowed her gaze avert. Her cheeks growing red from his gaze. "I really don't want you to" She said peering away. 

"But I'm going to" Kylo said striding beside her slowly. He snapped his gaze to her and offered her a pursed mouth. 

"I know" Rey grumbled grimacing at the sidewalk. 

Rey and Kylo halted at a cross walk. Their bodies pressing together as the commuters rushed the sidewalk to get home. Rey spared a glance raising her chin and immediately met brandy eyes. She stifled her intake of breathe- he still could do that to her - even when she tried not to like him.   
Kylo raised his lips timidly at her and averted his gaze to the bleeping cross walk. His hand inched toward hers and his fingertips brushed along her open palm. He grabbed her attention instantly and the pair began to pace once more.   
"Kylo-?" 

Kylo snapped his attention to hazel. "You still call me Kylo-?" He wondered tilting his head. His curiosity getting the better of him. "Why?" He finished furrowing his brow. 

Hazel eyes became wide. "Do you want me to call you Ben?" Rey said feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Kylo mused over her for a moment. He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling at her. "I don't mind you calling me Ben-" He said and Rey watched his furrow brow become thicker. "I don't care what name you call me" He assures softly swallowing. 

"But-" A frown is lowering her lips "No one calls you Ben" Rey said pointedly. 

Kylo eyes narrowed. "Leia calls me Ben" He informed swiftly. "She has never called me Kylo Ren" Kylo's lips twitched. His runs a hand threw his thick black hair and settles his gaze on Rey. 

Rey nodded carefully absorbing the new found information.  
Her childhood crush and baby daddy was walking beside her very casually.   
_What is my life ? ? ?_ Rey inwardly sulked to the street. 

"I actually like Kylo though-" Rey removed her gaze timidly from the tall intense man. 

"You do?" Kylo mused beside her.   
"Yeah" Rey nodded her head. Her gaze landing on Kylo as she speaks. Rey watches as a small smile lifts the corners of his mouth. 

"Are you still going to the gym?" 

Rey narrowed her eyes to Kylo. "Yeah-" She nods. "I've been going more actually-" 

"Is that good for the baby?" Kylo interjected quickly. 

Rey rolled her hazel eyes tremendously. "Exercise?" She raised a eyebrow. "Of course" She swallowed her laugh. 

"I'll look into it" Kylo said lowly. Rey rolled her eyes again and kept her pace on the sidewalk. "Unbelievable" She muttered under her breath. 

When Rey peered up she found Kylo's gaze. He peered at her and she knew Kylo heard her little comment. She offered him a tight smile. "It was pleasure, Kylo" She said forcing some cheeriness- 

Kylo's expression dropped dryly- 

"But I am hungry and feeling quiet tired from my journey-" Rey ignored the sharp expression on his face. Her lips raised "And what a journey to the city it was-" 

Kylo interjected smoothly his deep voice filling the space between them "As if I traumatized _you_ by showing up and declaring pregnancies-" Kylo laughed gesturing to Rey- 

Rey halted- she stopped completely on the sidewalk. Her lips lowering, and a strained expression contracting.'"Traumatized?" Rey echoed. "I didn't mean to traumatize you" She said softly sincere. 

Kylo broke his stride on the sidewalk and practically lurched toward her. He inched forward and met her frown. "No-" Kylo shook his head. "You did not traumatized me-" He scoffed at his choice of words. "If anything you made me happy" 

"Happy?" Rey echoed. The frown remaining on her lips.   
Kylo didn't like that frown. His brow furrowed at the sight. 

"Yes, happy" He peered down nodding. "Rey, you made me the happiest man on earth. Do you realize what you're giving me-" His gaze landed on her stomach. "That's a combination of you and I" He said tilting his head. "That's-" Kylo shook his head. "How could I be _mad_?" He wondered to her bewildered. 

"Not mad-" Rey eyes narrowed "Maybe a little disappointed?" She became sheepish under his intense sharp gaze. Her fingers combing together soothingly. Her cheeks flushed from Kylo's speech. Her heart beat thumped erratically in her chest. 

"Never that" Kylo whispered locking eyes with hazel. "You're-" He said. "You two are everything" Kylo finished. "I'm happy, Rey" Kylo said. "Thank you" 

Rey swallowed, feeling overwhelmed and- the wanted tears filled her eyelids. She peered to the street willing her hormones not to take over. "I didn't imagine you would be so calm-" Rey murmured lowering her gaze. 

"I thought we were careful" Kylo said. "But the universe had other plans" Kylo undertone was dark. _The universe is a sick and twisted thing_ Kylo thought and the universe loved Kylo Ren. The universe returned the girl to him. "Crazier things have happened" Kylo amend. 

Rey peered at Kylo closely. "Have you grown even older?" 

Kylo twisted his lips at her- his lips forming in a grin. He couldn't help it or deny her. "You have not changed" 

"Did you expect me to?" Rey wondered curiously. A smile tugging on her lips- she whipped her head to the pavement. 

"No" Kylo said. "I'm just enjoying it" He murmured. 

Rey inwardly sighed. "I thought about running to you-" Her voice began and her thoughts were being voice out loud. Rey snapped her eyes to his "When I found out I was pregnant I felt completely-" Rey swallowed shaking her head. "I wanted to tell you that second-" A pause and Rey removed her eyes "I just couldn't- I was so afraid of you--" Rey parted her lips and-  
She saw Kylo's expression twist at her words and she reached for him. She grasped her hand around his forearm. She continued "I couldn't allow myself to see you. I know what you do to me- I needed to think-" Rey locked gazes with him.  
Her fingers slipped from his forearm and Kylo gaze lowered to her hands. 

"What did you think about?" Kylo wondered to her whispering. 

"You" Rey replied softly. 

Kylo lifted his gaze and met the hazel of his demise. "I thought about you-" Kylo choked on a breath "Oh, Rey, you were in my every thought" He pointed to his temple. A stricken expression contracting his face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" 

"But I need to take things slow-" Rey sighed feeling the weight of his gaze on her. This doesn't change anything-" Rey removed her gaze feeling her shoulders drop. "I just need-" She swallowed the words feeling- _I don't know_ Rey thought.   
Rey was scared of her feelings for the intense man. 

Kylo face contracted smoothly. No sign of emotion. 

"I understand" Kylo murmured briskly. He stole a breath "I just want you to be aware that I'm here for you-" Kylo said. "I never stopped, Rey" 

"I know" Rey said feeling some sort of guilt from his words. "I just want it to work-" Rey said. 

"It will" Kylo convicted weakly pacing beside her. 

"How?" Rey wondered breathless. She was stumped. She had thought of all of the possibilities, and none of them seem to work for her- she wanted her baby to have a father there always. Rey couldn't understand how it could work- 

Kylo answered "Take it slow" 

Rey eyes narrowed and she felt her lips raise. "Slow.." She mumbled trailing beside him. The pair walked closely on the block to her apartment, and Rey was suddenly aware of her erratic pulse. It was ironic of them both saying taking things slow cause-  
There was a baby growing inside of Rey and Kylo was most ardently in love with his creature called Rey. 

"I will follow your lead" Kylo said and it was a promise leaving his lips. 

"I have a appointment next week-" Rey glanced up meeting his gaze. A shy nervous twist of her mouth "Just a normal check up-" She took a breath "Would you like to come?" She wondered. 

Kylo gaze softened dramatically under her stare. "Yes, I would love to" He nodded. 

Rey frowned away her wanted smile at his pleased expression. She couldn't allow herself to fall that weakly back into the sociopath grasps. He was a never ending contradiction, his twist of mood swings left Rey stumbling and his intense gaze could amplify any pulse in her body- 

She wanted to hate Kylo Ren desperately.   
But-

The pair graced the sidewalk of Rey's apartment, and Kylo deliberately slowed his pace. His gaze falling on the copper hair tangled messily on her temple. His breath catches at the sight- he mused gazing at her perfection-   
Her hair had been the best- one of his favorite things and the sight of her brown locks caused his chest to itch and tighten. 

Rey slowed her pace, and she glanced back searching for him. She turned on the sidewalk facing him. "What?" She wondered breathless peering around. 

Kylo caught her gaze and lifted his lips weakly. "You're just-" A sigh escapes causing Kylo to recalculate "You" He finishes. 

The corner of her mouth twitches. "I will see you around" She nodded her head. A unreadable soft expression seemed to reach the green in her eyes, and Kylo snapped his attention to the tennis shoes turning away from him- 

"Wait" Kylo ruptured still planted on the sidewalk. 

Her entire frame stilled and Rey was returning to him. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and stared up at him. Her eyebrows raised high- 

Kylo hand rolled to a fist at his side. "I just need-" Kylo breathed through his nose deliberately stalling. He narrowed his gaze to hazel "Are you hungry?" He wondered softly. 

Rey peered everywhere before she met Kylo's gaze. She gazed over across the sidewalk, and met the gaze of a child in the window of a home. The young child raised her lips weakly at the sight of them planted on the sidewalk. Rey lifted her lips staring at the little girl with the curly brown hair. The little girl flashed a grin before disappearing from the window- 

Rey returned her gaze to Kylo, and found his brandy eyes on her. Rey stole a steady breath. 

"I don't want to say goodbye just yet" His soft murmur filling the space between them. Rey's chest tightened, and she met his gaze. 

Her head lowered in a nod. "Okay" She said lifting her gaze. 

The pair hovered for a moment completely unaware of their surroundings. Rey gazed along his face taking in the vulnerable expression on his face. Kylo hovered above Rey dwarfing her in comparison. Kylo kept his gaze steady on the witty creature, he didn't want to miss a expression crossing on her face.   
A twitch of her nose and hazel was locked on him. Kylo held his breath pursing his mouth. "Pizza?" Her voice filled his ear drums. 

Kylo blinked. "Yes, sure" He nodded quickly and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'll treat" She said turning on the sidewalk. Kylo's mouth curved stepping in tow with her, he walked closely beside her. 

"How is school?" Kylo wondered striding beside her. It was mid October , and Kylo was well aware of Rey attending her classes at Brooklyn College- 

Rey glanced at him. "It's okay" She nodded and remembered she told him about her schooling. "I have class in the morning" A sigh escaped Rey's lips "Also a paper that's not going to write itself-" She winced to think of her English paper. 

Kylo raised his lips absently at her scrunched face. "Do you think school is to much-?" his thoughts were captivating him for a moment. Kylo was thinking all about the creature beside him. 

_Is she eating? How is she sleeping? Does she feel the baby? Is she taking her vitamins? How's the bookstore? What is she thinking right now?_

"No" Rey said flatly ending his thoughts. "I need to continue my degree " She said turning her gaze to Kylo. She stared at him passively accessing his narrowed expression. 

"You do realize-" Kylo said slowly locking eyes "And I don't want to sound arrogant but-" Kylo broke mid sentence opening his mouth as a wide smile lingered his lips "I make millions of dollars, Rey-" Kylo said and he tilted his head. 

"I don't care about the stupid money, Daddy Warbucks -" Rey muttered folding her arms. Kylo lifted the corner of his mouth at her witty remark- 

"I want you to know you don't have to worry-" A lingering step toward her small frame. "Okay?" He wondered meeting her gaze. 

"Okay" Rey eyes narrowed. "Good to know" She eyed him sharply. 

Kylo took the hint and allowed a timid step back. He pulled away from her, raising his lips. He mused over her, pondering over her good morals and intentions. Kylo could sense her heart, and it was to pure. His own heart was a black heap of coal in comparison.   
The pair walked a single block in Brooklyn. The air swirling a light breeze causing Rey to appreciate it against her clammy skin. Rey adjusted the lock on her overall and peered up absently- And found Kylo's gaze immediately. 

Kylo stared openly "I love the overalls" 

"Are you being sincere?" Rey wondered scrutinizing her gaze. 

A light chuckle escaped his lips. "You tell me" He said glancing down at her. He peered suppressing a smile at the sight of her narrowed expression. He stared down at the denim overalls adoringly enjoying the sight of her. 

The pizzeria was a beacon of light in Rey's life. She approached the glass door and opened it. She glanced back at Kylo giving him a coy expression. He held the door and allowed her to enter. Kylo watched Rey bounce happily to the counter, and he approached her carefully standing behind her.   
Rey ordered four slices and a Italian ice and a fountain drink and garlic knots. The man handed Rey the cherry ice, and she spooned it happily turning for the broad chest- 

Rey faltered under his gaze "Want some?" She wondered inching the spoon toward his face. Kylo stilled, his mouth curving. He opened his mouth at the invitation, and allowed Rey to feed him carefully.   
Rey inched carefully on her toes and heaved herself toward the broad chest. She twirled the spoon in the air and made noises- she quickly laughed turning a slight pink. Kylo lips twitched adoringly.   
Kylo felt the cold treat on his tongue and Rey lifted her lips and pulled away. 

Kylo rubbed his lips together and felt the cherry ice slide down his throat. Rey grabbed his attention by darting toward the booth of the pizzeria.   
Kylo followed suite and slid in across from her meeting her gaze. Rey ate her ice completely content of his gaze on her.   
And Kylo silently watched. 

Then he was pursing his mouth open. "Rey?" He questioned. 

"Yes, Kylo?" Rey wondered back spooning her ice. 

"I need you to do something for me-" He spoke across from her. His hands clenched under the table. Kylo lifts his gaze and finds her attention "Can you do it?" 

"Tell me first " Rey suggested her lips lowering slightly. 

"I need you to - give me a chance-" Kylo said. His gaze to the red table of the booth. "I need a chance to fix this" He numbly said averting his gaze timidly. "I want to make things right" He allowed his gaze to lift- 

Rey placed her ice down carefully and met his gaze. "Okay" She whispered staring. Hazel eyes narrowing "I know, Kylo" She added softly.   
Her gaze softening as she seen the pure relief from her words. "I just-" 

"In time" Kylo nodded his head stealing a glance before noticing the food being served. Kylo leaned away as a the pizza was delivered to the booth. Rey murmured her thanks to the man but gave no motion of her food. Her gaze still on Kylo-   
Her frame leaning toward the table. 

"I'll give you a chance" 

She leaned into the booth. Her back meeting the seat. Rey flickered her eyes and found Kylo accessing her closely. "This is weird isn't it-?" She glanced up at him. "Tell me this is not a strange predicament we found ourselves in-" A scoff escapes her lips. 

Kylo muses for a moment pursing his lips. "I've seen stranger" He said. "Trust me" He met her gaze and raised his lips. "And I also don't care what other people think" He added briskly. 

Rey nodded her head along and reached for a slice of pizza. She gripped it folding it in half. She bite into the slice chewing slowly.   
Kylo gazed from across the booth. 

"Other people think-" Rey nodded chewing her food. She swallowed "Speaking of other people-" She cleared her throat. "You really are going to tell Leia - right?" 

Rey zeroed her hazel eyes on Kylo- and he blinked at her pleading gaze. "You don't want to tell her-?" He leaned toward her. "Rey-" He began bewildered. 

"I knew your mom since I was little-" Rey shrieked at him hissing. "Bad enough I told Han-" She breathed turning a light pink. "I'm nervous as to what she would say-" 

"My mother loves you" Kylo stated locking eyes with her. _I love you_ Kylo inwardly thought. "Why are you nervous, Rey?" Kylo wondered curious. 

"I just am" Rey removed her gaze. "This is weird" She mumbled. 

"It's not" Kylo softly argued. "All along you were under my nose- Rey, you've been apart of our lives for a long time-" 

"Yeah, small world we live in" Rey mumbled nibbling on a pizza crust.

Kylo gave no sign of interruption. "I should have recognized you-" Kylo sighed- 

Rey snapped her gaze to Kylo. "That's hardly fair" She eyed him "I didn't recognized you" She said raising her shoulders. 

"I should have told you though-" Kylo clenched his hand. "Han was my father and Leia was my mother" He breathed through his nose. He flickered his gaze and controlled the grimace on his face. 

"Why-?" Rey wondered weakly. 

"I was scared-" Kylo furrowed his brow. "I didn't know how to tell you or-" His hand appeared and he gestured widely "What to tell you" He said. 

"You could have told me" Rey mumbled peering at the table. Her gaze softening toward his clenched hands on the table- 

"I'm so sorry" 

"It's fine, Ben" Rey flickered her gaze and met brandy eyes. She felt her chest contract at the sight of his twitched lips. His hands inched toward hers and Rey locked her gaze. "I'm sorry about the scene too-" She winced twisting her lips. 

"Scene?" He echoed. 

Rey opened her mouth and closed it. She hesitantly played with the lock of her overalls. "Yeah, the smashing of the phone. The fight on the street-" 

Kylo grimaced deeply at the reminder. "Fuck-" A wince escaped his lips. "Why are you apologizing to me?" He wondered bewildered.   
A heat of blush travels to her small face. "I smashed the phone, Kylo-" Rey removed her gaze away timidly. "I made a scene" 

Kylo tilted his head. "You're stunning" He breathed. 

Rey head snapped up at his claim and her brows furrowed- 

Kylo sighs heavily "Its just that- you are something so-" A intake of breath. "Pure?" He wonders furrowing his brow. A calculated expression twists his face "I just- you leave me in awe sometimes, Rey" He finished peering. 

Rey mouth twitched at the corners 

"Don't apologize, Rey" Kylo whispered. Rey sighed peering at him from across the booth.   
"Ready?" Kylo wondered to her as the pizza vanished from there eating. Rey nodded and heaved to a stance. 

Kylo hovered above her instantly removing himself out of the booth. Rey trailed over to the garbage bin and placed the tray on top. Kylo watched as she recycled the bottles and cleaned her space quickly. His chest tightening-   
Rey returned to him and offered him a coy twist of her lips. 

The pair graced the Brooklyn sidewalk once more and Kylo walked closely beside her. "I can pick you up for class tomorrow" Kylo glanced down at Rey. 

"Oh, you don't have to" Rey met his gaze. "It's fine" 

Kylo kept his gaze on her patiently. "What time, Rey?" He instead wondered. 

"Fuckingimpossible" Rey muttered to the pavement before averting her gaze. "I have a ten o'clock class" She rolled her eyes giving in. 

"Do you have work?" Kylo wondered. 

Rey sighed dramatically. "Kylo, you can't just drive me around the entire day-" 

"Sure I can" Kylo interjected smoothly. "I want to" He added. 

"You're impossible" Rey muttered. "I'm off tomorrow" She informed mumbling. 

Kylo nodded his head along comprehensive of her schedule. He paced along with her on the sidewalk. "I'm going to call you tonight-" He said. "Do you mind?" 

"No, I don't mind" Rey answered peering up. "Thanks for the warning though" She turned her gaze away as a grin lifted her lips- 

Kylo rolled his eyes peering on. A hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Kylo peered away allowing the smile to form. His gaze averting away from his creature.   
Then- 

"I want you to come back with me-" The apartment complex appeared in his sight, and his heart cracked against his ribcage. "You can stay with me-" Kylo informed her turning for her frame. 

Rey skidded against the pavement and peered up. He leaned toward her and saw her hazel eyes pop. "Kylo-" Rey breathed. 

"It will be easy-" Kylo said. "I'll know you're eating- I'll know you're being taking care of-" His gaze falling on her stomach. His heart soars knowing his baby is in there . 

"Finn takes care of me-" 

"I want to take care of you" Kylo clenches his jaw. "The both of you" He peers at her- stricken over her words. His thoughts rattling in his head. "You're mine. The both of you-" He closes his eyes willing his chest not to burst. " _Not Finn's_ " Kylo hissed down at her. 

Rey stayed planted on the pavement and made no movement. She locked gazes with Kylo and leaned toward his face. "I'm not yours-" She bursts scoffing over the idea. "Maybe the baby - sure I'll give you that- half of you- half of me-" She was choking over her words. "Presumptuous asshole" She grimaced to the pavement 

_So fucking intense_ Rey accused inwardly fuming over her racing heart. 

"Don't be coy, Rey-" Kylo peered down at her sharply. "You know I fucking adore you" 

"Ah" Rey eyes widen. "I have to go" She began to walk around his tall frame. Rey's building a few feet away. She began to stomp toward the complex cursing herself to the pits- 

"Shit- wait-" Kylo pleaded wincing. Rey kept her pace ahead and refused to glance back. 

"I will see you tomorrow, Ben-" Rey called back continuing her pace. "Kylo- whatever the fuck your name is-" Rey stomped feeling silly- 

A bark of laughter and Kylo was rushing over to her. "Please, don't make me laugh when your storming away-" He reached for her. 

"Allow me to storm away-" Rey dodged his hand hissing at him. He laughed once more and allowed his shoulders to drop. All amusement vanishing from his face. 

"I can't" Kylo said seriously. "Do you understand, Rey?" He wondered turning his intensity on her. Rey faltered under his gaze, completely taken aback over his stare- 

"Understand what?" She whispered wondering. 

"I can't leave you alone-" A pained expression crosses his face. "I can't" He choked pressing his lips together. 

Rey could only stare at the complexity of the man hovering before her. 

"Okay?" Kylo wondered to her. 

"Okay" Rey nodded her head. 

Kylo allowed a timid breath to escape his lips- 

"Rey-" 

Kylo snapped his gaze to the man approaching them. He seemed oddly familiar to Kylo and he couldn't- 

"Poe" Rey smiled at the sight of Poe Dameron. Then her gaze drifted to Kylo, who was practically pressed against her. Rey allowed a step away from Kylo-   
Kylo took a step with her. 

Poe immediately took notice of Kylo standing beside Rey. "Hey man-" Poe halted outside the building and leaned toward Kylo. "You must be Kylo-" He offered a palm. 

"Hello" Kylo said meeting the gesture. His gaze traveling to the shy creature beside him. 

"Happy to finally meet you" Poe offered a smile. "And congratulations" Poe gaze slowly turning to Rey- 

Kylo realizes the man is choosing to ignore their first introduction. A bubble of amusement heaves Kylo chest slightly- 

She narrowed her eyes at her friend. A blush easing her cheeks. 

"Thank you" Kylo said staring down at Rey. Poe nodded his head along, and quirked his lips to Rey. 

"Enjoyed the city, Rey?" Poe wondered. 

"Yeah" Rey rolled her eyes. 

Poe smiled gently at the couple and motioned to the take out. "Can't keep Finn waiting- Rey, I bought the fried dumping this time-" Poe head lowered to the take out. Poe offered a grin to Kylo. "I bought the wrong order the last time, and I literally saw tears in her eyes-" 

Rey pushed past Kylo, and squeezed Poe's forearm. "I did not" She squeezed him. She peered back to Kylo. "I didn't cry" She told him defensive. 

Kylo pressed his lips together and gave Rey a reassuring nod. "Okay" He offered controlling his amusement. 

"Nice meeting you" Poe turned for the stairs of the building. "Coming Rey?" He called wondering. 

"Yeah, just a second" Rey lifted her lips turning her gaze to Poe, who nodded his head and turned for the buildings entrance. 

Rey gaze followed Poe disappearing into the hallway. She stole a breath before returning to the brooding man- 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Rey said taking a step toward Kylo Ren. His gaze lowering to the soft expression on her face. Kylo took a step back and rolled his hands in a fist. He inhaled carefully flickering his gaze to Rey- his jaw worked angrily. 

"I don't want to see you-" Kylo raised his clenched hands. "Fuck- I'm serious-" He sighed deeply "Just come back with me, Rey" He finished unclenching his hands taking a step toward her. He met her small frame peering down at her desperately searching her gaze. 

A weak smile worked its way to Rey's lips. "I'll text you" She locked eyes taking in brandy. She leaned her small frame toward his solid chest. She peered at the heaving chest closing her eyes. Her heart worked dramatically in her chest. "Okay?" She whispered reaching her hand to his chest. 

Her hand met his chest and her fingers gripped his shirt. Rey gaze lifted and he leaned toward her. "Okay, Rey" He whispered. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" A finger traced the curve of his shoulder blade and Kylo was trembling at the touch- Rey swallowed feeling a bit light headed. "Kylo-?" Her gaze narrowing to his. She searched his neutral expression. 

"In time" 

Kylo pulled away with raised lips. "I'll be here" His gaze drifting to the curb of the sidewalk. 

Rey nodded her head along following his gaze to the curb. She felt herself hesitate in his proximity. Her body lingering toward his broad chest broke her thoughts- she blinked inwardly shaking the thoughts away- 

"I'll see it to believe it" Rey pulled away from his proximity raising her lips shyly. Kylo gaze softened and he was returning her smile. 

"I'll be here" Kylo gazed all around the sidewalk. 

Rey turned for the stairs of her building. 

Her chest heaving as she turned away from his raised mouth and soft expression- She felt her breath intake feeling the effects of his gaze and words. 

Did she even deserve this kind of devotion? 

Her hands trembled as the key entered the lock. Rey pushed at the entrance completely rushing away from Kylo on the sidewalk. 

The tears escaped from her eyelids and Rey lowered her head bashfully- 

"Rey-" 

Rey gasped snapping her head up. 

She found Poe waiting on the stairs. The brown paper bag of take out resting on the stairs beside him. Rey cocked her head in question and silently raised a finger at him. "Oh- Poe-" She breathed taking a step toward the staircase. 

"You told him" Poe stated lifting his gaze. 

Rey nodded her head multiple times. She pressed her fingers against her mouth. 

"You okay?" Poe whispered. 

Rey nodded her head. 

Poe lifted to a stance and motioned for the take out. "You guys will work it out" Poe voice lingered in the hall. Rey held on to Poe's words desperately- 

Rey still continued to cry planted against the tile.   
Poe took notice turning back for Rey. His foot lingering on another step. His brow furrowed "Rey?-" He began. 

Rey opened her mouth, and narrowed her eyes to her friend. "Oh, Poe-" She breathed lowering her head peering at the tile- 

She raised her head blinking away the remaining tears. Rey met Poe's gaze and whispered : 

"I think I love him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Okay! Okay! Several things!!!!!!!!!!   
> 1) You are all amazing.   
> 2) You are all amazzzzzing.  
> 3) YOURE ALL AMAzING!!! 
> 
> I can't grasp my head around the love this story has... The comments and love from you guys :) :) Keep it coming ❣️ 
> 
> Ky Ky is going to be overly protective than usual- (so warning ⚠️). Rey - (my baby.mysunshine) is just a mess, and this chapter was such a good chapter to write. 
> 
> Next chapter will be of Kylo attempting to take Rey to school - 'attempting is the key word ( wink) 
> 
> I have made this 'rule' if I finish writing a chapter of 'Tonight you're mine' I'll post a new chapter. So- I finished a chapter, and it's called "moving day" in my phone.   
> (I actually write on my iPhone so! If there is any spelling mistakes - I am so sorry-eep!) 
> 
> Visit me !!! Say hi !!!! Let's cry about Reylo 
> 
> stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com


	15. "Fitzgerald is a jerk"

Kylo waited patiently on the sidewalk. His gaze lifting to stare up at the apartment building. He paced along the sidewalk waiting for Rey to come downstairs. Kylo glanced once more at his black berry. It was close to 9:30 in the morning, and it seemed like Rey was running late. 

Kylo patiently waited on the Brooklyn sidewalk. 

Until his anxiety spiked-  
Kylo turned for the building hastily walking up the steps. His fingers jammed on the speaker button roughly. Kylo ran a hand through his hair calming his thoughts- 

The static erupted from the speaker. "... Hello?" 

Kylo furrowed his brow at the sound of Rey's voice through the com. "Rey-? Are you okay-?" He quickly demanded pressing himself closer to the speaker- 

" _Shit_ " Rey voice pitched squeaking- 

The buzzer sounded allowing Kylo entrance into her building. He quickly motioned for the door and pushed it. He lurched toward the stair case and took the stairs effortlessly- 

The door to her apartment heaved opened and Rey met Kylo in the hall-

Kylo gazed at her attire noticing her pajamas shorts. "Rey?" 

"I am so sorry-" Rey said whispering. "I forgot to call you-" She touched her forehand sighing the words. She peered up peeking at him. 

"Are. You. Okay." Kylo gritted out at the sight of her pale face. 

"Ah, I feel terrible- you were waiting-" Rey eyes narrowed to the stair case of her building. 

"Stop apologizing" Kylo said weakly allowing a breath. 

"I'm sick" Rey concluded dropping her shoulders. "I blame Fitzgerald" She muttered peering down at her ratty old shirt.

"It's fine. You shouldn't go to class-" Kylo said inching toward her. "What can I do?" He wondered hovering above her. 

"Uh-" Rey's eyes narrowed "Finn is bringing over soup during his lunch-" She swallowed the words immediately taking in Kylo's sharp expression. She huffed dramatically rolling her eyes. "It will pass. It's just morning sickness-" Her face twisted slightly. 

Kylo hands began to reach for her. "You need to get in bed- 

Hazel eyes turned extremely wide.   
Rey's hand collided into Kylo's chest- she pushed at him flimsy before lurching toward the open doorway. 

Kylo watched Rey disappear from his sight clutching her mouth.   
His body lurched following her into the apartment. His arm reaching to close the door behind him. He slammed it shut and rushed down the hall-   
Kylo entered the bathroom peering down- 

Kylo landed against his knees and reached for brown hair. He gently held strands of brown as his hand rubbed at her back soothingly. 

Rey softly cried. 

"Ssshhhh" Kylo said raising to a stance. He gazed around her tiny bathroom and found a plastic cup. He turned on the faucet to the sink and filled the cup with water. He quickly returned his gaze and found Rey leaning away from the toilet. 

Kylo lowered himself against the tile and handed the cup to Rey silently. She gargled the water and lowered her head to spit her water-   
A grimace on her small face.

Rey returned her gaze to Kylo. "You okay?" He wondered tilting his head. 

"Yeah" She nodded. Rey removed her gaze from the intensity of brandy eyes. She faltered completely frazzled. 

A sigh escaped Kylo's lips. He lowered his head. "You scared me" He breathed, running a hand over his face. He returned his gaze and found her blushing face. 

"Sorry" Rey whispered. 

"Does this happen every morning?" Kylo murmured. He allowed the frown to lower his lips as he gazed at her. She leant her head against the wall and narrowed her eyes to the ceiling. Her expression turned calculated. 

"Sometimes" Rey said. "Not every morning" She returned her gaze. 

Kylo's mouth twitched at the corners. "I'm sorry-" He reached for her fingertips. "Fitzgerald is a jerk" 

Her laugh sounds in his ears. It stills him for a moment completely dazed. Her soft laughter easing the tension in his chest. He sighed- 

"He doesn't mean it" Rey whispered peering down. Her fingertips lightly brushing along her shirt. "Do you think I'll blow up like a balloon-?" She snapped her gaze and her face scrunched. 

Kylo controlled his expression. "Never" He shook his head as the corner of his mouth lifted. Rey sighed gently and stumbled to a stance. She brushed at her shorts and Kylo watched removing his gaze from her bare legs-   
That were inches away from his fucking face- Kylo's hand trembled and he clenched it pressing on his hand as he raised to a stance. 

He invaded her close proximity once more.   
Rey turned for the sink and began to brush her teeth. Kylo enjoyed the sight staring intently behind. He mused over her narrowed eyes as she brushed. She spat the remains into the sink and turned toward him. 

"Okay-" Rey began raising her shoulders. "Sorry about this-" She gestured around the bathroom. "I'll see you later-" 

Kylo kept his gaze patient. "Im not leaving you, Rey" He stated flatly. A widen of hazel eyes. 

"You don't have to stay-" 

"I want to" Kylo breathed. "I'm going to" He nodded his head down at her. "Please don't argue"   
Rey hazels eyes narrowed, and Kylo took in her set jaw. He twitched the corner of his mouth at the sight of her. It only amplified the defiant expression. 

"Let's get you to bed" Kylo murmured softly. 

Rey chest heaved slightly as her hazel eyes flickered up. "Lead the way" She gestured to the open door. Kylo eyes narrowed at her claim- a smile working its way to his lips. 

He pulled away from her-   
But halted hesitantly offering her his fingertips. He inched his open palm toward hers. Rey lowered her gaze at his stretched hand.   
Her fingers brushed along his before he twined his fingers through hers. Kylo felt the relief flood his bones at the contact. 

Kylo turned for the doorway and lead Rey out of her bathroom. 

Kylo stretched arm held on to her hand for dear life. He trailed along her apartment and took in every little detail once more. He lead Rey to her closed bedroom. He stole a glance before pushing at the frame. 

"Come on" He tugged leading her toward her bed. Her covers pulled back against the bedspread. Rey sighed heavily allowing him- Appeasing him- to take care of her. Kylo stared as she crawled into bed. 

Kylo lowered himself against the yellow rug. He propped himself against the floorboards and turned toward the laying girl in the bed. He placed his forearms against the bed and leaned carefully shifting his gaze to hazel. "Do you want tea?" He wondered. 

"Are you my doctor?" Rey wondered instead. A smile hovering her lips. 

"Yes" Kylo nodded against his forearms. 

"How nice" Rey lips lifted and he was rewarded with a breathtaking smile. 

"And the doctor says you have to drink tea" Kylo mocked pulling away. He witnessed a flash of a pout and felt himself inwardly muse. 

Kylo pulled away from the bed and met Rey's hazel eyes. "I'll be right back" He eyes narrowed to her bedroom door. 

"You're seriously going to make me tea?" Rey wondered. 

"Do you want toast?" Kylo wondered. "You should eat something" He murmured. Hazel eyes rolled at his face and Kylo took his leave. He brushed his hands to his knees and stole a glance to his creature laying in the heap of covers. 

Kylo walked out of her bedroom and trailed down the hall.   
He entered the kitchen and felt his heart skip a slight beat at the sight of her painted chairs. He felt his lips lift and he began to work his way into Rey's kitchen.   
It took him a moment to realize where everything was -  
He managed gripping a mug from the cabinet he remembered Rey using. He picked the yellow mug and turned for the kettle on the stove top. 

He turned for her refrigerator and reached for the bread box on top. His reach halted as his gaze flickered to her slew of magnets and pictures- 

The sonogram graced the refrigerator by a tiny magnet of a happy face. 

Kylo felt his heart soar at the sight. "Hello, Fitzgerald" He turned his attention to the bread box. He took a piece of bread out carefully weighing it in his palm. He turned for the toaster and shoved the bread in. 

He turned for the boiling kettle lifting it off the stove top. He poured the boiling water into the mug, and turned for the ingredients of Rey's tea. 

"You look so happy in my small kitchen-" 

Kylo snapped his gaze to his creature, who was gripping the blankets against her small frame. She offered him a weak smile as she took a small step toward the table.   
Kylo eyes narrowed as he spooned some sugar. 

"Is that so?" Kylo wondered turning for the toast. He reached above him and opened a cabinet. He took out a plate placing the warmed bread down. He glanced behind and found her smiling peering at him. Her lips pulled as he gazed at her- her smile loosening on her lips. 

Rey lowered her head in a nod. Her gaze drifting toward the refrigerator. Kylo turned for the toast and knifed a piece of butter smoothing it on to the bread. "Why are you out of bed?" He wondered curiously turning for her. 

Rey responded with a scrunched nose. "I'm not on my death bed. You may relax-" A roll of hazel. 

Kylo took a steady breath stepping toward the table. He placed the plate down and flickered his gaze to her. "Eat" He said turning for the mug on the stove top. 

A huff of annoyance "Jesus-" Rey scoffed. Kylo grasped the mug and approached the girl in the chair. His gaze lowering to her set jaw. He slowly brought the mug toward her face. "Drink the tea" Kylo said pressing the mug closer to her face-

Her glare was comical as Kylo attempted to keep him amusement at bay. He nodded his head encouragingly. "You will feel better" He said. 

Rey leaned away from him. She pulled her head back narrowing her gaze to him. "I do feel better-" And she snatched the mug from his hands. Kylo lifted his lips pleased with himself. He lowered himself into the purple chair, and pulled it closer toward Rey. 

Rey blew carefully against the scolding tea. Her eyes taking in the steam as she kept her gaze stubbornly fixated. Kylo leaned toward her and paid close attention to her blushed cheeks. "You look better" He peered closely. 

Hazel zeroed in on brandy. Kylo held her gaze breathing carefully. "I told you" She grumbled sipping her tea gingerly. She pursed her mouth swallowing. "You are extra paranoid lately" She murmured gripping the mug.

Kylo tilted his head at her. A slow smile forming on his lips. "Can you blame me?" He pursed his mouth in return. 

Rey sighed heavily. "It's not necessary. You'll give yourself a heart attack" Rey mocked stifling her laughter. 

"No, you will give me the heart attack- somehow-" Kylo stressed leaning toward her. His lips quirking at the sight of her mocked outraged. She placed the mug down and leaned toward him- a smile hovering over her lips. 

"It will be your rash insane behavior to take you out-" Rey breathed twitching her lips suppressing the wanted smile. 

Kylo mused for a moment. "We'll see" He promised licking his lips to form a smile. Hazel eyes lowered to his full lips-  
Her eyes averted once more and landed on his chest, Rey tilted her head removing her gaze timidly. Kylo inched toward her and witness her body still at his close proximity. "Cmon- eat-" He pulled away motioning toward the toast. 

Rey glanced up at him. Her gaze landing on the toast. "Ugh-" She reached for the toasted bread and bit into it. She chewed quickly and snapped her gaze to him. "Happy?" She pushed the plate away. 

Kylo pressed his lips together and silently inched the plate toward her. He flickered his gaze. "Another bite" He urged. Rey eyes rolled tremendously- Kylo thought her hazel eyes would roll in the back of her skull. 

"You take a bite" Rey urged in return. 

Kylo breathed reaching for the toast. He gripped the bread bringing it to his lips. He locked eyes leaning in. He bit into the bread chewing "Your turn" He held the bread and brought it toward Rey. 

Her frame sighed but her body leaned toward him. She bit into the toast Kylo offered and he watched her chew stifling his adoration. A smile hovering over his lips. Rey swallowed and motioned for the tea on the table. Kylo ate the remaining toast and averted his gaze to the stubborn creature. "That so hard?" He questioned curious. 

"Yeah, it was dreadful-" Rey breathed raising her lips. Kylo sighed heavily and leaned toward her. He invaded her personal space and watched the blush paint her cheeks. 

"I could only imagine the sass our daughter would have-" Kylo eyes narrowed in thought. "Now that's dreadful-" 

A small hand pressed against his chest and Kylo chuckled at Rey's scrunched face. "Ben-" 

"I want a daughter though-" Kylo eased a smile on his lips. He lowered his gaze toward her stomach. "I want a little you running around bossing me around-" Kylo grinned lifting his gaze.   
He found Rey smiling wide- a beam of a smile. She gently laughed at him. 

"Yeah?" She raised a eyebrow. A coy expression contracting her face. Kylo nodded his head smiling down at her. "I'll be happy-" A raise to her shoulders "Boy or girl as long as they are healthy and well" A smile lifting her mouth. 

Kylo nodded his head in agreement. "I will take anything that you give me, Rey" He said.   
Rey's expression became unreadable to Kylo, he took in her soft expression in her green eyes. A quirk of her lips, and Kylo was returning the smile. 

Rey sighed leaning her cheek into the comforter. She bundled the blankets in her arms and turned her gaze- and found Kylo peeking at her. "Ready-?" Kylo wondered. 

"Ready-? For what?" Rey echoed bewildered. 

Kylo inched the chair closer to her and met her gaze. "For a nap. You look a little tired" His full lips lowering at the sight of her tired eyes. "Have you been sleeping okay?" He suddenly wonders to her as his fingers twitch at his sides. 

A light sigh escape her lips. "I'm fine" She clutched the blankets to her frame. She raised her chin stubbornly up. 

"Cmon-" Kylo burst leaning toward her. His fingers brushing along her forearm causing her gaze to snap. Her expression falters under his touch. "Let's get you back to bed" He raises to a stance pushing his chair in.  
Kylo lowered his gaze to the stubborn creature in the chair. 

"And you'll leave?" Rey forced a cheeriness to her tone. 

"No" Kylo answered instantly pursing his mouth.   
Rey narrowed her eyes. "You're serious" She stated breathless. 

"Yes" Kylo answered mimicking her narrowed expression. "I'm not leaving any time soon. So, you better get up and come back to bed-" Kylo sighed heavily. 

Rey scoffed under him and Kylo flickered his gaze. "Ha!" She said thrusting her chin. "Who the hell do you think you are-?" Her face muffled in bewilderment. "You are literally the most impossible-" 

Kylo body lurched for the girl in the heap of blankets.  
A sequel escaped her lips. 

Kylo grips the comforter carefully pulling Rey closer. In one swift motion Kylo lowered himself to heave the creature on to his back. Her body propped carefully on to his shoulder. 

Her hands are whacking at his back. "Aw- Ben-" Rey cries as Kylo turns in her kitchen. 

"Hold on" Kylo grins taking a careful step into her hall. Kylo carries Rey through her apartment. His arms holding her legs securely to his chest. He kicks open the frame to her bedroom- 

Rey squeals a slew of giggles. 

Kylo approaches the bed and halts at the edge. He motions to her body and grips her waist lifting her effortlessly.   
"Do I weigh anything to you-?" Rey grumbled resting her head on his back as she angled her head toward him. Kylo meets her scrunched face, and chuckles lowly. Kylo reaches and Rey allows him to carry her toward the bed. 

Kylo returns his creature to bed. 

The blankets dwarf her once more and Kylo peers down. Rey meets his gaze, and a smile is lifting her cheeks. "I know, I'm so complicated" She pressed a cheek toward the blanket as she sighed. 

"Yes" Kylo raised a brow slightly. "But you're my complication" A smile hovers over his lips as his thoughts travel.   
Rey hums as she lays in the bed. She pulls at the bedspread on the other side of the bed and glances back at Kylo. "You can sit- or lay down-" She pats at the spot beside her. She peers away from him timidly. 

Kylo fingers grip his laces of his boots and pulls them. He kicks off his boots one at a time. His gaze to the girl in the bed. He walks around the bed and finds her gaze on him the entire time.   
Kylo falters under her shy expression- 

He lowers himself against the bed. His knees meeting the mattress. Kylo flickers his gaze to hazel and finds her smiling lips.   
Kylo lowers his body right beside hers. He turns toward her and immediately finds hazel. 

"I'm really not tired" Rey breathed inches away. 

"Sure" Kylo said lifting his mouth. "You just look extremely tired" He scoffed peering down at her bed spread.   
Her smell evaporated into him. Her scent all around him. Kylo stole a steady breath before returning his gaze. Her small face was scrunched - displeased entirely. 

"You should talk-" Rey scoffed and her fingers were suddenly toward his face. Her fingertips stilled under Kylo's eyelids. "You look very tired. Maybe you need the nap" Rey brushed a finger under his eyelids. Her finger smoothing over his flesh.   
Kylo could hear his heart beat in his ears. He swallowed at the sight of her frown. 

"Rey, don't worry about me-" He told her furrowing his brows. Rey hazel eyes narrowed to his and her fingers vanished from his face. Hazel rolled 

"Then you don't worry-" 

"Don't finish that sentence" Kylo sharply said eyeing her. "It's a entirely different subject" He said dryly. 

"Not at all" Rey mused peering at him, she raised a eyebrow challenging. "We can worry about each other" She raised a shoulder nonchalantly. 

Kylo tilted his head "I thought you didn't want me to worry -"

Rey held a finger toward him stilling his words swiftly. "You exceed a level of worrisome I can assure you" She mocked leaning toward him. 

Kylo snatched the finger in his grasp and pulled her toward him. "Then don't worry me" He gritted giving her a pointed expression. Rey laughed against his chest. 

"I would have to alter my entire personality-" Rey breathed peering thoughtful. "I just can't-" She sighed peering stricken- 

Kylo fingers pressed against her waist and Rey squeaked at the contact, she swallowed her giggle and averted her gaze to brandy. She offered him a sly grin before-

Kylo began to tickle her torturously. Rey laughed pressing her face into his chest. "Mercy" Rey squealed into him. 

"Nope" Kylo leaned down wrapping his arms around her waist. His fingers twitching at her sides, Kylo smiles into her shoulder as she giggled. 

Her soft laughter filling her bedroom and Kylo's head-   
He sighed contently releasing his grip, Rey sighed away her giggles and stayed inches from his chest. "Are you ticklish?" She flickered her eyes taking in his hooded expression. 

"No" Kylo answered musing. 

Rey lips pulled at the corners. "No fun" She pouted brushing a few strands of hair that escaped. 

Kylo hands still wrapped around her waist, she still stayed in his embrace.   
"I'll close my eyes if you do" 

Kylo averted his gaze to Rey's mouth. Her words barely a whisper. He felt his gaze contract softly. "Yeah-" He nodded his head at her. 

Rey closed her eyes and hazel disappeared from Kylo's sight. 

Rey leant her head against the pillow but remained in his embrace. 

"Where did you go to college?" 

Her voice whispering toward his chest as her chest heaved gently. Her face smoothed as she attempted to close her eyes. 

Kylo gazed over her face. "NYU" 

Rey popped open her eyes. Hazel eyes flashing. "What-?" 

"I dropped out during junior year" Kylo said stilling her question. He sighed peering down collecting his thoughts. "Close your eyes" he whispered. 

Rey settled against the bed and reluctantly closed her eyes. "Where did you go?" She wondered softly.

"Um-" Kylo leaned toward the brown hair. "Everywhere" His eyes narrowed. "Boston, Texas, Arizona, California-" He breathed. "I eventually did come home" 

Kylo narrowed his gaze and found Rey breathing gently into him. "Did you like it?" 

"No" Kylo answered. "I hated it, I hated myself and I hated everyone" 

Rey's body pressed closer to him and Kylo choked on a single breath- 

"Does this mean I can ask a question?" Kylo wondered to the copper hair. 

"If you wanna-" Rey nodded her head. Kylo smiled gazing over her small face. "You better have your eyes closed-" Rey began-

"I do" Kylo lied appeasingly. He lifted his lips witnessing her expression easing as she settled in bed. Kylo stole a breath "Do you forgive me?" 

Kylo held onto his breath patiently waiting for a reply.   
His hands shook at his sides. His gaze lowering, he clenched his hands forcing calmness. 

Rey eyes remained close. Her chest heaving. "Yes, Darcy" she murmured against the pillow. 

Kylo lifted his lips weakly. "Thank you, Rey" He said gazing. Rey hummed nodding her head. 

"I'll try to forgive you- always" Her mouth opening to yawn. Kylo peered on smiling widely. His heart cracking from her words. 

"I don't deserve you" Kylo whispered gazing over her soft expression. 

"Shut up, Ben" Rey whispered in return, she inched closer to him. Her hand grasping his shirt. She leaned toward him. Her head resting on his solid chest. "Close your eyes" She said to his chest. 

Kylo silently obeyed and lowered his eyelids. His chest rumbling with amusement. He pressed his cheek against her hairline. He breathes her in - 

"Are you ready to be a father?" 

Kylo holds her against his chest gently. 

"Yes" Kylo answers after a moment. "Are you ready to be a mommy?" Kylo wondered curious. 

"Yes" Rey whispered in his embrace. "I'm scared out of my mind though-" 

Kylo lips hovered over her hair. His eyes flickering down. "No, you will be amazing" He said. 

"You're so sure" Rey hummed. 

Kylo pressed deeper into her mattress sighing as he shifted his weight. "Always" He said stifling a smile. He held her closer to his chest and his hands began to inch toward her stomach. "May I hold you?" He whispered. 

"I'm already in your arms-" Rey yawned burying her face in to the pillow 

Kylo mused allowing his hands to rest over her stomach. His large hands dwarfing her small abdomen. He felt her body sigh from the contact. Kylo leaned toward her more. His nose skimming over her neck. 

Kylo felt his body ease. All tension vanishing from his limbs.   
He held his creature close to his chest. Her back pressed against his chest-   
her own chest contracting gently informing him she fell asleep- 

Kylo took a moment to appreciate the body pressed against his frame. He felt his own chest contract intently. His arms locking around her. He leaned closer toward her and clenched his eyelids shut-   
_Thank you_ Kylo inwardly thought stealing a breath. 

Kylo devoted his hold around his creature.   
He was never letting go.

________________________________

Kylo awoke to the sound of a key turning in the door. His eyes flashing open as his gaze met the cracked ceiling of Rey's bedroom-   
Immediately- Kylo head turned searching for her. 

Rey slept soundly pressed against his side, the blankets still wrapped around her frame. Kylo gaze lowered taking in her pursed mouth- He stared longingly at her hands wrapped around his waist. His heart soaring at the contact- 

The door to her bedroom cracked open and Kylo instantly flickered his gaze. He found the roommate peeking his head into the doorway. 

Finn and Kylo locked gazes from across the bedroom. 

Finn Storme expression falters at the sight of Kylo Ren. His fingers stilling on the doorknob. 

Kylo silently gazed and brought a finger to his lips. His gaze darting to the sleeping Rey beside him. Finn narrowed his gaze widely-   
And lowered his head. Finn pulled away from the doorway. 

Kylo expression contracted smoothly and his limbs pull away from Rey. Kylo gazed along as he maneuvered out of her bed. His lips twitching at the idea of leaving her- he had fallen asleep. Actually slept for several hours.  
He smoothed the blanket over her body and pulled away carefully walking against the floorboards. His socked feet carrying him toward the door frame. 

He lifted his gaze and found Finn staring in the doorway. "I didn't know you were here" Finn said lowering his voice. His gaze landing on Rey sleeping. 

"Yeah" Kylo eyes narrowed pointedly. "I picked her up for class or-" Kylo murmured "At least tried to" He muttered. 

Finn gaze softened. "Her morning sickness is a bit rough" Finn said pulling from the doorway. He hesitated before stepping deeper into the hallway. Kylo slowly peered after and allowed a step into the hall. 

"I'm aware" He murmured briskly following the roommate. Finn glanced behind and met his gaze. Finn walked straight into the kitchen and Kylo turned standing in the doorway. Finn walked to the refrigerator and opened it peering inside. Finn turned grasping a water bottle. 

"You want one?" Finn offered gesturing to the bottle in his hands. 

Kylo mouth quirked. "No, thanks" He said. 

Finn nodded his head and unclasped the bottle. He stole a sip and turned his gaze to Kylo. "So, she told you" He said. "Rey told me" Finn informed.

Kylo eyes narrowed in slits. "Of course Rey told me" Kylo gritted. "Are you disappointed?" He sneered forcing a smile to his lips. 

"You're territorial" Finn raised a eyebrow gulping a large sip of water. "And also threatened-" He swallowed clasping the water. 

Kylo's eyes flashed from the entry way of the kitchen. He took a drastic step toward the table. His eyes narrowing to Finn. 

"I mean nothing has ever happened-" Finn said gripping the bottle. "I mean-" He lifted his gaze and settled his gaze on Kylo- a curve of his lips "There was this one time she kissed me- she was drunk and I did think I loved her-" 

Kylo body invaded Finns personal space in a instant. Kylo's teeth gritting dangerously- Finn mouth clamped shut stifling his amusement. He met Kylo's gaze. "I know you love her" Finn slowly said. 

Kylo lips hovered in a wanted smile. It looked more of a prowling grin- 

Kylo took a calculated step back. "Careful" He warned tilting his head. 

"As long you're just as careful" Finn said forcing his gaze. He allowed his jaw to set. "You already hurt her once-" Finn reminded gritting his teeth. 

Kylo breath caught. "Just once" He swallowed the lump forming. His glare twisting his face as he stares at Finn. " _Just once_ He gritted weakly zeroing his gaze.   
Finns eyes flicker - he peers away from Kylo's gaze. A unreadable expression crosses his features, and he pressed his lips together. 

A moment of silence passes between them. 

"She likes you a lot-" Finn voices as he swiftly return his gaze. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes, and finds Finns timid expression. He furrows his brow taking another step away from him. "Huh-?" 

"Try to see past the sarcasm" Finn offered musing over Kylo's intent expression. "And you guys won't hurt each other-" A hard expression took hold of his features. 

Kylo inwardly sighs. His fingertips press together and he is stealing a careful breath. His chest inhaling as his thoughts cease "I will do the worrying of Rey and mines relationship" He nodded his head curtly. He attempted to wipe away the brisk tone- _attempted_

Finn raised a eyebrow, and nodded his head in return. "Gotcha-" 

"Kylo" 

All attention was averted to the creature in the kitchen doorway. Kylo head turned and found Rey standing in the kitchen- rubbing at her eyes. Her head lifting up to peek at Finn and Kylo. 

"Hi, Finn" Rey said yawning as she continued to rub her eyes. "Good morning" She yawned. Kylo tilted his head utterly curious. He began to approach her.

"Hey, peanut-" Finn leaned against the kitchen sink. "I bought you soup" 

A mumble of incoherent words and Rey bobbled her head in a nod. 

Kylo peered on stifling his curiosity by the growing second. He spared a glance to Finn "She's not even awake" He murmured averting his gaze to Rey.   
Kylo loomed above her. His arms hovering over her protectively. 

Rey scrunched her face and tilted her head up at Kylo. Her lips twisting in a pout. She wore cotton shorts that clung to her slim legs. The blanket had vanished from sight and her frame. Kylo peered on slightly amused. 

"I gotta run" Finn burst pushing off from the sink. "I'll be home around five-ish-" Finn peered to Rey and Kylo. "It was nice seeing you-" Finn said directly to Kylo. He narrowed his gaze to the broad man. "See you guys" He said to them both. He leaned in and pecked Rey's cheeks-  
Kylo's chest heaved dangerously at the sight. Rey nodded leaning into the contact. Her eyes remained closed though as she stood against the kitchen tile. 

"Bye" Finn called disappearing into the hall. 

"Goodbye" Kylo called after a moment. 

His gaze landed on his creature. "Let's get you back to bed-" Kylo whispered inching toward Rey. She leaned toward him in response and his chest clenched. 

"I woke up and you weren't there" Rey mumbled stifling a yawn. 

"You're barely awake now" Kylo mused. His hand reaching for her forearm. He gently pulled her toward his proximity. He lowered his gaze taking in her tired expression and stance. He allowed his fingertips to brush along her hand. His eyes narrowing to her hands. He watched their hands intwine. 

Kylo averted his eyes and carefully took in his creature. Rey opened her mouth and- yawned immensely tired and still drained from her morning sickness. "Come on" Kylo fingers squeezed gently before he was leading her out of the kitchen. 

Kylo lead Rey down the hall. Her footsteps light behind him. Kylo stole glances as he walked along her apartment. "Are you hungry?" He wondered gripping her fingers in his outstretched hand. 

He glanced back and watched her peek a hazel eye open. She flickered her gaze up and her nose scrunched "No" She said. 

Kylo sighed heavily leading her through the open doorway to her bedroom. "Rey-" He began taming his patience- he rolled his free hand in a solid fist. 

"Just come back to bed- please" Rey softly said holding on to his fingers. 

Kylo swallowed nothing in particular. His throat bobbling effortlessly- he kept his expression smooth. "Okay" He whispered. His thumb stroking over her hand. He stole a glance back and found her coy expression.   
Rey seemed to be waking up. 

Kylo led the girl back to bed. He halted at the foot of her bed. His gaze landing on her body as it crawled right into the blankets. She returned to bed sighing happily against the blankets. Kylo hovered intently above.   
Rey lifted her gaze- hazel eyes narrowing to him. She offered him a timid twitch of her lips. "You can lay down" She reminded. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes swiftly and his mouth fell agape. He recovered quickly lifting his lips in a weak smile. He found his limbs lurching forward. Kylo pressed a solid knee against the mattress- his gaze returning to Rey. He leaned forward- 

And plopped right bedside her. His broad body colliding into hers. Kylo moved carefully beside her and turned his body toward Rey. He peered down propping himself up with a open palm. Rey gaze met his as he hovered above. 

Rey flashed him a smile before rolling her body toward him. Kylo and Rey laid facing each other for a moment. Kylo kept his gaze on her lazy smile. She leaned gently into the pillow. 

"We can visit Leia tomorrow-" Kylo whispered staring at her rounded cheeks. Her cheek twitched and her hazel eyes fell on him. Kylo witnessed the nervousness in her expression. "Or next week?" He leaned toward her. His nose skimming the pillow. 

Rey breathed a laugh. "We can't put it off any much longer-" Rey murmured peering down at the bed spread. 

"We will all feel her wrath" Kylo said dryly. 

Rey lips pursed in thought. "Yeah-" Rey mused "We have to tell her" Rey began to chew her lip nervously - and Kylo became distracted at the sight. He lowered his gaze to Rey's lips. 

"We will" Kylo eased leaning toward her. 

Rey sighed deeply and nodded her head. She narrowed her gaze and inched toward him. She peered up "I had a weird dream-" Rey whispered removing her gaze from his. She began to run her hand across the bedspread. 

"Tell me" Kylo urged softly. Her gaze lifted and Rey stared at his full lips. Her mouth twitching at the sight of his half smile. 

"You'll laugh" Rey breathed rolling her eyes. Kylo leaned toward her. His brandy eyes locking with hazel. He inched toward her and froze inches from her face. His full lips pursing in a smile "Tell me" Kylo repeated. 

"We lived on a farm-" Rey burst sighing. "A beautiful farm house- I think we lived in upstate? We had cows-" A beam of a smile reached her lips. "I seen our baby too-" Rey snapped her gaze to Kylo carefully. "He was running-" Her hand motions toward Kylo's long hair. "He had your hair-" Rey whispers her fingers inching toward a strand. She flickers her gaze and finds Kylo smiling so wide. 

"Doesn't sound like a weird dream.." Kylo muses for a moment. His eyes narrowed to the ceiling as in thought. "And where was I? Were you happy in this dream?" He wondered furrowing his brow. 

Rey nodded her head along the pillow. Her lips suppressing a smile. "We lived on a farm- that's a weird dream-" She laughed softly. "You were cooking-" 

"Of course" Kylo agreed nodding. 

Rey scrunched her nose at the comment but remained playful. She smiled leaning toward him, "We were very happy" Rey eyes narrowed as she spoke. Her thoughts traveling. 

"Sounds perfect" Kylo met her gaze and lifted his lips. "And then you woke up and I found you half asleep-" 

"Finn" Rey said snapping Kylo's attention uttering one word. "He was here-" Rey brows furrowed and she began to lift her head up. "Did you- You okay?" She uttered. 

Kylo met her gaze and pulled himself up. He eyed her- raising a brow. "I can be civilized, Rey" He murmured. 

Rey small face grew red. Her mouth opened and closed- 

"I know you can" Rey said huffing a breath. Kylo shifted his body against the bed and met her gaze. Kylo forced an eye roll. "Maybe-" Hazel eyes flicker to him. A twitch of her lips "You can spend time with Finn-?" It turns into a hesitant question from her lips. 

Kylo's brow furrows. "You want me to spend time -?" Kylo said completely bewildered for a moment. 

"Yes-" Rey nods her head. Her chin pointing up. "I want you to get along-" 

"We do" Kylo murmured interrupting. 

Rey settled her gaze on Kylo and nudged him playfully against his chest. Her body rolling toward him. Kylo steadied her and returned his eyes to her. "What are you asking, Rey-? you want me to take him to lunch?" He muttered wondering. 

The smile lifting her lips is very suggestive.   
Kylo dryly peers to the grinning creature. 

"Fine" Kylo sighed. 

Rey inched closer to him and offers him a pleased smile. "I want you guys to get along" She mumbled against the pillow. "It's important to me" Rey said. Kylo gaze softens immediately, and he nods his head gently. 

"Oh-" Rey body rolls and she lifts herself against the bed. Kylo gaze snaps to her crawling toward the edge of the bed. Her head turning back - glancing at him. Her hazel eyes narrowing. "I forgot to show you" excitement lingers and Kylo is instantly curious. Kylo leans toward her and meets her gaze. Rey bounces against the bed ungracefully and skips toward a rack. 

Rey glances back at Kylo and turns her body toward him. She faces him, and begins to comb through her fingers. Kylo gaze flickers to her hands.   
He found her nervous tick. 

"Okay-" Rey held a finger toward him. "I was minding my own business-" Rey begins and Kylo lowers his head to hide his adoring smile. "And I seen this-" Rey turns her body and her hands reach in the rack. 

Kylo peers from the bed and tries to stay patient. 

"I had to buy it. I know it's silly-" Rey said still digging through the rack. "Finn- he's the worst. He wants to buy everything-" she produces a bag- A bag from a baby department store. Rey grips the bag to her chest, and settles her gaze. 

"Show me" Kylo smiles. 

Rey lips twitch, and a giddy smile lifts her lips. Rey bounces happily toward him and hands Kylo the bag. "It's nothing" A raise to her shoulder. Kylo lifts his gaze and holds the bag. 

"I have grown terrified to open it" Kylo said. Rey smiles down at him, her hazel eyes widening mockingly. She presses her hands together and hides her smile. Kylo hand reaches in and he touches a soft fabric. 

Kylo reveals a tiny piece of clothing- a onesie.   
A purple and green onesie for a new born baby. 

"It's kinda gender neutral" Rey shrugs a shoulder. "I had to get it" She said softly flickering her gaze carefully. 

Kylo grips the onesie gently and peers down. "Our baby is going to be wearing this" Kylo whispered staring- 

A intake of breath and Rey appears at the foot of the bed. Kylo peers and finds her hazel eyes narrowed to him. He lifts his mouth offering her a smile. His thumb stroking patterns against the onesie. Rey takes a step "May can't come soon enough" Rey smiles. 

"I love it" Kylo lifts his gaze and gestures to the onesie. His expression softening. "We can go shopping any time you want-" 

Kylo is interrupted by a slew of rasp knocks on Rey's apartment door. Kylo snaps his gaze hearing the heavy knocks. His words dying on his lips. He takes in Rey's clear puzzlement- 

Kylo limbs fall to a stance immediately. 

"Who the-?" Rey turns for her bedroom door. Her body turned for the doorway. Kylo socked feet approach her. 

"The fuck?" Kylo wonders finishing, taking a confident step toward her door. Kylo strides out of her bedroom and into the hall. The heavy pounding still continuing. 

Kylo heard her soft footsteps behind him. 

"Go wait in the bedroom" Kylo glances 

"This is my apartment" Rey huffs approaching him. Kylo feels her frame hover against his broad back. Kylo sighs dramatically and halts in the hall. His body slowly turning for the creature. He drops his gaze and levels it. 

The rasping on the door continues. It leaves Kylo feeling unsettled and a little pissed the fuck off. "Who the fuck is banging on your door, Rey?" Kylo whispers. 

The frown sends him in a pit of anxiety in a instant. "I don't know-" 

Kylo hands gently land on her shoulders. His head lowered taking in her frown. "Then-" He gritted forcing his stare. "Go. Wait. In. The. Bedroom-" He raises his eyebrows. 

Rey frowns leaning toward him. "Kylo-" She whispers staring at her locked door. 

"Go-" Kylo hands caress her shoulders before he twirls her around toward her bedroom. "Lock the door" He pushes at her back and watches her trial along the hall. His chest heaving with every breath. His fist twitching at his side. 

Rey meets his gaze before stepping into her bedroom. The frown visible from where he stands. He nods his head gently and she closes the bedroom door. 

_She actually listened_ Kylo inwardly marvels staring at the door frame. 

Kylo turns his broad body and takes a step. He walks swiftly through the apartment. His footsteps echoing. He allows his gaze to travel-   
Kylo halts in the living room and zeroes his gaze on a allium baseball bat. He inches into the living space and grips the bat. 

The knock on the frame turned a light rasp. 

Kylo grips the baseball bat and brings it securely ahead. 

He approaches the door frame. 

"Rey" 

A muffled voice spoke to the frame.   
Kylo furrows his brows peering at the frame. His head tilting at the voice- 

A kick to the door frame cause Kylo to drop the bat and turn the door knob. Kylo lurched the door open hastily raising his fist- 

"Ben" 

A startled gasped escapes. 

Kylo halts mid step and allows his gaze to lower at the sight of- 

Rushing of footsteps enter the hall of the apartment.  
Kylo lowers his head- he closes his eyes refusing to meet the gaze of the women in the doorways. His fist limp at his side.

"Kylo?" Rey calls softly in the hall. 

Kylo flickers his gaze swiftly to the red face glaring up at him. She clutches a designer hand bag and darts her gaze widely around the hall. 

Rey quickens her pace and meets Kylo in the doorway. "What is going on-?" Her gaze shifting to- 

Rey's words die from her lips. 

"Hi, Leia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeep! A update on this glorious morning. Again - you guys are so amazing, and it leaves me in awe. I love you all ❣️ (i mean it) 
> 
> So, Leia knows.. .(I mean Rey did tell Han, and I kinda would like to think he tells Leia everything - gossip queen perhaps).   
> I enjoyed Finn and Kylo's scene- writing their interactions are going to be petty and fun. (Don't sorry guys a real bond blossoms)   
> And of course Kylo and Rey taking naps together literally killed me :,) and just Kylo's insane rash protective behavior. Swoon.   
> And Rey is sooooooo adorable. That onesie scene 
> 
> Ah! The fluff - I think I owe you guys all of the fluff in the world. 
> 
> Please !!! Leave thoughts and feedback. 
> 
> I want a poll to see who wants a baby girl? Baby boys?? Names?? I need help. 
> 
> And we can also cry over the last Jedi trailer cause a girl is counting down till Christmas.   
> stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com 
> 
> Come and say hi !!! :) :) :) 
> 
> Leia wraths continues on the next episode of Tonight you're mine -!! ☺️☺️


	16. "You infuriate me"

Leia Organa allows her gaze to drift away from her son. 

"I just had lunch with Han-" Leia begins causally flickering her gaze between the pair. She plants herself in the hallway and allows a sigh "And I was told that you-" Leia gaze lands on Rey-

"You are pregnant-?!" Leia gush becomes a hysterical question. 

Kylo lowers his gaze sighing deeply to the tile of the hall. His head hanging.

"I'm pregnant" Rey nods concluding. Her small face turning a light shade of pink- 

A inhuman squeal escapes and Leia pushes pass Kylo. "Get out of my way-" She scolds grasping Rey's hand. Kylo moves out of the doorway- his expression turning dry. 

Rey turns a beat shade of red. She grips Leia's hands. "I'm sorry-" She whispers. "I was going to tell you- I was scared-" She gazes over Leia's face taking in her expression 

Leia shakes her head, a smile lingering on her lips. "Stop it" Leia blinks and squeezes her hand gently. She allows a breath and lifts her lips at the sight of Rey's tears. Leia blinks away any tears forming and turns her head for the tall brute in the doorway. 

"And you-" Leia turns and Kylo seems to shrink against the floorboards. He pressed his lips together "Ben-" Leia gushes taking a step and approaching him. "I'm so happy for you" Leia whispers meeting her sons gaze. Kylo flickers his eyes, and nods his head in understanding. 

Kylo watches out of the corner of his eye Rey wipe at her eyelids. He moves his attention and inches his body deeper in the hall. Leia follows his gaze. "You're really pregnant?" Leia whispers. 

Kylo scoffs. 

Rey smiles lifting her lips. She rubs at her cheek. "Yes" Rey sounds a nervous squeak of laughter. 

Leia presses her palms together and stifles another squeal of delight. "I'm going to be a grandma" Leia claps her hands together. 

Rey and Kylo share a look.   
Rey is relieved that Leia is finally aware of her predicament and Kylo is utterly confused by her reaction. _Where is her wrath?_ Kylo inwardly wonders. "You killed Han" Kylo concludes dryly closing the door. 

"No-" Leia glances. "I wanted to kill you for not telling me immediately-" Leia sharply peers at him. "And Han is downstairs parking the car" Leia enjoys the puzzlement on her sons face. 

Kylo eyes narrow "Is this a social call?" He stands crossing his arms over his chest. Kylo tone immediately turns defensive. "Han told you-?" His anger growing- Kylo loosing all patience within the growing second. 

"Leia-" Rey takes a step toward the mother and son. "Do you want water? Tea?" Rey wonders politely. Rey darts her gaze to Kylo and gives him a sharp expression. 

Leia watches- the corner of her mouth tilting. 

"No, thank you-" Leia turns toward Kylo "Ben, she's good for you-" Leia murmured to her son before taking a step in Rey's apartment. 

Rey face turns a shade of pink from Leia's comment. Her expression faltering over Leias comment. She averts her gaze to the floor pursing her mouth in thought. Rey suddenly realizes she is once again in a weird situation. 

"Oh, we aren't-" Rey clamps her mouth shut snapping her gaze to Kylo, he leans against the wall and meets Rey's gaze. His expression hooded- _What are we exactly?_ Rey inner thought caused her to grimace. 

A crisp knock sounds on the apartment door and Kylo feels his body inwardly sigh-  
His hand reaches for the door and silently turns the knob allowing the door to open. 

Han Solo stands in the hallway completely hesitant. His hands deep in his pockets. Han gaze narrows and he is surprised to see his son in Rey's apartment-   
Han peers to Rey quickly and his whole expression turns narrowed-

"Han" Rey smiles gesturing for him to come inside. Kylo holds the door open for him and Han steals a glance around the hall before stepping inside. 

"How was lunch?" Kylo forces innocence in his question. He stares at Han Solo pointedly. Han raises his shoulders - a sheepish expression taking over his face. 

"It was good-" Han nodded. "And I told your mother" 

Rey opens her mouth and closes it. She swallows the snort attempting to escape. _Such a man of words_ Rey inwardly muses taking in Han's crooked mouth.   
And Kylo's deeply annoyed expression. _If looks could kill. Han would be dead on the floor.._ Rey sulks grimacing inwardly. 

 

Han approaches Rey, and offers her a sly smirk. "Sorry- Kid, I couldn't hold it in any longer" He pats her shoulder and Rey nods her head leaning toward him. She hides her dimpled cheeks by ducking her head. 

"It's fine, Han" Rey stifles her laugh. Her gaze averting to the glaring Kylo Ren. 

Kylo closes the door swiftly and takes a confident step toward Rey. His gaze narrowing to Han Solo. He tempts to keep the glare from his face. He scowls "That wasn't your place-" 

"It's fine" Rey interjects rash. She narrows her gaze to Kylo, and pointedly gives him a look. Kylo presses his full lips together, and a slight noise escaped his thin lips- 

"Rey-" Leia soft voice calls "You do have a lovely apartment" Leia rounds the hall and offers Rey a smile. Rey sighs lifting her lips-

"Terrible neighborhood" Han comments lowly. Rey averts her gaze and her shoulders sigh dramatically. 

"Not you too" Rey breathes peering to the tall man beside Han. Kylo meets her gaze smoothly. His full lips twitching at the corners. "And you should talk-" Rey raises her chin stubbornly "Your gym is a few blocks away" Rey reminds. 

Han mouth curves "Right" He said musing, he nods his head. "Have fun, Kid-" Han Solo turns for Kylo Ren and jabs a thumb behind toward Rey. "Congrats" He mutters taking a step in the hall. 

Kylo pursed his lips and swallows the remark tempting to escape his lips. His chest contracting heavily. He averts his gaze to his creature and finds her staring up at him. Kylo returns his gaze to his father, and nods his head.   
Han mouth twitches and he nods his head in return. 

Han Solo begins to inspect Rey's apartment claiming the paint job is terrible and the molding is   
horrendous . Leia Organa begins to ask where the third bedroom is for the baby-   
Kylo eyes narrow, and his face hardens taking a steps in her apartment. He strides toward the living space and finds his parents standing near the window. 

Kylo stalks into the living room and stands against the hardwood floor. His hands clenched beside him. He blinks at the sight of them- 

" _What-?_ " Kylo bites- his jaw working angrily. 

"Ben-" Leia peers around before taking a small step toward him. "You didn't tell me- you two got back together-" Her voice a harsh whisper as her gaze falls to the hallway. 

Kylo clenched hand shakes a violent twitch. His teeth work angrily "Mother-" His tone is informing as the bitterness seeps through. His sentence interrupted at the sight of Rey entering the space- his head turning for her.   
Leia lips lower in a frown at Ben's tone- her gaze lifting toward Han. He meets her gaze and raises his shoulders at her. Leia rolls her eyes averting her gaze smoothly. 

Kylo feels some warmth at the sight of Rey trailing right to his side. Her body inches away from his own. Kylo chest lightens and his fist falls loose at his side. Rey stands close toward his arm and her head lifts stealing a glance before setting her gaze on Leia.   
Kylo peers down taking in her small smile- his chest weakly contracting as his gaze falls on Leia as well. He narrows his gaze swiftly. 

"We are very happy for you both" Leia said sincerely with her gaze on Kylo. She lifts her mouth and easily smiles at the sight of him beside Rey. 

Kylo clears his throat. His gaze averting to Rey quickly- he watches her lips form a small timid smile. He takes a bold step closer to her and his hand twitches at his sides. He desperately wants to hold her close to his side.   
His gaze snaps to his mother. He ignores the sensation Rey brings in his close proximity. 

Han grunts a noise and nods his head. 

Rey laughs softly "Don't get emotional, Han" She teases smoothly folding her arms close to her chest. She smiles pleased and lifts her gaze to Kylo. He muses down at her- his lips twitching. He leans toward her and quickly notices the goose bumps appearing on her flesh- 

"Thank you" Kylo said peering away from her skin. He settles his gaze on Leia and smooths away the furrow in his brow. He swallows nothing in particular and forces his gaze ahead. 

Leia lips lift weakly. Han shifts from foot to foot. 

"What are your plans?" Leia suddenly wonders. Her smile amplifying slightly. Her eyes lighting with all of the possibilities- 

Kylo blinks controlling his expression. "Having a baby" He notices his tone turn defensive and he presses his fingers together. "What kind of plans are there?" He wonders pursing his lips.   
Rey glances up at him and she lowers her head. 

Leia eyes flash and her lips pursed in return. "I don't know, Benjamin-" Leia crosses her arms over her chest. "There are things to discuss- Doctors- appointments- classes-" Leia begins to count on her fingers "Living arrangement- visitation rights-" 

Kylo chest cracks. 

"We discussed it" Kylo snapped angrily. His glare settling on the floor. 

Rey jumps from the outburst and Kylo immediately regrets it-   
His lips pressing together. Rey catches her breath and takes a small step - away from him. 

"We just want our baby to have a mom and dad" Rey softy said. Her folded hands rubbing against her arms. "We don't want all of that- I don't want all of that complication-" Rey shakes her head gently. "I have a doctor-" Rey nods informing Leia "I have a appointment next week and I don't really know about classes-" Rey brow furrows "I'll use google" She decides quickly. Her cheeks blushing lightly. "And the living arrangements well-" Her eyes narrowed to the ceiling "I have that covered- I am moving to Poe's-" 

" _What?_ " Kylo voice snaps. 

Rey falters for a moment hearing the boil rage in his tone. She winces glancing at him and witnessing his pointed glare. Rey narrows her gaze swiftly away "He had the bigger apartment and Finn asked him to move in-" Rey lips twitched and she raised a shoulder. "It worked out and for the visitations rights - There will be none, Ben can see his child any time" Rey swallows. "Including you two" Rey adds weakly. 

Kylo has left the living space. His heel turning as he stalked toward the hall.Rey openly sighs- Kylo paces into the hallway and sets for the doorway of her apartment. 

He hears her light footsteps patting after him. "Rey-" Kylo keeps his gaze ahead and ignores the bang in his chest at his blunt tone. "Please- I need a moment-" He spits out. 

"Kylo-" Rey softly said quickening her pace in the hall. She halts at his broad back and reaches for him. "I don't want you to be upset-" 

Kylo ignores her hand and continues his pace. His chest itching violently, he rubbed a solid hand against it. His breath hitching-   
His body halts against the floor and his body is turning for the small creature. He grinds his teeth together violently and curses the way her hazel eyes widen at the sight on him. 

Kylo blinks. "What do you want?" He peers down his head inching toward her. He hisses the words through his teeth. "Tell me- what do you _want_ " He works his jaw and swears his teeth are going to crack. 

Rey is breathing heavily against him. 

He pulls away from her frame and smooth his expression professionally. He inhales and settles his gaze to her top of her head. "You would move into Poe's before you would mine-" His lips curling as his chest jolts. His heart hammering in his chest. 

Rey opens her mouth and lifts her gaze. "Kylo-" 

Kylo lifts a finger and directs it toward her. "Are you going to pretend me begging you in the street didn't fucking happen-?" Kylo hisses inching toward her. "I want you to live with _me_. Not Poe-" Kylo's breath hitches "Not Finn" He hisses through gritted teeth. 

"What about us taking our time-?" 

Kylo face twists and he feels his anger take over. "You want the time, Rey" Kylo hisses down at her. 

"Ben, you said it was okay-" 

"No" Kylo chokes "I guess it's not okay" Kylo plants his hands on his hips and lowered his gaze from the hazel eyes. "I don't want you to move across the hall, Rey-" Kylo voices to the floor. He refuses to meet her gaze. His eyes will betray him and everything- 

"Ben-" Rey whispers weakly. "Please, don't" 

Kylo inhales a ragged breath and allows his eyes to take in Rey's pained expression. She seems uncomfortable in meeting his gaze. Her fingers are working together, and Kylo tilts his head. "Go on, Rey-" He nods his head. His eyes blinking away any betrayal forming. "Tell me you're moving across the hall". 

"I have to" Rey whispers. "You have to allow me this-" 

Kylo interjects smoothly. " _Bullshit_ " Kylo teeth clenched. 

Rey steals a careful breath and narrows her gaze away. "You have no reason to be upset" She said. 

Kylo gawks down. "Are you fucking kidding me-?" 

"Stop cursing at me -" Rey lifts her chin and her jaw sets. "You stupid asshole" She hisses taking a step toward him. She raises a finger toward him. "You promised to give me time and that's what you're going to do. You're going to help me move into Poe's -" 

Kylo catches his breath and pulls away from her slowly- his eyebrows disappearing to his hairline- 

"This weekend" Rey nods her head confirming. "I will give you a key to the apartment-" 

His ache deflates slightly. A inch in the crack of his wound. 

He raises his hands and clenches and unclenches. He begins to do breathing exercises. His expression wild. 

"Who are you-?" Kylo wondered doing a once over at the creature. "Who do you think you're talking to like that?" He peered widely blinking away the growing amusement. "You are so-" 

"Impossible?" Rey raises a brow challenging. Her mouth twitching slightly- curving at the corners. Kylo gaze lowers to her mouth. "I'm taking after you" The smirk appears on her lips. 

"You're smirking" Kylo flickers his eyes to her blushing face. He takes in her rounded lifted cheeks and enjoys the sight. "Stop smirking-" He inches toward her. 

Rey small frame stills in his close proximity. 

"You infuriate me" Kylo breathed staring down at her. 

Rey chest heaved and her frame trembles slightly from his lowered head bending down. She flickers her gaze and meets his eyes. "You promised" 

"You're driving me insane" Kylo informs. 

Rey eyes flicker to his full lips. "Don't leave" 

Kylo entire body freezes from her outburst. His limbs stilling with the weight of her sentence. _Did she really think?_ Kylo shook his thoughts away. "I wasn't leaving-" Kylo whispered pulling away. 

"But-" Rey starts her voice pitching slightly. 

Kylo hands land on her forearm and he leans toward her frown. "I will never leave you" And he allowed the conviction in his gaze to linger. He held her gaze for a moment attempting comprehension for his vow. He was never leaving. 

Rey swallowed."It just looked like you were- it felt like-" She mumbled gazing at his chest. She allowed his touch closely appreciating the warmth and effect. The erratic pulse in her heartbeat was betraying her. 

Kylo breathed a deep breath, and allowed his chest to loose its tension. He leveled his gaze, and felt his heart soar meeting her gaze. She had so much effect on him- his brow furrows aware "No" He said, a shake to his head "Never". 

Rey swallowed nothing in particular, clearing her throat. "Okay-" Her voice wavering slightly. Rey lowered her gaze searching the floor for a clue. Kylo gaze followed and he inched toward her. 

"I mean that-" Kylo whispered his hands hovering over her arms, he just wanted to touch her.   
He breathed deeply allowing his gaze to fall on her face. 

"I know-" Her breath caught meeting his intense gaze. Her head tilted as she peered she was transfixed under his gaze. Kylo took a moment to appreciate her parted lips. Her breaths deepening her chest. Kylo had instantly grown mad at the sight. Kylo removed his gaze swiftly-   
Rey felt her shoulders droop as his gaze lifted. A breath escaping her lips. 

Kylo stole a glance. 

"Your parents-" Rey gasped her head turning- 

"Never mind them they're probably snooping at the moment -" Kylo breathed rubbing a hand to his face. He blinked away the frustration throb from his temple. He soothed for a moment as he took in her amused glanced. 

"You stormed off-" Rey lifted her chin "It was dramatic and rude" She rolled her hazel eyes. Kylo stared dryly down at the creature. 

"Are you going to remind me of the reason I stormed away?" Kylo glowered down leaning his head toward her chin. Rey took a small step back and allowed her gaze to settle on him. 

The defiance in her eyes remained in the green and brown.   
"No-" She shook her head. A soft expression reaching her face. A twitch to her lips "I-" Rey peered away from the intensity "I am trying my best" She breathed deeply closing her eyes. 

"What is it that's keeping you from me?" 

Kylo inched toward her as he spoke. His voice a deep whisper, his gaze falling on her now trembling hands. 

Rey pressed her hands together smoothly. Her hazel eyes narrowing open- Rey held her breath trapped under his gaze. 

"Something is keeping you from me-" 

"Nothing-" Rey faltered her skin glowing under his gaze. "Kylo-" 

"Am I not showing you enough? How much I adore you? What's wrong?" Kylo whispers bending his face toward her. His narrow nose inching toward her own.  
Rey hand trembles toward his and Kylo allows her fingers to brush against his palm. His lips parting in a sigh. 

"That's not it-" Rey leans toward him. "God no-" She shakes her head. "I just need time-" She meet his gaze. 

"You still want me-" Kylo breathed and he realized it was a question. "Right? There isn't any one-" 

Rey hand lands on his and Kylo breath catches inwardly. He lowers his gaze and finds her frown. "Don't finish that sentence" Rey whispered staring at his broad chest.   
Kylo chest vibrated as his emotions flared. He felt the pure relief as she uttered the sentence. "Kylo, I'm pregnant with your baby-" Rey mumbled. "It would be hard to date" 

_Does she want to fucking date??????_ Kylo eyes flash to hazel.   
He keeps his expression smooth. His face twisting only slightly he covers it with a sly smirk as her gaze falls on him. "You would be surprised" 

A roll of hazel is what he expected. Kylo peered on as she smiled at his remark. His thought musing darkly at the thought of her dating- of her being with someone. His hands rolling in a broad fist. His knuckles a numb white. He enjoyed the feeling on his pulse thrumming in fingers. He pays attention to each pulse carefully. 

Until- 

"It's just you, Kylo" 

Kylo averts his gaze to her mouth, and he gazes at her perfect mouth that had just spoke. His breath hitching as his lips formed a very pleased smile. His thoughts pulsed against his skull. He swallowed the lump forming. He tempts for words. He wants to dig through his chest cavity and just hand this girl his heart. Kylo lips part "I know" He whispers. 

"And you won't get blindly angry this weekend?" Rey wonders sheepishly averting her gaze. She winces as his displeasure escape his lips. A slight curse escape his lips as he sulks down at her. 

"How about I just move you into my place?" He purses his lips and Rey eyes widen at the sight of his crooked smile. He leans his broad body and stares under his long lashes. 

"Woah-" Rey pushes at his chest and eyes him sharply. "I don't think so-" She whispers harshly darting her gaze down the hall. Kylo muses following her gaze curiously. 

"What's wrong, Rey?" Kylo wonders huskily. His voice dropping lowly. Kylo forces his gaze on her intently and enjoyed her flustered face. 

"You know-" Hazel eyes widen. 

Kylo tilts his head and his pull lips pursed in thought. "I know what?" He forces his brow to furrow. "Tell me" He leans down and he lowers his head toward her shoulder. He stares down at her freckles dotting her shoulders. All of those beauty marks. His beautiful creature. 

_Mine_

"You know what you're doing-" Rey mutters but she is still planted against the hall way floors. 

"What am I doing?" Kylo wonders his lips twisting in a smile. He leans toward her closer, his lips skimming over her clothed shoulder. "I think you like it-" His jaw quivers in seeing the goose bumps invade her flesh. "You are mine-" He allowed his gaze to flicker to the hazel of her eyes. "It's the truth, Rey-" Kylo broad body hovered over her small frame. Her head tilted allowing him full access to her side. 

His nose skimmed over her neck and his hand steadied hers. Kylo hand lowered against the trembling fingertips. "You're shaking" Kylo floored against the nape of her neck. 

Rey chest heaved allowing air to enter her lungs. Her body absently leaning toward him in response. Kylo can feel her petite chest press against his and- Her fingertips inch toward his knuckles.   
Rey kept her hazel eyes on brandy, her mouth twitching- 

Her thumb rubbed along a broad knuckle. 

Kylo breath caught at the contact his gaze lowering to peer at the sight. "Ben, I think-" 

"You two done in there?" 

Han Solo's voice carried through the apartment interrupting Rey's sentence swiftly. Rey clamped her mouth shut- furrowing her brows at the interruption then her cheeks turned a bright pink. 

"Oh, Han-" Leia appeared in the hall way and offered them a sour expression at her ex husband antics. Kylo removed his gaze timidly when his father rounded the corner. 

"Sorry-" Rey attempted politely taking a step toward them both. 

"Nonsense-" Han gestured toward her calming her worries. "We gotta go" He announced with a clap to his hands. 

Leia approached her son timidly inching to him. Kylo noticed immediately and allowed his gaze to falter. 

"Are you alright?" Leia whispers lowly for Kylo's ears. 

Kylo allows his gaze to fall on Rey- his reason for breathing, his reason for telling colors and shapes apart, his reason for life, his own living walking heart ache - Kylo narrows all attention on his girl, his smile adoring as he peers along. 

Kylo purses his lips and he feels his chest expand. Kylo brown brandy eyes flicker to his mother.

"We'll see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, remember me?   
> I am so sorry for the late update! Life gets in the way or ya know I do (yikes). 
> 
> I get all emotional over the response this story has have. THANK YOU


	17. "Most things are left capable"

Kylo had returned to Rey's apartment building that Saturday morning. He had parked his Audi along the curb- his gaze lifting toward the buildings entrance. He killed the ignition swiftly, and reached for the handle- 

The entrance door opened and it welcomed- 

Rey happily bounding down the steps holding a sturdy box against her chest- 

Kylo ripped open the door to the Audi. His paranoia spiking at the sight of her holding a heavy box. He moved confidently toward her. "Rey-" He burst widely approaching her- 

Rey had not noticed him yet. She had been preoccupied with carrying herself down the steps. Rey finally realized the approaching footsteps- 

She peered up at the call and her lips formed a smile at the sight of him. Then her brows furrowed at the sight of his hard expression. She squinted against the blaring rising sun. "Hi-" 

Kylo removed the box from her grasp and noticed it to be slightly heavy. He lifted the lid and found newspapers. He peered back up, and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He wondered gesturing. 

Rey titled her head, and raised a finger at the box. "Throwing away Poe's box of papers-" She answered "He's a hoarder" She added whispering. 

Kylo swallowed the wanted laughter and forced the stern expression to remain on his face. He raised the box and averted his gaze pointedly. "I don't want you lifting" He said. 

Rey slouched her shoulders at him, and groaned deeply. "I am fine" She stressed. Kylo eyed her before turning for the curb on the sidewalk. He dropped the box beside the trash bins of the complex. He returned his gaze to his creature . 

Kylo took in the pajamas mildly amused. Her brown hair pulled high in a ponytail. Rey rubbed her cheek, and shyly met his gaze. "Do you want coffee?" She wondered. 

"Good morning" Kylo stared down at her slowly raising his lips. Rey’s hand fell from her cheek as her hazel eyes rolled tremendously. 

"Morning, Kylo" Rey beamed forcing a cheeriness tone. 

"How did you sleep?" Kylo wondered ignoring her antics. Rey's mouth twitched, and a slight sigh escaped her lips. 

"I slept fine" Rey answered. 

Kylo lowered his head in a nod. "I don't want coffee-" Kylo leaned toward her, and invaded her close proximity. He wanted the boldness to creep up against her. He transfixed his gaze to her chest rising slightly with every breath-  
Rey tilted her gaze, and his gaze snapped along with his own head. "You're not drinking coffee, Rey-" Kylo furrow his brow as his thoughts swirl for a moment. "Are you?-"

Rey sighed throwing her head back. A snort of some sort escaped her lips.

"Caffeine isn't good for Fitz-"

"I'm not drinking coffee-" Rey interjected swiftly giving him a pointed expression. She swallowed her scoff and averted her hazel eyes. "It's been good" She nodded her head musing "The doctor actually said it's completely fine and I read -" 

"We'll see" Kylo nodded musing over her parted mouth, Rey recovered nodding her head back in return. "I'm sorry- I'm just-" 

Rey interrupted him stifling a snort "Extremely paranoid with anger and trust issues-" 

Kylo peered down pressing his lips together in a hard line. His eyes flashing to take in the light humor in her hazel eyes. "You're enjoying this" He clarified. Rey nodded her head quickly leaning toward him. Her hand landing on his forearm. Her fingers pressing into his flesh. Kylo marveled over her skin meeting his.  
Her smile a literal ray of sunshine. She smiled that smile just for him. 

 

Kylo's full lips curved in a smirk.

"The most caffeine I had was tea, and I am not giving it up-" Her hazel eyes narrowed to him. She raised a finger toward him. 

"I'm sure it's fine-" He said easing his own paranoia. "Pregnant women literally do crack, and the baby survives. You're not addicted to crack-"

Rey grip loosened from Kylo's forearm dramatically. Her lips sputtering to form a sentence. Her expression turning sour "Kylo-" She manages.

Kylo lips spread in a wicked smile 

"I think caffeine is fine, Rey- Don't you?" 

A stifle of a gasped giggle "What is wrong with you?" A whack to his forearm, and Rey button nose scrunches. "But I see your point-" She raises her lips curtly ignoring the wanted laughter to erupt. Kylo raises his lips passively. 

The entrance of the building opens, and Rey darts her attention to the door. Kylo follows her gaze and finds the roommates boyfriend easing down a step.  
Rey stands closely beside Kylo, and he peers down at her lifted lips. 

"Good morning guys" Poe murmured to them as he passed. Poe trailed over to the curb of the sidewalk holding a very - colorful lamp. 

Kylo’s utterly thankful the lamp is going to the trash bin - _where it deserves_ Kylo loathes the lamp entirely. The scheme of colors invading one another. _Blue, brown, purple, white, lime green- magenta?-_  
Poe carries the lamp carefully in his grasp. He raises his lips at the sight of them both. He places the lamp beside the box, and turns. "Don't tell Finn-" Poe motions for the lamp on the curb. He allows his distaste for the lamp to twist his face. "It's hideous" Poe returns his gaze. 

Kylo allows his agreement to ease his expression. He nods along with the roommates boyfriend. 

Rey presses her lips together and raises a finger toward the lamp. Her expression dropping dryly "I bought him that-" She chokes on her snort. 

Poe Dameron eyes narrow in slits- 

Kylo hangs his head, and shamefully shakes it. He can't help the snort of laughter escapes. He winces down at his own laughter escaping his lips.  
Kylo quickly peers to Rey. _Poor sunshine_

"It's not that ugly" Rey attempts weakly defending the lamp she purchased at a garage sale. She peers at the lamp longer than intended, and winces. "Fine" She nods her head reluctant. "Its ugly-" She agrees. Kylo nods his head along absently, and he finds her fingers digging into his sides. Kylo smirks angling his body away- his hand reaching for hers. 

There hands scatter for a moment before the blush is maddening on her cheeks. Rey snorts allowing her hands to drop at her sides. Kylo intake of breath is audible between the two-  
He stares along the sidewalk - all emotion smoothing. He trains his expression neutral. 

Rey seems to be transfixed on the curb of the sidewalk.

Poe allows his gaze to travel against the curb, and takes notice of the box. A frown twitching his lips. Poe leans toward it. "Rey-?" 

Rey turns her attention to her friend. Kylo follows after her gaze- 

Rey forces the innocence to take hold of her face- so genuine Kylo almost chokes at the sight. "Poe?" She wonders back. 

Kylo peers on enjoying his devilish girl. 

"Is that mine-?" Poe baffled reaching for the box. Poe lifts the lid and peers inside to find his newspaper articles. "You were going to throw them away-?" He shrieks at the sight of his box on the curb- without him even knowing it. Poe returns his gaze - 

Rey squeaks a giggle reaching for Kylo's hand. He allows her to pull him toward the building. His long legs angling up the steps as he attempts to hide his amusement. Kylo glances back at Poe but returns his gaze hearing Rey's laughter. 

"You were going to throw away my lamp-" Rey calls climbing the steps quickly. She glances back to stick her tongue out at Poe. "We are even" A grin lifts her mouth. Kylo sighs adoring the sight. Rey averts her gaze and finds Kylo stare- her cheeks blushing slightly. 

Kylo offers her a quirk of his full lips. Rey stifles a laugh and rolls her eyes. 

Poe carries the box easily and approaches the building entrance. Rey holds the door open for Poe as Kylo lingers beside her. Poe gives Rey a stern expression before trailing ahead of them. "Hoarder" Rey mutters under her breath following. 

Kylo lips raise in a smile. He is enjoying his Saturday morning.

Poe climbs the stairs, and glances back. "It's important dates in history, Rey-" Poe sighs shaking his head. Rey grins climbing the steps behind him. Kylo leans carefully beside her, and allows her to grip the railing. 

"Something a hoarder would say-" Rey muses smug. She steals a glance to Kylo, and finds his stare. She grins "Or a elderly man-" Hazel eyes narrow "You would get along with Kylo-" 

Kylo bristles rolling his eyes. Poe chuckles, a grin lifting his lips. 

"You like cards-? Kylo?" Poe wonders to Kylo stealing a glance. Rey peers on resisting the urge to roll her hazel at them both. She laughs softly surprised at their easy flow of conversation. 

"I do" Kylo nods his head averting his gaze to the amused girl. They meet the floor to their apartment. Poe adjusted the box in his hands and gives Kylo a grin. 

"Poker?" Poe wonders pursing his lips. A smile lifting the corners.  
Rey smiles peering along. She peers between the pair narrowing her eyes. 

Kylo allows his head to nod then a scratch to his temple. "My dad taught me-" He said "The man had me playing at the age of five-" Kylo lifts his mouth. 

Poe grins "Sounds like a good man" said Poe “I met him once of twice” Poe eyes narrow in thought. 

“Han is-“ Rey agrees interjecting smoothly. Her grin curving. Rey beams a smile to Poe. 

Kylo wonders when Poe had the opportunity to meet Han Solo. Inwardly- he begins his calculations as he trains his expression.  
He offers a curt polite smile at the mention.

Kylo brandy eyes narrow to hazel. His chest heaving as he breaths carefully through his nose. He finds himself staring openly at the creature. Kylo recovers - darting his gaze to Poe.

Kylo finds his lips amplifying his smile. He muses choosing to nod his head silently. He could feel _her_ stare penetrate him, and he allows his gaze to drift.  
Kylo meets Rey's gaze, and finds her closer then she was before. Hovering near his forearm. She is peering up at him, and a smile is lifting her lips. 

"You aren't teaching our baby poker-" Rey purses her mouth and raises a finger toward Kylo. Her expression stern and her finger whips to Poe "You too Dameron" Rey eyed him carefully. Poe forces some innocence to cloud his features. 

Rey snorts through her stern expression.

"I would never" Poe mocks outrage leaning the box to his chest. 

Rey shoots him a expression before stepping into the open door way of the apartment opposite Finns- 

She skips through the doorway calling Kylo to follow. Kylo offers Poe a weak nod before stepping into the doorway. 

Kylo finds her in the hall. Her arms stretched wide.  
Her lips spread in a wider smile. 

"Ta-Da" Rey sings gesturing. "My new home" 

Kylo lips lift at the corners, and he approaches her. He hovers above her and enjoys the smile still on her lips. "It's bigger than your apartment" Kylo allows his gaze to travel. He attempts to find the positive result of her moving in to this _place_. Kylo gaze drifts intently around the oversized apartment. 

"I told you" Rey nose twitches as she gazes up at him. "I will forget Poe had the bigger apartment-" Rey smiles tightly "It's mine now" She presses her hands together and rubs them quickly growing excited. 

_Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine_ Kylo sings along staring at the beauty. 

Kylo lifts his lips adoring "What shall I grab first?" He wonders to her. 

Rey eyes narrow in thought "Im not entirely sure-" Rey mouth twitches "Poe and Finn might need help with Poe's entertainment stand-" Her fingers working together as her thoughts soared. Kylo nodded his head gently at her. 

"Okay" He said glancing down the hall. "Sounds good" Kylo returns his gaze to his creature. 

"Thank you for your help" Rey lifts her lips in a shy smile. 

Kylo furrows his brow "You demanded that I come-" A chuckle escapes him. He tilts his head allowing his eyebrows to raise. 

"Oh, that's right-" Rey cheeks turn a rosy pink under his gaze. "Still-" She raises a shoulder weakly. 

Kylo head straightens and he smiles "You don't have to thank me-" He gently reminded her. She stilled from his words and her hazel eyes avert to his face. Her head lowered in a single nod. "Thank you" She whispered to the floor. 

Kylo hands inched toward her fingertips. His gaze following his stretched hand. Her fingers twitching toward him instantly. Kylo held his breath at the sight of her fingers trembling. He wraps his hand around hers, and gives it a tight squeeze. 

Rey sighs closing her eyes and leaning toward his broad chest.  
Kylo grips her fingertips and sighs a deep breath as she invades his personal space. She just stands there - in his close proximity. Her head turned sideways. 

Kylo head lowers and he places his cheek on her hairline. He immediately meets the scent of her shampoo and her - smell. Kylo breathes gingerly and feels his chest twitch-  
Her cheek meets his chest- 

And Kylo knows his heart is beating erratically in his chest. His heart is betraying him as she listens. Rey stays in his embrace. 

Kylo other hand begins to inch toward her arm. His fingers brushing along her arm until he is grasping her shoulder gently pulling her toward him. 

_Closer_ Kylo growls. 

A sudden jolt of noise in the apartment causes-  
Rey to leap out of his embrace. She stumbles slightly taking measured steps away. _Away-_ z 

Her cheeks reddening as Kylo arms are stretched wide where her body once was. Her cheeks are red. "Sorry-" Rey blushes. 

Kylo blinks. "Rey-?" Confusion eases his tone.  
Rey peers away from his gaze, and it leaves Kylo frustrated as he doesn't understand her blushed face. "What is wrong-?" A frown is lowering his lips. 

Hazel eyes avert quickly to him. Wide hazel eyes. "Nothing" She voices quickly taking a step toward him. "Come on-" She nudges him and takes a single finger to his hand-  
Rey leads Kylo out of the apartment. The pair trial into the open doorway of Poe and Finns 'new apartment' 

"Stop leaving your door open" Kylo murmurs lowly to Rey as they step inside. Rey squeezes his hand in response. Kylo notices the slew of boxes and begins to angle closer to Rey. She still grips his finger as she enters- 

Kylo finds Rey stealing a glance back - to roll her eyes at him. 

Her hand drops and her hold on him vanishes.  
Kylo stares at the moving boxes horrified at the death trap Rey is in. Kylo moves himself beside Rey, and she angles carefully down the hall. 

"I swear I had a kitchen-" Rey mutters peering at the mess of their moving. She rounds the hall and enters the open kitchen. She finds Finn on the counter peering into the cabinets. Newspaper all around as they all wrapped Rey's glass of silverware. A variety of moving boxes cluster the kitchen floor.  
Rey moves through the boxes kicking the empty ones toward the table in the corner. Her gaze is all around the kitchen. 

Kylo stands in the entryway- 

A annoyed noise escapes Rey's throat, and she is lurching her body toward the counter top. Kylo gaze follows after her and she reaches for a cup in the cabinet.  
It's the yellow mug. 

"This is mine-" Rey snatches the mug from the cabinet and peers down at it scoffing. Finn straightens against the counters and his gaze lowers to the mug in her hands. 

His eyes bulge. "No-" He disagrees quickly shaking his head at her. He reaches for the mug and Rey darts away gripping the mug gently against her. 

"I bought this at pier one" Rey exclaimed "It was on sale-" She harshly whispered- 

Finn face contorted sourly and attempted to snatch the mug out of her grasp once more. "You don't shop there-" 

"Yes, I do-" Rey injected "Well, I did-" Her mouth twitched and she shows off the mug toward him. "Hence the clearance item-"

"I bought that mug" Finn said eyes narrowing. 

"I am putting it in the Rey box-" Rey slowly moved toward the box on her kitchen table. She glanced up at Finn. "Say goodbye to the mug-" 

Kylo inwardly shook his head at his witty little creature. 

Finn sighed propping himself on to the counter. "Fine-" He rolled his eyes. "Keep the mug" He waved his hand dismissing her. Rey placed the mug in the box carefully wrapping it in news paper. She softly laughed enjoying Finn's defeat "Even though it's mine" He muttered kicking his legs in the air.  
Rey glanced back giving him a sharp expression- 

"Hey, Kylo-" 

Kylo snapped his gaze to Finn, and raised his lips. "Hello" He greeted smoothly.  
Finn raised his lips in return. "Are you excited for Poe moving in?" Kylo attempted. 

Finn smiled a real smile. "Absolutely" He nodded. Kylo watched the mans face light up with pure pleasure of his love being brought up in conversation. Kylo sighed nodding his head and his gaze falling on Rey. She was watching the two absently peering between the pair. 

"See, Rey-" Finn gestures between Kylo and himself "We are growing" 

Kylo snorts allowing his gaze to zero in on Rey. "She got you too-" Kylo raises a knowing brow. He watches the blush transpire of her face, and she shrugs her shoulders beaming a coy smile. 

"You guys are jerks-" Rey sighs before her body is skipping out of the kitchen. Kylo gazes after her smiling wickedly. He returns his gaze to the roommate once she vanishes into the mess of the apartment. 

Kylo stands there for a moment not completely sure of his limbs-  
He pats his pockets and it causes Finn to gaze curiously at him from the counter. 

Kylo clears his throat, and takes out the card folded in his pocket. 

"Here-" Kylo motions and he is approaching Finn. 

Finn hops down from the counter and meets Kylo half way. Kylo doesn't blame the confused expression as he hands him a card "This is my contact information" Kylo informs him. Finn gaze lowers to the card taking in the neat italics. 

Finn nods his head along. As his eyes scan the email, telephone, and cellphone number. Finn allows his gaze to avert. "Okay" He said. 

"In case of a emergency and I'm not here-" Kylo swallows and his fingers press together. "You need to be get in touch with me-" He swallows the discomfort "I want you to call me if anything happens-" Kylo settles his gaze carefully on Rey's best friend. "I don't care how small the incident-" Kylo mouth twitches "Call me" He presses sincerely. 

Finn brings the card to his chest "Yeah, man-" He nods. His expression softening "I took your number out of her phone yesterday-" Finn sighs meeting Kylo's gaze. Finns mouth twitching to witness Kylo's blank expression. 

Kylo blinks and his expression recovers. "I know we didn't get off-" 

Finn shakes his head from side to side, and a pleased smile reaches his lips. "No need to indulge in me kicking your ass-" 

Finn pats him on the shoulder shooting Kylo beam of a smile. Finn trails out of the kitchen leaving Kylo pursing his lips gazing after him. 

_I know why Rey and him are friends..._ He inwardly muses. He snorts to the silent kitchen and allows his gaze to travel. All of Rey's belongings scatter in piles of boxes. Kylo bends to grasp a box. He brings it carefully to his chest and turns for the hall- 

Rey stands in the entryway of the kitchen and all attention diverts to her. He grips the box lamely to his chest and gazes from where he stands-  
He opens his mouth parting his lips to speak- but-

A smile curves her lips effortlessly. "Can I borrow you?" She wonders to him raising a finger toward him. Rey coyly peers at the box against his chest. 

"Yes" Kylo answers and the box against his chest disappears to the kitchen table. He meets hazel eyes. Rey gazes up at him for a moment and seems to be suppressing a smile. Her lips twitch. Kylo averts his gaze smoothly away from her mouth. "What is it?" He wonders. Kylo appreciates his tone filling the space. 

"It's time to move the entertainment stand" Rey sighs. "I need these-" and her fingers fall on his biceps. Her fingers pressing into his skin gently. Her laughter fills his head- Kylo holds the urge to just - close his eyes and savor the precious sound.  
His free hand rolls in a solid fist at his side. He can barely control the jolt of her fingertips. 

Kylo breathes slowly through his nose. 

Her fingers fall from his biceps. Her cheeks are painted a rosy pink. But the smile remains on her lips.

Kylo mouth lifts as he peers down at her. "Lead the way" He murmurs enjoying the blush lingering on her petite face. Rey nods her head and turns toward the hall.  
Kylo takes in her retreating form enjoying the curves. 

He removes his gaze in time to meet hazel orbs. Rey glances back coyly, and he raises his lips as if - _she has eyes in the back of her skull_ Kylo swallows the paranoia briefly searching the floor for answers- 

“Kylo?” 

Her soft voice fills his skull. It maddens him instantly. He darts his gaze to find her attention. Her lips quirk in a smile. “Where'd you go?” She wonders tilting her head. 

“I was just thinking” Kylo replies smoothly. Her smile amplifies, and her head remains tilted. 

“About-?” Rey curiously wonders.

“You” Kylo interjected quickly. “Of course” He deadpans. Rey lips raise in a smile and her hazel eyes are rolling from his words. He swallows his laughter. “And possibly your cute-“ Kylo allows his gaze to purposely drift. Rey follows his gaze, and her expression turns-

“Ben-“ Rey snorts. 

He stares down at her hips and his fingers inch. His hands become weak with need. 

“Yes? Rey?” He wonders softly darting his eyes taking in her blushed cheeks. 

“You are impossible” Rey whispers to him. 

“Huh?” Kylo snaps his gaze to her lips. “Do you need a eye exam?” He remains staring patiently at his creature. “Rey, you are to gorgeous to be this blind-“ He sighs dramatically. 

“I'm not gorgeous-“ Rey scrunches her nose. “Don't butter me up-“ 

Kylo chest cracks and his hand wraps around her wrist. He pulls -  
And she collides into his chest with a slight huff. Rey peers quickly searching his face. 

“Wait-“ Kylo whispers toward her hair. He towers over her petite frame. He holds her wrist gently in his grasp. He strokes his calloused hand over her inner wrist. “The first time I saw you-“ Kylo informs the brown stands of hair “I think I lost my vocabulary” Kylo softly said. 

Rey frame leans toward his broad chest. She stays completely silent. It eases between them, inches apart.  
Her arms wrap around his waist and Rey is stepping into his embrace. Her face meets his stomach. Kylo’s chest weakly contracts. “I didn't know how to speak-“ Kylo speaks softly to her. He prays for her to comprehend. “I didn't know how to _breathe_ ” Kylo emphasized sighing. 

Rey presses her nose against his stomach. Her hands stroking his lower back. She gently breathes into him. 

Kylo dizzy against her touch continues. “Rey, you are so beautiful” Kylo marvels gently as she presses into his embrace. “I want you to know that” he stresses. 

Rey’s frame pulls away from his stomach, and her hazel eyes are glistening. She removes her gaze. “You are the first person-“ She furrows her brows as if in thought. “Besides Finn-“ 

Kylo can't help it: his chest contracts dangerously. He trains his expression neutral. He feels his mouth pout _Finn is with Poe. Finn and Poe. Poe and Finn_  
He hangs on to her sentence taking in her expression. 

“No one” Rey whispers. Hazel eyes turn to him. A smile is raising her lips. “You are the first” She informs him. A single finger presses into his broad chest and Kylo sucks in the wanted breath.

 _And the fucking last_ sings in Kylo's skull. 

“Somehow I don't believe it” Kylo gazes down at her searching for answers that is _Rey_. 

Rey eyes narrow pointedly and she simply raises a shoulder. “Believe it” She purses her mouth. Her frame turns- and Poe Dameron appears in the entry way. 

“We need the big guy” Poe smirks gesturing to Kylo. In return Kylo narrows his eyes questioning to Rey. 

Rey smiles narrowing her gaze to Poe. “I was delivering the big guy to you-” Rey sighed pointing her thumb behind to Kylo. Kylo face twist displeased in being viewed as the ‘ _big guy_ ’ He steals a glance to his body suddenly aware of being slightly objectified. He swallows - _something_. Kylo dark eye brow begins to arch as Poe meets his gaze. 

Poe's lips curve. “You gotta share him, Rey-” He flickered his gaze enjoying the crossed expression ease the mans features. Poe amplified his grin in witnessing Rey's amused face. 

“Back off Dameron” Rey snorts on her laughter peeking at Poe's full grin plastered on his lips. She steals a glance to Kylo, and finds him-  
Slightly amused. His full lips twitching at the corners. 

“Tall, dark and handsome is Poe's weakness- it may have slipped” Rey laughed inching to Kylo- 

Poe began to immediately laugh- he caught his laughter just as quickly. His somber expression graced his face. “Not true…” Poe bristled removing his gaze from- Kylo.  
Poe's frame hesitated in the entryway before he took a step deeper in the hallway. 

“Well now he just proved it..” Rey whispered pathetically to the entryway. 

“I really would love to help-” Kylo gentle tone reached the kitchen. Rey turned facing him. He enjoyed her magnitude clinging to him. His eyes flickered to her chest inching towards him. 

She was moving towards him and doesn't seem to realize.  
Kylo tilted his head and the display of - _whatever the fuck that was..  
_ \- had vanished from his thought process. 

Hazel. And Kylo's attention turned. “I can move this entertainment stand-” He told her meeting her eyes. He nodded his head gently. “And then I am going to take you out-” Hazel eyes turned wide from his words. 

“Wait-” Said Rey leaning her face away to get a better look. His scruffy chin met her face and she leaned further away. “What?” She wondered blank. 

“Rey-” Kylo said patiently “I was brought here to move things and I haven't moved a thing-” Kylo flickered his gaze tempting his tone to sound - accusing.  
He inwardly took in her stunned expression with a satisfied heart. 

“So, what's the meaning of this…” 

His full lips twitching in a grin. His question lingering as he boldly takes a step toward her. Kylo smiles “Do you miss me, Rey?”. 

“And if I told you yes?” 

Kylo blinks at her response. He didn't pray for her to say that- but it left her lips. He glances to make sure. Her mouth pursed as if she actually- 

“I would just tell you I'm here” Kylo whispers. 

Rey intake of breath is audible and it causes Kylo to peer intently. She hides her face by peering at the tile. Kylo stares patiently at the brown strands. 

The seconds tick by and he wonders if he caused her to be upset- he blames his lack of filter. He starts to blame hazel eyes for always ripping the truth out of him.  
His chest vibrates with a promise of a panic attack- 

Hazel eyes avert to meet his. Her face visible.  
Her hazel eyes light. Kylo knows she's been crying-  
But she looks happy. 

A smile is lifting her cheeks. “Before Poe starts to whine-” and her fingers are stretching towards his calloused ones. Kylo steals a peek at her slender fingers reaching for his. He brings his gaze to meet hazel. He feels her fingers twine through his. 

Kylo brings her closer to his chest. “I didn't think he was capable” Kylo murmured to her brown strands. 

“Most things are left _capable_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my damn heart. I just wanna rip it out through my chest cavity and give it to them. 
> 
> Okay- hi! Sorry this so called life thing is getting in the way. Or depression or whatever you would like to call it. 
> 
> A lot of things happening.  
> I owe you guys a lot - the support - the kudos - the comments- I just cry. Thank you. 
> 
> The yellow mug!!!! Ofc Rey wanted the mug. (Mugs)  
> Kylo and Poe bonding- yes.  
> Kylo and Finn awkwardly getting along(?) - slowly yes  
> Kylo and Rey holding hands (R) - YEs 
> 
> Just picture friends with the open doorways and boom that's going to be Finn, Rey and Poe.  
> (And yes Poe and Finn are getting serious) 
> 
> Did you enjoy Kylo's inner thoughts? cause I did. 
> 
> Remember that vampire shitshow I was thinking of writing? Well - hehehe 
> 
> Next chapter :) doctor appointment :) 
> 
> Say hi to me! We can cry over fictional characters 
> 
> And yes, Kylo did take Rey out for dinner.  
> Take out. Chinese.


	18. "The chairs fucking suck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opened and Kylo found himself snapping his full attention to the door. 
> 
> He was met with a bald ancient man grasping a clipboard. Kylo made a confident step approaching the doctor. He raised his open palm “Doctor Snoke” He greeted politely staring into the mans eyes getting a better look.

A single text message that had been received, October, 12th 2017. 

_Good morning, Rey_

Rey fingers hovered over her keypad. Her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit screen. Her fingers already pressing against the pad. Her lips raising absently. Her fingers delicately typed. 

_Good morning, Kylo. How are you?_ Rey typed pressing send on her phone. She beamed to the kitchen. It was close to nine in the morning. Rey stood alone in her new kitchen. Her gaze to the slew of boxes that she neglected to unpack. 

Her phone buzzed. Her gaze lowered at the screen. Text received. 

_I'm fine. How are you feeling this morning?_

Rey typed her message lazily sipping on her morning orange juice. _You should of just slept over :|_ She grinned feeling a little bold in the early morning. 

The pair had been attempting to unpack her apartment. It had gotten late to the point of Rey relying on her blinks to keep her awake. She had wondered if he would even say _yes_ to staying over. She overthought the situation till he was wishing her a good night.  
Rey had wished he would of stayed. _If you would have asked_ Rey inwardly bashed. 

The phone received an incoming text.  
_I will remember that for next time_

Rey hummed thoughtful over his text. She carefully presses into the keypad. _I do love a good sleep over_ She laughed at her own self and pressed send. Satisfied, she turned rinsing out her cup. 

The silence of the apartment was just a little eerie, and she began to wonder what Finn was doing. She absently scrubbed the glass more than necessary. Her thoughts hovering to the man over the Brooklyn bridge. The faucet running gave her sound in her kitchen- 

Until.

Her phone began to ring beside her. She lowered her gaze taking in the contact. Her heart skipping at the sight- idiotically. _Think of the devil, and he shall -?_  
She turned off the faucet wiping her hands quickly. Rey answered on the forth ring.  
A smile working its way to her lips. 

“Are you calling about the sleep over?” Rey quickly interrupted him over the phone line. 

Silence. Only his heavy breathing. 

“Well good morning sunshine” Kylo responded and she could hear the smile in his voice. Her own smile amplified. She presses her cheek against the phone angling carefully. Her body slowly turning around. 

“Good morning” Said Rey in return. “What's up?” She popped her mouth enjoying her chipper mood. Her grin maddening. 

A pause. 

“I am bringing a driver to your apartment” Kylo murmured briskly. 

Rey eyes narrowed taken off guard by the subject. “Oh” She faltered. “Wait-? What?” She shook her head. She furrowed her brow in thought of her Darcy. 

“I am…” Kylo murmured “a little disposed at the moment” His tone sharp and Rey could sense his mood. She frowned deeply. 

“That's okay” Rey eased him. “No need for a driver-” She laughed at the thought of it. She wondered if all the women in his life required a ‘driver’-  
Her eyes narrowed as she nibbled on her lower lip. _Keeping up with the Solo’s_ Rey swallowed her own laughter- at her own joke. Amused, she listened over his dramatic sigh.

“I am not going to be able to pick you up-” Kylo began his tone lowering.

“And that's okay” Rey insisted. “The horror” She teased “I will have to rely on the MTA. How will I survive?” She snickered. 

Kylo was not amused. He ignored her antics. “The driver is five minutes away” He informed. 

Rey caught her breath. A annoyed sound escaping her lips. “No-” She said “That's so unnecessary. I don't mind taking the train” she hated the idea of being that privileged to just- send cars. 

“I know you don't mind” Kylo murmured. “But I mind. So, the driver will pull up and you will receive a call” He informed. Rey gripped the phone dazed as to who the hell he thought he was. 

“I don't mind taking the train” Rey insisted stubbornly. She peered around her apartment for the hidden camera. _I am being punk’d_ Rey closely peered toward the ceiling-

“You don't have to- there is a car waiting” Kylo said patiently. Rey hazel eyes narrowed. 

“I am not getting in that car” Rey sighed deeply. Her lips twitching at the idea. 

“Are you kidding me-?” Kylo tone dropped in a hushed whisper. “Get in the car and allow the guy to drive you” He rushed.

Rey shook her head. “No. That's so ridiculous” She gritted. She began to gather her belongings for her appointment. She carried herself through the apartment gripping her phone exasperated at the man. 

Kylo sighed dramatically into the phone line. “Get in the car, Rey”. 

“The train is fine-” She informed. “But thank you. I see the gesture” She glanced at the phone and stared at the minutes ticking by. She returned the phone to her ear. 

“Do not take the train, Rey” Kylo warned. 

Rey raised a dark brow at his sudden drastic tone. “Don't tell me what to do, Ben” She said in return. 

 

Silence. 

“If you don't get into that car. I will personally fire the man who allows you to walk pass him” Kylo gritted quickly into the phone.

Hazel eyes bulged from their sockets. 

“That's a little rash” Rey squealed. “You are such a impossible man” She groaned despicably. She shook her head contemplating her choice in men. Rey sighed deeply. 

Kylo's silence was deafening over the line. Unusual, Rey raised a brow in thought. “Ben-?” She wondered curious. 

A breath. “Sorry-” He voiced “Hold on a moment-” Said Kylo as the line allowed many voices to be heard. Rey listened to his sharp tone and frowned to think of how his morning is going- _not good_. “- You fucking twat. Don't drop it-” His voice hissed suddenly. 

Rey eyes bulged at the vulgar language and her hand cupped her mouth. She laughed into her palm. “Rey-” Kylo voice gently entered her ear. “Do you plan on being difficult the whole day?” He said. 

Rey presses her lips together at his gentle tone. “Who are you cursing at?” She curiously wondered. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” She wondered scrunching her nose in thought. 

“No, I kiss _you_ with that mouth” Said Kylo confident over the line. Rey grinned to herself at his remark. 

“Don't worry for Hux, Sunshine-” Kylo dismissed amused suddenly. “He is a twat of a asshole” He breathed. 

Rey shook her head stumbling a laugh from her lips. She gripped the phone carefully. She breathed “Stop it” She pleaded. 

“No” Kylo answered. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and get in the fucking car?” 

Rey's eyebrows disappeared to her hairline.  
Her stupid body reacting to his words… and his stupid voice. 

“Don't curse at me” Rey huffed. 

“Sorry” Kylo said softly- genuine. “Rephrasing; are you going to be a good girl and get in the car?” His tone drastically low in her ear. 

Rey squirmed in the comfort of her apartment. “Ben-” Rey hesitated unsure of her own morals and standards. 

“It's just a fucking taxi ride” Kylo snapped irritated over her hesitation. She gripped the phone tightly and allowed her own emotions to get the best of her. 

“Fine” Snapped Rey just as angry. “But promise me you'll stop being a asshole” 

Her fingers furiously ended the call. She shoved the phone out of her sight and into her bag. She sighed peering to the floorboards of her apartment. Immediately, she knew she reacted rash and a little immature.  
Her lips twitching as she began to leave her apartment. She patted through the apartment throwing on her denim jacket. Rey closed her apartment door locking it securely. Her gaze falling to the door across from it. Her lips raising “Hi, Finn” She whispered walking toward the staircase. 

She gripped the railing trailing down the steps. Rey gazed toward the entrance of the building half expecting a limousine and a chauffeur. Rey laughed at her own imagination and pulled on the handle- 

Her laughter died in her throat. “Oh, what the fuck” She lamely whispered meeting the gaze of the man patiently waiting on the curb. 

The blacked out Chevy Tahoe engine roared idly as the driver straightened at the sight of her.  
Rey managed a wide nervous smile. “Hi” More of a question leaving her lips. 

“Hello, Miss Rey, Mr Ren sends his good mornings-” The man lifted his lips. 

Rey smiled and felt herself react to Kylo being - sweet. Suddenly, she felt like a bitch. _Kylo's potty mouth is rubbing off on me_. Her chest tightening as her thoughts swirled. She met the mans gaze and nodded gently. 

“Thank you” Rey said. The man nodded in return and she began to reach for the handle- as did the man. There hands landed on the handle and Rey's cheeks grew red. “Sorry-” she blushed taking a step back. The driver opened her door for her resisting the urge to smile. 

“Thank you” She mumbled falling into the Tahoe. She slid against the leather and was met with- _breakfast?_ Rey stared at the egg sandwich resting in the seat beside her.  
She narrowed her eyes to the driver buckling himself in.

Their eyes met in the rear view mirror. “Mr Ren had left me instruction for the breakfast, Miss”The driver said. Rey eyes widened and narrowed. 

“Oh” Said Rey settling her gaze on the brown paper. Her lips raising to think of their first date in the park. She peeked inside and found a carton of juice. Rey smiled leaning into the leather. “Thank you” She told the driver. 

“It was Mr Ren” The driver dismissed her thanks politely raising his lips and settling his gaze on the windshield. 

She settled in the backseat and allowed herself to relax against the leather. Her gaze falling to the luxuries of the car. Rey pulled her phone from her bag and began to type slowly. 

_Thank you. I'm sorry for being difficult_ Rey fingers pressing send as her gaze lifted to the stranger driving her across the city. Her gaze falling to the window. She enjoyed the changing colors of the leaves. Fall was her favorite. 

Rey ate her breakfast carefully in the backseat. She attempted to make small talk with the driver, and it had left her anxiously wondering if Kylo had instructed the driver not to _talk_ to her. The drivers gaze pointedly peering away. 

The blacked sedan carried through the streets smoothly. Rey kept her thoughts to the man in the gallery. Suddenly the driver motioned for the screen and he was speaking into a ear piece. “Mr Ren, we are arriving” He declared confidently steering the wheel. 

Rey peeked up at him interested in the man on the phone line. The Tahoe slowed with his declaration and Rey peered around to find herself in fact outside the blacked studio. Her hands reaching for the handle-  
She turned for her belongings- 

And the door ripped open and a body was falling in.  
Rey snapped her gaze and found Kylo heaving himself into the leather. 

Rey faltered turning quickly to him. Her lips absently raising. “Hi-” she said meeting his gaze as he nodded to the driver. 

“Hello, Rey” His brandy eyes narrowing to her. His full lips twitching as his gaze lands.

Rey took in his attire mildly surprise. “You look so …” She attempted feeling herself flush from his smooth flicker of eyes. Kylo titled his head as he regarded her. 

His suite clung to his body effortlessly showing off his broad shoulders. A tailored black suite, and a Burgundy tie tied around his neck. Rey thought he looked unbelievably - _fucking gorgeous_ it actually startled her. She recovered from her wide expression. 

Kylo black brow raised for her to continue with her sentence. “Nice” She finished blankly fishing for the right word. 

Kylo full lips twisted in a grin. “I look like this all the time” His tone gentle as he informed her. Rey's eyebrows raised to think off the hell she was going to be in. Kylo laughed at her at his lips curved more. “You're used to me looking like a homeless man-” 

Rey brows furrowed in thought. This man has never looked anything other than exquisite. “That's-” 

“I had on sweat pants when we met” Kylo face twisted utterly displeased. He grimaced into the leather and Rey grinned to herself to think of Kylo being- insecure? Her stare piercing him until he found hers. Kylo full lips pursed for her to open her mouth and reply with a witty remark. 

“No, you looked nice” Rey raised her lips. 

Kylo blinked and his expression softened. He returned her smile. “Thank you, love” He said and his gaze fell on the brown paper bag. His eyes flickering to meet hazel. “Did you eat?” He wondered. Rey nodded gently at him. She resisted the urge to roll her hazel.

“Yes, thank you” Rey said a little bashful on her behavior earlier. Her small face blushing. “I texted you thank you” She reminded him gently peeking at him. 

Kylo removed his gaze from hazel. He peered out the window as if someone had called him. Rey sensing the change leaned toward him. “Kylo?..” she wondered softly murmuring to him.

“Mhmm?” He wondered in return. His stare glued to the window. Rey brows furrowed and she leaned closer to his arm. 

“Hey- what's wrong?” Rey raised her hand and reached for his arm to gain his attention. She didn't have to finish her sentence. His eyes snapped to meet her gaze. 

“Just don't react and do the whole judgment thing” 

Rey leaned away to get a better look at his- sulking face. Rey mused over him for a moment. She chewed her lip and watched surprised as his gaze landed to her lips-  
And his palm landed on his knee and his gaze sharply flickered to the driver. Brandy eyes returned to her and he leaned his head toward her. “Stop biting your lip or I'm going to fuck you into the leather” His lips hovering over her earlobe.

Her breath caught as his nose skimmed her collar bone for a moment, she peered to the rear view mirror and found the driver preoccupied. Kylo straightened against the leather flashing Rey a wicked grin. 

A wink to his eye caused Rey to scowl as her body squirmed under his intense stare. He kept his gaze patient in watching her. His lips raising adoring. “Ready?” He wondered raising his eyebrow at her. A beam of a smile to his full lips.

Rey caught her breath as his mood lightened in a span of ten seconds. She nodded amused by him. Kylo opened his mouth and drew a breath deeply through his nose. “My phone broke” He informed her smoothing out his pant leg. “Sorry, I didn't get your text” He said flickering his eyes. 

Rey frowned leaning toward him. She bumped his shoulder gently and tempted to raise her lips. “It's okay, Kylo” She told him sincerely. “I think I'll be okay” She teased him. “How did your phone break?” She wondered turning her head and taking in his - very sheepish expression. 

“I threw it into a wall” He informed nonchalant and raised a even more nonchalant shoulder. 

Rey eyes bulged from his confession. “Why in the world-?” She tempted wondering why Kylo would just send a phone through a wall. She peered at him confused and a little wild. 

“You hung up on me-” He gritted hissing the words as his hands rolled in a fist. He settled his glare to her stunned face. Rey opened her mouth claiming him to be a toddler, who took tantrums. But her words died on her tongue in witnessing his distress. “Never-” Kylo said through clenched teeth. “Do that to me” He forced his gaze away from hazel. 

Rey stared at the man beside her taking in his set jaw and wide eyes. “I'm sorry” She whispered staring at his side profile. Her gaze falling on his beauty marks. “I said that already though.You would know, if you didn't break your phone” Rey said. 

Brandy eyes narrowed to hazel in a flash. 

And Rey took the time to raise her lips at him. She had his attention now. She peered under her eyelashes. “I'm sorry” She nodded her head and flickered her eyes.

Kylo lowered his gaze taking in her sincere expression. His lips lowering slightly until he nods his head in return. “You're a little spit fire today” He noted peering at her lips. Rey blushed but agreed half heartedly. Kylo smiled and Rey caught sight of his teeth. 

Rey adored the sight and settled into the seat. “Don't throw your phone in anger. There's no need for that-” she glanced at him and made her face somewhat stern. “Got it?” 

Kylo blanked for a moment and- 

He began bursting with laughter. His deep monotone laugh echoing in the Tahoe as he laughed heartily in Rey's face. The driver made a noise and quickly peered back as if the sound was frightening. The driver stole a glance gawking at the sight.  
Kylo was only missing the raised finger as he laughed.  
Rey pouted under his gaze. And Kylo broad body leaned toward her. 

“You are so adorable” Kylo grinned peering down at her. He leaned his face until they were inches apart. His full lips meeting her nose as he kissed her gently. He pulled away realizing his mistake and took in her coy smile. She bristled though from his dismissal of her request. 

“No, seriously-” Rey clapped a hand to his knee and leaned toward him. “I am being-” 

Kylo interrupted her smoothly. “Seriously, no. You're adorable” He nodded at her. 

Rey sighed against the seat and turned her body toward him. Her smile resting on the seat as she stared. “What am I going to do with you?” She marveled. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Kylo echoed raising a dark brow. His body leaning toward her. He peered down hiding his suggestive grin. Rey sighed and understood his undertone. 

“Anger management?…” Rey wondered tapping a finger to her chin. She cocked her head and turned her stare to him. Kylo grinned. 

“A judge appointed me anger management classes-” Kylo informed her sighing. Rey eyes widened to hear such a thing. “Eight years ago-” He flashed his brandy eyes enjoying her unsurprised face. 

“And did it work?” Rey cheered forcing a bright smile to her lips. Her lips faltering witnessing his very wide smile. 

Kylo hummed amused. “You tell me” He murmured inching to her. Rey lips twitches under his gaze. Her eyes flickering to take in his open face. She sighed reaching towards him. Her fingers landing on the button on his jacket. She tugged gently snapping her gaze to meet his. 

“You'll be fine” Rey said forcing her hazel eyes on him. She tried a smile in favor of seeing his own smile. His brandy eyes took her in calmly. His expression cool as he regarded her. 

His full lips twitched. “Don't worry about me” His lips turning at the corners. Hazel eyes rolled amused by his words. She bristled peering to the floor mats not having the nerve to meet his grin. She kept her gaze ahead but still leaned toward him. She liked his close proximity. His broad chest a cocoon with warmth.

“How was your morning?” Rey questioned taking the time to glance at the window. The city buildings zooming by as the Tahoe maneuvered smoothly. She swayed though against the leather and a broad arm suddenly appeared against the back of her head. She leaned against his arm and Kylo wrapped an arm around her. 

He steadied her gently keeping his arm around her shoulders. He glanced down to find her stare. “It was unremarkable” He said deeply staring into hazel. A blush face was the cause of his stare. Kylo allowed his eyes to narrow. 

“Why were you so cranky?” Rey wondered pouting her lip at him. Kylo chest rumbled at the sight. He tilted his head at her thoughtful. 

His full lips pursing. “Why were you so bratty?” He retorted furrowing his brows. He clamped down on his laughter at her wide expression. Rey glanced up at him, jerking her chin. 

“I already apologized” Rey reminded sweetly. “Now, answer” She nudged him. “You were very upset” She said softly gazing up at him. 

Kylo sharply peered down into hazel. He should not blame her for picking up his moods. He swallowed feeling a little taken aback. When was the last time a being asked about his morning? Let alone wonder why he was _upset_. Kylo trained his eyes to her “I was not upset” He told Rey. “I was angry” He stressed allowing his eyes to widen and his breath to became slow with exasperation. 

Rey tilted her head. Her hazel eyes light.  
She leaned into his embrace and patiently stared. “Okay, angry” She nodded into him. “What for?” She wondered. 

Kylo sighed deeply closing his eyes. “I already told you that Hux was a cunt-” 

“No, you said twat-” Rey corrected peering at him. 

Kylo breath caught as his brandy eyes flashed wickedly. “Oh my god” He presses a solid hand to his chest. “That's such a filthy word coming from your lips” He breathed. 

Rey smiled proudly. “Maybe you won't say it” She hoped to change his behavior in time for the baby. Rey suddenly envision a little Ben running around yelling _fuck_. Her hazel eyes wide as she visibly winces. 

“Say it again” Kylo invades her space whispering. His brandy eyes narrowing to her lips. His lips turning in a devilish grin. 

Rey rolls her eyes at him ignoring him completely. She leans toward his face allowing her eyes to widen pointedly. “Tell me” Rey said. 

“I got into a fight with Leia” Kylo murmured banishing those hazel eyes and her effect on him. Completely spilled it. He allowed his gaze travel away from her frown. “An argument” Kylo said peering back at her. 

Rey frowned. “Why?” She wondered sincere. She leaned closer to him and barely sat in his lap now. She peered up at him and caught his own frown. 

“Just mother and son things” Kylo dryly said flickering his eyes to hers. He sighed deeply at the thought of his mother. “She's very opinionated”. 

Rey smiled peering on. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “That's allowed. She's your mother” She reminded softly. Kylo body heaved suppressing another sigh. 

“No. I am in my god damn thirties” Kylo hissed through his teeth.  
Rey stole a peek at him. “Stop reminding me that your old-” She quickly beamed at her wittiness. She brought her face to his shoulder to giggle. “Sorry” She added sheepishly. 

Kylo nose skimmed her hairline for a moment. 

“Shh” Kylo whispered reassuringly. He never would want to put a filter to those thoughts. Would never dream of waiting for a explanation. He did not need one. Didn't really care for one to be frank. He wanted to know every waking thought. He loved her sincere playfulness. 

“And then?” Rey murmured wrapping a arm around his waist. She leaned closer to him and allowed him to embrace her. She closed her eyes as his hugged her securely to his chest. 

“And then? She told me to fuck off” Kylo said into her hair. “In simpler terms” He defended suddenly aware of sounding harsh. 

“Why were you guys fighting?” Rey wondered completely skeptical. 

“About things, Rey” Kylo sighed. His hands rubbing at her jacket. How he missed the summer and her exposed flesh. Another sigh escaped his lips. 

“And what are these things?” Rey wondered keeping her tone casual. She peeked at him and allowed her wicked hazel eyes to do their work. 

Kylo tilted his head back sighing to the ceiling of the Tahoe .  
A little tug on his button brought his attention back. “You” Kylo said. “It was about you” He held his breath staring at her puzzled face. 

“Me?” Rey gawked at him. Her thoughts swirling over the idea. Her frown taking over her face. “Why-?” She pressed clearly upset over the idea. 

Kylo shook his head from side to side. He hated frowns on her lips. His eyes flickering up. “More about the baby-” He said. “Like I said, she is very opinionated”. 

Rey frowned sighing into the leather. “What's wrong? I can talk to her-” 

Brandy eyes disappeared from her sight. Kylo presses his eyes shut already fuming at his mother and her god damn way to create something when she's not even present. “No, I don't want this. It has nothing to do with her” He stressed shaking a hand. 

Rey lips twitched hesitant over her next words. “Kylo, she is the grandmother” She attempted sounding rash. 

Kylo blinked open his eyelids and his brandy eyes angrily flashed. “And I am the father” He nodded pursing his lips. “Thank you for informing me” He dryly said picking at his tailored suite. He refused to meet her gaze. 

Rey sighed patiently gazing over at him. “What else? You can talk to me” She reminded softly. 

“I know I can talk to you” Kylo lifted his gaze meeting hazel eyes. A exasperated sigh escaping his lips. “Leia has her own views and I have mine-” Kylo raised a broad shoulder. “If we don't meet her _standards_ than” He raised his shoulders high in expressing of him not caring. His brandy eyes narrowing pointedly. “Oh well” Kylo sang thoughtful. 

_Oh_ Rey understood immediately. Her son is having a baby with someone - he's not with. No marriage. No living space — together. Rey thoughts captivated her for a moment thinking of Leia Organa.  
Rey stole a glance at him and found his stare already on her. He stared patiently until she peered away- frowning deeply. 

“Hey-” Kylo said instantly pulling her towards him more. He frowned to think of her worried face. “I don't want this- this whole unnecessary stress” He said against her hairline. “We both know our feelings” He reminded softly. “We don't need to explain ourselves”. 

Rey leaned against him absorbing his words carefully. She tilted her head to peer up at him. Kylo met her gaze and raised his lips at her. “Don't argue with your mom” Rey stared into brandy. “She loves you” Rey reminded. 

Kylo full lips twitched and a guilty expression crossed his face. He allowed a steady breath. He nodded gently at her. “I don't argue with _her_ she argues with _me_ ” He makes a face. 

“Inconceivable” Rey lifted her lips at the reference of the _Princess Bride_ and tempted to embrace Kylo. She leaned closer to him and desperately wanted a excuse to kiss those full lips.  
Rey lifted her entire frame and her lips met Kylo's cheek gently. She pecked his cheek quickly and settled into the leather once more. “And may I ask something?” Rey started allowing the change in the subject. 

Rey could easily tell fighting with his mother was upsetting Kylo deeply. 

“You may” Kylo answered. 

“Why aren't you driving to the doctors appointment?” She curiously wondered to where his car was- _Did he throw his car into the river-?_ Rey snapped her eyes accessing him closely. Kylo smiled on as if he _could_ read her thoughts. 

Kylo raised a broad shoulder. “I thought I would surprise you-” he leaned in giving her a wicked smile. “Though you made it difficult” 

“Yes, you did” Rey nodded happily leaning toward him. “It's still a working car … right?” She flashed him a coy smile. 

Kylo lips curved at the corners but he leaned away grimacing slightly. “Oh, Rey, you wound me” He eyed her curtly. Rey laughed softly trailing her gaze away from him.  
His hand draped closely around her shoulder bringing her closer to his broad chest. 

“And what of this sleep over?” His lips close to her neck wondered.

Rey settled her gaze ahead. Her heart beating in her ears. She refused to give in the satisfaction. “I would love a sleep over” Kylo whispered into the crook of her neck. His lips smiling against her flesh.

Rey squirmed feeling his lips against her neck. She giggled lightly stealing a glance. Her blushed face maddening to him. “Really?” She wondered tilting her head. 

Kylo made a displeased face. “Stop peering so shocked” Kylo sighed. He wondered if he could install confidence in this young beautiful creature-  
But then her hazel eyes landed on him and her lips are pursing in a small smile. So young and so very pretty. Kylo tilted his head taking his time in staring. 

Rey made a face- sucking in her lips and blowing raspberries to him. “Stop being so grumpy-” She stuck her tongue out and Kylo went to take it. He smiled leaning toward her own raised lips. 

“You are such a little-” 

“Arrived, Sir” The driver voice sounded in the car. Kylo snapped his gaze to the front. His smile vanishing from his lips. He gave a curt nod to the driver and shifted against the leather. Rey peered on a little curious. She gave a quick peek to her surroundings and found the office of her doctor. She turned in her seat gathering her things. 

The door opened allowing Kylo to exit the vehicle. He immediately smoothed his jacket and buttoned his jacket comfortably. He turned holding out his fingertips to the girl. Kylo peered in the Tahoe and met Rey's gaze. He offered her his palm and the relief flooded his bones with her touch. 

Kylo helped his creature out of the back seat. Her hand tightly twined with his. She graced the sidewalks lightly sighing. “Thank you” She turned for the driver. The driver lowered his head and closed the door. 

Kylo paid no attention to the driver and opted in leading Rey toward the office. He glanced down at his Rolex for the time. “Come, love” He squeezed her fingers stealing a glance. Rey walked closely beside him. Kylo felt invincible holding her hand. A smile worked its way to his lips. 

Another glance at the wistful creature. “Who went with you for the first appointment?” His curiosity getting the best of the situation. He trained his expression to be open and neutral but his chest was dangerously heaving with his thoughts. 

“Me” Rey glanced lifting her lips. “Finn had worked” She informed seeming okay with going to her first appointment all alone.  
It was not okay with Kylo Ren. _She was all by her fucking self?_ Kylo thoughts drowned him for a moment. His rage fuming the beast locked within him. 

He breathed through his nose carefully willing his gaze ahead. He prayed that his face didn't betray a thing. His own self loath started forming- 

A squeeze to his hand brought his attention back down. “Hey, it's okay” Rey whispered to him. “Don't” She shook her head well knowing his own thoughts. Kylo furrowed his brow at her thoughtfully. “You still grind your teeth when your angry” Rey glances lifting a cheek. “I use to watch you, you know-” Rey shot him a coy smile. She peers away from his gaze. The teenager Rey use to know still had similarities to the grown man beside her.

Kylo caught his snort and swallowed it. _So, she was watching me. The little sneak_ Kylo temped to hide his amused smile. His anger slightly easing as he peered at her. “What else do you remember?” He wondered a little scared of her knowing the teenage Ben Solo. 

Kylo had remember the girl with the grinning lips and mischief hazel eyes. She was constantly his shadow. The age difference made it hard for him to actual _like_ her. It was always him whining about him being so much older than the _baby_. Kylo openly grimaced to think of Rey as the ‘baby’.  
No, she has grown into something he knows would be the death of him. _Somehow_ Kylo amends slightly. 

“You once convinced me that the sky was falling-” Rey muttered walking beside him. “I think I was five or something. I cried and cried-” Rey laughed to herself. Kylo presses his lips together and cursed the pits for being such a prick as a child.  
_Still a prick_ Kylo reminded thoughtful. 

The pair entered the doctors office. Kylo is greeted with the standard waiting room of a office. He glances at the remaining people in the lounge. Rey holds on him vanishes as she approaches the counter. Her fingers landing on the counter. 

The nurse notices and lifts her head politely. Her gaze narrowing to Kylo instantly. “Rey Kenobi, here to see Doctor Snoke” Rey informs. The nurse breaks her gaze and meets Rey's. A nod to her head and she types at the screen. 

“Just take a seat and he will be right with you” The nurse smiles - at Kylo.

Rey nods her head back and turns meeting Kylo's gaze. She walks toward the chairs and flops down. She sighed peering at bag landing against her shin. Kylo takes his seat next to her. 

“This place screams welfare” Kylo comments. Rey whips her head sharply peering at the jerk. 

“Well excuse me rich boy” Rey deadpans forcing her hazel eyes on him. Kylo makes a face peering away from her. 

“We can be in soho right now” Kylo said to his open palm as he props his head. “Why don't you allow me to help you?” He glances quickly. “Always so difficult” He breaths to his palm. Rey peers on tempting to hide her smile.

“Don't be nervous” Said Rey smiling. She shifted against the chair feeling the pad against her back. 

“The chairs fucking suck” Kylo muttered. 

“Not the chairs. We gotta leave now-” Rey rolls her eyes at him. 

“You are being such a difficult being” Kylo forces his stare to her and laughs at her shocked expression. “Let me find you the best doctor in the city” He offered forcing his gaze. “Work with me” He offered a little hurt over the idea of her being so god damn thick headed. 

“Kylo-” Rey turned toward him. Her hand rubbing his arm gently. “Fine” a sigh escaping her lips. A very defeated sigh. “Only if we don't agree with this doctor” Rey wanted to give the benefit of the doubt. Her gaze landing on the dark wallpaper of the office. “He seemed nice” Rey said peering back to Kylo. 

Kylo nodded into his palm. “The sky is falling-” He glanced at her “You actually said yes to me helping you” He dryly peered to her. He took a deep sigh. “Thank you” He murmured. 

“You're welcome, Ben” Rey murmured back as the nurse entered the space. She waved Rey over with a small smile. Rey tapped Kylo's leg claiming his attention. He straighten to a stance effortlessly and hovered over Rey. 

The nurse kept her smile on Kylo the entire time. “This way” She sang leading the mom and dad toward the room. The nurse opened the door and allowed them to enter. “Doctor Snoke will be right with you” and she closed the door leaving the pair to glance around the room. 

Rey took her time in sitting on the uncomfortable paper. She settled against the medical bed turning for Kylo. She removed her jacket and placed it beside the chair.  
Kylo leaned against the cabinets, his entire attention to the girl. His suite a dark beacon in the dim room. Rey took her time in taking in his long limbs. Her heart racing as brandy eyes peered on. 

Rey swallowed nothing in particular. 

Kylo patiently kept his gaze on her. His eyes flickering up. He wondered what color led he making her blush in this hell of a waiting room.  
He peered bored to his cuff link and allowed a sight to escape his full lips. 

“Don't be nervous” 

Kylo snapped his gaze and found her coy smile. His lips pressed in a thin line. “I'm not” He lied effortlessly giving her a smile. Rey rolled her hazel giving him a cynical stare. Hazel accessing him from across the room. Kylo breathed steadily his gaze just as so. He began to pick at his fingernails frowning slightly- 

The door opened and Kylo found himself snapping his full attention to the door. 

He was met with a bald ancient man grasping a clipboard. Kylo made a confident step approaching the doctor. He raised his open palm “Doctor Snoke” He greeted politely staring into the mans eyes getting a better look. 

The doctor met his handshake and raised his lips in a thin smile. “Mr Kenobi” Doctor Snoke greeted in return flashing a timid smile to Rey. Kylo lips curved and he knew his creature now wore a blushed face. “Actually, Mr Solo” He corrected. 

And Kylo immediately tasted bitterness at referring to himself as _Mr Solo_. Where did that come from? Kylo recovered quickly taking his time to trial beside Rey. He hovered above her stealing a glance.  
Rey eyed him suppressing a smile. Her fingertips inching toward his. 

Doctor Snoke peered up from his clipboard and allowed a sigh to escape. He motioned for the chair and wheeled toward Rey. “How are you feeling, Rey?” He wondered adjusting his white coat. 

“I'm feeling okay-” 

“She's been having morning sickness regularly” Kylo deep voice interrupted snapping his gaze to his creature. He stared at her blushing face. 

“Morning? Afternoon?” Doctor Snoke pressed. 

“Usually morning” Kylo answered. 

Doctor Snoke nodded easing a smile to his lips. “It is normal for the early stages for the pregnancy. Have you been eating anything not agreeing with you or the baby?” He directed the question to Rey. She shook her head as she pondered his question. 

“No. I've been eating normally” Rey told him stealing a careful glance to Kylo. 

“Stress?” Doctor Snoke wondered motioning to proceed with the equipment of the sonogram. He fumbled with cords for a moment before gazing at her.  
“Sure” Rey nodded nonchalant. “It's not a perfect world” She muttered to the paper. She shifted feeling uncomfortable under the mat. 

Doctor Snoke flashed a broad smile. His crooked teeth flashing. “And how are you sleeping? The last time you were here I understand you were having trouble-” Snoke glanced his eyeglasses swinging against the chain around his neck. 

Kylo kept his breathing steady as his anxiety spiked. 

“Much better” Rey said quickly full well knowing the paranoid brute next to her. “I think it was the stress of moving-” 

“And Finn and Poe moved in together I assume?” Snoke casually wondered to Rey wheeling closer to her. Rey nodded and smiled to herself. 

_He knows Finn and I had to fucking introduce myself_ Kylo hands twitched at his side. _Does she even talk about me?_ . 

Snoke turned for a monitor and grasped the plastic transducer. His gaze narrowing to Rey. “I just need you to settle and show me the belly-” The older man laughed gripping the equipment. 

Kylo twisted his face not enjoying the doctors jokes.  
Rey smiled shifting up further on the bed. A excited gleam reaching her eyes. Her hands raising her shirt in order for the doctor to proceed.  
Kylo attention drifted to her bare stomach and caught sight of a beauty mark. He politely removed his gaze full knowing his cock twitched in his suite. 

Kylo nerves were inflamed and his insides were burning with a million fucking questions. 

The doctor began to smooth lubricant on Rey's bare stomach. She sighed against the cool meeting her flesh. She narrowed her gaze and found brandy. Rey twitched her lips and offered him her fingertips.  
Kylo held on to her delicate fingers peering intently to the monitor. His teeth working his full lips. Rey peered on enjoying the sight of him being so - nervous. 

Doctor Snoke swirled the plastic over her belly and peered to the monitor. The sound soft in the room. Rey brought her gaze to the monitor patiently waiting for the doctor to find him or her. The screen produced a screen and Rey pointed happily. “There” She caught sight a beam of a smile reaching her lips. She rested her head staring at the image.

The hold on Rey's hand tightened as the heart beat sounded the small room. 

“Just a tiny peanut at the moment” Snoke smiled motioning with the transducer. Rey smiled at the doctors choice of word and turned her attention to the unusually silent man beside her-  
“I say early May for the delivery” Snoke murmured his full attention to the monitors. 

Rey's breathe caught as the sight tormented her completely. Her heart dropping at the sight of wide brandy eyes swimming with wanted tears. His hold on her hand never released but his throat bobbled dangerously.  
Rey opened her mouth to tell him it was fine. She balled the first time in this office. 

Full lips pursed to form a sentence and nothing seem to fall from his mouth but a intake of breath. He attempted to form the right words. His calloused hands raising to whip at his teary eyes. He furiously swallowed the lump that formed at the sight. 

_Jesus fucking Christ_

Kylo Ren’s heart cracking at the sight. 

“My baby is in there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEAR NOT !!!! Snoke is just a old fart in this AU. (Kylo does not enjoy his jokes) 
> 
> I loved this chapter. I could write Rey and Kylo all day long. Oh, how I enjoy their banter. (Their craziness) 
> 
> Hopefully I wasn't the only one getting emotional over Kylo crying in the office?? (Aw)  
> Rey continues to slay me. 
> 
> Vampire Kylo is going to be extreme so full warning. Writing my life away and Rey is going to be - like a Buffy/willow cause she's a angel. And I'm screaming to place a title. Virtue or possession? Help ???? 
> 
> Comment !!! I want them all. You guys are my favs and I will continue to spoil.  
> Literally writing 10,000 words in a chapter (whoops?) 
> 
> Next chapter ... I don't know? You guys decide. Come and visit me : arrowswillguideyou.tumblr.com (PLEASE) 
> 
> And yes, Kylo did sleep over Rey's apartment that night. (Just sleeping) (wink)


	19. "Han"

Rey always wanted a family. 

On the lamest terms— she did. Her grandfather was kind, and wonderful. But a older man had trouble keeping up with a child. His bones ached as a joint popped in movement. Rey truly loved, and thanked her grandfather. Without him — she could have rotted in a home waiting for a could be adoption. Ben Kenobi was Rey's hero all around.  
And when he died Maz Katana became Rey's saving grace at the age of ten. 

And when Maz Katana died Rey decided to become her own hero, and move away from death lurking in the corners. It seemed— to Rey.  
Rey loved the idea of family. Having people beside you knowing you truly, and loving you just the same. Rey caught herself fantasizing the idea of a mother and father. 

She never knew one until she met a living and breathing being who called themselves _mother_ and _father_ but more importantly—  
Han Solo and Liea Organa were the definition of parents. 

There're the first ones Rey has ever met. At a very young age she adored the sight of them loving their son. She would think of a mother of her own —possibly with her eyes and her father — possibly with her hair. She created a family within her imagination. Her safe place. The soothing thought keeping her at somewhat peace. Yes, a women gave birth to her. Yes, a man entered a women and planted his seed. 

Rey had a mother and father.  
That was it. Such pity behind the statement but it soothed her desperate thoughts in time of keeping her head on her skull. 

Until she met Finn, Rey had never thought of the term soulmate. She analyzed the term parent and obsessed over the idea since a child. But a soulmate- Finn Storme. Rey clung to the idea till a drunken confession told her their were other soulmates— Best friends.  
Different people entered your life intending to be different soul mates. 

Varieties of soul mates entered Rey's life.  
But no one shook her like Ben Solo. 

Kylo Ren. 

It was Kylo, who caused her to analyze every thought— every move. She overthought his every word, and supplied his reaction stubbornly keeping word. She loved the sight of brandy and it was the demise of his eyes. Rey is hopeless.  
And in love. She loves Kylo Ren, and adored the young sarcastic Ben Solo. 

She loves Kylo Ren. 

Rey kept pace on the sidewalk her thoughts captivating her. She thought and pondered over Leia and Kylo's argument. It nagged her endlessly fueling lack of sleep. She knew it was bothering Kylo. She hated to see him upset. _Even if he didn't admit it_

Rey wanted to talk and who was the best person to discuss the topic of Kylo Ren and Leia Organa—? 

Han Solo. 

Rey was no stranger to the gym of Hans. She frequently spent her nights chatting or working out with the older man. Rey didn't mind the company. Han Solo was good company, and a better friend. Rey grew nervous by being away from the gym for a few weeks. 

Rey suspected Han being at the gym since the time of day. Close to eight at night.

He had no other home Rey muses walking against the cracked pavement. She decided to withhold her nightly walk to Kylo. She didn't need his excessive worries or driver. 

Rey crossed the street peering down the block. The phone in her pocket begins to ring. 

Rey answers on the second ring. She gives no glance and places the phone to her ear. Hazel eyes narrowing with guilt. “Hello?” She breathed. 

Rey waited for the deep velvet tone to grace her ears. 

“Peanut” Finn cheered brightly. 

Rey sighed smiling against the phone. “Hey—” Rey cheered. “I thought you were the baby daddy” She laughed softly. Rey slowed her pace gripping the phone lightly. “What's up?” 

The fall air a chill breeze against her scarf and denim jacket. She brushed a few strands away her her mouth annoyed by the wind. 

Finn barked a low chuckle. “You're not home-” Finn stated. “I need to borrow the grader. Poe, and I are making tacos” He informed, and at the mention of tacos, Rey’s stomach flipped happily. Hazel eyes popped. 

“I want tacos” Rey instantly said twitching her lips. “Save me one and the grader is yours” Rey smiled to the Brooklyn sidewalk. 

“Deal” Finn said. “I'm just going to break into your apartment” He said. Rey rolled her eyes sighing a amused breath. His soft laughter filling the line. 

“The key is under the mat” Rey winced over the obvious place for a key. 

“So obvious” Finn commented. Hazel eyes rolled again. “Kylo would have a aneurysm if he saw this”. 

Rey smiled softly at the mention of Kylo. She missed him. He was working late — against his will and he was extremely angry. Well, what Rey could tell from the text messages.  
Even through text the man could get his point across.

“Where are you anyway?” Finn wondered curious. Rey paused blinking from her daze. “Out with Kylo?” 

Rey shook her head pacing on the sidewalk. Rey sighed wishing that was the case. “No, I'm going to Hans” Rey informed. “I haven't seen him in a while” Her heart shape lips pursing. 

Silence over took the line, and Rey appeared on the block of the gym. Her pace slowing as she took in her surroundings. Finn apparently opened her door from the light cheer he supplied. Rey listened closely amused by her friend. “Got it” Finn murmured. “Okay-” Finn said “You miss him. Go see him”. 

Rey nodded gripping the phone. “That's the plan” She mused smiling. “I have to talk to him about Kylo” Her lip twitching as her lip catches between teeth. 

“Good luck” Finn laughed deeply into the phone line. Rey bristled adjusting her jean pocket. She chewed her inner cheek, and decided she'll just have to tell Finn her success later. 

“Save me a taco” Rey reminded cheeky “I have to go” She informed walking toward the lowly lit gym. Finn lowly chuckled. 

“Okay, peanut” He said, and the pair ended with goodbyes. Rey placed her phone in the inner pocket.  
Rey picked up her step and approached the gym double doors. She pulled, and entered the gym. Her gaze falling to the counter. Rey approached the counter and tapped her knuckles against it. She gazed all over to the gym. “Han” Rey called searching the space of the gym. Rey frowned peering back at the open sign in the window. 

Rey stepped deeper into the gym, and peered to the corner. The boxing ring propped deeper in the gym. The bags hanging high against the ceiling. Rey brought her gaze and took in the unused gym equipment. She turned for the counter and pulled the latch hoisting up the top. 

“Han” 

Rey turned inspecting the small space of the counter. She narrowed her gaze to the open door to his office. Her eyes narrowed as her steps inch toward the door frame. “Han, its Rey” She supplied knocking against the frame. 

The door slightly became ajar, and Rey frowned shoving her head inside the open space. “Ha-” her sentence dying on her tongue. She pushed against the frame screaming at sight of Han unconscious on the floor. She pushed shoving her frame against the door. She pushed hard against the frame, and the door swung open smacking the wall. 

Rey fell against her knees, and her hands raised hesitantly above his face. “Han?!” Rey swallowed, lightly pressing her fingers against his neck. She sewed her eyelids shut praying to hear a pulse. She pulled away shaking her hands and attempting once more. She blinked, and felt a light pulse against her fingers. 

“Han” Rey shook him gently and pulled away from his frame. Her hands patting helplessly for her phone. She sniffed banishing the lump in her throat. Her fingers trembling over her phone. Rey pulls the phone out of her pocket and dials quickly. 

“9-11 what's your emergency” Voiced on the second ring. 

Rey blinked gripping the phone. “Uh-” She choked “My boyfriends father isn't breathing-” Rey darted her gaze and began to press her hand against her stomach. “I don't know. He's unconscious”. 

“Ma'am, where is your location” The female responder questioned calmly. 

Rey gathered her breathes. “Forth avenue, and forty third street” Rey answered over a panicked heart. Her fingers trembling in a tight fist. Rey exhaled calming her heart rate. Her head lowering grasping a clammy hand. 

Rey tightens her hold on Han, and breathes carefully listening to the clicks of a keyboard. “The ambulance is on its way”. 

Rey nodded several times thanking something religious. “Okay” Rey said. 

“Is he breathing? Do you have a pulse?” 

Rey fingers inched for Han’s inner wrist and she pressed lightly. Rey peered up to the ceiling narrowing her eyes. “Yes” She said feeling a faint pulse. She sighed contently over the pulse and narrowed her gaze. 

“Keep his head elevated and the responders are on their way” 

And Rey ended the call fiercely reaching for Han’s head. She peered around his cramp office and cursed seeming lost in finding a pillow. Rey shrugged her shoulders, and pulled the denim jacket off. She bundled it and placed it gently under Han’s head. 

“Han” Rey whispered swallowing. 

His eyes danced swiftly under clasped eyelids, and Rey squeezes his hand. “It's going to be okay” 

Rey cleared her throat and reached for her cheap cell phone. Her fingers shook over the keypad and dialed the memorized number. She peered down at Han unconscious face, and blinked allowing the burning sensation to escape.  
Tears flowed down her small face and Rey desperately clung to calloused hands. 

The line rang and rang. The static low in her ears. Rey lost patience and ended the call. She cried pressing the phone against her forehead. She pulled away shaking her head. Rey nodded and dialed once more. 

Rey held her breath.Her tongue on the roof of her mouth lightly pressing. She waited— the call was answered as the line voiced a background. 

“Ben” Rey cried instantly. 

“Rey—?” Kylo responded immensely tensing over the sound. “What's wrong? What's happening?” He demanded. 

Rey cried grasping aged hands. “Han—” Rey swallowed the tears flowing into her mouth. “I think he had a heart attack— I don't know” She peered quickly to Han Solo. 

“Where are you?” Kylo demanded. Rey clenched her eyes shut and gulped solid breaths. 

“The gym” Rey hiccuped, her frame raising and falling. 

“I'm coming” Kylo said, and Rey closely heard his surrounding becoming faint. 

“The ambulance—” Rey gasped shooting forward toward the door. “They're here” Rey opened the door wider. She saw the red and blue lights dancing across the gyms paint chipped walls. 

“Rey—” Kylo choked and breathed deeply. His breathing ragged. He was running. 

Rey’s heart beating rapidly. “In here” Rey yelled moving for the counter. She met one responder in the hall. She pointed to the open door way and nodded her head urgently. The emergency responder rounded the counter and met Rey. 

A roaring engine sounded in Rey's ear. “What's happening?” Kylo demanded breaking Rey's gaze. She narrowed her eyes to the ceiling. A stretcher was produced, and three responders cramped the office.  
Rey scooted back and gripped the phone never taking her gaze away from the responders. 

“Caucasian male. Late sixties. None responsive” 

Rey sucked in a breath 

“Rey” Kylo snapped claiming her attention. 

“I have to go” Rey blurted as the paramedics lifted Han against the stretcher and strapped him in. Rey moved out the way as they moved forward. The door frame barely allowing the stretcher to pass through. Rey stepped with the stretcher and peered down. 

“Relative?” A responder asked.

“Father in law” Rey lied swiftly without missing a beat. She walked gripping the stretcher and wheeling it out of the gym. Her heart hammering loud in her chest. 

She turned her head, and listened to Kylo's vicious cursing and yelling. “— Son of a bitch—” A pound to the dashboard only Rey could assume. “What hospital—?” Kylo yelled into the line hoping she would answer. 

“Maimonides” Rey ranked her brain of the hospitals near the neighborhood. “Kylo—” Rey felt her pulse spike in speaking his name. “I don't know-” 

“I'll be there before you” 

And he ended the call. 

Rey sucked in a breath and swiftly pocketed the phone. She prayed away the anxiety and stepped into the ambulance claiming rights to the person. Rey lowered herself against the metal and inched closer to Han. Her gaze landing on the paramedics strapping tubes against his nostrils. 

_Breathe breathe breathe_ Rey chanted gazing over Han. 

The ambulance — more of a roller coaster of a ride broke the record of arriving at the twenty four hour hospital. The doors opened and the two responders pushed forward. 

Rey stumbled into a stance and fumbled out of the ambulance— 

Pale hands reached for her wrist, and Rey fell into a solid broad chest. She jumped startled over it and flickered her eyes. “Ben” Rey started to cry at the sight of him looming above her.  
_How did he know_

Kylo calloused hands wrapped protectively around her waist and pulled her closer to his frame. He took all of her weight and began to lift her toward the emergency doors. He followed after the stretcher. “It's going to be okay” He soothed rubbing her bare arms. His lips twitching at the sight of no jacket. 

Rey clung to his waist, and nodded. 

“Excuse me, Sir” 

Kylo snapped his gaze to the nurse standing near the emergency doors. He swiftly entered. “That's my father” Kylo snapped pointing to Han, and showing off the Rolex locked against his wrist. 

Rey gasped pressing her fingers into his waist. “Leia—” 

“Shh” Kylo lowered his gaze and gently shook his head. “I called her” He informed bringing his glare ahead. 

He walked swiftly pass the nurses, and doctors. He cradled Rey gently at his side. He moved forward confidently. His shoes echoing against the tile. Kylo stalked forward and lowered his mouth pressing a kiss to brown hair. 

The doors swung closed, and a doctor appeared blocking Kylo and Rey's entrance. “You're not allowed in there” He declared. 

Kylo’s jaw tightened. It rattled viciously, and his pale skin became a burning red. The doctor held up his hand further and gestured. “Go wait in the waiting room and we will let you know” And the doctor turned eyeing Kylo Ren testily, and entered the doors. 

Rey blinked and simply pulled the raging brute toward the chairs. “Stop it, Kylo” She whispered pulling at his suit. She lead them toward dark blue cushioned chairs. Rey sighed and before she could fall into it— Kylo grabbed her and hoisted her in his lap. 

Kylo fall into the chair; wrapping his arms around Rey's frame. He pulled her closer against his chest. His lips grazing her ear. Rey hoisted her legs up and allowed the embrace to steal the air from her lungs. She closed her eyes and nestled into a broad chest. 

“How's my baby?” Kylo hand appeared on her stomach. His fingers trembling over her swelling stomach. He gently rubbed her stomach, and spoke softly against her neck. 

Rey loved him for the distracted. 

His breathing ragged in her ear. Kylo was still furious.  
Rey cradled a finger and peered down. “I think Fitz is fine” Rey murmured. 

“I wasn't speaking of Fitz” His lips brushed against her neck, stilling the hairs and rising the flesh. Rey's responded by leaning into him. Kylo head lowered attempting to take her in. 

No blush formed on her face. _Thank the lord_ “I’m fine” She peered to his finger and whispered the words. The tightness in her chest remained, and she knew it was a lie. Rey was scared of the outcome. She could not imagine the turmoil — her head lifted taking in brandy — Kylo was having. 

Her gaze softened dramatically. 

“How are —” 

Kylo leaned toward her stilling her words. “I'm fine” He said interrupting her question. Rey pressed her lips together, and took in his steady gaze. She nodded. 

Rey held his hand gently. “Okay, Kylo” She whispered peering on.  
Kylo full lips twitched, and his expression morphed softly. His hand cradling her head bringing her closer. “Where's your jacket?” He whispered against her hairline. 

“I don't know” Rey answered truthfully. 

Kylo tapped her gently claiming her attention. Rey gazed up, and stood facing him. Kylo raised keeping his intense expression on her. He shrugged out of his tailored jacket, and silently handed it to her. Rey lowered her gaze and draped it over her shoulders.  
It swallows her whole. The rich fabric soft against her flesh.

Kylo's brandy eyes search over her frame. He lowers himself into the chair and holds out his arms. Rey brings the jacket closer and smells the scent of him. It eases her instantly and Rey returns to his embrace. “Thank you” She whispers. 

Kylo kisses her softly on the forehead.  
Rey manages a slow breath and leans deeper. 

“— And I don't give rats ass who you are” 

Kylo legs give out and he gently reaches for Rey securing her. He raises bringing Rey to a stance. His expression wild as he peers around.  
Rey turns searching for the voice. 

Rey and Kylo both wince at Leia Organa threatening a young nurse. “Mother” Kylo called raising his lips passively. He waved his fingers and peers down. “Un-fucking-believable” He mutters. 

Rey hand shoots out and clenches around his. She squeezes and hope it's a threat. “Don't you dare-” Rey mutters back.

Leia turns swiftly and rushes toward them both. Her face exhausted from worrying. She reaches for Kylo, and he grabs her gently securing her in place.  
Rey lowers her gaze and refuses to cry at the sight. 

“Calm down” Kylo said. “Breathe” He peered on closely. “We don't know anything. We have to wait” He gritted clearly annoyed by not knowing. 

Leia inhaled deeply nodding her head. Her head stubbornly raised high. “Okay” Leia said. 

“How's Rey?” 

At the mention Rey snapped her gaze meeting brown kind eyes. She opened her mouth and found no words. The grip on her hand loosened tremendously, and Leia pulled Rey toward her. Rey embraced her softly crying into her hair. Leia hugged Rey gently. “He can't leave us” She whispered into Rey's head. 

Kylo hands land on his hips unsure of his hands, and where to place them. Kylo tightens his jaw tensing, and reached for Rey's hand. He pulled Rey from Leia’s embrace peering sharply at teary hazel eyes. Rey cries harder wrapping her hands around his waist. 

“You really had to make her cry” Kylo gritted rubbing her back. Rey cried hiccuping into his stomach. 

“Ben, it's her hormones” Leia shot him a crazed expression. “Yes, I would purposefully make the mother of my grandchild cry”. Kylo glared clenching his jaw. His eyes flashing.  
Rey breathes deeply pressing her face into his chest. She can feel his heart beat distinctly, and Rey fingers grip a button of his shirt. 

Rey cringes over Kylo and Leia arguing in the waiting room. Kylo hands fall on her lower back and steadies her against his frame. 

“Take her home, Ben” Leia suggested weakly. 

“No—” Rey interjects quickly growing anxious. “I can wait here” She peers up into brandy eyes. Kylo flicks his gaze and glares murderously ahead. He gives his mother a pointed expression. 

“Okay” Kylo nodded bringing his gaze to hazel. Brandy eyes soft. He pulled Rey toward the chair. “You're exhausted” He commented lowly frowning. Rey sighed placing herself in a chair. She lifted her gaze, and found Leia. 

Leia stepped slowly and approached the chairs. She lowered herself beside Rey and turned her head taking in Rey's red hazel eyes. Leia softly smiled and placed her hand on top on Rey's. “No more crying” She softly said. 

Kylo lowered himself on the opposite side and held his face. His jaw working angrily. 

“I seen Poe the other day — did he tell you?” Leia wondered peering to Rey. She blinked meeting her gaze. She lifted her lips weakly. 

“Really? No” Rey loved the distraction, and knew it was a trait of mother and son. Her heart growing light. Rey glanced sideways and met brandy eyes.  
Kylo peered on offering her a small timid smile. 

“Yes, he was with your friend—” 

“Oh, Leia, Finn and Poe are dating” Rey grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers. “I forget to tell you” She breathed. Her hazel eyes narrowing. 

Leia breathed and her lips curved. “Finally” She grinned nodding her head. Rey smiled nodding her head and reluctantly agreeing. 

Leia gazed over the couple beside her, and she wished it was so much more. Leia knew of her sons devotion and love. And — Leia peered on smiling at Rey's timid smiles. It was clear it was love.  
Her heart lowering over the realization it was once like that for her.  
Her and Han Solo. Leia snapped her gaze away breaking over the thought of her husband and father to her son. 

_Breathe Breathe Breathe_

 

So they will all wait. 

For the outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know I'm a mess. That was freaking rough. 
> 
> Part 2 next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Check out the vampire story, I promised. It needs love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11417268/chapters/25577433)


	20. "I'm going to take you home now"

Kylo allowed her head to fall limp on his shoulder. His fingers gently holding. His fingers absently tracing patterns. He's been holding the delicate fingers for some time. Time seems to slow in a hospital waiting room. Kylo sat motionless in the chair— his gaze fixated on the magazine rack.  
Kylo refused to acknowledge the women toward his right. His free hand clawing at his suite leg. He casually wondered if he chipped a tooth— from clenching to hard. His tongue dances behind his closed lips. His jaw working angrily. The rage and hysteria hasn't ceased his chest yet. It burns heartily leading the glare to twist his face. 

Leia Organa blandly gazes over at him. Her stare zeroing on him expectantly. 

Kylo closes his eyes wishing she would ease up that sharp expression. His patience is thinning by the growing second. 

“You should get some food” 

Kylo hums peering ahead. His hand twitching beside him. “I am not hungry” He stated refusing to glance. 

Leia Organa shifts in her chair, and her head snaps. “You're pale, and shaking” Leia sighs giving him a once over.

Brandy eyes flicker meeting Leia’s sought gaze. Kylo turns his head, and —  
Rey nestles deeper into him causing him to glance down taking in her closed eyelids. He breathes stealing a moment to hide from knowing brown eyes. “I'm fine” Escapes his lips appeasingly. 

Leia bristles clearly annoyed by her son. “Ben—” 

“Enough” Kylo grits. His neck straining as a vein pops. Leia twists her expression sourly, and shakes her head. Clearly irritated. 

“I'll stay with her” She said gazing down at the sleeping girl nestled in her sons arm. Her expression softening. 

“No” Kylo said immediately tightening his hold. He swallows the hysteria away— the thought of removing himself from her- now. “No” He repeats stubbornly holding her closer.  
Rey sighs contently, and he shifts his gaze. 

Kylo meets his mothers gaze, and Leia simply lowers her head in a nod.  
She brings her purse closer to her frame, and sighs heavily gazing over the empty waiting room. “How's the gallery?” Leia murmurs hoping for conversation. 

“It's fine” Kylo answers quickly. His full mouth twitches. “I am contemplating the open show” He told the waiting room tile. He holds his breath waiting for the silence to drawn him.

“Oh, Ben-” Leia sighs “Don't. You worked so hard” She turns peering closely. Kylo blinks several times. The lump seeming like a cancerous thing in his throat. 

“I didn't” Kylo lifts a broad shoulder weakly. “It's more of a revenue expense” He allows his sneer to twist his face. His words obviously petty leaving his lips. He swallows. 

Leia shoulders drop, and Kylo just knows she's frowning. He flickers his eyes to the corner, and takes in the chip paint molding the walls. 

“That's a shame” Leia mutters “That red head is a real piece of sh—” 

Kylo snaps brandy eyes, and chokes on wanted laughter. His chest burst unintended. He widens his eyes, and sighs heavily. “You discussed that already” His full mouth twisting. Kylo enjoyed the sight of his petite mother cursing and raging — any day. Kylo chest heaved, and he settled his gaze sideways. He wants to laugh.  
Or cry. Kylo hasn't really decided yet. 

Leia meets his gaze softly, and tilts her head. “I just love bringing it up” She offers sheepishly. She raises her shoulders. A coy smile crosses her lips. 

Kylo lips twist, and he's suppressing a smile of his own. His face hovering above copper strands. His eyes dancing lightly. He hides the smile in brown locks, and swiftly straightens. 

“Mom—” Kylo begins settling his hand over his suite leg. His words dying carefully on his tongue- - 

A doctor emerges from a swinging door, and approaches the cramp space of chairs. He sighs; placing his hands on his hips. He's head lowers before peering back up. 

Kylo wants to ring the mans neck in for killing him with suspense. His ear drums supply his heart beat. Ringing and ringing. 

Leia Organa has already left her chair. She lurches forward, and approaches the doctor. 

Kylo whips his head, and grips delicate fingers tightly. His breath ceasing in his lungs. Kylo stares numbly to the wall. His chest heaving dramatically— he peers down and notices his hands are shaking. Kylo swallows- 

The head against his shoulder moves gently against his collar bone. He's woken her. Kylo panics tensing over Rey's head lifting. “Kylo” She whispers peering to him questionably. Her hand squeezing his fingers. Rey blinks the sleep from her eyes, her lips pouting slightly. 

Kylo inhales shakily and lowers his head. His full lips lowering. Rey shakes him peering at him alarmed over his sullen silence. His jaw works, and Rey can no longer help the tears forming.  
“Kylo—” Rey leans choking. She furrows her brows. Rey presses closer to his wide frame. 

“Oh god”  
It's a outburst from the corner. From where Leia stands with the Doctor. Kylo closes his eyes, and his hands are clenched. A shaky breath sounds from his lips. He can't bring his gaze to the corner. 

Rey frame turns expectantly to the sound, and stills in the hospital chair. Kylo attempts to reach for her hands but can't seem to comprehend movement. His limbs are not cooperating. His motor skills have vanished. 

Rey hands clench around the chair. 

Leia hands gesture widely, and she turns away from the Doctor. Her hands are shaking erratically. She halts at the sight of them both. Her heart breaks at the sight of her son holding back a reaction. The tears in his eyes causes Leia to shoot forward. She shakes her head several times. 

A smile reaches her lips. 

“He's okay. Benny-” Leia soothes approaching the hospital chairs. She falls against her knees and peers urgently into wide brandy eyes. Her hands pressed together and she presses against her closed mouth, suppressing a cry. “Dad is going to be okay. He's fine”. 

“A heart attack” 

“They brought him back. Emergency surgery”

“He's going to be okay” 

Kylo catches his breath and he stares into Leia's face. He takes in the clear joyful relief. A gasp escapes his mouth. “What?” He manages blinking. His chest is breaking.

Rey reacts more quickly — as it's expected. She's unbelievable. She's sunshine in a gloomy hospital room, and it's bursting. Her happiness radiating off her viciously. Her hand is clenched around his wrist, and Rey moves to hold Leia. Kylo blinks allowing suppress tears to escape. He clamps his mouth shut and no more tears stream down. He blinks shifting against the chair.  
The two women celebrate warmly. Rey pulls away from Leia's embrace and her head turns. Rey stills managed her grip on his wrist. She hovers before invading his close proximity. Rey presses against him and hugs him. “Han is fine” She whispers into his broad chest. 

Kylo finally absorbs the words. He allows the comprehension to soak his bones. He breathes - inhaling greedily and quickly peers to soft hazel eyes. Kylo chokes pressing his lips together. Rey expression softens and she reaches for him. “Oh, Ben” She whispers. 

Rey hugs him tightly in her embrace. Her face pressing into the crook of his neck. Kylo presses his hand against her lower back and clings to her. He buries his face in Rey's chest. 

Leia has silently escaped the tender moment. 

Kylo hands roam her lower back and he prays for the relief to come. He sighs lowly and shifts his gaze to a heaving chest. “I love you” 

The chest stills from the declaration, and Kylo jaw shakes as the nerves accelerate. His finger tremble over her embrace. “I'm going to take you home now”

____________________ 

It was the wisest choice to leave the hospital as soon as Rey awoke. Kylo managed to say his goodbyes, and promised to return shortly. His creature was extremely tired, and had a more emotional day. Kylo frowned leading her away from the emergency room doors. His hands grasping her fingertips.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Rey frowned walking closely beside him. His suite jacket dwarfing her frame. Kylo chest heaved at the sight, and he obsessed over her wearing his clothes. “We can stay” She held his hand and leaned closer to him. Hazel eyes peering and pouty lips lowering. 

Kylo hummed leading her down the sidewalk. “No” He said to her pouty lips. His lips twitching as her face scrunched. “You're tired. You need rest” He sighed the words dramatically. Rey groaned holding his hand, and shaking it. 

“I got rest” She peered to him. “Got a nap in” She raised her lips sweetly and slowed her pace deliberately. Kylo inwardly growled and snaps his gaze meeting hazel. 

“A waiting room is not a place to rest, Rey” He said pulling on her hand gently. “I just want you to get some rest, and we can come back” He said peering to the concrete. Kylo walked half pulling Rey along with him. He was mindful and kept his grip gentle.  
His face contracted sharply over her silence. He peered back finding her frown. 

“Do you promise, Kylo?” Rey wondered. 

Kylo furrowed his brows, and slowed his pace once the parking lot graced his view. He held on to her hand and turned for her. He peered down analyzing her narrowed gaze. “What's wrong?” He whispered seeking her gaze. Rey deep frown caused hazel eyes to become teary. 

_The hormones_ Kylo horrified— inwardly reminded. 

Hazel on brandy. Kylo swallowed at the sight of her twitchy lips. “I know when you're lying” She said softly. Her hands working to keep his tailored jacket on. Kylo invaded her personal space and his hands lowered bringing the suite closer to her frame. He searched her face obsessing over the tears invading her eyes.

 

He furrowed his brow, and kept his face neutral. His face exposed nothing. “Is that so?” He narrowed his eyes pointedly. He can feel his spine tense from her statement.

“You told your mom you were coming back” Rey face hardened. “Why did you lie?” She accused weakly. Her brow furrowing. 

Kylo shook his head completely overwhelmed by her. He reached for her, and Rey squeaked over his fingers gripping her wrist. He pulled once more and lead her to parking garage. “I have no plans to leave you tonight” He said turning his head and briskly keeping pace. 

“You're scared. I understand—” 

Kylo breaks his hold on her wrist and ghosts down over her. His eyes flashing. “You think you understand” He grits giving his creature a once over. He sighs “You don't”. 

Rey plants herself and never takes her eyes off of him. “I do. You don't want me to” She tightens her jaw, and leans toward him. Hazel eyes flashing widely. Kylo shakes his head at the sight. His throat contracting dangerously. 

Kylo shakes his head from side to side. 

Rey takes a breath, and pushes pass him. Kylo jaw tightens dangerously and he hisses to the empty garage parking lot. It takes him no time in catching up with her. Kylo stomps behind livid by the turn of events. 

What the fuck ? 

_What the fuck?_ Its a maddening screech inwardly causing his hands to shake. 

Rey halts by the passenger door and crosses her arms over her chest. Kylo glares to the scraped sidewalk and cures this day. He removes his keys from the pocket of his pant and clicks the button. The light flashes.  
Kylo approaches the passenger side intending to open the door, and snaps his gaze- 

Rey clutches at her arms and silently cries. The tears weeping down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes wide peering ahead.  
Kylo freezes reacting widely. His hands hovering above her face. 

“I'm sorry—” Kylo's desperate and he holds her face gently cupping her cheeks. “I didn't mean to make you cry” His throat works weakly. “I didn't mean that” He clenches his eyelids shut. 

“You—” Rey cries “Said—” She hiccups completely hysterical, and Kylo presses his forehead gently to hers.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it so viciously, baby—” Kylo hands are gentle caressing her cheek bones. He sweeps away all the tears and leans toward her face. “Please—” He begs. 

“You told me you love me” Rey raggedy gasps, and her voice cracks. “You love me” 

It's more of a accusation leaving her lips.  
Kylo stares numbly down at her pursing lips. Her chest heaving suppressing more cries. He lowers his head, and nods. “I do” He furrows his brow. “I have” He wonders if she's okay. His paranoia spikes. Kylo gently presses his lips to her forehead and takes in the warm heat radiating off. 

“You love me” Rey breaks sounding disbelieved. Kylo lips twits and he nods eagerly. “You love me. I know you” She cries wickedly clinging to him. Kylo embraces her quickly pressing her to him. 

“You do know me” Kylo whispers pressing his hand against her back. He can feel her swelling abdomen, and feels weak. “I love you”

Rey holds him tightly. Her hands shaking around his neck before wrapping around him. She leans against her scraped shoes. She leans closer. Kylo holds her gently and rubs her back soothingly. “I didn't mean to yell at you” He whispers into her hair. His lips grazing over her strands of hair. Rey nods into his embrace.,

“Come” Kylo hands pull away and Rey leans deeper into him. Kylo hums to himself and returns his hands to her back. Rey hands roam over his neck. Her fingers lightly tracing over his hair curling at his neck. He enjoys this clingy Rey. 

“What's wrong?” He rubs at her back gently. He lowers his face and takes in her sad expression. Rey blinks and pulls away. 

“You were telling the truth” Rey whispers removing her light hazel eyes. Kylo frowns and hovers closer. He furrows his brow puzzled over her words. Rey swallows, and as if they shared the same thought process she shakes her head. “In the hall way” 

Kylo eyes flash over the reminder and his breath stills in his throat. He lowers his gaze puzzled over his creature. Where was her head at? What was she thinking? Kylo searched the pavement. 

“You love me” 

Kylo head snaps over the clear joy in her tone. His chest vibrates over her small smile. “You loved me then” Hazel eyes dart to the pavement, and her chest shakes.  
Kylo knows she wants to cry. He grimaces over her pained expression.

“Shh” Kylo holds her and reaches for the Audi handle. He pulled holding the passenger door open. “I love you then. I love you now” He stresses peering closely. 

“Thank-” 

“Don't you thank me” Kylo presses his face. “I would love you if I was blind. I would have found you eventually” He presses closer and invades her personal space. He takes in her stilled breath and shaky limbs. He presses his lips pursing over her cheek. He kisses Rey aware of her gasp leaving her lips. 

“Kylo—” Rey breathes pressing closer. 

“Let's go home” Kylo pulls away abruptly. He gestures for the open passenger door. Rey furrows her brows and clamps her mouth closed. She glances before nodding her head. Kylo holds her hand and Rey lowers herself into the car.  
Kylo lightly closes the door and turns. 

He grabs the bulge in his pants and yanks hissing over his hard on. He rounds the Audi adjusting himself coyly and rips open the door, lowering himself into the car. The seat belt clicks, and Rey settles turning for him. Kylo turns the key, and the engine comes to life. 

He slowly trains his stare and takes in puzzled hazel eyes. “We’re going to go home” He nods his head urgently and moves toward her. Rey frowns but nods her head. He motions slowly reaching for her. Kylo kisses her forehead sighing contently over her flesh.  
He pulls away raising his lips weakly. 

Rey sighs and reaches for his hand. Kylo marvels over her contentment in wanting to hold his hand. Her delicate fingers wrap gently and he clenches his hold. He smiles peering sideways before shifting the gears.  
Kylo confidently pulls out of the space gripping Rey's hand. He turns the wheel and drives cautiously in the parking lot. His eyes scanning the lot. 

“You scared the shit out of me today” Kylo glanced at Rey and caught her lowered head. “I thought—” His gaze lowers to her growing stomach and swallows not really intending to finish his sentence. He inwardly grimaces as his thoughts turn dark. 

“Sorry-” Rey squeezes. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Kylo presses interrupting her. Rey sighs holding his hand. She nods urging his worries away. Kylo peers on “Today was a lot” He sends another glance and eases on the brakes paying for his parking space. He swipes his debit card and takes the receipt. He crumples it, throwing it away. Kylo peers to hazel and notices her sullen expression. 

“I'm fine now” Rey said. 

Kylo nods completely agreeing with her. She was fine now. He had her. Rey would always be safe with him. He peels out of the garage and grips the wheel securely. “Rey?” He wonders peering to the windshield. 

“Kylo?” Rey responds back. Kylo lips twitch adoring the light tone. 

“I have a question” He brakes at a red light and moves his gaze to hazel. He raises his lips as she perks. Rey tilts her head and nods for him to continue. “Any plans for February?” 

She furrows her brows and let's out a laugh. She chokes peering at him suspiciously. “That's months away” Rey states. “What are you up to?” She wonders still gripping his hand. 

“Any plans?” He wonders instead peering ahead. He drives confident over hazel piercing into him. 

“For you?” Rey wonders. “Maybe” She raises a eyebrow peering away once Kylo peered. He smiles enjoying her devilish ways. “Depends..” Rey settled her gaze and met his eyes.  
Kylo raised his lips. 

“I have a wedding to attend to—” He narrowed his eyes and gripped the wheel. His knuckles turning red before he eases his rage with a glance. “Be my date” He bluntly said. 

“A wedding?” Rey wondered raising her brows. “You know someone getting married?” Rey flickered her lips. 

Kylo nodded his head. His eyes flashing dangerously. Unknown to Rey— Kylo was malicious in his thoughts. “Yes” He said. 

“But—” Rey said and presses her lips together. Kylo having no patience raised her hand and planted a kiss to her knuckles. He zeroed his gaze on hazel. 

“But? But what?” Kylo echoed pressing. 

Rey lowered her gaze and Kylo followed her gaze to her stomach. He blanked behind the wheel, and furrowed his brows perplexed. “The fuck—?” He gritted frazzled. He furrowed his brow deeply confused. 

“I'll be huge” Hazel eyes popped knowingly. “And you want me to go to a wedding?” Rey giggled madly. She twisted her face. 

Kylo eyes narrowed over the clear statement. “Yes” He patiently said. He nodded his head making sure she caught the gesture. 

Rey face turned a blushing pink and Kylo adored he sight. His hand broke from her hold and caressed her cheek. He allowed a peek, and smiled. “Why is that so mad?” He wondered scoffing and turning his attention back to the streets of the city. 

“People will talk” 

“I don't give a fuck” Kylo insisted interrupting her smoothly. 

Rey sighed softly. “What about me?” She said softly. “Don't I get a say?” 

Kylo furrowed his brow in thought. “Tell me you don't actually care what people think —” He searches and stares openly in her face. Kylo would never want his creature to over think. Second guess— she was perfection. “Rey—?” He raised his eyebrows over her silence. 

“You're perfect” Kylo told her. 

Rey lowered her gaze, and his hand dropped from her face. The brown locks covering half of her face. Suddenly becoming shy. Her fingers played together. “Am not” Rey sniffed. 

Kylo glowered removing his gaze. He wondered why this beautiful creature ever questioned her self worth. He grew mad to think of anyone telling her otherwise. Kylo gripped the wheel and slowed the car. “We’re home” He declared softly. 

His fingers hover above the steering wheel and the Audi meets the curb as he parks. Rey blinks peering all around. “But—” She peers around unbuckling. “We’re in manhattan” Rey states peering over her surroundings. She scoffs lightly in the blacked out Audi. Rey blinks several times. Her hazel eyes darting. “Wait— hold up” Her palms lift and she gives him a accusing expression. 

“Kylo, you have the wrong house” Rey clenches her jaw. 

“No, I don't” He insists tilting his head. He kills the ignition and unstraps the buckle. He leans toward the passenger seat. 

“Oh, I can't believe you” Rey fumes crossing her arms. 

“Believe it” Kylo smiles. “Clearly, this is extreme measures but—” He leans toward her and invaded her personal space. “You left me no choice” He searches over her face. 

“Have you gone insane?” Rey wonders peering closely to him. She widens her eyes taking in all of the micro tiny expression crossing his face. Kylo grins broadly showing off his teeth. 

“Only for you” He taps her on the nose, and Rey bristles. Kylo flickers his lips, and pulls away deliberately. His gaze narrowing to the ceiling of the car. “It's better this way. I want you close to me—”Now his gaze carefully shifts to the steering wheel. He picks at the leather. 

The silence overtakes the Audi. 

Kylo inhales and finds himself speaking. “Wouldn't it be better—? I can take care of you. You'll be close and I'll take you to school—” His words a rush leaving his full lips. “I will take care of you, Rey” Kylo turns fully in the drivers seat. 

Rey leans against the leather and meets his gaze after a agonizing moment. “You take care of me” She peers to her hands. “You do to much already”. 

Kylo leans closer and witnesses her head snapping to him. Hazel eyes search his face. “It's not enough” He breathes deeply pressing his face closer. “It will never be enough”. 

Rey visibly shakes and presses deeper into the jacket. “Kylo—” 

“Let's go” 

And he leaves the space of the Audi. He gives her no time in responding. Kylo rounds the corner and graces the sidewalk. He's aware of hazel eyes tracking his entire moves. He opens the passenger door. Kylo lowers his head, and offers his hand. “Let's go, my love”. 

Rey hand falls in his grasp, and he breathes contently over their intwine hands. “I can't believe—” She mumbles pressing closer to him. She peers up glaring right up at him. 

“Cutie” Kylo smiles planting a kiss to her nose.  
The glare amplifies and he presses his lips together. “I'll stop” He nods to himself and brings her hand close to his chest. 

“You never took me to your house before” 

Kylo peers down and meets hazel. “Don't act like you've been telling me no this entire time” He scoffs clearly offended. 

Rey sighs and lowers her head. “— you scared me” 

Kylo tugs on her claps hands. “What was that?” He walks slowly keeping his intense gaze on her. 

“I had the control in my apartment” Rey bursts completely wide eyed. She blushes furiously, and Kylo falls in love over the sight. “I don't—” She shakes her head trailing off.  
Kylo's inwardly marvels over her nervousness. Where is this coming from? “Come” He leads her toward his home. The townhouses grace the sidewalk, and Rey is admiring it as she walks. Her head turning taking in the homes. “You live here?” She questions. 

“Yes” Kylo patiently answers leading her toward the gate. He punches in the code for the gate, and it unlocks expectingly. He opens it grasping the metal. “Technically, you do too” He reminds darkly. 

Rey moves closer to the gate. Her eyes taking in all of the dying flowers. Winter is right around the corner. She marveled over the texture of the building. “It's beautiful” She murmured.

Kylo chest heaved warmly, and he loved that she liked the house. “Come inside” He gestured gently and held her hand. He lead her to his front doors. His keys hovering over the lock. 

He halts sticking the key in the lock. Kylo hesitates for a moment. His head lowers taking in hazel eyes. “I suppose I have the power now” He unlocks the door and pushes allowing the front door to swing open. 

“Go on, Rey” He urges softly taking in her blushing cheeks. 

She was going to loose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Okay this is going to go places ... twisted and unexpected. 
> 
> I wanted to attempt to grasp Kylo's emotions (I don't think he would process any of that-- he's relationship with Han is so-so) I think I fell into a Kylo funk and got intense. 
> 
> Rey is still a ball of sunshine, that's a little emotional at the moment. 
> 
> Simply cried over Kylo's calm confession of 'I love you" 
> 
> Intense! But not over! 
> 
> Prepare for disgusting smut, and a real crazy ass Kylo Ren. (He's getting psycho if ya can tell) -- (but Rey knew this- kinda?) 
> 
> COMMENT! Leave me all your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> arrowswillguideyou.tumblr.com


	21. "Do you feel it?"

It thrilled Kylo to have her stalk his living spaces. She greedily took in every item. Rey happily bounced from item to nick-nack. She asked a whole lot of questions, and he appeased her, giving every answer. He hovered behind as she walked deeper in the town house once settled in. “I love it” Her voice sounded angelic in his space. Kylo trailed his gaze all around. He hummed contently seeming how this night ended.  
He followed the brown locks captivated. He hawked possessively over her frame, inching closer and closer. 

Rey passed the stair case, and gawked peering up. Strands of copper hair rolling off her shoulder. Rey scrunches her face. “I feel terrible for ever inviting you to my apartment” Her fingers grazing over the marble. Kylo smiled to himself following after her gaze. She peeks behind, and laughs as a blush forms her face. Kylo sighs heavily keeping his gaze on hazel. 

Kylo frowns “Don't say that” His lips twitches. Rey trials into the living space and falters at the sight of the piano. Rey softly smiles at the sight. _Didn’t you always want a piano, Rey_ She inwardly marvels. Rey paces toward it - slowly, hesitantly. Kylo follows after, and stands curiously behind. He takes in her awe gaze. Rey approaches the grand piano and lowers herself against the chair. She sits inching closer to the keys. Her fingers hovering. 

Kylo lurks behind her. His hands hovering over her shoulders. Kylo silently peers on ceasing his breath carefully. Rey fingers tap against the keys, and music sounds the living space. Rey peeks at him, giving him a smile. Kylo returns the smile tentatively. Rey caresses her hand over the keys, and its a sincere melody to his ears. Kylo closes his eyes enjoying the sound.

Several taps on the keyboard sends a slew of sounds to enter the living space. Rey taps lightly against the keys. 

Kylo rubs her shoulders soothingly. His hands dwarfing her effortlessly. Rey leans into his touch, and the music stops as her fingers idle away. Her head lifts and Kylo lowers his gaze. Rey peers up and his long fingers fall against her neck.  
He dances his fingers over her flesh, and feels her body instantly respond. Rey leans against him. Hazel eyes wide. A smile is lifting her mouth. Kylo grows insane at the sight.  
He presses his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He stifles the growl willing to escape. 

Kylo holds Rey as her face lifts leaning into his hard abdomen. “I can show you the bedroom” Kylo murmured tearing his gaze away from hazel. Rey head straightens as does her entire body. Her frame turning toward him. “Oh?” She wonders. 

“Yes” Kylo nods taking her hands. “Aren't you tired, my love?” He questions peering at her.  
Rey nods her head and presses closer to him. 

“I'm so tired” and she yawns. 

Kylo muses pulling her closer. “I thought so” He breaths appeased by her willingness. Kylo holds her hand leading her toward the staircase. Rey peers to the walls taking in the light painted coats.She peers quickly to the decor, and Kylo becomes slightly insecure in having her gazing every where. Kylo desperately wishes he could read her mind. He trains his gaze ahead and leads her throughout the home. 

“This way” He tugs their intwine hands and walks slowly up the staircase. He glanced finding a nervous smile. Kylo eyes rank her face, falling into hazel. His breath stilling as he regards this perfect creature—  
A flickering timid smile raises her lips and his cock twitches in his pants. Kylo catches his breath completely engulfed by this young women. His lips raise smirking over his thoughts. 

“I've been reading, Rey” Kylo said taking his time on the staircase. He drags his gaze to hazel and takes in her clear puzzlement from his words. Rey tilts her head slightly. Kylo grin broadens, he prides himself of lewd thoughts. “I've been reading about the pregnant body”. 

Kylo flickered his gaze, and takes in Rey's puzzlement. “Me too” She offers, a little confused. A soft laugh escapes and Kylo just knows he's going to have his enjoyment.  
Kylo hums nodding his head patiently. 

He holds her hand, and approaches the top of the stair case. The hall supplying closed doors and light coats of paint. Kylo glances, and slows his pace. “All of it—” Kylo murmured “Its amazing what a women can do” He said leading her down the hall. Rey clings gently to him, and lifts her head in order to peer at him. 

Rey smiled softly, and squeezes their clench hands. “Thanks for the praise” She teases leaning closer to him. 

“All of the emotions coursing through the body” Kylo murmured shifting his gaze to hazel. He searches her face, and enjoys the green within brown. He tugs gently leading her down the hallway. Rey trails along, her small hand dwarfed in his clutch. 

Rey remains silent as her gaze falls all around his home. 

“All of your senses heighten” 

And his finger caress Rey's inner palm causing her glance. A blush touches her cheeks effortlessly. His fingers drag along her wrist.  
Kylo peers down taking in her frame leaning toward him. 

“Kylo-” Rey breathes peering up at him. Her sentence dying on her lips as brandy captivates her. Kylo gaze intensifies every pulse in her body. She swallows praying for the blush to vanish. 

Kylo hand presses against the door frame and pushes allowing the door to open. Rey moves closer and peeks inside the bedroom. “Your room” She states taking a step into the bedroom. 

“Our room” Kylo corrects patiently peering adoringly down. 

Rey peers up, giving him a glance. “You're impossible” she smiles. 

“And the baby's room is right down the hall” Kylo whispers leaning toward her earlobe. Rey straightens and her smile takes him aback. He breathes carefully under her gaze. 

“Really?” She whispers back searching his face. Her wide doleful eyes peering up. Kylo nods once musing over her. 

“Want to see it—” 

Rey leaves Kylo standing in the doorway. She's off, quickly pacing down the hall. She skips lightly and peers to the three doors in the hall. She glances back finding Kylo gaze. “This one-?” She wonders opening the door and peeking her head in. “No, that's your office” She peers back into the hall—  
And finds Kylo standing right behind her. 

Rey squeaks placing a hand over her mouth. She laughs into her palm. 

Kylo flashes a smirk but remains silent. 

“Office man” Rey smiles before closing the door and pacing down the hall. “This one” She mutters opening the door. She glances finding Kylo hovering behind her.  
“You really have a bedroom-?” Rey wonders stilling on the knob of the door. 

“Yes, of course” Kylo responds answering her. His fingertips inching toward her backside. He lowers his gaze taking small steps toward her. 

Rey opens the door. She allows the frame to swing open and she plants herself in the doorway. The nersery is bigger than her bedroom in her apartment. The paneling alone - is beautiful. Rey chokes for a moment over the beauty. Rey breath stills over the vacant room. She takes a step, and enters the bedroom. 

Rey heart swells in her chest to see bags of infant clothes neatly folded on the windowsill. Rey stares taking in the bedroom. Her gaze roams all around. She greedily takes in every detail of the room. Rey beams at all of the possibilities of the bedroom. She begins to decorate to her imagination. 

The light flickers allowing fluorescent light to enter. Rey twirls around meetings Kylo’s gaze. The empty bedroom. _This is where our baby will sleep_ Rey inner thoughts marvel. Rey peers to the hardwood floor searching for the right words. She straightens against the hardwood, and smoothing her expression. 

“I-” She swallows lifting her gaze and Kylo takes calculated steps toward her. He halts, hovering above her closely. 

“What's wrong, love?” He whispers taking a finger to her chin and lifting her gaze. Kylo seeks hazel eyes, and finds wanted tears to escape. His heart tightens, and his brows furrow in question. 

“It's perfect” Rey sniffs hiding her face in Kylo's chest. “You're perfect” She whispers into his broad chest. 

Kylo hums completely content. His hands wrapping around her waist, and pulls. Rey invades his close proximity. His hands roam hungrily over her clothed flesh. Kylo lowers his gaze to her hair and inhales. A unrecognizable noise escaped his throat, and Kylo opened his mouth pressing a kiss to her brown locks.  
Kylo presses closer finding her small hands clutching his button up. His swallowed the wanted growl willing to escape. He inwardly pushed down that beast until—

Kylo fingertips inched toward the hemline of her jeans. “Do you know what I can make you feel, Rey?” 

Rey responded by clutching his forearms, and staying completely silent. “Good girl. You don't even have to speak” Kylo whispered peering down into hazel eyes. Rey swallowed hard, and gripped his broad forearms. 

“Kylo—” Rey breathed clinging to him, she peered up meeting brandy. She swallows stealing a glance to his roaming fingertips in the hem of her jeans. His pale fingers caressing her lower abdomen causing — 

A blush to linger on her beautiful face and a skipped heartbeat. Rey lingered in his embrace peering helplessly into brandy. A full mouth lifts, and Rey takes her cue. Her eyelids sewed closed as his fingers swiftly work the button to her jeans. The zipper is pulled down slowly causing her fingers to dig into his flesh. His broad hand pulled the denim aside allowing his fingers to dance across her tight swelling abdomen. Rey manages a gasp feeling the effects. Her fingers bundled a fistful of his dress shirt.  
“That’s right” He murmured allowing his fingers to work the hem of her underwear. 

“Kylo—” Rey choked staring widely into brandy.  
“I need these clothes off” He stared down for a moment disdain over her clothing still on her body. His eyes rank her frame taking in her growing chest and abdomen. His chest growing tight at the little reminder. His fingers reached for the hem of her shirt absently. His broad frame hovering relentlessly. 

The creature below him turned a utterly beautiful shade of red. She was faltering and growing impatient for his touch.  
Kylo’s full lips twitch suppressing a smirk. 

Rey fingers gripped his; mercifully tugging. She leaned toward his chest content over his probing fingers. His fingers skimmed over the hem of her hipster briefs. Brandy eyes lowered greedily taking in the color. He smiled softly at the whacky color.  
His calloused hand pressed directly on her lower abdomen — stilling her against the floor boards. He allowed the smirk to twist his full lips as her breath seemed to catch against her parted mouth. 

Hazel eyes met his in a swift daze. 

Kylo hovered pressing closer. His fingers tugging gently as her hands reached for his forearms. Kylo pulled away slightly raising a dark brow. “What’s wrong?” He softly wondered twisting his handsome face innocently. Rey hands began to reach for the hem of her jeans. She hastily began pulling, loosing all patience. 

Kylo presses closer peering down at his beautiful creature. She huffed, sighing deeply. Her hazel eyes wide. Kylo can see more green than brown. “Aw, let me take care of you, baby” He murmured furrowing his brows as his large hand pulled. He lowers himself against the floor boards. His knees meet the board roughly. 

Rey helped by holding on to his shoulders, and balancing until the denim disappeared from her toned legs. Kylo reaches for her shoes and gently lifted it off each sole. He tugged gently removing the jean from each leg. Kylo tossed away her jeans watching it scatter across the floor boards. 

He brought his gaze back up —  
And froze from the pure magnificence of this girl coyly standing before him. He can feel his throat contract dangerously. His Adam-apple bobbles, and he swallows. His pupils dilate under her gaze. His gaze turns hooded as he seeks her toned legs.

Kylo takes every little detail of her slim leg— but it’s defined in all of the right places. The muscles contract bringing his gaze to hazel. 

Rey squirms finding her underwear completely soaked. The man was killing her with his devious smirks throughout the night. Her cheeks - a rosy pink finding the impulse to kiss the plump lips pursing up at her. 

His hands wrap around her calf- his thumb stroking finding her smooth flesh. Kylo inwardly turns to mush, his organs liquified into a abyss. All thoughts ceased causing a inner malfunction. Kylo quickly sought hazel. And choked from her loving returned gaze. 

“Oh, fuck it” Kylo growled and he sprang to a swift stance gracefully. He invaded her personal space gauging her reaction. Rey teeth appeared between her redden lips. She stayed utterly silent under his gaze.  
He lowered his head instinctively bringing a hand to secure her waist. He brought her frame to his broad chest.

_Stay in control. Stay in control. Stay in control_ Kylo inner monologue supplied. 

But— his full lips crashed down meeting a parted mouth. Kylo clenched his eyes shut as his teeth met hers. The kiss- sloppy and wet. He was too impatient. It’s evident in the growl escaping his mouth. Kylo tugs, getting a better grip. He secures a hand around her neck bringing her closer.  
His lips purse over the corner of her mouth. He kisses feeling his heart soar from the pure contact. Kylo ignores his trembling fingertips. 

Rey returns all of the frantic kisses from Kylo. She leans toward him on her toes. She reaches to wrap her hands around his neck- Kylo lowers pulling her hands around. She clings stubbornly. _Why did I ever stop kissing this man?_ Rey was bashing herself for ever second guessing this man. 

Rey pecked him. Kissing him hurriedly. “Kylo-” She breathes, flabbergasted by the growing second. Kylo pulled away giving her a glance. She tugged still squirming under his gliding fingers. 

“Rey” Kylo returned calmly. He pursed a kiss to her cheek, and she sighed from the contact. 

“I like your kisses” She informed sighing against his touch. 

“Oh, then by all means—” Kylo murmured huskily giving her a thousands pecks all over her small face. Rey beamed allowing his full lips to caress her face gently. Rey giggled utterly enjoying his playful mood. But the devil had other ideas-- His hands returned to the hem of her briefs. 

She stalled, her thudding pulse feeling the clawing fingertips. All of the stress from the night seemed to cease—just for a moment— as his lips pursed over her flesh. The tension rolled off her shoulders. A content sigh escaped her lips. 

Kylo glanced, pulling away to meet her gaze. His lips twitched and — 

Lurched forward; lowering himself to scoop her up. The act left Rey squeaking, quickly gripping him. Her breath caught as he swiftly turned. Kylo secured her carefully close to his chest, and kept his gaze ahead. 

He left the nursery carrying Rey down the hall. His boots echoing in the hall. He remained silent leaving Rey to keep her gaze on him. She huffed as he maneuvered opening up the door to their bedroom. He managed a flick to the light switch as he approached the bed. 

Rey closed her agape mouth peering dumbly at the massive bed. Kylo brandy eyes found hazel. He met her gaze— giving her a quirk of a smile.  
Rey’s insides boiled from the sight. 

Her lips parted ready to give him a witty remark. But- 

Kylo lowers Rey against the comforter, her fingers brushing against the soft fabric. She took in the plump pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets. Her head swirled over the twist and turns of events. Rey brings her head up in time to meeting his hovering frame. 

Kylo hovers possessively above. 

His eyes searching over her face for several moments. He contended himself in watching her pupils dilate under his gaze. His full mouth pursed as he presses closer. “How are you feeling, Sunshine?” He murmured ranking his gaze. 

“Fine” Rey sighed taking a button to his shirt. She was still squirming for his touch. She still wanted his sweet kisses. Kylo smirked clearly having his fun.  
Rey pouted, tugging lightly. 

“Take off your shirt” 

It was not a request. Rey stilled snapping her gaze to the intense man. It was a demand leaving his lips. Second laters, Kylo lifts her toward his chest. Rey eyes bulged— her limbs shaking with anticipation. She nodded absently balancing against the Duvet.  
Kylo yanked and pulled heaving off her upper layers. Grumbling slightly loosing all patience. 

Rey lifts her hands high above, and met the cool air. She gasps feeling her nipples against the cold. His hands find her chest. His fingertips brushing gently along. Kylo lowers her once more, and finds her gaze. “You’re so beautiful” He remarks softly.  
A soft timid smile is returned. 

“Let me take care of you” Kylo nodded gently down at her. She bit her lip, peering up at him. _What does he mean by that_ curious; Rey suddenly felt warm. His body invading her personal space. Kylo presses his body carefully. Rey inhaled tempting a breath. 

“You’re extremely quiet. It’s uncharacteristic of you” His deep tone filling the bedroom. 

_Satan_ Rey cursed him to the pits. 

Kylo smirks placing his palm on her abdomen. He caresses his hand, and his gaze drifts to her stomach. A sigh escapes his mouth. Kylo brings his attention to hazel, and finds her eyelids hooded and her mouth parted. 

Kylo smiles sweetly at her. 

“Ben—” Rey begins full well intending to rip him a new one for ever causing dampness in her briefs. 

His lips crashes against her hungrily. Rey felt his body press, and she inwardly scrambled feeling his broad body. Full lips greedily kiss and peck. Kylo hands combs through her copper hair. His fingers gentle . Rey moans into the kiss, and is met with a tongue. 

_Oh my god_

Kylo hands roam all over her flesh. His mouth leaving her lips allows Rey a quick breath. She pants as his lips trail along her neck. “Oh” leaves her lips unwillingly. 

Kylo lips assault her neck and Rey sees the light from the pure contact. Rey wiggling hastily on the massive bed. He was — Rey’s eyes bulged feeling the effects of his kiss. His fingers danced across her skin causing a jolt.  
Kylo grinned against her flesh. “You need sleep” He whispered against her earlobe. A small arm wrapped around his broad shoulders. Kylo felt her body squirm underneath. 

Kylo kisses her, and meets her open mouth. He dominants the kiss having full pleasure in having this beautiful girl pant below him. 

Kylo gaze lowers, and he brings it to her briefs. “I like these” He comments taking the hem and pulling back lightly. He grinned hearing her little huff. “Oh” His brows furrowed. “What’s this?” 

His hand covers her entire briefs. His hands rubbing against the fabric. He knows she’s wet. It’s proofing in the dampness of her underwear. “Rey, baby? You’re wet”  
Rey finds no words. She remains completely silent. 

His fingers rub against the fabric lightly. The goosebumps appear on her flesh, and his slow rhythm is ruthless. She stares helplessly into his brandy eyes. “Oh, Kylo -” She presses her fingers into his arm. “I can’t—” She breathes squirming over his fingers. 

“Yes, you can” He whispers against her head. “Do you feel it?” He huskily murmured, and rubs against her clothed pussy. 

His is cock fully erect and a burden in his pants. 

Kylo fingers swiftly halt, and Rey lifts her head confusedly. His stare silences her, and his expression in hooded. He reaches for the belt around his waist. He unzips his suite pants never breaking his gaze. The belt removes around his waist. He allows the pants to fall slightly to his knees. 

_Oh my god_ , Rey manages. 

Kylo tilts his head and inhales deeply. “I’m not going to fuck you”. 

Rey’s head swirled. “Oh...” She blinks. She swallowed the wanted laughter at his directness. _Darn it_

His hand returns to her briefs causing her body to lift off the bed. He dips stealing a quick kiss from her mouth. He pulls at the hem. Rey carefully breathes peering at the strange intense man. Her baby’s father. Her — 

He hand brushes against the hem, and he sinks his hand in her underwear. He quickly looks to her. His breathing suddenly harsh. “You’re fucking soaked” His jaw clenched. 

Rey breath calmly under his questioning gaze. 

“Do I make you wet?” 

Rey nods. 

Kylo full mouth lowers into a small pout. “I’m sorry”.  
_touch me touch me touch me right fucking now Kylo Ren_

“Stop teasing me” Rey whines giving him grabby hands. 

“Tell me” Kylo expression hardens. “What do you want?” 

“You” Rey answers without hesitation. Kylo softly smiles. 

“And what would you like me to do with you?” Kylo wondered, raising a dark brow. 

Rey scowled. “Anything— fucking — anything” She curses to the ceiling exasperated and wet. She makes a face. Kylo breaks into laughter unwillingly. He sighs dramatically. 

“Brat” 

Rey reaches for him. He pushes her hands away quickly. He stares down at her. His brandy eyes calculating. “No” He shakes his head. “Lay down” 

Rey silently obeys and her head meets the pillow. Kylo sinks against the mattress. His hand dipping into her briefs once more. Her breath catches taken aback by his eagerness. Rey closes her eyes as his fingers work her pussy. 

His long fingers hovered over her clit before lightly tapping against her lips. He dragged a finger along her folds peering down. “That’s right” He praises. “See- Rey, look what your body can feel” He whispers pressing his face in the crook of her neck. 

His full lips pursing over her flesh kissing her tenderly. 

Rey eyelids sewed tightly against her cheeks. Her back arching as she attempts to meet his probing fingers. It’s too much. It’s all too much for her. Rey grips the sheets as his large hand works her inner folds. 

“Kylo—” Rey gasps snapping her hazel eyes to brandy. 

Full lips curved at the corners, and Rey felt the sensation of her climax. She was deeply confused by the magic of his fingers. Kylo whispered sweet things in her ear. 

“Come for me” 

It was a command leaving his lips. 

Rey eyes bulged in their sockets. His finger slowed above her clit, and Rey squirmed against the bed. He smiled softly and began to run his long finger— caressing her gently. Rey’s body sang from his touch. Kylo was relentless. A true devil in the flesh. 

“Aren’t you going to come for me, Rey-?” He wondered whispering as his head glanced momentarily to her. His eyes flickering. 

Rey moaned feeling his hand land on her throbbing folds. She could feel the pulse in her neck viciously. “Aren’t you a good girl” 

Rey nods eagerly reaching for him. “I thought so” Kylo murmured above. His finger sinking once again rubbing at her clit. Rey sighs heavily at the contact. Her brain is mush, and she doesn’t seem to mind. 

His fingers drawing circles over and over again. 

“Oh—” Rey squeaks feeling her climax reach higher and higher. Her mouth falling agape as her soft moans fill their bedroom. His head falls against her chest holding her. 

The stars burst behind her closed eyelids, and she orgasms from his long fingers. She pants gulping for air to reach her lungs. She swallows feeling a giggle escape. Kylo hums completely and utterly satisfied. 

His head lifts, brandy meeting hazel. A lazy tired smile raises his full lips. Kylo glances taking in her state— in his bed. Yes, Kylo is utterly satisfied. He removes his hand from the hem of her briefs. He relishes on his soaking hand. He shows off his slick fingers, and adores the glowing blush on Rey’s face. 

“Go to sleep” 

And that’s exactly what she does.

____________________________________ 

Rey awakes with a broad forearm wrapped around her frame. She blinks the sleepiness away yawning immensely to the silent bedroom. She sighs happily smiling against the forearm.

Kylo’s light snores filling her ear sweetly. Rey head turns slowly taking in his sleeping face. She glances at their intwine bodies marveling over their size. She closes her eyes inhaling deeply. “I love you, Kylo” She whispers to the sleeping man. 

Rey presses her lips together as her heart soars from uttering the words. She’s a coward but she never uttered those words to anyone. 

Rey slips out of bed ungracefully cursing along the way. Kylo’s long limbs a pain to climb over. Rey balances on the floor boards stealing a peek at him.  
Still sleeping. Rey peers all around the bedroom marveling over the space — and the floorboards alone shines brighter than any future she had. Rey snorts feeling giddy from last night. 

Last night. Rey throat closes feeling some sort of guilt for being — _happy?_. Rey’s eyes glance to the man dreaming peacefully. No signs of heartache or pain etching his handsome face. Rey could see all traces of disdain gone from him. 

_We’re good together_ Rey concluded happily. 

She turned slightly, and caught something soft resting on the nightstand. Rey tilted her head at the soft fabric, and lifted it up to only realize it was sweats. Much smaller than Kylo size. Rey throat worked dangerously. _He even bought me clothes_ She realized heavily. Her gaze searching over him. She glanced noting it was actually her size.  
Rey hazel eyes narrowed but a soft little smile worked its way to her lips. 

Rey stepped into the comfy sweats pulling the hem up. She tied it loosely around her waist and — “Oh, shut up” She whispered floored over the pair of moccasins way to small (again) for Kylo. Rey eyed them suspiciously before picking one up. “Of course, it’s my size” She shook her head laughing softly at the ridiculous man. 

Rey wondered if Kylo peeked at all of her clothing when she wasn’t looking.  
He did.

Rey desperately wanted to sneak, and poke around. She eyed the bedroom noting nothing really personal graced his walls or stands. Some pictures here and there, Rey lips twitched as her thoughts captivated her. 

Rey turned pulling on a door handle. She needed a bathroom routine desperately. 

“Nope. Closest” Rey stated to herself murmuring. She glanced at all of the clothing. She scrunched her nose to think of the hundred of dollars spent on each item. She beamed in seeing a dress shirt. Rey opened the door wider taking a small step in. She grinned yanking the shirt off the hanger. 

Rey liked Kylo’s clothes. It was her job to steal his clothes; she reasoned. She hugged herself stealing a quick sniff at the collar. Her gaze breaking to another picture frame. “Aw” Rey reached on her toes taking the picture frame off the top shelf. A black box underneath. 

“Oh my god” Rey brows furrowed as her fingertips reached for the glass. It was them. Rey knew this, could recognize that little boy anywhere. This was Ben. Not Kylo. Rey eyes landed on the toddler in his arms. She presses the frame to her chest cooing over their younger selfs. _Someone brought him back to you_

Rey head lifted taking in a black box. _More pictures?_ Rey snatched the box peeking over her shoulder. She sheepishly gazed down having inner turmoil over his privacy.  
_Just a little peek_

Rey opens the lid and —  
The grasp on the box loosens dramatically causing it to floor on the floor. Rey hand reaches for her mouth stilling a gasp. She lowers herself ranking in everything. The pictures flood the floorboards painting a disturbing picture.  
Her head tilts picking up a photograph. 

_Of her_. 

Rey pulse quickens tempting to piece all of the pictures, and their timelines. Hundred of pictures scatter the floorboards. Her chest feels tight, and a foul taste enters her mouth. Rey swallows finding shaking fingertips. 

It was summertime, and she was wearing shorts. Rey peers ahead in the photo seeming oblivious to it ever being taken. Some star Finn in it. He walks besides her on a sidewalk. Sometimes it’s Poe or even both the men on either side. 

Rey eyes fall on a particular one. Her head praying for a explanation. She drops one picture to only grasp another. Her eyes scanning every detail. Her skin begins to crawl as the hair rises on her flesh. This picture — it’s alarming her.  
It had to be taken last week. She is wearing her denim jacket. The photograph taken on her college campus. Rey whips her head back in fear of the sleeping man catching her. 

Rey swallows peering at the photographs.  
Her stomach sinks to the floor. 

_He’s been ... he’s been_ Rey tries to attempt an explanation. She peers inside the box finding small pieces of her. _A hair tie, a pink broken sunglass frame, receipts..._. Rey catches her lip in between her teeth stilling a sob willing to break. 

She hastily reaches for the photos shoving them back inside the black box. Tears escape her eyelids, and fall to the floorboards. Rey clamps her mouth close stilling a light cry. She closes the box shoving it deep into the closet. 

Rey fingers shake gripping the photo frame of the young children. She raises to her feet, and allows the frame to fall. Rey catches her breath taking a step back. The closet door creaks causing her heart failure. Rey swallows her cries, and questions.  
She hysterically nods as her brain plays catch up. 

She stumbles out of the closet— catching herself on the knob. _Fuck_ Rey inwardly bashes. Hazel eyes widen as the broad figure slightly turns in the bed. 

Inhale and exhale. Rey chest rises and falls in pants. She takes a small step. Her gaze to the closed bedroom door. 

A low moan sounds the room, and the sheets ruffle informing Rey, her little photographer is waking. Rey rushes to the door and quickly turns the knob. 

“... Rey-?” His voice is thick with sleep, and her heart betrays the sensation of hearing his voice. 

Rey pulls hastily ripping the door open. It meets the wall with a thud. She gives no second glance, and runs for the staircase. She buttons a button on his shirt and carefully sends herself down the stairs. 

“Rey” 

His footsteps following after her. Rey panics running to the front door. 

Kylo appears at the top of the stair case. His bare chest raising, and falling rapidly. His brandy eyes wide; Alert— his hand clenched viciously at his side.  
Rey pulls on the door handle, and the lock click. She curses lowly turning the lock. She refuses to peer up at the man hastily working his way toward her. 

The front door to his town house opens. 

Kylo Ren chases after her. He calls her name over and over again. 

Rey approaches the front gate, and quickly leaves the entry way of the town house. She peers all around wildly before dashing away. She crosses her arms over her chest, and trains her gaze to the sidewalk. 

Rushing of footsteps. 

Rey twirls around finding a barefoot Kylo. His breathing heavy against the fall morning air. Rey casts her gaze down from the bare chest. 

“Rey, what is going on?” Kylo whispers intently taking a small step toward her. His arms raising toward her. 

“Don’t” Rey snaps meeting brandy eyes. “I found the box” She presses her lips together, and narrows her gaze away. 

Kylo tenses dramatically, his arms still reaching for her. He chooses no words. Remains silent as her words kiss the fall air. He furrows his brows. “I —” Kylo swallows feeling bile on his tongue. He swallows wincing against the lump forming in his throat. “Uh” 

Hazel eyes meets brandy. A widen of pupils of green and brown. Rey shakes frantically suppressing the shiver. 

Kylo Ren eyesight blurs around the edges. He blinks the dots away. He reaches for his creature. His Rey. His sunshine. His everything. 

A startled gasp, and Kylo clenches his jaw. _She’s afraid of you_

And Rey runs away leaving Kylo Ren on the sidewalk.

"REY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi(!!) I missed you guys so much. 
> 
> I want to apologize for the tedious long ass wait. Life is getting in the way. I will not have it. (lol) 
> 
> Okay, Can we all say PLOT TWIST. The drama. The drama.   
> And what do you guys think? Tell me tell me. How will Kylo fix this? Who is Rey running to? 
> 
> Comment your love <3 <3 
> 
> The reylo family is growing day by day (yasssss) So, I would love to cry about our Space beautiful prince. stealyoursunshine.tumblr.com
> 
> Also : check out enjoy the silence to fuel our Vampire Kylo wants and needs. 
> 
> EXCITED FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.   
> (hopefully you guys didn't forget about this shit show that I call a gem) 
> 
> I love you all - v 
> 
> xxxx


	22. “Ted Bundy, creepy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kylo” 
> 
> Rey stood lamely in the doorway of the bedroom. Her arms tightly crossed over her chest. Kylo took the time to realize his own shirt was dwarfing her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 
> 
> Kylo blinked unable to properly register _her_ standing there. “You—” Kylo swallowed dropping the keys to the floor. His throat working dangerously. He simply raised a broad hand toward his creature. 
> 
> Rey gasped, dropping her head.

Kylo stood barely registering the cold air touching his chest. His fingers pressing together harshly — he peered blankly down. His thoughts overlapping causing his teeth to clench behind a closed mouth. Kylo inhaled deeply, his body shaking uncontrollably.  
Until— 

Kylo gasped twirling on his heel, stalking toward the town house. The cold pavement scrapping against his bare feet. He pushed open the gate violently, slamming it to a close. Kylo kicked open the front door and proceeded to climb the stairs.  
His clenched hand spasming against his pajamas pants. It was getting harder to breath. Let alone _think_

Kylo entered the bedroom stilling over the open closet door. He peered quickly away clenching his eyelids shut. _Stupid stupid_. 

Kylo bolted toward his dresser barely registering the clothes being shoved in his long limbs. His jaw worked angrily as he still barely registered the morning. Kylo dressed snatching the keys from his nightstand. Tears invaded his eyes.  
Kylo turned for the bedroom door and met unmistakable hazel eyes.

“Kylo” 

Rey stood lamely in the doorway of the bedroom. Her arms tightly crossed over her chest. Kylo took the time to realize his own shirt was dwarfing her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Kylo blinked unable to properly register _her_ standing there. “You—” Kylo swallowed dropping the keys to the floor. His throat working dangerously. He simply raised a broad hand toward his creature. 

Rey gasped, dropping her head. Her small face turning a unbearable shade of red.  
Kylo lurched forward- the tears escaping his eyelids. She remained planted against the floorboards.  
His knees meeting the floorboards. He sunk against the hardwood with his gaze high up — meeting hazel.

Rey shook her head from side to side. Her mouth opening but no sound escaping. Only a sob. Kylo hands shook hovering above her for a moment. His fingers inching toward her swelling abdomen. 

“Rey, I—” Kylo attempted feeling his words die on his tongue. What could he possibly say—? How could he justify this. His hand shook viciously. Kylo dropped his hands clenching them against his thighs. 

Rey swiped the sleeve across her face, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. She cried and cried. She swallowed the growing lump, and parted her mouth. A sob broke through her lips. “I don’t understand” She cried into the sleeves of his shirt. 

Kylo blinked. His hands clenching. He desperately wanted to hold her. He realized he despise seeing her cry. Hated the tears streaming down her beautiful face. “I can explain” Left his lips without thought. He furrowed his brow as all of the words swam in his thoughts. He nodded frantically claiming hazel. 

Rey caught her breath, and nodded back to him. She presses the sleeve to her mouth stilling more sobs. 

“I—” Kylo eyes narrowed to the floorboards. “I took them. Since the beginning—” He trained his gaze away tiredly. “I just wanted to have pictures of you” He whispered. 

“Kylo, that’s stalking” Rey wailed behind the button up. Kylo flinched from the accusation, but nodded his head— agreeing with her. He timidly glanced finding her puzzled face. 

“I know” He swallowed murmuring. “I just had to see you” He closed his eyes. 

“I’ve seen them. I know you’ve been doing it since we got back together” Rey said peering to the floorboards. “Just last week” She sniffed dropping her shoulders. “Why—?” She wondered whispering, narrowing hazel. 

Kylo jaw grew to the floor. He recovered pressing his full lips in a line. He raised his broad shoulders helplessly. Brandy eyes widening. “I don’t know” His voice raising slightly. “I’m a piece of shit. I’m a fuck up—” 

“No” 

And she was crashing into him hurriedly. Her face meeting the crook of his neck. Rey sobbed burying her face. His long locks brushing against her cheek. She hugged him possessively snaking her arms around his neck. “No, you’re not” She whispered. 

Kylo breath caught finding no words to speak. He could only return her embrace. He clenched his hand around her waist — pulling her closer. He refused to let go. They fell against the floorboards and Kylo could not comprehend his creature. He turned his head seeking hazel. “Rey?” He whispered. 

Rey shoulder dropped, and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She pulled from the crook of his neck. She showed off her bloodshot hazel eyes stained red from her tears.  
Kylo frowned at the sight, his hand hovering over her cheek. 

“Are you going to hurt me” 

The question left her lips in a haunted whisper.  
Brandy eyes bulged from their sockets, and Kylo was choking pushing Rey gently away. “Excuse me-?” His jaw working murderously. “Never” He snapped through gritted teeth. 

More tears streamed down her face. Rey pressed her palms to her eyelids. “Sorry. I’m sorry" She sobbed. “I was scared, and I ran—” Rey hiccuped lightly. Her words rushing out of her mouth. Her hands shaking uncontrollably. “I thought— I thought—” She shook her head violently. 

_Who hurt her—?_ Sang deeply in his head. He would never— could never hurt this girl before him. His brain rattled viciously.

Kylo wrapped a hand around her wrist, and gently pulled reveling hazel. He wiped all emotion from his face. “Stop. No more crying” He soothed pleading with hazel. “You came back” He stated calmly.  
Rey bobbled her head several times in a nod. 

“You were never meant to find that box” Kylo informed. Rey snapped hazel shooting him a sour expression. Kylo lips flickered suppressing the wanted smile. Rey sniffed wiping her cheeks. “I have no excuse” He said. Rey nodded her head. 

“It’s creepy” Rey sighed. “Ted Bundy creepy”.  
Kylo visibly winced from her comparison. He allowed her rant calmly peering on.

“I’m aware” Kylo peered intensely. He lowered his head getting a better look at his creature. “I’m so sorry, Rey” Kylo sought her gaze. The sincerity of his words kissing the space between them. 

Rey clenched her eyelids, and nodded her head. She frowned deeply to the floorboards. “I know you are” She cried meeting brandy. Hazel eyes of his demise. “I—” Rey faltered clamping her mouth shut. Her lower lip trembling. 

“Calm down” Kylo pleaded reaching for her wrist. He gently wrapped his hand around peering down at her inner wrist. He appreciated her still allowing to touch her— his thoughts reminding him of the crude box lurking in his closet. A shaky breath escaped his lips. Kylo brain was playing catch up. Rey sighed heavily moving closer to his parted legs. She nodded absently from his words. She gathered her breaths peering timidly to the floor. 

“You scare me”  
It was barely a whisper leaving her lips. Kylo inched closer furrowing his brows peering down to brown locks. 

“Rey, please. I would never hurt —” His heart worked viciously in his chest. His pulse thumping in his ears. He gawked to the floorboards. 

“My feelings for you scare me” Rey interrupted him. Her fingers picking at his pajama leg pant. Kylo held the urge to sigh at the contact. “You just scare me in general” Rey whispered. 

“I’m sorry—?” Kylo offered peering on perplex. Oh, how he loved hearing her little confession. Kylo heart soared choosing to ignore the nagging protest of him scaring her. He did not mean that. He knew of his intensity. “You scare me too” He commented lowly. 

Rey stole a glance peering quickly up. Her snort escaping her lips. “Me?” She echoed scrunching her face. 

Kylo nodded patiently. “I would gladly die for you—” 

“You are not dying” Rey said with a smack to his broad thigh. Kylo bursted with laughter. His eyes flashing mischievously. 

“You are the most important thing in my life. Now and always, Rey” Kylo murmured praying his vow would install in her. He wanted her to cling to his words. When the fuck would she believe? 

“I’m always running away” She glued her stare away from brandy. “How can you possibly still like me—?” 

Kylo interrupted her swiftly. “I don’t like you. I love you” He reminded tenderly. Rey expression morphed slightly. Her cheeks reddening from his words. A slight raise to her cheeks. Her hazel eyes darting timidly away. “And I chose you a long time ago” He sighed resting on his elbow. He leaned back gazing up at his witty creature. 

Kylo gaze intensified after several moments. “Do you choose me, Rey?” 

Rey hazel eyes snapped to brandy. She lowered her head intertwining her fingers soothingly. She nodded. Tears soared to the floorboards. “Yes” Rey choked peering up. 

“I love you” Kylo gently said. “Please, don’t ever run away from me again. I know what you found was terrible but—" Kylo breath caught. “Stop running away” His voice lowering dangerously. It was a desperate plea. His fingers shaking, rolling in a tight fist. 

Rey wiped away the escaping tears, and eased her head in a nod. “Oh, Kylo—” 

“No more cries” Kylo shook his head. 

“But I feel so—” 

“Me too” Kylo cut her off giving her a wide expression. “Let’s not” He suggested swallowing more words willing to escape. Rey sighed heavily. Her shoulders dropping dramatically. “You have my baby in there” He pointed to her round stomach. “What a morning Fitz is having” Kylo attempted a flickered mouth. But it seemed forced on his full lips. 

Rey rolled her hazel eyes suppressing a humorless laugh. “Is there anything else?” 

His eyebrows grew to his hairline. Kylo pursed his lips in thought. _I also stalk you. I take pictures of you. I keep little items — your items. I obsess over you_. “No” Kylo murmured calculating his gaze to the floor. Rey nodded gently and inched toward him. 

“Okay” She whispered. Rey’s fingers inching toward his parted thigh. Kylo head swiveled toward the touch. His eyes dropping to find her fingers dancing toward his hand. He held his breath aware of the fire from her pure contact. He offered his hand, and allowed her smaller hand to clench around his. “No more running” Rey said forcing hazel on him. “Promise”. 

Kylo absorbed her words contently allowing a timid sigh to escape. “Why do you run—?” Curiosity getting the better of the situation. Rey eyes narrowed to him. 

“I’m so use to it—” Rey murmured lifting a shoulder. A frown taking over her face. “That’s no excuse. It’s just that—” She clenched their embraced hands. “I keep finding myself back to you. Shouldn’t that be a sign?” It was a more of a question for herself. 

Kylo kept a patient gaze and mused over her words. He gave no answer or claim. Surely, she’s realizing now. “Come” he suggested tugging on her hand. Rey gave him a puzzled expression but allowed him to heave her off the floorboards. “Hungry?” He wondered.

Rey hazel eyes popped at the question. A flicker of a smile crossed her lips. “Are we twisted-?” She wondered to him. Kylo gawked down. His full lips lowering.  
Rey smirked below him and pointed between them. 

Kylo laughed. A bark of laughter that sounded the bedroom. “Have you met my parents?” He wondered back sweetly. Hazel eyes widened dramatically. Her hand shooting to cover her mouth. And then—  
She was giggling madly and gripping his forearm for support. Kylo grinned peering down at her copper hair. “Oh, no” She winced giggling. 

Kylo mused over her. He loved her. Oh, how he loved her. He would take anything she gives him. And she was smiling now. No more tears invaded her eyes. “We’re fine” Kylo stated hovering near her. 

“Kylo-?” 

“Mhm” He said in return pleasingly. He kissed her hairline quickly and soothed his thumbed across her hand. 

“Can we drive to my apartment?” Rey wondered. She scrunched her nose “I need clothes”. 

_Shit. Fuck. Oh, shit _He kept his smile plastered on his lips. He tilted his head. “I have clothes for you”.__

__“I want my clothes” Rey laughed tugging on his hand. “Please? It will be real quick” She stoke a glance at him._ _

__“Your clothes are here”_ _

__Rey furrowed her brow at his statement, and he didn’t really blame her. He inwardly winced at her innocent expression. “Huh?” She mumbled._ _

_Tell her you went behind her back posed as her fiancé and bought out her lease. You moved all of her belongings into a storage unit. Tell her, Benjamin. She has no apartment. This is her home now. Her landlord barely asked a question. That fat lazy prick—_ Kylo presses his lips together stalling his inner thoughts. “I have your clothes” He tugged on her hand. He inched toward the open doorway of the bedroom. He glanced behind finding her just as confused a moment ago. 

__Rey followed him closely behind. He rubbed patterns against her inner palm. Calming his erratic pulse. He paused outside his closed office door and peered down meeting hazel. _She’s going to fucking run or kill you_. __

____

__Kylo offered a timid smile before turning the knob. He motioned for her to enter and watched intently. Brandy never leaving her frame. Rey took timid steps into his office. Her gaze ranking every detail before she stepped deeper into the large room.  
Kylo followed after his creature. _ _

__Rey halted mid step. Her head tilting over her — laptop gracing his desk. She peered in finding folded clothing. Her clothes- “Wait what-?” She offered peering back.  
She found her books. Her book bag all in his office. Sneakers. _ _

__“I didn’t know what you needed for everyday—”_ _

__“Wait, what—?” Rey repeated turning for him._ _

__Quickly Kylo held up his hands in mock surrender. “Mind you this was before the box ever being found”._ _

__“What?” Rey scoffed widely gesturing with her hands. “Why is my bedroom in your office? My things”._ _

__“I told you I was taking you home” Kylo met hazel eyes, and watched the realization swim within green and brown._ _

__“You—” hazel scrutinized him dangerously, and Kylo inwardly shook over this tinier creature installing fear in him. “Tell me you did not do what I think you did” Rey grumbled tightening her hands in a small fist._ _

__“I did” Kylo quickly nodded.  
“BEN” Rey screamed gesturing to the pile of her things. “You moved me out of my apartment without my knowledge”. _ _

__Kylo held the urge to smile. Yes, he was that good. “I said—”_ _

__“I know what you said” Rey interrupted him glaring. “Jesus Christ” She gawked at her items casually in his office. “I—” She faltered swallowing. Rey huffed, folding her arms across her chest. “This is—” Rey couldn’t find the right words._ _

__“Extreme” Kylo finished, taking a step toward her. Hazel eyes flashed before her hard stare found his. He inwardly winced. His full lips pouting slightly. “But I can assure you, you will be so happy here”._ _

__“No, you’ll be the happy” Rey corrected mumbling. Kylo presses his lips in a hard line. He didn’t want to agree. But..._ _

__“I can take care of you. Why won’t you allow me too?” Kylo wondered suddenly tense from her lack of response._ _

__“Kylo—” Rey sighed heavily. Her arms unfolded, and planted at her sides. “I liked my apartment, and I worked hard for the things I have. And you—” She clenched her jaw, giving him a pointed expression. She gestured lamely to the things scattered in his office._ _

__“I know” Kylo nodded brooding to the floorboards. “You don’t have to work hard anymore” He reasoned quietly._ _

__“When did you do this—?" She scoffed wondering with a furrowed brow._ _

__Kylo lifted his broad shoulders. “I had spare time”. Hazel flashed once again and —  
She was stomping past him and out of his office. Kylo hung his head mumbling curse words along the way.  
Kylo turned following after her. “Wait a minute, sunshine” He called sweetly. “You’re running away” He called after her. 

__Rey halted at the stair case and glanced back at him. “No, I am not” She said taking steps down the stairs. “You’re a impossible man” She yelled as she took the stairs. Kylo followed after her nodding his head. Rey sighed stepping off the last step. She approached the front door. Kylo took notice of the open door and narrowed his eyes.  
Rey closed it turning, and meeting Kylo’s broad chest._ _

__“I am just going to talk to Plutt” Rey stated giving him a sweet smile. “And tell him about the mishap” She nodded her head._ _

__Kylo hummed, scratching the back of his neck. He peered away sheepishly. “I believe he has a tenant moving in already”._ _

__“Oh, that’s real cute” Rey muttered. “You planned this”._ _

__Kylo narrowed his eyes to hazel. “Well, Yes. I did”. Rey scoffed walking past him once more. Kylo pursed his lips following after her frame. He slowly; curiously followed after. Rey walked- stomped in his- _their_ house. Kylo lips twitched. _ _

__“Rey—” Kylo rounded the hall finding her peeking into the fridge. The appliance gleaming against the dark marble countertops. Rey closed the doors taking a handful of grapes. Kylo tempted a soft smile._ _

__“I’ll just move back in with Finn” Rey munched, chewing on her grapes. She swallowed finding Kylo’s hooded gaze. Kylo clenched his jaw approaching the countertop. He danced his fingers across the counter taming his screaming thoughts._ _

__“No” Kylo said._ _

__“No—?” Rey echoed bewildered. Hazel eyes popping in their sockets._ _

__Kylo nodded gently. “That’s what I said”._ _

__Rey bit the inside of her cheek. She glowered up at him and resisted the urge to throw _something_ at him. Her eyes narrowing for a item to chuck at him. Kylo lips twitched peering at her. “You’re angry” He stated calmly pulling away from the countertop. He approached her slowly claiming hazel. _ _

__“Damn right I am” Rey scoffed. “Seriously, Kylo-”_ _

__He interrupted her smoothly. “Would you like some juice?” He wondered pulling on the chrome handle. He peered inside to his stocked fridge, and grasped a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. He showed Rey the pitcher musing over her gawked expression.  
A frown took over his full lips. Kylo sighed reaching for a glass. He silently poured the juice fully aware of hazel trained on him. _ _

__Kylo handed her the glass. “You’re insane” Rey accepted it mumbling against the rim._ _

__Kylo flashed her a sweet smile. “Possibly”. Rey took a sip, and handed him the glass. He frowned placing it on the counter._ _

__“Isn’t it to soon to move in together”_ _

__Brandy eyes narrowed pointedly. A flicker of a grin eases his lips. Kylo tilted his head down at her. His raven locks swaying slightly. “I knew you would be more worried about what people think” He urged bitterly._ _

__Rey shook her head from side to side.  
But remained silent under his intense gaze. _ _

__“Do you want to move in?” Kylo murmured fixating his stare away._ _

__“Oh, now I get a say?” Rey questioned. Kylo pursed his lips resisting the urge to smile at his witty little creature. Oh, how she made him laugh._ _

__“Move in with me” Kylo pressed “I’ve only been asking you for months” He stressed groaning tiredly._ _

__“Impossible” Rey whispered._ _

__“Yes? No?” Kylo wondered leaning toward her. He lowered his gaze to her parted mouth. “Pretty please?” He smirked over her blushed cheeks._ _

__“No”_ _

__And she stomped away leaving Kylo at the countertop. _What a baby_ Kylo smirked following after the sulking girl. “I said please” He called after her. _ _

__“I know you did” Rey called in return. Kylo followed after her voice, and found her peering down from the staircase. Her long locks swaying over the railing. Kylo suddenly despised that marble stair case. His visions of her simply falling over the railing._ _

__“Be careful” He gritted peering up at her. Rey sighed deeply. Hazel eyes rolling. She pulled away disappearing from the stairs. Kylo climbed the staircase cursing along the way. He entered the hall and stalked toward the bedroom.  
He peeked inside finding the bedroom empty, and closed the door scanning down the hall. _ _

__“We can be happy here. I think you’ll be happier too” Kylo called trialing toward his office. _I’ll be happy_. Was he a selfish man? Probably so.  
But he didn’t quiet give a fuck. _ _

__Kylo entered his office expecting Rey to be sulking inside. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He leaned away from the doorway peering down the hall. “Are you hiding, Rey?” He called realizing his voice. The lump growing within his throat. “I don’t enjoy hide and seek” His paranoia spiked endlessly. He pushed away from the doorway and quickly paced down the hall._ _

__The nursery door flung open by his hand. Kylo stomped inside—_ _

__He found her. Simply sitting on the floor. Her knees crossed gently._ _

__“I’ll move in”_ _

__Kylo blinked taken aback by her soft voice filling the bedroom. His heart soared from her declaration. He gazed at her brown locks, and lowered himself beside her.  
Hazel met brandy. _ _

__“You’re right” Rey met his gaze. Hazel eyes softening tremendously. “I’m so stubborn” She sighed taking his hand. “I would have never did it unless—”_ _

__“I did it myself—?” Kylo finished. A grin tempted his full lips and he managed to form a hard line before hazel found him. Rey sighed heavily, giving him a very calculating expression._ _

__“Yes” Rey whispered gazing into brandy. “But I hate how you did it” She gave him a dry expression. Kylo nodded his head reluctantly agreeing. “Don’t you think it’s too soon?” She leaned closer to him. “I don’t want people to think—”_ _

__“Ssh” Kylo soothed. “If I had my way you would been here that first night” Kylo softly smiled at her bulging hazel eyes. “I keep telling you, Rey” He swallowed the wanted laughter. She would never take his declarations sincerely, and it was a shame indeed.  
Kylo sighed, brandy eyes light. _ _

__Rey shook her head softly smiling to the floorboards. “Impulsive” She commented. Kylo lips eased in a smile. He lightly tapped her thigh._ _

__“Always” He vowed. “For you” He mumbled._ _

__Brandy locked with hazel. Rey leaned closer to him. Invading his proximity. Her cheeks lightly painted— her beautiful face flushed under his gaze. Rey heaved in a stance leaving Kylo to stare up bewildered for a moment. Rey gently smiled._ _

__She handed Kylo her fingertips.  
He gladly dwarfed her embrace. Their finger intertwining together.  
_forever_. 

__“Let’s go see Han”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was easy — not!!  
> Rey and Kylo are okay and well by their own twisted standards. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> I’m so happy and excited for the reylo family growing!


End file.
